Red Moon
by hi yasha
Summary: DAS ANDERE ENDE: Es ist passiert - Bellas Schicksal nimmt eine vollkommen unerwartete Wendung, und all ihre Vorhaben werden in Frage gestellt. Sie verwandelt sich selbst in einenm Wolf. Wie wird ihr Leben nun weiter gehen? ES GEHT ENDLICH WEITER!
1. Grenzenlos frei

Grenzenlos frei

Ich war erschöpft, müde, völlig erledigt. Wir hatten sie besiegt. Wir, na ja, ich selbst hatte nicht allzu viel dazu beigetragen. Eine ganze Armee Neugeborener, und ich hatte sie gerade mal ablenken können.

Ablenken.

Das war alles gewesen, aber immerhin, es hatte genützt. Jetzt war der Wald wieder sicher, es gab keine Toten mehr in Seattle, keine Sorgen, keine Angst mehr. Ich konnte wieder überall hin, ohne Begleitschutz, ohne Absprachen, wer mich beschützen musste. Ich war wieder frei.

Und auch nicht.

Und ich war mal wieder alleine. Alice hatte Edward in Beschlag genommen. Einkaufen, organisieren, Maß nehmen. Alles sollte nur vom Feinsten sein. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wo sie die ganzen Sachen auftrieb, die Alice für absolut unabdingbar hielt für eine standesgemäße Hochzeit. Mir wurde ganz schlecht, wenn ich nur daran dachte. Standesgemäß für wen? Zu mir passte das alles nicht, und mir wurde immer unwohler, je näher der Termin rückte.

Allein diese Einladungskarten. Sie waren edel, bestimmt. Und Alice hatte sie schon an die halbe Welt verschickt. Ich ächzte bei dem Gedanken an die vielen Leuten, nein, Vampire, die ich nicht mal kannte. Ich hatte sie gewähren lassen, versuchte, mich mit ihr zu freuen. Aber es gelang mir immer weniger, und inzwischen war es mir sogar Recht, dass ich alleine war. Es strengte mich an, zu lächeln und zu nicken zu all ihren Vorschlägen. Trotzdem werde ich das durchstehen – bis zum bitteren Ende.

Aber ich hatte mein Veto eingebracht. Sie hatte diese schweren, dicken Umschläge tatsächlich nach La Push schicken wollen, zu ihm, zu Jacob, wie ich schon befürchtet hatte. Aus Anstand. Sie hatte wirklich Jacob einladen wollen. Ich seufzte.

War es denn nicht genug, was sie ich ihm antun musste? Warum verstand sie denn nicht, dass die Wunde viel zu groß war, als dass sie noch darin herum bohren durfte? Schon gar nicht aus ‚Anstand'. Nein, diese Einladung durfte nie zu ihm gelangen.

Und nun stand ich auch noch da, vor seinem Haus. Ich hätte nicht kommen dürfen. Ich hatte Jake versprochen, dass er bestimmen sollte, ob er mich überhaupt wieder sehen wollte. Und dann würde er sich melden. Aber ich hatte es nicht mehr ausgehalten, nichts von ihm zu wissen, und ich war zu feige gewesen, anzurufen. Und so hatte ich meine freie Zeit ausgenutzt und war hinüber nach La Push gefahren. Das heißt, eigentlich hatte ich erst gemerkt, was ich tat, als ich schon fast da war. Ich war meinen Gedanken nachgehangen, nur hier alleine im Auto konnte ich so traurig sein, wie ich wollte, konnte weinen, ohne jemanden zu verletzen, ohne mich zusammen reißen zu müssen. Und ich genoss die Momente, wo ich einmal ich selbst sein durfte… auf wenn mich dann die Trauer übermannte. Ich hatte sie verdient.

Ich hatte es Jacob versprochen, mich nicht zu rühren, und trotzdem war ich losgefahren, trotzdem hatte mich mein Weg automatisch zu der Hütte geführt, in der mit seinem Vater wohnte. Aber um mein Versprechen ja nicht zu brechen, ging ich nicht auf die Eingangstüre zu, sondern schlich ich um das Haus herum in die Werkstatt, die dahinter lag. Deren Türe war nur angelehnt, und ich öffnete sie und schaute in den Raum, der in so vielen düsteren Wochen meine zweite Heimat geworden war.

Hier hatte ich gesessen, ein Häufchen Elend, und hatte Jacob zugeschaut, wie er die Motorräder wieder zusammen geflickt hatte, die ich ihm gebracht hatte. Ich dachte daran, wie er mich wieder ins Leben zurück geholt hatte, als ob er mich repariert hatte, als ich am Boden zerstört war. Wie er mit seinem unerschütterlichen Optimismus die alten Mühlen wieder in Gang brachte, und wie er mir meine Seele gerettet hatte.

Gedankenverloren strich ich mit den Fingern über das Schutzblech meines Motorrads, das in der Ecke stand. Es sah aus wie neu, und natürlich hatte er es nicht verkauft, wie ich ihm gesagt hatte.

Aus einem Impuls heraus blickte ich zu dem Brett an der Wand, und wirklich hing der Schlüssel dort an dem Nagel. Wie in Trance schnappte ich ihn mir, steckte ihn ins Schloss und schob die Maschine nach draußen.

Ich war nie mehr gefahren seit meinen waghalsigen Versuchen damals, mir Edwards Stimme zurück zu gewinnen, wenn ich mich in Gefahr brachte. Und nachdem Jacob seine schwere Verletzung als Motorradunfall ausgegeben hatte, hätte Charlie mich eh umgebracht, wenn ich auch nur das Wort Motorrad in den Mund genommen hätte. Ich trat den Kickstarter durch, die Maschine wummerte leise vor sich hin, und ich schwang mich hinauf und fuhr einfach davon. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, ob mich jemand sah, und es war mir in diesem Augenblick auch egal. Sie waren bestimmt eh alle sauer aus mich, nachdem, was ich Jacob angetan hatte. Ihn zu küssen und dann doch den anderen zu heiraten.

Ich weiß nicht, warum ich das getan hatte, warum mir gerade der Sinn nach Motorradfahren stand. Bestimmt nicht um Edwards Stimme zu hören, die konnte ich vernehmen, sobald er wieder zurück war. Und er würde mit Tadel bestimmt nicht gerade sparen. Es tat mir einfach gut, so auf dem kleinen Waldweg entlang zu fahren. Ich kam gut mit der Maschine zu Recht, kein schlingern mehr, kein unsicheres Gefühl. Ich genoss die Beschleunigung, den Wind in meinen Haaren, die Sonne wärmte mein Gesicht, und ich hatte das Gefühl, meinen Sorgen und dem unguten Gefühl, was diese Hochzeit betraf, einfach davon fahren zu können.

Es war heiter, ein sonniger Augusttag. Die Sonne hatte viel Kraft, und mir war warm, obwohl ich ohne Jacke fuhr. Ich hörte nur das Rauschen des Windes und ein paar Vögel, die aus dem Dunkel des Waldes zwitscherten. Ich wollte mehr, wollte noch schneller werden und so bog ich auf die befestigte Straße ein, die zur Küste führte. Ich weiß nicht, was in mich gefahren war, wo ich doch sonst eher der ängstliche Typ war, aber heute fühlte ich mich außer Rand und Band und konnte nicht genug kriegen von der Kraft des wummernden Motors unter meinem Sitz. Es befreite mich, mal nicht das Dach meines klapprigen Transporters über mir zu spüren, sondern den herrlichen Duft nach Wald und Harz, nach Moos und üppig süßen Beeren direkt in der Nase zu haben und den Wind zu spüren, der an mir zerrte. Es blies mir den Kopf frei, und das war es, was ich dringend brauchte.

Zuletzt war ich mit Jacob zusammen gefahren, und vielleicht fuhr ich auch, um ihm irgendwie näher zu sein. Aber das Beste für ihn war wohl, wenn er mich gar nie wieder sah. Es würde seinen Schmerz nur vergrößern. Ich hatte mich entschieden. Es war von Anfang an eindeutig gewesen, und ich hätte ihm nie solche Hoffnungen machen dürfen, auch wenn mir inzwischen klar war, dass ich ihn liebte. Ich hatte mit seinem Herz gespielt. Und es ihm zerrissen.

Nein, ich wollte nicht daran denken, versuchte nur, die Sonne zu genießen, das Spiel von Licht und Schatten, wenn ich durch den lichten Wald fuhr. Trotzdem fielen mir die Tränen in großen Tropfen von den Wangen. Vor Edward riss ich mich immer zusammen. Ich hatte einen Tag durch geweint an seiner Schulter, und ich konnte ihm das nicht antun, noch mehr Tage völlig aufgelöst in der Ecke zu hängen. So war es besser. Der Wind nahm die Tränen einfach mit. Ich musste mich wirklich mal zusammen reißen und nicht alle Männer um mich herum zu plagen mit meinen Unzulänglichkeiten.

Edward war eh so mitfühlend. Ohne jeden Vorwurf, ohne Anstalten von Eifersucht hatte er mich getröstet. Stumm hatte er meine Hand gehalten, hatte mich durch den schlimmen, ersten Tag gebracht.

‚Alles Masche', hörte ich plötzlich Jacobs Kommentar spöttisch aus dem Hintergrund. Hörte ich jetzt schon wieder Stimmen?

‚Er manipuliert dich! '

Verärgert schnaubte ich auf. Nein, Edward war einfach nur verständnisvoll. Er hatte verstanden, wie sehr mein Herz an Jacob hing, und er wusste auch, dass das meiner Liebe zu ihm nichts anhaben konnte. Ich hatte mich für ihn entschieden. Und das sogar mit all seinen Bedingungen. Freiwillig.

‚Er ist nur besser als ich darin, dich um den Finger zu wickeln. ' Ich sah Jakes freches Grinsen direkt vor mir.

Wieder schnaubte ich. Nein. Ich hatte das alles von mir aus gemacht. Wenn Edward doch so viel daran lag. Mir bedeutete es nicht viel. Wenn er nun mal heiraten wollte - es war nicht viel dabei. Aber Alice machte viel daraus, viel zu viel. Mir schwebte immer noch die Hochzeit in Las Vegas vor Augen. Ich im Jogginganzug, und wie wir lachend und eng umschlungen in so eine kleine, kitschige Hochzeitskapelle traten, Musik vom Band hörten und nach 10 Minuten verheiratet wieder heraus kamen. Es war nicht viel dabei… nur eine Unterschrift.

Aber man konnte viel daraus machen.

Wieder stöhnte ich. Was hatte ich denn früher einmal für Vorstellungen von der Ehe gehabt? Sie lag vor allem in der Zukunft. Ein Freund, ein Leben zusammen, ein paar Jahre an seiner Seite, zusammen wohnen, zusammen essen, schlafen, aufstehen, die schlechten Launen und das ungewaschene Gesicht erfahren. Gute und schlechte Zeiten teilen, um sicher zu gehen, dass es klappte. Nichte ein Schnellschuss, wie bei meinen Eltern, der nach hinten los ging. Keine überstürzte Hochzeit aus wilder Romantik. Und schon gar nicht als Erlaubnis, um den anderen endlich so berühren zu dürfen, wie man wollte. Nein, wie grottig war das denn.

Aber was regte ich mich auf? Ich hatte es ihm doch versprochen. Ich wollte ja auch eine schöne Hochzeit, wenn auch eigentlich nicht jetzt.

‚Du versucht es allen recht zu machen. ' Diesmal war es Edwards Stimme, die mich mahnte. Wieder seufzte ich auf. Ich befürchtete, dass er da doch Recht mit hatte. Da war mehr Freundschaft für Alice, mehr Freude an ihrer Freude, als dass ich eigene empfand bei dem Gedanken an diese Hochzeit. Sie sollte im Haus der Cullens stattfinden, mit dem edelsten Ambiente. Und die Gäste würden bestimmt auch edel sein, reich, erhaben, zurückhaltend, würdevoll, verschlossen. Meine Eltern würden heraus stechen wie bunte Hunde. Charlie und Renée und ihr junger Mann. Charlie würde sich bestimmt nicht wohl fühlen, und Renée würde lächeln, für mich. Und ich erst? Würde ich mich wohl fühlen?

Ich zog den Gasgriff durch und fuhr schneller, als ob ich den Gedanken abstreifen und hinter mir lassen wollte. Nein, ich hatte mich entschieden, und ich wollte jetzt keinen Rückzieher mehr machen und Alice enttäuschen. Ich würde diese Feier schon hinter mich bringen, und dann war ich seine Frau, wie er es sich gewünscht hatte. Er hatte so viel Verständnis für mich, da konnte ich ihm ruhig ein wenig entgegen kommen.

‚Siehst du, er manipuliert dich doch! ' Jacobs Stimme spottete wieder aus der Ferne, und ich verscheuchte sie und gab noch mehr Gas. Der Motor stöhnte schon.

Es war schön, so durch die Landschaft zu flitzen. Ich hätte mir nie gedacht, dass ich mal so waghalsig fahren würde. Vor mir öffnete sich schon der Wald, und ich hörte das Brausen des Ozeans. Wenige Sekunden später glitzerte er vor meinen Augen in der Sonne, ein Band, das bis zum Horizont reichte und keine Grenzen zu haben schien. Da waren nur Wasser und Wellen, und ich hörte die Brandung tief unter mir gegen die Felsen klatschen.

Ich erkannte den Küstenstreifen wieder. Es war genau die Stelle, wo Sam mit seinen ersten Rudelmitgliedern von der Klippe gesprungen war, wo ich von der Klippe gesprungen war. Ich hielt an, stellte das Motorrad ab und schlenderte zu der Felskante hinüber. Der Blick war herrlich, nur Weite, keine Wolken, eine Seltenheit in dieser verregneten Gegend. Mir war trotz der langen Fahrt immer noch angenehm warm, und ich schaute verträumt die steile Klippe hinab, wo die Wellen gegen den Fels klatschten. Die Strömung erschien heute nicht so schlimm wie damals, als ich mein Leben riskieren wollte, nur um Edwards schöne Stimme zu hören. Automatisch betrat ich den kleinen Pfad, der zu dem Sprungplatz hinüber führte.

Ich wusste nicht so recht, was ich eigentlich vor hatte, aber schon bald stand ich vor dem Abgrund und blickte in die Tiefe. Alles trieb mich, hinab zu springen, einzutauchen in den Strudel aus Luftblasen und kaltem Wasser, anzukämpfen gegen die Strömung. War ich verrückt?

Diesmal gab es keine Vampirhexe, die irgendwo da draußen auf mich lauerte, und es gab keine Todessehnsucht, die mich trieb. Aber es würde auch kein Jacob da sein, der mich rettete. Es gab nur mich. Und ich wollte springen.

Ohne groß nachzudenken, stieß ich mich ab. Der Wind zerrte an meiner Kleidung, und ich wollte schon schreien, mich verdammen, wie blöd ich nur sein konnte, mich hier freiwillig die Felsen hinab zu stürzen, als mich ein Glücksgefühl überrollte, dass mir die letzten Wochen so fremd geworden war. Ich fühlte mich frei, stark, mächtig, ich fühlte mich so wild und unbändig, und als sich mein Mund öffnete, da entrang sich ihm kein Angstschrei, sondern ich juchzte vor Freude.

Ich fiel lange, und ich meinte schon zu fliegen, als meine Beine durch die Wasseroberfläche brachen. Tief tauchte ich ein, spürte tausende von Blasen, die an meinem Körper hochblubberten, spürte das Zerren der Strömung, aber diesmal war ich vorbereitet. Ich strampelte kräftig und schoss nach oben zur Wasseroberfläche, ich durchstieß sie und schoss heraus wie ein geschmeidiger Delfin. Ich drehte mich gleich um und hielt Ausschau nach dem nächsten Brecher, der schon auf mich zu donnerte, holte kurz Luft und tauchte unter ihm weg.

So ging es. Ich konnte schwimmen und atmen und gegen die Strömung ankämpfen. Ich kam zwar nur langsam voran, aber ich fühlte mich immer besser, immer stärker, trieb meinen Körper durch das Wasser, teilte die Wellen, wich den Brechern geschickt aus und hielt mich von der Felswand fern. Jacob wäre stolz auf mich gewesen.

Bald hatte ich den nahen Strand erreicht, und die Sonne wärmte mich und trocknete meine Kleider, als ich mich auf den dunklen Sand setzte und den Wellen nachsah, denen ich getrotzt hatte. Ich fühlte mich gut. Und mein Kopf war endlich einmal leer.


	2. Die Einladung

Die Einladung

Billy hatte die Türe einen Spalt geöffnete, als ich mich an der Hütte vorbei zu meinem Transport schleichen wollte. Er saß in seinem Rollstuhl und schaute mich grimmig an. Bestimmt hatte er es mitbekommen, als ich mit dem Motorrad wieder zurückgekommen war. Mir wäre es lieber gewesen, ich hätte dem entgehen können, aber nun hatte er mich schon gestellt und ich wollte nicht vor seinen Augen abhauen.

Und in genau dem Augenblick mussten auch noch Quil und Embry auftauchen, wie immer nur in Shorts und mit nacktem Oberkörper, die mit misstrauischen Blicken zu mir herüber sahen. Kein Lachen, keine freundliche Begrüßung. Nach allem, was wir zusammen erlebt hatten, war ich doch nur das Vampirmädchen. Sie waren sauer auf mich, und sie hatten auch allen Grund dazu. Was ich ihrem Freund angetan hatte, das war… unverzeihlich.

Denn inzwischen wusste es wohl das ganze Rudel in allen Einzelheiten, was da oben in den Bergen passiert war. ‚Er brüllt so', hatte Edward immer über Jacobs Gedanken gesagt. Ich konnte mir ein mattes Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Aber nun wussten es alle, dass wir uns geküsst hatten. Und dass ich ihn trotzdem hatte sitzen lassen, um den ‚stinkenden' Vampir zu heiraten.

Es war mir schrecklich peinlich, als ich nun vor der Hütte stand und Billy verschämt nach seinem Sohn fragte. Ich hielt den Blick auf den Boden gesenkt, und am liebsten wäre ich in ihm versunken. Aber ich musste fragen, musste wissen, wie es ihm ging.

Billy schüttelte nur unwillig den Kopf. „Was denkst du denn, Mädchen? Er ist verschwunden, nachdem er die Einladung zur deiner Hochzeit erhalten hat. Seither habe ich ihn nicht mehr gesehen."

Mir stockte der Atem. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein.

„Eine Einladung?", stammelte ich verdutzt. „Ich habe ihm keine Einladung geschickt, das wäre doch…" Gemein, hatte ich sagen wollen, aber in meinem Kopf drehte sich alles. Ich war so bestürzt, dass ich nicht mehr klar denken konnte. Er hatte eine Einladung bekommen? Wer hatte nur …? Ich hatte Alice doch extra verboten...

Billy schien zu merken, dass ich rätselte, wer wohl der Absender gewesen war. „Dein Verlobter hat sie ihm geschickt. Vielleicht wollte er seine Genugtuung haben." Ein bitterer Blick seiner schwarzen Augen begegnete mir.

„Das wollte ich nicht…" stöhnte ich nur. Er zuckte nur mit der Schulter und schob die Türe wieder zu. Hastig drehte ich mich um und floh an den verdutzt drein schauenden Jugendlichen vorbei zu meinem verbeulten Chevy. Schnell riss ich die Türe auf und kroch auf den Fahrersitz. Mein Herz begann zu hämmern, und als ich den Waldweg entlang fuhr, wurde mir langsam klar, was passiert war:

Edward hatte Jacob eine Einladung geschickt.

Gegen meinen ausdrücklichen Wunsch.

Einfach hinter meinem Rücken.

Ich war sauer.

Nein, ich tobte vor Wut.

Ich hatte all die Hochzeitspläne klaglos über mich ergehen lassen, nur das Veto bei den Einladungen hatte ich mir ausgedungen. Und nur bei Jake hatte ich es in Anspruch genommen. Und nun musste ich hören, dass Edward es einfach ignoriert hatte, dass er Jacob einen dieser dicken Umschläge geschickt hatte.

War ihm denn nicht klar, wie sehr das Jacob verletzen würde? War ihm das vollkommen egal? Was bezweckte er damit? War es seine Absicht, ihn damit zu quälen. Nur um über ihn zu triumphieren? Und ich hatte gedacht, er hätte Verständnis für ihn. Empfand vielleicht sogar so etwa wie Freundschaft für ihn.

Hatte ich mich so in ihm getäuscht?

Aber da schlich sich eine Erinnerung in meinen Kopf. Schon einmal hatte er Jacob bis aufs Blut gequält, mit voller Absicht, ohne einen Funken von Mitgefühl. Damals, vor der Schlacht mit den Neugeborenen, war es ihm vollkommen gleichgültig gewesen, als er Jacobs grauenhaften Schrei gehört hatte, als der gelauscht hatte und mitbekam, dass wir bereits verlobt waren.

Ich hoffe, dir ist warm, weil dein Heizlüfter kann nicht mehr!

Das war alles, was er trocken dazu vom Stapel gelassen hatte. Welch ein Hohn! Dabei hatte er die Situation geradezu ausgenutzt, es meinem besten Freund so richtig schön unter die Nase zu reiben, dass er bei mir absolut keine Chancen mehr hatte. War das nicht volle Absicht gewesen, so wie jetzt wieder mit dieser Einladung?

Nur meine Reaktion war ihm damals wichtig gewesen, nur mir zuliebe hatte er den Wolf zurück geholt, und hatte sogar geduldet, oder zumindest hinnehmen müssen, dass ich ihn geküßt hatte. War das jetzt wieder die Rache dafür? Einen letzten Schlag, den er ihm verpassen konnte?

‚Sag ich doch, der treibt ein raffiniertes Spiel, und du checkst das gar nicht, meine Liebe! '

Ich sah Jacobs vorwurfsvollen Blick direkt vor mir. Sollte er tatsächlich Recht haben? Im Endeffekt war mein Kuss damals vor der Schlacht mit ein verzweifelter Versuch gewesen, das wieder gut zu machen, was Edward angerichtet hatte.

Aber diesen Gedanken ließ die Stimme in meinem Kopf nicht durchgehen.

‚Na na, du hast es auch wegen dir gewollt. Jetzt tu nicht so, Bella, als ob ich dir egal sei und du nur aus reiner Nächstenliebe gehandelt hättest. Gib zu, dass ich dir was bedeute! '

Ja ja, ich habe das ja schon zugegeben. Aber langsam wurde diese Stimme lästig. Und doch konnte ich sie nicht aus meinem Kopf vertreiben.

Ich trat das Gaspedal des alten Transporters durch bis zum Bodenblech. Der Wagen brach leicht aus, ich griff aber fest ins Lenkrad und zog ihn zurück auf die Spur. Ich wollte nur noch so schnell wie möglich nach Hause. Edward würde noch nicht da sein, und so musste ich mich noch eine Weile gedulden, bis ich ihm all die Fragen stellen konnte, die mir durch den Kopf gingen.

Zuhause angekommen warf ich wütend die Türe des Autos zu, dass es nur so knallte. Mit der Haustüre ging ich genauso schonungslos um. Charlie war zum Glück noch nicht da, und so räumte ich erst mal die Küche auf und versuchte mich dabei zu beruhigen, aber ich lief nur aufgebracht hin und her und feuerte das Geschirr durch die Gegend, knallte die Töpfe in den Schrank und warf das Besteck verärgert in die Schublade.

Das hatte keinen Sinn.

Ruhelos verließ ich wieder das Haus und ging spazieren, besser, ich rannte den Weg entlang, der in den Wald führte. Ich sah nicht rechts und nicht links, ich stieb den Waldweg entlang mit verkrampften Fäusten, die Schultern nach vorne gezogen, und mein Blick ins Undendliche gerichtet. Ich brodelte vor Wut und Empörung und konnte nichts anders mehr denken, als Edward zur Rede zu stellen. Wie konnte er nur?

Als ich endlich mal aufblickte, merkte ich, dass bereits die Sonne unter ging. Also drehte ich wieder um und marschierte grimmig zurück zum Haus.

Als ich Charlies Wagen sah, wurde mir klar, dass ich mich unbedingt beruhigen musste. Wenn ich so aufgebracht hinein stürmte, dann würde er mich fragen, was los wäre. Und ich schämte mich viel zu sehr für Edward, als dass ich das erzählen wollte. Mein Vater wusste nur, dass Jacob an mir interessiert war und ich ihm wegen Edward eine Abfuhr erteilt hatte. Er hatte sich damit abfinden müssen, hatte aber auch nie einen Hehl daraus gemacht, dass ihm der Indianerjunge besser gefallen hätte. Ich wollte nicht, dass er Wasser auf seine Mühlen bekam, und schon gar nicht wollte ich ein solches Thema mit ihm besprechen müssen. Also holte ich tief Luft, schloss die Augen und trat ein.

Zum Glück musste ich ihm nicht lange etwas vorspielen, denn als ich noch dabei war, das Essen zuzubereiten, während er schweigend am Tisch saß, klingelte mein Handy. Alice war dran, sie würden heute Abend schon wieder kommen und ich sollte sie unbedingt besuchen und die tollen Sachen bewundern, die sie mitgebracht hatte. Ich sagte zu, gleich am Abend noch vorbei zu schauen und legte wieder auf, als es wieder läutete. Diesmal war Edward dran, und ich schlich mich zur Türe hinaus in den Flur, um mit ihm in Ruhe reden zu können.

„Hi Kleines." Seine Stimme klang so verlockend wie immer, aber heute wollte ich mich nicht

umgarnen lassen.

„Edward, ich muss mit dir reden. Ich komme in einer halbe Stunde zu dir."

Ich wollte nicht, dass Dad etwas mitbekam, und so wollte ich lieber zu den Cullens in ihr Haus im Wald fahren.

„Ist OK, ich freu mich schon auf dich."

Ohne Antwort drückte ich die Auflege-Taste und legte das Handy beiseite.

Ich ging zurück in die Küche und machte mit dem Abendessen weiter. Stumm machte ich die Lasagne fertig und schob sie in die Mikrowelle.

„Dad, dein Essen ist in zehn Minuten fertig. Ich geh noch mal weg zu den Cullens, warte nicht auf mich."

Mein Vater blickte nur verwundert von seiner Zeitung auf.

„Hast du keinen Hunger?"

„Nein, ich habe schon gegessen.", log ich.

Aber bei dem Gedanken an Essen wurde mir elendiglich schlecht. Ich hatte Kopfschmerzen und mir war so richtig übel, außerdem schwitze ich. Vielleicht hatte ich mir eine Erkältung geholt, als ich in den nassen Sachen mit dem Motorrad von der Klippe zurück gefahren bin. Das konnte ich jetzt gerade noch gebrauchen. Krank werden.

Schnell schnappte ich mir die Autoschlüssel und rannte aus dem Haus. In mir brodelte immer noch kalte Wut, obwohl mein Körper zu glühen schien. Es half auch nichts, dass mir der Gedanke kam, dass ich als Vampir nie mehr krank werden würde. Das geschähe Edward gerade recht, wenn die Hochzeit ausfallen müsste, weil die Braut krank war. Wenn er mich früher verwandelt hätte, könnte ihm so etwas nicht passieren.


	3. Unbändige Wut

Hallo liebe Leser,

diesmal schiebe ich ganz schnell das nächste Kapitel nach, da nun die entscheidende Wende kommt. Etwas passiert mit Bella, etwas sehr Dramatisches...

Unbändige Wut

Sonst jammerte ich schon herum, wenn Edward auch nur etwas zu schnell fuhr. Aber heute schlingerte ich mit meinem alten, klapprigen Transporter die kleine Straße entlang, dass der altersschwache Motor nur noch röhrte. Oft war ich nur noch wenige Zentimeter vom Straßenrand entfernt und dem Graben gefährlich nahe, aber ich konnte mich einfach nicht beherrschen. Mir war heiß, ich war wütend, ich wollte Edward unbedingt zur Rede stellen.

Schon brauste ich den schmalen Weg zu dem hell erleuchteten Haus hinauf, sprang aus der Fahrerkabine und knallte die Türe zu. Bevor ich die Haustüre erreicht hatte, wurde sie schon geöffnet und Alice schaute mich besorgt an.

„Er kommt gleich."

Wusste sie schon Bescheid?

Da erschien auch schon Edward im Türrahmen. Ich hatte ihn einige Tage nicht gesehen, und eigentlich wollte ich mich in seine Arme stürzen. Aber meine miese Laune ließ das nicht zu und ich knurrte ihn nur an.

„Ich will mit dir reden – alleine."

Er schwieg, sagte kein Wort sondern zog die Türe hinter sich zu und begleitete mich mit eleganten Schritten auf dem Weg zum Wald, den ich bereits eingeschlagen hatte. Ich wollte weg von dem großen Haus, in dem alle Ohren wie Luchse hatten, wollte mit ihm unter vier Augen reden.

Zornig stapfte ich den mit Gras bewachsenen Pfad entlang, die Hände wieder zu Fäusten geballt. Die Jacke, die ich mir übergeworfen hatte, war nur hinderlich, ich schwitze. In der zunehmenden Dämmerung wurde der Weg immer undeutlicher, aber ich folgte ihm grimmig, bis ich der Meinung war, weit genug von dem Haus mit den vielen Ohren entfernt zu sein.

„Was sollte das?"

Meine Stimme war vollkommen heiser.

Edward sagte nichts, er verlangsamte nur seinen Schritt und schaute zu mir herab.

„Die Einladung.", half ich nach.

„Du meinst Jacobs Einladung?"

Seine Stimme klang sanft und weich, und ich merkte, wie ich auf sie reagierte. Aber heute wollte ich mich nicht beschwichtigen lassen.

„Ja, genau, Jakobs Einladung – die er nie erhalten sollte. Das war meine einzige Bitte an euch, und nun musste ich feststellen, dass du die einfach ignoriert hast und ihm auf eigene Faust eine geschickt hast."

Wieder Schweigen, und ich stapfte zornig weiter, wobei ich aufpassen musste, dass ich nicht über die hohen Grasbüschel stolperte.

Ihm bereitete die schlechte Sicht natürlich keine Probleme, sein Gang war vollkommen anmutig, wie immer. Aber heute hatte ich keinen Blick dafür.

Vorsichtig schaute er mich aus seinen goldfarbenen Augen an.

„Ich fand, er sollte selbst entscheiden können, ob er kommen will oder nicht."

Seine Erklärung klang auf den ersten Eindruck durchaus vernünftig, aber das wollte ich diesmal nicht gelten lassen.

„So ein Quatsch. Was soll er sich denn noch alles antun müssen? Wir haben ihn genug geplagt, warum musstest du ihn da nochmals quälen?"

„Ich wollte ihn nicht quälen, ich wollte nur nicht, dass ausgerechnet er keine Einladung erhält. Er sollte selbst seine Wahl treffen können, ob er ..."

Ich ließ ihn gar nicht ausreden.

„Pah, ob er nicht auch noch kommen will, um zuzusehen, wie seine große Liebe einen anderen heiratet? Toll, wirklich." Wütend stampfte ich auf den Boden. „Das glaubst du doch selbst nicht." Ich war überrascht, wie böse meine Stimme klang. Aber ich konnte mich einfach nicht mehr beherrschen.

„Meinst du nicht, dass es einfach Rache dafür war, dass ich ihn ... geküßt habe? Dass du ihm noch eine reinwürgen musstest, so zum Abschluss?"

Ich war selbst entsetzt, welche Gedankengänge ich hatte und ihm vorwarf. Normalerweise versuchte ich auch im Streit fair zu sein. Heute gelang mir gar nichts. Ich war einfach nur zutiefst empört.

„Bella, ich wollte ihm nur die Möglichkeit geben, selbst zu entscheiden. Das hat er bis jetzt immer ganz gut gekonnt."

„Ach ja!", konterte ich giftig, „bis jetzt. Nur ist er jetzt von zuhause weggelaufen, und keiner weiß, wo er ist. Und das genau, seit er diese Einladung erhalten hat. War wohl ein bisschen zu viel für ihn, den kleinen Heizlüfter, damit auch noch klar zu kommen."

Streitlust blitzte in meinen Augen, und ich war sicher, dass er sie sehen konnte, als er wieder stehen blieb und mich anschaute.

„Bella, was ist los mit dir?"

Er streckte seinen Arm aus und versuchte mich zu berühren, aber ich bog mich weg und stapfte grollend weiter.

Heute war ich zu keinerlei Versöhnung bereit.

„Es ist dir doch vollkommen egal, wie es ihm geht und wie er reagiert hat. Hauptsache, du hast gewonnen. Was ist das nur für ein Scheiß-Spielchen? So ein Macho-Ding, wo so lange ausgeteilt wird, wie es nur geht?"

Meine Stimme überschlug sich, und ich fing vor Wut an zu zittern. Irgendwie steigerte ich mich immer mehr in diese Stimmung hinein.

„Er muss halt einsehen, dass du mich gewählt hast. So ist es nun mal."

„Ha ..." Seine Antwort machte mich nur noch wütender. Heute konnte er nichts sagen, was meine Gnade gefunden hätte.

„Seine Gefühle zählen ja auch nicht wie deine. Dabei dachte ich, du könntest es dir gut genug vorstellen, wie es ist, eine Liebe aufgeben zu müssen. Aber da habe ich mich wohl geirrt."

Meine Stimme klang drohend und tief. Ich hatte mich so in meinen Groll hinein gesteigert, dass ich langsam schon rot sah. Meine Kopfhaut juckte, und mir wurde schlecht. Warum regte ich mich nur so furchtbar auf? Aber ich konnte nicht mehr anders.

Den Gedanken an Jacob, der irgendwo alleine herum irrte, ertrug ich einfach nicht.

„Als er für uns gekämpft hat, das war er gut genug. Aber kaum hat er sich ein wenig von den Verletzungen erholt, die er dabei einstecken hat müssen, da musst du noch einen drauf setzen und ihm diese dämliche Einladung schicken. Hab ich denn nicht deutlich genug gesagt, dass ich das nicht will?"

Ich schrie schon, meine Stimme überschlug sich und hallte von den weit entfernten Felswänden wider.

„Ach Bella, das war ein Spielchen unter Männern. Jeder schaute, wie er punkten konnte bei dir. Er hat dich doch auch ganz gut dran gekriegt mit seiner Masche, er würde sich im Kampf opfern. Und du bist ja auch voll auf ihn herein gefallen und hast ihm den Kuss gegeben, den er haben wollte."

Das war jetzt eindeutig zu viel. Jetzt kam er wieder mit dieser angeblichen Masche.

Ja, Jake hatte den Kuss bekommen, und wenn ich daran zurück dachte, dann wurde mir immer noch ganz schwummrig. Aber er hatte ihn nicht gestohlen, und schon gar nicht erschlichen. Ich war mir sehr sicher, dass er das damals ernst gemeint hatte, dass er wirklich mit dem Gedanken gespielt hatte, sich umbringen zu lassen. Leider. Und auch wenn es super peinlich für mich war, dass ich ihn geküßt hatte - denn immerhin war ich ja damals schon mit einem Anderen verlobt – aber ich hatte es getan. Freiwillig. So war das nun mal. Auch wenn Edward das nicht passte. Er war es, der mir einzureden versuchte, dass das alles eine abgekartete Sache gewesen sein sollte, dass Jake mich nur gelinkt habe.

Ich hatte lange darüber nachgegrübelt. Jacob war einfach nicht der Typ, der subtile Pläne schmiedete. Er tat, was ihm gerade durch den Kopf ging, auch wenn das ab und zu nicht gerade angebracht war. Er kannte keinerlei Hemmungen, aber er akzeptierte auch entsprechende Reaktionen – wie Faustschläge ins Gesicht. Ich ballte die Hände in der Erinnerung daran, wie ich dem aufdringlichen Wolf schon mal eine verpasst hatte.

Auch wenn der Gedanke nicht schön war, aber Edward war derjenige, der raffinierte Pläne schmiedete, der mich mit wohl überlegten Aussagen versuchte zu manipulieren. Das hatte er schon so oft gemacht, und ich wußte nicht, warum mir das erst jetzt so richtig klar wurde. Diesmal konnte er mir nichts einreden.

„Spielchen? Es waren deine Spielchen, mein Lieber. Man spielt nicht mit der Liebe, und ein wenig mehr Respekt vor den Gefühlen anderer Leute würde dir auch ganz gut tun, Edward Cullen." Ich zischte die Worte regelrecht. „Du hattest doch schon längst gewonnen. Er ist besiegt, geschlagen... ich habe ihn vernichtet und ihm keinen Funken Hoffnung mehr gelassen. Ich habe ihn zerstört... für dich, für uns. Was brauchtest du denn noch mehr?"

Ich bebte vor Zorn und Entrüstung und musste meinen Blick abwenden, weil es mir schien, als würde ich ihn sonst mit meinem blanken Hass verbrennen. Ich zitterte am ganzen Körper, schloss die Hände zu Fäusten und hätte ihn damit geschlagen, wenn er nur in meiner Reichweite gewesen wäre. Ich war so empört, dass ich nur noch schreien wollte.

Dann passierte es. Ich stolperte über ein hohes Grasbüschel und drohte zu fallen. Edward schoss nach vorne, um mich aufzufangen, aber das letzte, was ich wollte, war, dass ausgerechnet er mir auf die Beine helfen musste. Ich kochte vor Wut über die Blamage. Ich wieder mit meinen zwei linken Beinen.

Ich riss mich hoch, streckte mich und fühlte dabei ein seltsames Ziehen in meinem Rücken. Es blitzte vor meinen Augen, Funken stoben, ein seltsamer, roter Schleier schob sich ins Bild und machte alles unscharf, aber ich sah noch genug, dass ich den helfenden Händen geschickt ausweichen konnte, die auf mich zukamen. Ich wollte nicht angefaßt werden.

Mit einem weiten Schritt vorwärts versuchte ich, meinen Sturz zu bremsen und warf gleichzeitig den Arm zur Seite, um das Gleichgewicht zu halten.

Das laute Reißen, das ich dann hörte, konnte ich nicht einordnen. Ich hielt den Atem an, ein durchdringender Schmerz durchfuhr mich, brannte in jeder Faser meines Körpers.

Mein Haut schien zu explodieren, der Ruck riss mich wider von den Beinen. Ich verlor den Halt unter den Füßen und strauchelte nach vorne, meine Sicht verschwand vollends hinter dem roten Dunst. Dann war da nur noch Schmerz, der meinen Körper durchzuckte. Ich zitterte, war wie gelähmt vor Angst. Ich dachte zu fallen, zu stürzen, doch auf einmal hatte ich wieder Halt unter den Füßen. Ich richtete mich auf und schaute auf den Vampir herab, der vor mir im Gras stand.

Er stank widerlich süß, nach verwesendem Fleisch, ekelhaft und durchdringend. Meine Nase brannte von diesem intensiven Geruch. Angewidert zog ich sie hoch.

Ein Schnauben war zu hören, tief und brummend. Unheimlich.

Es schien aus meiner Kehle zu kommen.

Er nahm automatisch eine Verteidigungsstellung ein, schlich leicht gebückt um mich herum. Doch seine Augen blickten überrascht. Er hatte nicht mit mir gerechnet.

Ich riss den Kopf hoch und brüllte. Alles in mir war in Bereitschaft, ihn, den uralten Feind, anzugreifen. Der Ton war schauerlich, der aus meinem Mund kam. Ich fletschte die Zähne, knurrte ihn an und umrundete geduckt seinen Körper.

Er war deutlich zu sehen im schwachen Mondlicht, seine glatte Haut schimmerte matt, und eine Erinnerung stieg in mir hoch, dass sie kalt war, eisig und steinhart. Und dass sie schillern konnte wie ein Diamant.

Sein Gestank nahm mir den Atem. Ich hielt ihn beinahe nicht mehr aus.

Wütend knurrte ich ihn an, fletschte die Zähne. Ich spürte nur noch Wut, uralte Wut und Hass auf dieses Wesen.

Als er die Hand hob, biss ich zu. Ich sprang vorwärts, nur noch Trieb und reiner Instinkt, doch er wich geschickt aus. Er drehte sich schneller, als ich sehen konnte, doch ich wand meinen Körper, der sehnig war und hart, riss ihn herum und sprang ihn von hinten an. Noch war er überrascht, und ich packte ihn an der Stelle, von der ich vermutete, dass er da empfindlich war. Ich schlug meine Zähne seitlich in seinen Hals.

Die Haut war hart, aber meine Zähne waren es ebenfalls, und ich biss zu mit aller Kraft, die ich hatte. Ich hörte und spürte, wie die Haut riss unter meinen Eckzähnen. Ich ließ von ihm ab, wobei ich mir nicht erklären konnte, warum ich das tat. Vielleicht weil der Kontakt mit seiner über riechenden Haut so unerträglich war?

Ich wußte, dass es ein Fehler war, denn er hatte bereits ausgeholt und verpasste mir einen Schlag mit seinem eisenharten Arm. Ich hatte den Eindruck, dass er nicht mit seiner ganzen Kraft zugeschlagen hatte, aber die Wucht reichte aus, um mich über den ganzen Weg zu schleudern, bis ich in gut hundert Meter Entfernung in einen Baum krachte. Ich jaulte auf, Schmerz durchfuhr mich, aber er konnte mich nicht aufhalten. Nun war ich erst recht in Angriffsstimmung.

Ich setzte mich auf, erblickte riesige, dunkelbraune Pfoten, die mich trugen und sofort wieder zu ihm brachten. Ich riss meinen furchtbaren Rachen auf und fletschte die Zähne, der Kopf vorgestreckt, die Ohren angelegt, die Stirn in Falten gezogen. Ich bestand nur noch aus Aggression. Reine aufgestaute Wut.

Langsam schritt ich auf ihn zu, gebückt, die Nackenhaare aufgestellt, und ich knurrte wütend. Noch einmal schossen meine Kiefer vor, erwischten seinen Arm, und ein metallisches Reißen bestätigte mir, dass ich ihn erwischt hatte.

Da versetzte er mir einen solchen Tritt, dass ich in einem hohen Bogen weit in den hinter uns liegenden Wald flog. Ich rutschte zwischen mächtigen Bäumen zu Boden und blieb dort auf dem weichen Waldboden regungslos liegen. Meine geschärften Sinne schwanden.


	4. Stille

Hallo liebe Leser,

es geht weiter. Bella steckt in diesem Wolfskörper feste, nachdem sie ihren liebsten Edward schwer an die Wäsche gegangen ist. Aber wie ist sie da überhaupt hinein geraten? Ob sie es bald heraus findet? Begleitet sie…

Stille

Ich konnte nicht lange bewusstlos dagelegen haben, denn der Mond begann gerade erst seinen Lauf. Die Bäume um mich herum glänzten leicht in dem silbrigen Licht, die Blätter raschelten laut in den Ästen. Nagetiere liefen schnüffelnd am Boden entlang, etwas weiter entfernt hörte ich das Traben kleiner Hirsche.

Edwards Geruch war verschwunden, nur ein Hauch des widerlichen Gestanks war noch von dem Weg zu riechen, der in weiter Entfernung verlaufen musste. Es roch nach mehreren. Sie mussten ihn geholt haben. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, ob ich ihn ernsthaft verletzt hatte. Wohl eher nicht.

Langsam konnte ich wieder klar denken, die roten Schleier verschwanden, die Wut hatte sich gelegt, aber ich steckte immer noch in diesem seltsamen Körper. Ich drehte mich und versuchte zu erkennen, was mein Verstand schon längst wußte.

Ich war ein Wolf.

Wie hatte das nur passieren können?

Was hatte ich mit diesen Wesen zu tun?

Mir fiel nichts dazu ein. Ich holte meine menschlichen Gedanken in den Vordergrund verdrängte diese animalische Kreatur, die ebenfalls in meinem Kopf wohnte, überließ es ihr, den Weg zu erkennen und diese großen Pfoten zu lenken, während ich versuchte, mich so weit wie möglich von dem hell erleuchtenden, übel riechenden Haus zu entfernen, von dem ich hergekommen war.

Warum ich?

Wieder fiel mir nichts dazu ein, was als Antwort taugen könnte. Also lief ich weiter, recht schnell und ohne zu ermüden. Die langen Beine brachten mich rasch voran, tiefer in den Wald hinein, wo ich mich problemlos verbergen konnte.

Ich lief gewiss bereits eine Stunde, mein Verstand wusste schon lange nicht mehr, wo ich mich befand. Aber das Tier hatte keine Angst und führte mich weiter, durch köstlich duftendes Moos, hohe Farne, vorbei an glucksenden Bächen, an denen ich meinen Durst stillen konnte. Ich lief immer weiter, weg von den Vampiren, die mich verfolgen könnten, wobei mir der Gedanke durch den Kopf ging, dass ich von ihnen vielleicht sogar Hilfe erhoffen konnte.

Oder auch nicht.

Ich hatte einen von ihnen angegriffen und verletzt. Und langsam, als sich die Nebel lüfteten, die in meinem Kopf herrschten, da wurde mir klar, dass er für mich jemand Besonderes war. Oder gewesen war.

Mein Gefährte in einem anderen Leben, mein Freund, mein Partner.

Ich hatte meinen Geliebten angegriffen. Und verletzt. Bestimmt! Ich hatte sein Fleisch reißen spüren.

Eine seltsame Leere herrschte in meinem Kopf. Glücklicherweise. Denn eigentlich war ich verzweifelt.

Was hatte ich getan?

Sie würden sauer sein. Seine ganze Familie. Ob sie mich jagten?

Ich stieß die kalte, große Nase in die Höhe und sog die Luft prüfend ein. Die Nacht strotze vor Gerüchen, aber der von Vampiren war nicht dabei.

Ganz schwach erkannte ich den Geruch eines anderen Wolfes, aber er war sehr weit entfernt. Also lief ich weiter. Ihm entgegen. Was sollte ich sonst tun?

Angenehm friedlich erschien mir diese Welt im kalten Mondlicht. Ich hatte keine Angst, ich fror auch nicht. Ich lief einfach weiter.

Aber den Gedanken in meinem Kopf konnte ich nicht davon laufen. Es wurden immer mehr.

Wohin sollte ich gehen?

Wie kam ich aus diesem Körper wieder heraus?

Und wie bin ich erst hinein gekommen?

Natürlich erinnerte es mich an das, was ich bereits gesehen hatte. Paul, der sich vor Wut schäumend vor meinen Augen in einen Wolf verwandelt hatte. Die Parallelen waren unübersehbar. Aber was hatte der schnell erregbare Indianerjunge mit mir zu tun? Ich war doch weiß. Warum konnte mir das überhaupt passieren?

Ich hatte nicht die geringste Idee, was ich tun könnte, und so legte ich mich einfach hin, als ich eine weiche Stelle fand, die mich zum Schlafen einlud. Ich drehte mich im Kreise, trat die Halme zu Boden und legte meinen mächtigen Körper nieder.

Das Erwachen war schlimmer.

Ich war es nicht gewohnt, mitten im Wald aufzuwachen. Auch wenn mich meine animalische Seite zu beruhigen versuchte, so war ich doch reichlich nervös und verängstigt. Ich sprang von meinem Lager auf und trabte sofort los, dem fernen Duft des Wolfes entgegen, den ich immer noch vernahm. Ob er mir Hilfe bieten konnte? War er einer von uns?

Mir fiel ein, dass sie sich untereinander hören konnten. Angeblich. Warum vernahm ich dann keine Stimmen? Keine Gedanken? War das meiner Eigenschaft zu verdanken, dass ich niemanden in meinen Kopf ließ? Alles abschirmte, wie Edward immer sagte? War es deswegen so still? Oder war einfach keiner da?

Panik erfasste mich so langsam, und ich beschleunigte meine Schritte. Lief ich in die falsche Richtung? Sollte ich lieber zurück zu den Vampiren, hoffen, dass sie meinen Angriff nicht übel genommen hatten und sie um Hilfe bitten? Aber ich hatte einen von ihnen verletzt. Ich hatte Edward verletzt.

Edward ...

Die Erinnerung an ihn stieg in mir hoch. Erinnerungen ohne üblen Gestank, an einen wohl duftenden Körper, an ein wunderschönes Gesicht, an eine strahlende Gestalt. Wie hatte ich nur so fehlgeleitet sein können, dass ich ihn angegriffen hatte? Wie sehr hat dieses Vieh, in dem ich stecke, Herrschaft über meine Seele ergriffen? War ich ihm jetzt für immer willenlos ausgeliefert?

Alice... Alice würde mich sehen. Und sie würden kommen… und mich retten.

Aber warum hatte sie dann nicht schon vorher gesehen, dass ich Edward angreifen würde? Warum hat sie ihn ohne Warnung gehen lassen?

Ich schnaufte missmutig. Die Erklärung war einfach. Sie _konnte_ mich nicht sehen. Alice konnte Wölfe nicht sehen, keinen von ihnen. Daher wusste sie auch nie, was sie vorhatten. Und sie würde auch mich nicht finden, nicht mit ihrer Gabe. Aber mit all ihren anderen Fähigkeiten könnten sie mich finden ... wenn sie wollten. Sie könnten mich riechen, mich verfolgen, mich aufgreifen, mich stellen… aber vielleicht wollten sie das auch gar nicht.

Ich war ein ... Werwolf...

Auch wenn der Gedanke schwer fiel.

Ihr natürlicher Feind.

Warum sollten sie mich also suchen?

Und die anderen Wölfe? Warum hörte ich die nicht? Wo waren sie?

Ich hob die Stimme, mein langgezogenes Klagen durchschnitt die Luft.

Es war so still, totenstill.

Keine Hilfe.

Keine Antwort.

Keine Rettung.

Ich war allein.

Ich wollte heraus aus diesem Körper, aber ich wußte nicht wie. Vielleicht war es auch ganz gut, dass ich ihn hatte. Er kam mit dem unbekannten Wald besser zurecht, strauchelte nicht, sondern trottete einfach den schmalen Wildpfad entlang.

Eigentlich war er gar nicht so schlecht. Mein Fell war lang und zottelig, braun, haselnussbraun, mit dunkleren Streifen. Die Sinne waren hervorragend, meine Nase erkannte mühelos jeden Geruch, ob er sich an Steinen oder Bäumen fest gesetzt hatte oder durch die laue Morgenluft geweht wurde. Die Augen waren scharf, doch waren die Farben anders, als ich sie kannte. In der Nacht fehlten sie ganz, aber das Bild, das sich mir da bot, war von einer Intensität, die ich kaum glauben konnte. Das Gehör war gigantisch. Ich hörte Wasser, Tritte, Flügel, sogar Motorengeräusche einer sehr weit entfernten Straße. Ich konnte sie filtern, konnte die Ohren drehen, um so der Quelle nachzuspüren, von der sie kamen. Und dieser Körper war so kraftvoll und geschmeidig. Es fühlte sich einfach perfekt an, sich mit ihm zu bewegen. Jeder Schritt war weich und geschmeidig, kein Hindernis konnte mich aufhalten, kein Pfad war zu lang, kein Fels zu steil, kein Bach zu breit. Ehrlich gesagt fühlte es sich großartig an. So wohl hatte ich mich in meinem ganzen Leben noch nie in meinem Körper gefühlt. Nur das ich jetzt ein Wolf war.

Ich streckte mich, drückte den elastischen Rücken durch, um die Muskeln meiner Hinterläufe zu spüren, um ein Gefühl dafür zu bekommen, wie lange sie mich tragen würden ohne zu ermüden. Doch das Tier dachte nicht nach, schon wetzten die harten Krallen wieder über den steinigen Grund und brachten mich dem fernen Wolfsduft näher. Er zog mich magisch an.

Am späten Vormittag erreichte ich endlich eine Lichtung, auf der der Geruch immer intensiver wurde. Gebückt schlich ich mich an. Ich hatte ihn gleich gesehen. Er hatte mich auch erkannt und näherte sich vorsichtig. Ich jaulte kurz auf. Konnte ich das Risiko eingehen, ihm schutzlos zu begegnen? Aber das Tier zog mich ohne Abzuwarten zu ihm hin.

Sein Fell war tiefschwarz, und ich wußte gleich, wer er war.

Ich war nicht gerade entzückt, ausgerechnet ihn zu sehen. Es gab einen anderen Wolf, den ich lieber getroffen hätte. Aber dieser hier konnte mir vielleicht helfen, wieder aus diesem Körper heraus zu kommen. Und vielleicht konnte er mir ein paar Fragen beantworten.

Mit gesenktem Kopf ging ich langsam auf ihn zu. Er stand am Rande der Wiese und schaute zu mir herüber. Seine Nase schnüffelte unentwegt in der Luft, als hoffte er, durch meinen Geruch zu erraten, wer ich sei. Immerhin war er mir nicht feindlich gesinnt.

Langsam kam er zu mir herüber, und mein tierisches Ich wußte, wie ich mich verhalten musste: Ich legte sich einfach ins Gras und wartete.

Er stand vor mir und blickte mich mit schräg gestelltem Kopf an. Dann schnellte sein Kopf nach vorne und packte mich im Nacken. Mich erfasste furchtbare Angst, als ich seine scharfen Zähne in meinem Fell spürte, aber das Wolfswesen in mir duckte sich nur und hielt still.

Er war groß, riesig, und ich im Verhältnis dagegen klein. Ich hatte keine Chance gegen ihn. Er schaute auch nicht gerade erfreut. Mir war Sam immer schon sehr grimmig vorgekommen, und die Unterwerfungsgeste, die er eben von mir forderte, verbesserte meine Meinung von ihm nicht gerade. Immerhin, ich wußte, wer er war, wogegen er, wie ich vermutete, keine Ahnung hatte, wer ich war. Vorteil für mich!

Jetzt stand er mit etwas Abstand vor mir, und als ein seine Gestalt anfing zu zucken, wusste ich auch schon, was nun passieren würde. Das schwarze Fell verschwand, und stattdessen stand ein dunkelhäutiger, schwarzhaariger Mann vor mir.

Groß.

Und nackt.

Das war nicht zu übersehen.

Ich versuchte nicht hinzuschauen.

Völlig ungerührt griff er an das lederne Band, das an seinem Knöchel befestigt war, öffnete den Knoten und zog die abgewetzten Shorts an, die damit an seinem Körper befestigt waren.

Dann sprach er zu mir mit seiner tiefen, doch recht wohlklingenden Stimme.

Ich verstand kein Wort.

Es war eine seltsame, sehr weiche Sprache mit einigen Klicklauten. Es musste die Sprache seines Stammes sein. Ich hatte sie nur sehr selten gehört, Jacob verwendete sie ab und zu, wenn er mit seinem Vater sprach. Sam redete auf mich ein, aber ich sah ihn nur fragend an. Anscheinend hatte er irgendeine Reaktion erwartet, und als diese nicht kam, fing er auf einmal an, Englisch mit mir zu sprechen. Er hatte wohl kapiert, dass ich keines seiner Worte verstanden hatte.

„Ich weiß nicht, wer du bist. Ich kann deine Gedanken nicht hören. Ich habe dich nie zuvor gesehen. Nicke mit dem Kopf, wenn du dies verstehst."

Und auch wenn ich Sam nicht besonders leiden konnte, so war ich doch froh, dass er mit mir sprach.

Also nickte ich brav mit dem großen Kopf.

Seine pechschwarzen Augen glänzten, als er mich genau musterte.

„Eine Frau, ein Mädchen.", sagte er mehr zu sich selbst als zu mir.

War ja wohl nicht zu übersehen. Ich hatte kein so ein Dingsda.

„War dies deine erste Verwandlung?"

Wieder nickte ich gehorsam.

„Wer bist du nur?"

Auf diese Frage konnte ich ihm mit Nicken keine Antwort geben. Also blieb ich stumm liegen und wartete. Er würde schon eine Idee haben.

„Stammst du aus La Push?"

Es war zwar nicht abgemacht, aber ich vermutete mal, dass ich für ein Nein den Kopf wohl schütteln sollte. Also tat ich es.

„Nicht aus La Push?" Er grübelte, dann fragte er erneut.

„Von den Makah?"

Wieder ein Kopfschütteln.

„Ein anderer Stamm?"

Kopfschütteln.

Nun schaute er verblüfft.

„Keine indianische Abstammung?"

Wieder ein Kopfschütteln von mir.

Das schien ihn schwer aus dem Konzept zu bringen. Ihm war klar, dass er hier mit Kopfschütteln nicht großartig weiter kommen würde.

„Dann pass mal auf, Mädchen. Ich versuche dir zu helfen, dich zurück zu verwandeln. Aber dann wirst du nackt sein. Wir sind hier alleine, keiner sieht dich, nur ich. Ich werde dir versprechen, deine Würde zu wahren, aber ich muss dich als Mensch sehen, damit ich mit dir reden kann. Hast du das verstanden?"

Ich nickte wieder gehorsam mit dem Kopf, obwohl ich es gar nicht cool fand, dass der Leitwolf mich gleich mal ohne Klamotten sehen sollte. Aber die lagen zerfetzt sehr weit entfernt von hier. Und ich hatte auch nichts dagegen, ihn mit all den Fragen zu überhäufen, die mir inzwischen auf der Seele brannten. Also hörte ich ihm geduldig zu.

Ich brauchte den ganzen Nachmittag, bis ich es geschafft hatte, Sams Anweisungen umzusetzen. Der neue Körper war mir so unbekannt, dass ich erst mühsam heraus finden musste, wie ich gezielt einzelne Muskeln bewegen konnte. Es war etwas anderes, den Wolf einfach laufen zu lassen, wie hier Körper und Geist zu vereinen, um eine bestimmtes Gefühl zu erzeugen und gleichzeitig die Muskeln vollkommen zu entspannen. Aber Sam war ein guter Lehrer, und ein geduldiger dazu, und so hatte ich es nach mehreren Stunden geschafft, das seltsame Fell abzustreifen und wieder meine ursprüngliche Gestalt anzunehmen.

Nackt, versteht sich.


	5. Altes Blut

Danke,

liebe Leser, für all eure Reviews.

Jetzt kommt die Erklärung, warum Bella sich verwandelt hat. Ich hab im Original immer darauf gewartet, dass so etwas kommt, denn mir fiel da was auf. Mal sehen, ob ihr mir zustimmen könnt.

Aber jetzt muss Bella sich erst mal mit dem Rudelführer unterhalten...

Viel Spaß

Altes Blut

Panik.

Panik war das erste Gefühl, das mich erfasste, als das Zucken, das durch einen Körper lief, aufhörte, und ich wieder Mensch geworden war. Schnell riß ich die Arme nach vorne und bedeckte notdürftig meine Brüste.

Ich keuchte.

Ein Echo des Schmerzes hallte noch durch meinen Körper.

Gleichzeitig lief ich rot an und schaute verschämt zu dem sehr überrascht dreinblickenden, halbnackten Mann, der direkt vor mir stand.

„Bella? Du?"

Er erkannte mich sofort, machte einen Schritt auf mich zu, was mich aber noch mehr in Panik versetzte. Ich drehte mich um und rannte davon.

„Bella, nein. Bleib hier!" Seine Stimme klang sanft und beruhigend, und ich stockte und blieb tatsächlich stehen. Die verkrampften Arme hatte ich schnell um den Oberkörper geschlungen, und so stand ich da und schaute misstrauisch zu ihm hinüber. Irgendetwas verleitete mich dazu, ihm zu gehorchen. Aber ich zitterte, als er wieder näher kam.

Die beruhigenden Gedanken des Wolfwesens waren auf einmal verschwunden, und ich fühlte mich nur noch nackt und hilflos. Und erschreckend alleine. Verlassen. Und schutzlos.

Gleichzeitig überschwemmten mich die Erinnerungen.

Mein Streit mit Edward.

Meine Verwandlung.

Der Angriff.

Ich hatte Edward verletzt.

„Ich habe ihn verwundet."

Meine Stimme klang heiser und hysterisch. Ich japste nach Luft, sank in dem tiefen Gras zusammen und wurde vollkommen überrollt von all den Fragen und Ängsten, die ich bisher in die Randbereiche meines Bewusstseins verbannt hatte.

„Was ist passiert? Was ist mit mir geschehen?"

Ich schleuderte dem Mann meine Fragen entgegen in der Hoffnung, dass er die Antworten wußte. Er kam auf mich zu, langsam, um mich nicht zu verängstigen und setzte sich in etwas Entfernung mir gegenüber hin.

„Dich hier zu sehen überrascht mich wirklich, Bella."

Na toll, dachte ich, was meinst du, wie überrascht ich erst bin? Aber ich traute mich nicht, ihm zu antworten, sondern wartete schweigend ab, was er noch sagen würde.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass das Gen in deinem vermischten Blut noch so wirken würde. Aber anscheinend hat es das doch."

„Vermischtes Blut?" Ich musste wohl sehr dumm aus der Wäsche schauen. Ähm, nein, keine Wäsche, definitiv keine...

Mir wurde meine Nacktheit wieder unangenehm bewusst, und auch wenn ich beinahe eingehüllt war von den hohen, körnertragenden Grasstängeln, so zog ich doch schnell die Beine an, lehnte mich mit meinem Oberkörper dagegen und umschlang meine Knie. So würde es gehen.

Sam lächelte, er wirkte durchaus freundlich und gelassen, gar nicht so grimmig, wie ich ihn sonst kannte. Er war es gewesen, der mich damals aus dem Wald geholt hatte, nachdem Edward mich verlassen hatte. Er hatte mich sogar auf seinen Armen getragen, aber daran konnte ich mich nicht mehr erinnern. Ich hatte ihn nicht oft gesehen seither, er war immer nur dieser große, dunkle Mann im Hintergrund gewesen mit dem ernsten Gesicht.

„Du denkst, du seist eine Weiße?"

Ich nickte nur.

„Ach Bella, hat es dir dein Vater nie erzählt?"

Ich schaute ihn nur mit großen Augen an.

„Was meinst du denn, warum du deine ganze Kindheit quasi bei uns verbracht hast? Die vielen Ausflüge, das Fischen? Hat dein Vater auch nur einen weißen Freund?"

Ich schüttelte verneinend den Kopf. Nein, keinen einzigen. Ich konnte mich nur an Billy erinnern, und an Harry, der leider vor kurzem gestorben war. Die beiden gingen bei uns ein und aus, sie klebten alle richtig zusammen. Nur solange meine Ma da gewesen war, hatte Charlie auch mal was mit ihr unternommen. Wohl zu wenig, als dass sie für immer hätte bleiben wollen.

Ich hatte immer angenommen, Charlie mochte einfach die ruhige, stille Art der beiden Männer. Und dass er es genauso wie sie liebte, stundenlang draußen in der Natur rumzuhocken und kein Wort zu sagen. Da passten sie perfekt zusammen. Alles die gleichen Brummbären. Dabei gab es auch durchaus redseligere Exemplare. Ich musste an Jacob denken, der mir stundenlang etwas erzählen konnte, dem es richtig Spaß machte, zu quatschen… zumindest mit mir…

Aber dass sie gar Verwandte wären - denn so musste ich Sams Andeutung doch wohl deuten - davon hatte Charlie nie etwas erwähnt.

„Aber wir sehen doch ganz anders aus."

„Du schon. Daher wundere ich mich auch. Aber dein Vater? Schwarze Haare, schwarze Augen. Hast du da noch nie drüber nachgedacht? Du hingegen hast viel von deiner Mutter." Und er zeigte auf meine braunen, leicht gewellten Haare, die auf meinen bleichen Schultern lagen.

„Aber der Bart, Charlie, also Dad, hat doch einen Bart. Und ich dachte, Indianer kriegen keinen. Und unsre Haut ist auch nicht so dunkel wie eure." Ich wollte das einfach noch nicht glauben. Wir sahen nun wirklich nicht indianisch aus, auch wenn das mit Charlies Haaren und Augenfarbe schon stimmte.

„Schon.", gab Sam zu. „Es reicht aber auch nur zu dem Schnäuzer, den er sich zugelegt hat.", ergänzte er grinsend. Seine eigenen Wangen waren glatt. Ich musterte die schönen, hohen Wangenknochen und die leicht schräg stehenden Augen. Kein Barthaar war zu sehen, und er hatte hier draußen bestimmt keinen Rasierer dabei.

„Aber es ist auch schon lange her, dass euer Urahn sich vom Stamm abgewandt und eine Weiße geheiratet hatte. Und da schwächen sich die Merkmale nun mal stark ab."

Ich wollte mich immer noch nicht damit zufrieden geben. Charlie und ein Nachfahre von Indianern? So blass wie er war? Bleichgesichter... so hatte Jake uns auch genannt. Auch wenn hier fast nie die Sonne schien, alle Stammesangehörigen hatten diese schöne, olivfarbene Haut und blauschwarzen Haare. Er nicht. Zumindest nicht so… extrem… aber sehr dunkel waren seine Haare schon. Und erst die Augen. Ob da doch was dran war? Meine Ungläubigkeit stand mir wohl ins Gesicht geschrieben, denn Sam holte aus, um zu erklären.

„Ihr habt die gleichen Vorfahren wie Harry Clearwater. Doch die Männer deiner Familie hatten wohl eine Vorliebe für weiße Frauen. Vielfach wurde das Blut vermischt, und schon früh lebten sie nur noch bei den Weißen. Daher die helle Haut. Aber der Name hätte dir auffallen müssen. Wer heißt bei den Weißen schon nach einem Tier? Wie Swan? Das Tier der Liebe, das für seinen Partner alles tut, wie zum Beispiel den eigenen Stamm verlassen…"

Er grinste mich verschmitzt an. So langsam fand ich ihn richtig sympathisch. Ich selbst hatte mir über meinen Namen noch nie Gedanken gemacht. Ich fand ihn einfach nur nett, denn Schwäne mochte ich, wie ja wohl jeder. Langsam glaubte ich ihm.

„Es fließt altes Blut in euch, Bella Swan, und es ist noch mächtig, sonst hätte es nicht die Verwandlung bei dir bewirkt." Er klang richtig bedeutungsvoll, und ich schaute ein wenig verschüchtert.

Und verwirrt.

Und ich war irgendwie erleichtert, dass ich nicht mit Jacob verwandt war. Es wäre mir peinlich gewesen, wenn ich womöglich meinen Cousin abgeknutscht hätte. Aber irgendwas sagte mir, dass der das schon längst wusste. Dass alle es wussten. Nur ich natürlich nicht. Warum hatte Pa es nie erwähnt?

Es war so selbstverständlich, dass wir im Reservat aus und ein gingen, oder dass alle zu uns heraus kamen, zum Fernsehschauen oder Grillen. Ich hatte mir nie Gedanken darüber gemacht. Dass Charlie es viel lieber gesehen hätte, wenn ich was mit Jake gehabt hätte, war auch nie zu übersehen gewesen. Er hatte mich ja regelrecht nach La Push getrieben. Vielleicht deswegen?

Sams Stimme riss mich aus meinen Gedanken.

„Vielleicht war es auch deine intensive Nähe zu den Cullens, die das verursacht hat." Wieder war da der Vorwurf, dass die Cullens Schuld seien, wenn die Wölfe sich verwandelten. Jacob hatte das schon einmal gesagt, voller Wut und Hass, Sams Stimme dagegen klang neutral, er suchte nur eine Erklärung.

Als er den Namen meiner Freunde erwähnte, meiner neuen Familie, wachte ich endlich aus meinen Grübeleien auf.

Edward!

Ich hatte ihn verletzt.

Ich musste nach ihm sehen, ihm alles erklären, ihn um Entschuldigung bitten.

Hastig brachte ich meine Wünsche vor.

„Ich muss weg. Ich muss zu ihm. Ich habe Edward in den Hals gebissen und ihn am Arm schwer verwundet." Schon wollte ich aufstehen, aber dann stände ich ja wieder nackt vor diesem mir immer noch recht fremden Mann.

„Was? Du hast dich vor den Augen eines Vampirs verwandelt?" Er schaute mich beinahe belustigt an.

„So lustig war das nicht.", entgegnete ich schnippisch. „Ich hatte so eine Wut wegen der Einladung, und die wurde immer schlimmer. Dann hatten wir gestritten, und dann ging es mit mir durch, und dann… dann ist es einfach passiert.", erzählte ich hektisch und ließ die Begegnung mit Edward nochmals Revue passieren. „Ich habe ihn bestimmt furchtbar verletzt." Ich schluckte schwer.

„Wen? Deinen Vampirfreund?" Sam wiegelte ab. „Das glaube ich nicht. So empfindlich sind die nicht. Die halten gut was aus." Er lächelte mich an. "Dein Edward ist ein zäher Kerl, und ich bin sicher, dass du ihm nichts Schlimmes angetan hast." Sein Blick schweifte ab und wurde nachdenklich, und leiser fügte er hinzu: „ Du kannst froh sein, dass du in diesem Augenblick keinem Menschen gegenüber gestanden hast. Oder zumindest keinem Wesen in menschlicher Form."

Ja, da hatte er Recht. Wenn mir das bei Charlie passiert wäre… oder gar bei Jacob? Denn mit dem ‚Wesen' spielt er garantiert auf ihn an. Ihn hätte ich bestimmt schwer verletzt, sein Fleisch war nicht so hart wie Stein. Und dann sah ich den Schmerz in Sams dunklen Augen, als er den Blick senkte, und ich wusste, dass er an Emily denken musste, und dass er sie in seinem Zorn so übel zugerichtet hatte. In dem Augenblick war richtig froh, dass Jacob nicht da gewesen war. Trotzdem wüsste ich zu gerne, wo er gerade war. Aber bevor ich vorsichtig nachhaken konnte, fragte mich Sam schon wieder aus.

„Ihr habt wegen der Einladung gestritten?" Er blickte mich dabei neugierig an. Ja wusste das hier denn schon jeder? Gab es hier nicht so etwas wie ein Privatleben? Wohl nicht… denn wenn Jacob etwas wusste, dann wussten es anscheinend all anderen auch. Mist! Mir war das unheimlich peinlich, mal abgesehen davon, dass ich hier nackt ein Schwätzchen mit dem Rudelchef führte. Musste das auch noch sein? Ich stöhnte leise.

„Ja, haben wir. Ich wollte, dass Jacob in Ruhe gelassen wird." Meine Stimme wurde immer leiser und ich senkte dabei den Blick zu Boden.

„Das hat ihn auch ganz schön fertig gemacht, seither ist er weg.", entgegnete er ebenfalls mit leiser Stimme.

‚Ja, gib's mir nur!', dachte ich zynisch. Ich hatte ja sonst nicht schon genug am Hals, wofür ich mich schämte. Ich saß hier ohne Klamotten herum, hatte mich gerade in einen Monsterwolf verwandelt, war meinem Freund an die Gurgel gesprungen und mein bester Kumpel, der schwer in mich verliebt war, hatte gerade die Flucht vor mir ergriffen. Ach ja, und mein Pa hatte es mein Leben lang nie für nötig gehalten, mich über gewisse Verwandtschaftsgrade aufzuklären. Langsam wurde ich sauer. Aber Sam machte fröhlich weiter.

„Du hast echt Glück gehabt, dass ich dich überhaupt gefunden habe. Ich hatte allen verboten, sich zu verwandeln, weil wir Jacob ein wenig Ruhe gönnen wollten. Und die hat er nicht, wenn wir Wölfe sind. Du weißt schon."

„Ja, Rudelfunk." Ich nickte beschwichtigt, immerhin wusste ich auch einmal über was Bescheid.

"Ich habe nur dein Heulen gehört. Das war alles. Denn als ich mich verwandelt habe, konnte ich keinerlei Gedanken hören. Ich konnte dich riechen, und ich dachte mir, dass wir einen Neuzuwachs bekommen haben, aber ich hatte keine Ahnung, wer es sein könnte. Du warst wirklich eine Überraschung."

Ich lächelte ein wenig verschämt. Innerlich musste ich grinsen. Also konnte er meine Gedanken nicht vernehmen? Welch eine Wohltat!

„Warum kann man dich nicht hören? Hast du eine Idee?" Er schaute mich neugierig an. Tja, das passte ihm wohl nicht so recht. Und ich war noch nie so froh, dass mein sturer Dickkopf nichts durchließ. So wie er Edwards Gedankenlesen vereitelte, so blockierte er wohl auch den Rudelfunk der Wölfe. Ich war so froh. Bei all den Dingen, die passiert waren, ohne dass ich es wollte, hatte ich wenigstens einen kleinen Rest Würde bewahrt.

„Das kann keiner. Also meine Gedanken hören. Warum weiß ich nicht." Ich konnte es mir nicht verkneifen, noch einen kleinen Kommentar dazu zu geben und grinste frech. „Find ich auch gut so." Sam ging erhaben darüber hinweg. Tja, da konnte er wohl nichts gegen ausrichten.

Dieses kleine Maß an Selbstwertgefühl gab mir Auftrieb und ich fasste ein wenig Mut.

„Also ich würde jetzt gerne zu den Cullens gehen und nach Edward schauen.", wiederholte ich daher meine Bitte vom Anfang nochmals. Aber anstatt zu antworten, stellte er mir eine Gegenfrage.

„Warst du eigentlich auf ihrem Gebiet, als das mit der Verwandlung passierte?"

Wieso Gebiet? Was hatte das damit zu tun? Ich hatte meinen Freund verletzt, kapierte er das nicht? Ich musste weg, nach ihm sehen.

„Du gehörst jetzt zu uns, und wir haben einen Vertrag mit ihnen, der nicht verletzt werden darf." Sam schaute mich mahnend an.

Was interessierte mich der blöde Vertrag? Ich gehörte zu den Cullens, zumindest bald. Dann würde ich einen von ihnen heiraten. Wenn ich ihn nicht vor Kurzem zerfetzt hatte…

„Ja, ich war auf ihrem Gebiet, und ich will da auch wieder hin, nach meinem Verlobten schauen. Kannst du mich bitte hin bringen?"

Sam schüttelte nur ablehnend den Kopf und blickte ernst.

„Du wirst in nächster Zeit nicht in der Lage sein, irgendwo hin zu gehen, ohne unser Geheimnis zu verraten. Ich befürchte, du wirst erst einmal ein paar Wochen bei uns bleiben müssen. Und mit den Cullens möchte ich zuerst selbst sprechen. Du bleibst solange bei uns, wir kümmern uns um dich, bis es dir besser geht."

Das fehlte mir gerade noch. Ich war mit seiner Anweisung in keinster Weise einverstanden. Und ich sah nicht ein, dass er mir zu all dem Ärger, den ich am Hals hatte, auch noch Vorschriften machen wollte. Wütend funkelte ich ihn an. Ein paar Wochen? In ein paar Wochen sollte ich längst verheiratet sein. Ich hatte keine Lust, diesem Kerl hinterher zu laufen und seine Befehle zu befolgen. Das konnte er mit seinem Rudel machen, nicht mit mir! Ich ballte schon die Faust und überlegte, was ich ihm entgegnen sollte. Er betrachtete mich schweigend, und auf einmal blitze ein spöttisches Lächeln in seinen schwarzen Augen. Ein Mundwinkel zog sich amüsiert nach oben. So sah sein Gesicht richtig hübsch aus, wenn er nicht so grimmig drein schaute. Aber was fand der denn so komisch? Machte der sich auch noch über mich lustig?

Langsam wurde ich so richtig sauer. Meine Hände begannen zu zittern, und ich spürte gute Lust, einfach wegzulaufen und ihn stehen zu lassen. Soll er sich doch jemand anderen suchen, den er rumkommandieren konnte.

Das Reißen kam völlig überraschend, und ich jaulte vor Schmerz auf, als ich mich schon wieder in das Wolfswesen verwandelte. Verdammter Mist! Nicht schon wieder…

„Nach dem ersten Mal passiert es viel schneller. Du solltest Wut und Furcht meiden, Bella, wenn du es steuern willst. Aber dazu brauchst du Übung, lange Übung."

Nun konnte er sich ein offenes Grinsen nicht mehr verkneifen.

„Jetzt komm erst mal mit.", forderte er mich auf und schritt voran.


	6. Ein Häufchen Elend

Hallo Leute,

da es so viele Nachfragen und auch so nette Revs gab, stell ich gleich das nächste Kapi on. Wäre schön, wenn ihr eure Kommentare dazu abgeben würdet. Mich interessiert es immer, wie es bei euch ankommt.

Bella wird zu Sam geschleppt. Wie lange sie da wohl bleiben muss?

Ein Häufchen Elend

Es dauerte einige Zeit, bis wir Sams Hütte erreichten. Er ging vor und holte mir ein paar Sachen zum Anziehen, eine alte Jogginghose und ein weißes T-Shirt. Dann brauchte ich wieder ewig, um den Wolfskörper los zu werden und endlich in die bereit gelegten Sachen schlüpfen zu können. Wenigstens musste ich diesmal nicht mehr nackt durch die Gegend rennen.

Emily musterte mich mit nachdenklichem Gesicht, als wir zu ihr in die Hütte traten. Sam musste ihr mein Kommen ja bereits angekündigt haben, denn die Sachen, die ich trug, waren garantiert von ihr.

„Dann bist du jetzt auch ein Wolfsmädchen.", meinte sie nur sachlich. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern, wusste nicht, was ich dazu sagen sollte. Ich fühlte mich immer noch als Vampirmädchen.

Sam versprach mir, alle nötigen Anrufe zu machen, im Gegenzug musste ich versprechen, solange im Reservat zu bleiben, wie er es für notwendig hielt. Auf mein Gejammer, die Cullens anrufen zu dürfen, ging er nicht ein. Er bestand darauf, erst einmal selbst mit ihnen zu reden, da ich einen der ihren angegriffen und damit auch gegen den offiziellen Vertrag verstoßen hatte. Und dessen Einhaltung musste er garantieren.

Ich hatte keine Chance, ihm zu widersprechen. Seine Worte waren so bestimmend, und ich merkte, wie sie langsam auf mich wirkten, so wie Jacob es mir beschrieben hatte. Man musste ihm einfach gehorchen. Das passte mir überhaupt nicht. Ich war es nicht gewohnt, dass sich jemand in meine Entscheidungen einmischte. Charlie hätte das nie gewagt, selbst Edward wusste, dass er mir keine Vorschriften machen konnte, und nun sollte ich einem Mann gehorchen, den ich gerade mal vom Sehen kannte? Es wurmte mich unwahrscheinlich, aber ich blieb still sitzen und fraß den Ärger in mich hinein. Er sollte nicht sehen, wie sauer ich deswegen war. Immerhin hatte er mich aus dem Wald geholt und mir geholfen, und ich wollte auf keinen Fall undankbar erscheinen.

Er verschwand für eine Weile, um sich mit dem Rat zu besprechen und die Anrufe zu tätigen. Ich saß solange schweigend am Tisch in der Küche. Emily lief emsig im Haus herum und ging ihren Beschäftigungen nach. Ich war froh, dass sie mich alleine ließ, denn ich hätte nicht gewusst, was ich mit ihr reden sollte. Ich war vollkommen durcheinander und saß nur dumpf brütend am Tisch. Erst so langsam wurde mir bewusst, dass sich mit dieser Verwandlung meine gesamte Zukunft verändert hatte. Nichts war mehr, wie es vorher war. Alles lag in Scherben. All meine Pläne, meine Hoffnungen und Wünsche schienen auf einmal so weit entfernt. Hochzeit, Flitterwochen... die neue Familie, das Leben als Vampir. Nichts schien mehr sicher, alles löste sich auf.

Wieder spürte ich das brennende Verlangen, mit Edward zu reden, aber ich wusste, dass ich dazu vorerst keine Gelegenheit erhalten würde. Ich kämpfte gegen die Tränen an und die Furcht. Furcht würde mich wieder verwandeln. Und das wollte ich auf keinen Fall. Also riss ich mich zusammen. Ich saß stumm und starr am Tisch und schaute Emily zu, wie sie das Abendessen zubereitete. Ihre langen, dunklen Haare flossen ihr weit den Rücken hinab, und ihre flinke Gestalt huschte in der Küche von einem Regal zum anderen, schnitt, wusch und rührte konzentriert. Sie strahlte eine solche Ruhe aus. Sie schien zu wissen, wo sie hin gehörte. Ich dagegen wusste gar nichts mehr. Hierher gehörte ich auf alle Fälle nicht.

Ich fragte mich, ob ich ihr nicht helfen sollte, ob es nicht unhöflich war, einfach nur so rumzusitzen. Aber ich fühlte mich wie gelähmt, und ich war auch heilfroh, meinen schmerzenden Körper nicht bewegen zu müssen. Und sie schien mit ihren Aufgaben gut selbst fertig werden zu können. Also verhielt ich mich still und stierte einfach weiter auf den Tisch, auf dem wieder eine Vase mit Wildblumen stand.

Sam kam schon relativ bald wieder und teilte mir gnädigerweise mit, dass es Edward gut ging und dass er keine ernsthaften Verletzungen erlitten hätte. Ich war total erleichtert und hätte schon wieder fast geheult. Er solle mir ausrichten, dass ich mir so viel Zeit nehmen könne, wie ich brauchte, um mit der ungewöhnlichen Situation klar zu kommen. Den Vertrag sähen die Cullens nicht als verletzt an, denn ich hätte ja nicht mit Absicht gehandelt.

Immer wieder dieser blöde Vertrag. Was mit der für mich viel wichtigeren Hochzeit war, traute ich mich dann gar nicht mehr zu fragen. Bestimmt hatten sie sie verschoben. Oder gar abgesagt. Ich war jetzt ein verdammter Werwolf, und ich könnte ihre Gäste anfallen. Und sie zerfleischen.

Trotzig aß ich auf, was Emily servierte, während Sam mir erklärte, welches Training er mit mir in den nächsten Wochen vorhabe, seinen Neugeborenenlehrgang, wie er ihn nannte. Ich nickte nur stumm und hörte gar nicht richtig zu, aber den Nachschlag, den Emily mir auf meinen Teller häufte, nahm ich dann doch dankbar an. Ich war hungrig wie ein Wolf. Haha!

Ich selbst sagte gar nichts mehr, mir war das Reden vergangen. Eigentlich wollte ich nur noch weg, weg von diesem ganzen Wolfskram, weg aus diesem Albtraum.

Umso überraschter war ich dann, als Sam kurz den Kopf hob, bevor die Türe plötzlich ohne Vorwarnung aufgezogen wurde. Ein nasser, tiefschwarzer Haarschopf beugte sich durch den Rahmen, dann richtete sich ein Mann zu seiner vollen Größe auf. Ich blinzelte überrascht, als ich Jacob erkannte, der triefend nass im Raum stand, wie immer bis auf die Shorts vollkommen nackt. Draußen hatte es wohl zu regnen begonnen, denn das Wasser lief in langen Bächen an seinem Körper und den langen Beinen entlang und bildete schnell eine Lache auf dem Dielenboden. Ausdruckslos sah er mich an, seine Augen waren leer und sein Gesicht wirkte unendlich müde. Regen tropfte von den zerzausten Haaren in sein Gesicht. Er reagierte nicht auf mein erleichtertes Lächeln, sondern nickte nur Sam und Emily kurz zu.

„Ich nehm sie mit zu mir."

Seine Stimme klang heiser, als ob er lange nicht mehr mit jemand gesprochen hätte. Er hielt mir eine Hand hin und wartete stumm, dass ich sie ergriff. Dann zog er mich zur Türe, öffnete sie und schob mich hinaus in den Regen. Ich bekam gar nicht mehr mit, was Sam dazu meinte. Aber Jacob schien das eh egal zu sein.

Ich traute mich nicht, etwas zu fragen, obwohl ich so erleichtert war, dass er da war, und so folgte ich ihm nur wortlos den schmalen Weg entlang, der an Sams Hütte vorbei führte. Er ließ meine Hand nicht los und zog mich weiter in die Düsternis des Waldes. Der feuchte Waldboden war vollgesogen von der Nässe, und das Gras streifte die Regentropfen an meine Hose ab. Schon nach kurzer Zeit war ich vollkommen durchnässt, aber er schleppte mich unablässig weiter.

Ich betrachtete Jacobs struppige, durchnässte Haare und die breite, muskulöse Schultern, an denen das Wasser herab perlte, dass dann seine Shorts tränkte. Seine breite Hand kam mir heute nicht so heiß wie sonst vor, aber das konnte auch daran liegen, dass meine inzwischen genauso warm war. Mit seinen langen Beinen holte er weit aus, trotzdem konnte ich ohne Anstrengung mit ihm Schritt halten. Das viele Laufen die letzten Tage hatten mich wohl fit gemacht. Wenigstens etwas Positives.

Ob er wohl über alles Bescheid wusste? Ich war so erleichtert, dass er da war. Ich fragte mich, ob Sam ihn wohl informierte hatte - per Rudelfunk. Irgendwie war ich heilfroh, dass er zurück gekommen war und mich geholt hatte, auch wenn das mal wieder selbstsüchtig war. So musste ich nicht bei Sam und Emily bleiben, die zwar sehr nett, aber mir auch sehr fremd waren. Im Augenblick war ich mir selbst fremd, das einzig Vertraute in meinem Leben war der Junge, dessen Hand ich hielt und dem ich blindlings durch den strömenden Regen folgte.

Es war schon lange dunkel geworden, und als wir Billys Hütte erreicht hatten, brannte dort kein Licht mehr. Jake öffnete leise die schmale Türe und trat ein. Er schaltete das Licht an, und ich konnte einen Blick auf das recht unordentliche Wohnzimmer werfen, nachdem ich mir den Regen aus den Augen gewischt hatte. Wortlos zog er mich herein und schloss die Türe hinter mir.

Er machte die Türe zu Billys Schafzimmer einen Spalt auf, und ich sah das verschlafene Gesicht von Jacobs Vater. Sie unterhielten sich kurz in der fremden Sprache, Billy nickte nur kurz und dann zog Jake die Türe wieder zu. Ob er wohl auch schon Bescheid wusste, was mit mir los war? Wohl schon, die Stammesmitglieder waren doch immer bestens informiert, was in ihren Kreisen vor sich ging. Und Billy gehörte zum Rat. Hatte Jacob mir zumindest mal erzählt.

In ihren Kreisen...

Gehörte ich jetzt dazu? War ich jetzt auf einmal eine von ihnen?

Zum Stamm hatte ich ja anscheinend vorher schon gehört, wenn ich es auch nie gewusst hatte. Oder doch nicht? Wir lebten doch außerhalb des Reservats, in Forks. Und ich ging auf die Weißenschule. Ich kam mir immer noch so wenig indianisch vor wie vorher. Und diese Wolfssache... ich musste stöhnen, wenn ich nur daran dachte.

Jacob blickte sich nach mir um, aber er war wohl nicht zum Reden aufgelegt. Jetzt im trüben Licht der kleinen Lampe sah ich erst die dunklen Ringe unter seinen Augen, die bei seiner bronzefarbenen Haut nicht so sehr auffielen. Er machte einen vollkommen erschöpften Eindruck.

„Ich schlaf auf dem Sofa.", brummte er nur. „Wir reden morgen."

Das winzige Zweisitzersofa war viel zu klein für ihn, um darauf liegen zu können, und so lehnte ich protestierend ab. „Nein, auf keinen Fall. Du bist müde und gehörst in dein Bett. Ich schlafe hier."

„Dieses Sofa ist zu klein für jeden.", maulte er nur und war schon in dem angrenzenden Bad verschwunden. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er wieder heraus kam mit nur einem Handtuch um die Hüften geschlungen und in seinem Zimmer verschwand. Ich hörte ihn in den Schubladen kramen, und gleich darauf kam er mit einem Stapel Wäsche zu mir zurück.

„Wird dir nicht passen, aber es ist trocken."

Dann verzog er sich in sein Zimmer und zog die Türe zu.

Ich war schockiert. Mir war klar, dass er im Endeffekt wegen mir und wegen dieser miesen Hochzeitseinladung weggelaufen war und bestimmt nichts mehr von mir sehen und hören wollte. Dass er dann doch zurück gekommen war, hatte mir eine wenig Hoffnung gemacht, dass er immer noch mein alter Freund Jacob sein könnte. Mein Freund, den ich gerade jetzt so verdammt gut brauchen könnte. Aber nun doch so abweisend von ihm behandelt zu werden, tat höllisch weh. Dabei hatte er Recht. Es wäre besser gewesen, wir wären uns nie mehr begegnet, hätten uns nie mehr gesehen, und nur diese blöde Verwandlung hatte ihn wohl dazu bewogen, dass er sich überhaupt wieder blicken ließ.

Ich ging ins Bad, zog die nassen Sachen aus, trocknete mich ab und schlüpfte in die übergroße Jogginghose und das weiche Shirt, dass er mir gegeben hatte. Dann legte ich mich mit angezogenen Beinen auf die Couch und deckte mich mit der Decke zu, die über der Lehne hing.

An Schlafen war überhaupt nicht zu denken. Mir gingen tausend Dinge durch den Kopf. Was Edward wohl machte? Ob er wütend auf mich war? Ob seine ganze Familie jetzt sauer auf mich war? Ob sie mich überhaupt noch mochten, nachdem ich zu dem geworden war, was sie ursprünglich zutiefst verachtet hatten: ein stinkender Hund, ein Werwolf? Sofort fielen Alice abfällige Bemerkungen über Jacob ein, und nun war ich selbst so ein Wesen.

Und Edward? Ob er mich überhaupt noch in den Arm nehmen wollte? Mich küssen, nachdem ich ihm an die Gurgel gegangen war? Ich sehnte mich nach seinen kalten Lippen, nach seinem steinharten Körper, dass es mir körperlich weh tat. Die Wut auf ihn war längst verraucht, ich wollte nur noch zu ihm, mit ihm reden, in seinen Armen liegen. Ob das nicht eine zu harte Prüfung seiner endlosen Geduld mit mir wäre? Was sollten wir denn noch alles überwinden müssen? War es denn nicht genug? Wie viele Prüfungen wurden uns denn noch auferlegt? War es nicht schon schwer genug, dass mein Freund ein Vampir war? Dass der Geruch meines Blutes für ihn eine einzige Provokation war? Dass ich schwach und verletzlich war und ein zu leichtes Opfer für Wesen seiner Art und darum ständig in Gefahr war? Nun war ich auch noch in etwas mutiert, dass ihr ärgster Feind war. Die Vorstellung, dass er jetzt womöglich gar nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben wollte, raubte mir den Atem als auch den Verstand.

Ich lag auf dem Sofa, starrte an die Decke und versuchte verzweifelt, meinen Atem wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Ich setzte mich auf, seufzte lange, boxte das Kissen glatt, dass ich mir unter den Kopf geschoben hatte und knetete den Rand der Decke durch. Ich war müde und verzweifelt, und ich merkte, dass mir die Tränen an den Wangen hinunter liefen und das kleine Kissen tränkten. Aber ich konnte sie nicht aufhalten. Ich biss mir auf die Lippen, verkrampfte die Hände, um wenigstens keinen Laut von mir zu geben. Jacob sollte nicht gestört werden, ich wollte ihn nicht mit meinem Leid belästigen, er hatte genug eigenes, an dem vor allem ich Schuld war. Aber ich fand keinen Trost, haderte mit meinem Schicksal, verfluchte all diese blöden Sagen, die zur Wahrheit geworden waren. Jetzt hatte ich so kurz davor gestanden, dass ich mich eingefügt hatte, dass ich alles erreicht hatte, was ich mir in diesem neuen Leben gewünscht hatte, und nun hatte dieses blöde Gen in mir alles kaputt gemacht. Es war zum Heulen.

Und ich heulte.

Wie ein Schlosshund.

Mit zusammen gebissenen Zähnen.

Das Gesicht tat mir schon weh vom vielen Verkrampfen, außerdem pochte mein ganzer Körper. Die Verwandlungen waren äußerst schmerzhaft gewesen, es zog wie Muskelkater in allen Sehnen, und mir fiel wieder ein, wie Jacob damals am Telefon gemeint hatte, ihm tue alles weh, als ich noch gedachte hatte, er habe sich mit der Magen-Darm-Grippe angesteckt. Tja, lange her. Ich hatte gut danebengelegen. In Wirklichkeit hatte er gerade seine erste Verwandlung hinter sich gehabt, war vollkommen verstört gewesen und wurde wochenlang von mir fern gehalten. Genau so wie sie mich jetzt wegsperren wollten.

Ich wischte mir gerade die nicht mehr enden wollende Tränenflut von den Wangen und schniefte ein wenig, als Jacobs Zimmertüre sich einen Spalt öffnete.

„Komm rein."

Ich fuhr hoch und zog schnell die Decke enger um mich.

„Nein danke, es geht schon." Meine Stimme klang reichlich erstickt, aber ich versuchte, nicht wieder zu schniefen. Ich blieb stur auf dem Sofa sitzen. Ich wollte ihn auf keinen Fall schon wieder in meine Angelegenheiten mit hinein ziehen.

„Bella, hör auf, den Helden zu spielen und komm."

Seine Stimme klang sehr müde und ein wenig verärgert. Ich wollte ihn nicht gegen mich aufbringen, also warf ich die Wolldecke zur Seite und stand auf. Ich schlich in sein Zimmer und starrte ins Dunkel, versuchte das Bett zu erahnen und wo er lag, als seine warme Hand auch schon nach meinem Handgelenk fischte und mich auf das große Doppelbett zog. Er lehnte mit dem Rücken gegen das Kopfteil und half mit seinem Arm so lange nach, bis ich mit dem Kopf auf seiner Brust an seiner Seite lag.

„So ist's brav."

Seine Stimme klang belustigt. Als ob er mit einem kleinen Kind redete.

Das mächtige Schlagen seines Herzens unter meinem Ohr beruhigte mich, so wie mich seine ganze Anwesenheit beruhigte. Ich hatte das Gefühl, heimzukommen und doch bereute ich diesen Gedanken sofort wieder. Er hatte bestimmen sollen, ob er noch mein Freund sein konnte unter den Bedingungen, die ich ihm klipp und klar gestellt hatte, und er war bestimmt noch lange nicht bereit gewesen, mich wieder zu sehen. Wenn überhaupt.

Trotzdem fühlte ich mich auf der Stelle besser.

„Tut mir leid, ich hab's schon wieder getan. Ich hab dir weh getan." Seine Stimme klang richtig schuldbewusst.

„Nein, nicht, ich..." Mir fiel nichts ein, was ich sagen könnte, außerdem war ich kurz davor, jetzt doch hemmungslos zu schluchzen.

„Ich war schon wieder gemein zu dir.", brummelte er nochmals verlegen, da war es aber schon zu spät. Ich versuchte mich mühsam zusammen zu reißen, aber dann brach es schon mit aller Macht aus mir heraus. Wenn er weiterhin sauer auf mich gewesen wäre, hätte ich es durchgestanden, aber so?

Ich heulte los, dass mein ganzer Körper zitterte. Meine Tränen flossen in wahren Stutzbächen über meine Wangen, meine Nase war vollkommen dicht, und ich wimmerte und heulte, ohne auch noch ein Wort sagen zu können. Unendlicher Kummer erfasste mich, überrollte mich mit voller Wucht, und all meine Selbstbeherrschung, die ich den ganzen Tag so mühsam aufrecht erhalten hatte, brach zusammen. Mein ganzes Denken bestand nur noch aus Verzweiflung und Hilflosigkeit. Hier bei ihm in der Dunkelheit, in seiner vertrauten Nähe, öffneten sich alle Schleusen, meine Seele lag offen und es blieb von mir nur noch eines übrig: ein Häufchen Elend.

In kurzer Zeit hatte ich seine glatte Brust nass geweint. Ich merkte es erst, als ich den Kopf aus der Pfütze erhob, die sich in der kleinen Kuhle seines Brustbeins gebildet hatte. Schuldbewusst versuchte ich, sie mit den Händen trocken zu wischen. Meine Haare klebten mir im Gesicht fest, mein Körper bebte und zuckte, und mir fiel jetzt erst auf, dass ich mich an ihm festgekrallte hatte. Meinen freien Arm hatte ich um ihn geschlungen und ich hielt mich an seinen Rippen fest, als ob ich sonst drohte aus dem Bett zu fallen. Er war mein einziger Halt, mein Fels in der Brandung, denn der Boden drohte mir unter den Füßen zu verschwinden. Ich drückte mich an seine Seite und hielt mich verzweifelt an ihm fest, während er mir die ganze Zeit den Rücken streichelte und versuchte, mich zu trösten, indem er mich immer wieder an sich drückte.

„Schhhhh, Bella, ist ja gut. Ich weiß, es ist sehr verwirrend, und dir tut alles weh. Ich hätte nicht so abweisend zu dir sein sollen. Entschuldige!"

Er versuchte mich mit seinem Arm zu wiegen wie ein kleines Kind, und ich fühlte mich auch getröstet wie ein Baby. Die Schluchzer ließen langsam nach, aber meine Tränen kullerten immer noch in dicken Tropfen auf seine Brust.

„Mann, Schatz, wir werden noch absaufen, wenn du so weiter machst."

Ich musste lächeln, immerhin einer von uns war schon wieder bereit, Scherze zu machen.

Er hatte nach einem Shirt geangelt und versuchte damit, mein Gesicht abzuwischen. Seine Finger waren dabei unendlich sanft, sie streiften mir die nassen Haare zur Seite, tasteten nach meinen Wangenknochen und wischten mit dem Stoff zart über meine Lider. Langsam beruhigte ich mich wieder, mein Atem ging wieder flacher und die Tränenflut versiegte, während er mir immer noch über den Rücken strich. Es tat so gut.

Wir lagen schon ewig so da, bis er auf einmal unvermittelt auflachte. „Damit hätte ich nie gerechnet. Dass es auch die Mädchen erwischt. Erst Leah, diese Nervensäge, und jetzt auch noch dich. Willkommen in der Meute."

Er streichelte mir immer noch sanft den Rücken, und ich schniefte nur noch gelegentlich. Ich freute mich, seine heisere Stimme wieder zu hören.

„Ich wollte Sam erst nicht glauben, als er es mir mitteilte. ‚Wir haben ein neues Rudelmitglied: es ist Bella. ' Ich dachte erst, er wollte mich verarschen, dass das ein Trick sei, um mich wieder heim zu locken. Aber dann war er schon wieder weg. Und ich machte mich lieber mal auf den Weg, denn Sam ist nicht der Typ, der groß Witze reißt. Und dann sah ich dich da in seiner Hütte, verängstigt und mit großen Augen, und da wusste ich, dass es stimmte."

Mir fiel nichts dazu ein, ich wollte einfach nur seiner Stimme zuhören.

„Mensch Bella,!" Er kicherte. „Da hast du wohl ein wenig zu viel mit deinen Vampirfreunden rumgehangen. Jetzt hast du den Dreck, jetzt hat es dich auch erwischt."

Ich fand das gar nicht lustig und stieß ihm in die Seite. „Habt ihr es gewusst?"

Ich merkte, wie er mir den Kopf zuwandte, aber ich spürte es eher, als ich es bei der Dunkelheit sehen konnte. „Was? Das du dich auch verwandeln könntest? Euer Blut ist so verdünnt, damit hat keiner gerechnet. Und so blass wie du immer bist, da siehst du eher aus wie ein klassisches Bleichgesicht aus der Stadt. Da passt du doch auch prima hin, zu all den coolen, weißen Kids… wie diesem dauerkotzenden Mike." Wieder kicherte er frech. Natürlich hatte er es gewusst. Ich würde mit Charlie noch ein Hühnchen zu rupfen haben.

Jacob ging es ascheinend schon wieder besser.

„Ich finde das gar nicht lustig. Warum hat mir nie einer gesagt, dass ich Verwandte hier habe?"

„Hat Charlie nicht...?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Oh, dann muss die Überraschung bei dir ja umso größer gewesen sein."

Ich nickte zustimmend. „Ja, ich dachte, ich spinne. Wenigstens habe ich dann gleich gewusst, was los war. Anders als du damals..."

Er lachte rau auf.

„Ja, das war ein Heidenspaß. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was mit mir geschehen war, dachte erst nur, ich hätte Fieber und so ne Grippe. Ich war voll von der Rolle, als es mich zerrissen hat. Dachte, ich wäre explodiert. Sam musste lange rennen, bis er mich eingeholt hatte." Wieder kicherte er bei der Erinnerung.

Als er den Namen des Leitwolfes erwähnte, ging mir eine Frage durch den Kopf.

„Hast du ihn gleich von Anfang an gehört? Also sofort, nachdem du dich zum ersten Mal verwandelt hattest?"

„Ja, wieso? Zum Glück konnte ich ihn hören, ich wäre sonst vollkommen durchgedreht. Er hat mich beruhigt und mir alles erklärt. Dann war es schon weniger schlimm. Hörst du ihn denn nicht?"

„Nein, es ist alles still. Ich bin da völlig allein."

Wieder zog er mich näher zu sich heran und tätschelte mir mitfühlend den Rücken.

„Arme Bella. Armer, kleiner Wolf. Aber sei froh, dann kannst du deine Gedanken wenigstens für dich behalten und musst dir nicht das Gespött und Gejammer der anderen mit anhören. Ich finde das lästig. Nur im Kampf ist es praktisch."

Dafür war ich ja auch sehr dankbar. Erleichtert senkte ich wieder meinen Kopf auf seine Brust. Jacob war wieder da. Bei mir. Er war den weiten Weg zurück gekommen um nach mir zu sehen. Die bleierne Müdigkeit machte sich bemerkbar, die mir in den Knochen lag, und seine Anwesenheit beruhigte mich, lullte mich ein. Mit ihm an meiner Seite fühlte ich mich sicher.

Ich spürte noch, wie er seine Decke hob und sie auch über mich breitete, dann war ich schon eingeschlafen.

Der Traum, den ich dann hatte, war weniger friedlich. Ich war wieder der braune Wolf mit dem zotteligen Fell, und das metallische Geräusch gellte in meinen Ohren, das jedes Mal erklang, wenn ich Edward das harte Fleisch von seinen Knochen riss. Ich war wütend auf ihn, und gleichzeitig entsetzt, aber ich konnte nicht mehr aufhören und schnappte ein ums andere Mal nach seinem Marmorkörper. Dann holte er aus zu einem Schlag, von dem ich wusste, dass er mich zerschmettern würde. Als er mich traf und der Schmerz mich durchfuhr, wachte ich schreiend auf.

Zuerst war ich irritiert, wo ich war, bis ich das Zimmer mit dem großen Doppelbett im Dämmerlicht erkannte. Und ich hörte noch das grausige Heulen eines Wolfes, bis mir klar wurde, dass ich selbst den Ton erzeugt hatte.

„He Bella, musst du dich so breit machen? Du erdrückst mich.", erklang eine erstickte Stimme unter mir, und eine Hand schob die großen, braunen Pfoten zur Seite. Ich stöhnte auf. Es waren meine Pfoten, und alle Muskeln schmerzten, als Jacob sich unter mir hervor wühlte. Ich hatte mich im Schlaf verwandelt.

Ich winselte leise.

„Ist schon gut, ist ja nicht so schlimm.", brummelte er undeutlich.

Selbst im Halbschlaf versuchte er noch, mich zu trösten.

„Ist mir auch schon passiert. Rutsch mal ein wenig zu Seite, du alter Mopp, und dann schlaf einfach weiter. Das Bett hält das aus, das habe ich verstärkt. Und um den Rest kümmern wir uns morgen."

Er legte einen Arm quer über meine pelzige Seite und schlief schon wieder, bevor ich meinen Kopf auf die Pfoten betten konnte. So schnell hätte ich mich auch gerne an diesen seltsamen Körper gewöhnt, wie er ihn akzeptierte.

Na, lief es so, wie ihr erwartet habt?

Liebe Grüße

Hi-chan


	7. Machtkämpfe

Hallo Leute,

ich seh schon, ihr habt mächtig Hunger nach neuer Lesenahrung. Und weil so viele danach gebettelt haben, hier ein neuer Brocken. Mal sehen, ob er euch schmeckt. Wenn ja, lasst mir ein Rev da…

**Machtkämpfe**

Ich erwachte, weil mir plötzlich die Wärme im Rücken fehlte. Langsam öffnete ich die Augen, und als ich mich strecken wollte, durchfuhr ein schmerzhafter Stich meinen ganzen Körper. Die Muskeln brannten grässlich, und ich traute mich kaum, mich zu bewegen.

Also blieb ich erst mal liegen. Draußen rumorte es ein wenig, eine Pfanne klapperte, und ich hörte leises Murmeln. Jacob war schon auf und Billy wohl auch. Dann roch es verlockend nach gebratenem Speck.

Mein Magen knurrte ungewöhnlich laut, und auch wenn ich lieber liegen geblieben wäre ... mein Bauch war anderer Meinung.

Ich seufzte und schloss noch einmal die Augen. Die Sonne schien leicht durch das schmale Fenster und wärmte meine nackten Beine. Wohlig reckte ich mich, vorsichtig, um das dumpfe Stechen in all meinen Muskeln nicht wieder zu heftig werden zu lassen. Das Betttuch unter mir war angenehm kühl... und dann fiel es mir auf… dass ich völlig nackt und wieder in meinem Menschenkörper war. Dann hatte ich mich im Schlaf wieder zurück verwandelt? Und ich war nicht mal davon aufgewacht?

Ungläubig schüttelte ich den Kopf. War ich etwa so müde gewesen? Oder ging das einfach weniger heftig von statten wie die Verwandlung vom Menschen in den Wolf? Ich hatte keine Ahnung.

Aber was ich ganz sicher wusste, das war, dass ich zumindest einen Teil dieser Nacht splitternackt in Jacob Blacks Bett gelegen hatte. Und das, als Jacob Black auch noch darin gewesen war. Womöglich hatte ich seinem Arm gelegen, so wie zu dem Zeitpunkt, als ich als Wolf eingeschlafen war.

Ich war heilfroh, dass er nicht mehr im Zimmer war, denn ich lief dunkelrot an.

Du meine Güte, was würde denn noch alles passieren? Misstrauisch schielte ich über den Rand des riesigen Doppelbettes. Überall lagen graue Fetzen herum, Reste von der Jogginghose und dem Shirt, die Jacob mir gegeben hatte. Schnell zog ich mir die Decke her, die am Rand des Bettes lag und bedeckte mich hastig damit.

Vorsichtig setzte ich mich auf und lehnte mich mit den Rücken gegen das hohe Kopfteil. Ich fühlte mich wie nach einer schlimmen Sportstunde mit Muskelkater in jedem Muskel.

Irgendwie war ich schon froh, dass ich mich hier in der vertrauten Umgebung von Jacobs Zuhause befand. Aber die Nacht so eng bei ihm zu verbringen war... ja was? Peinlich? Unangebracht? Meine Rettung?

Ich musste zugeben, es war eindeutig schön gewesen, nach einem so chaotischen Tag, nach all der Aufregung, nach dem ganzen Chaos einen ruhigen Platz gefunden zu haben, an dem ich einschlafen konnte, ohne von Furcht und Schreck übermannt zu werden. Einen Platz, wo ich mich beschützt fühlte, sicher und geborgen. Aber dass sich dieser unbedingt so nahe bei ihm befand? Das ging nun doch zu weit. Welche Qual hatte ich gerade erst durchgemacht, um mich von ihm zu verabschieden, um mich zu entscheiden, um genau dies hinter mir zu lassen, seine Nähe, die enge Freundschaft - um nur noch die Freundin von Edward zu sein. Und nun war alles hinfällig. Ich lag schon wieder in seinen Armen, ich klebte förmlich an ihm dran. In seinem Bett…

Das durfte sich nicht noch einmal wiederholen. Aber wo sollte ich denn hin? Nach Hause konnte ich wirklich nicht, noch nicht. Und ich wollte tausend Mal lieber hier bei Jacob und Billy sein als bei Sam. Mal ganz abgesehen davon, dass ich wohl Sams halbes Mobiliar demoliert hätte. Aber dann durfte das nachts nicht mehr so ausarten. Ich musste eine Lösung suchen, hier zu sein und mich trotzdem von ihm fern zu halten.

Ich betrachtete das riesige Bett. Er hatte es bekommen, als er immer weiter wuchs und in kein normales mehr rein passte. Auf solch breiten Matratzen schliefen üblicherweise immer zwei Menschen, und es müsste doch wohl möglich sein, hier zu liegen, ohne ihm so verflucht nahe zu sein. Auch wenn er quer schlief, damit seine langen Beine nicht über den Rand hingen - ich würde nächste Nacht bestimmt ein Plätzchen finden, wo ich liegen konnte, ohne ihn zu berühren. Ich würde es auf alle Fälle versuchen. Denn so konnte es wirklich nicht weiter gehen. Notfalls gab es da draußen immer noch das Sofa…

Die andere Frage war, wie er wohl das Ganze aufgefasst hatte. Hat er sich überhaupt etwas daraus gemacht? Seinen persönlichen Triumpf gefeiert? Wieder ein Pluspunkt, den er Edward voraus hatte? War es für ihn wieder ein Beweis, dass ich ihn mehr lieben würde als den Vampir? Aber ich hatte nichts davon gespürt in der vergangen Nacht, er war einfach da gewesen für mich als guter Freund. Vielleicht übertrieb ich einfach maßlos, und machte aus einer Mücke einen Elefanten. Ich war einfach heilfroh, dass ich hier war bei Jake, der mir vertraut war und der mir nichts übel nahm, und der nur zu gut wusste, was alles mit mir passieren konnte (ohne dass ich es wollte). Aber ich würde mit ihm reden müssen, ihm klar machen, dass es nichts bedeutete, wenn er mich so sah. Denn ich gehörte immer noch zu Edward.

Edward…

Als ich an ihn dachte, war der Schmerz in meinem Herzen deutlicher spürbar als der in meinen malträtierten Muskeln. Sehnsucht erfasste mich, und alles, was ich wollte, war ihn sehen zu können. Aber ich wusste, das durfte ich nicht. Denn wenn ich ihm in dieser instabilen Verfassung gegenüber stand, dann war ich mir nicht sicher, ob ich meine menschliche Gestalt halten konnte oder mich wieder in das Monster verwandelte, dessen Urinstinkt es war, Vampire an die Kehle zu springen und zu zerfleischen.

Es war zu früh!

Ich musste bleiben, bis ich keine Gefahr mehr darstellte, bis ich mich soweit im Griff haben würde, dass wir uns unbeschadet wieder nähern konnten. Ich musste warten. Nicht gerade meine Stärke. Diesmal seufzte ich laut auf.

Wie lange würde das dauern? Tage? Wochen? Und dabei hatte ich geschworen, mich nie mehr von ihm trennen zu lassen. Wieder haderte ich mit meinem Schicksal, und ich verzog unglücklich das Gesicht.

In diesem Augenblick öffnete sich die Türe ein klein wenig, und vorsichtig, fast schamhaft, guckte Jacob durch den Spalt.

„Hab gehört, dass du wach bist. Das hier wirst du wohl brauchen können."

Und er warf mir mit einer flinken Bewegung Emilys geliehene Klamotten auf's Bett. Dann zog er die Türe schnell wieder zu, und ich hatte den Eindruck, dass er unter seiner braunen Haut doch etwas rot geworden war.

Schnell schlüpfte ich in die Sachen, atmete tief durch und ging hinaus in die kleine Wohnküche, wo Jacob und Billy schon am gedeckten Tisch saßen.

Jacob ließ sich nichts anmerken und machte nur eine einladende Bewegung. „Komm, setz dich her und iss ordentlich. Das wirst du dringend brauchen, denn Sam wird den ganzen Tag mit uns unterwegs sein." Dabei häufte er schon Unmengen Rührei mit Speck auf meinen Teller. Billy nickte mir zustimmend zu und betrachtete mich schweigend, Du meine Güte, hatten die denn keine Probleme damit, dass da ein Mädchen aus Jacobs Schlafzimmer gehuscht kam und sich an ihren Tisch setzte, als ob sie auf einmal zur Familie gehörte? Anscheinend nicht. Also ließ ich mich auf meinem Stuhl nieder und griff zur Gabel. Es roch köstlich, und ich musste gestehen, dass ich schon wieder einen Bärenhunger hatte. Sonst aß ich nie so viel. Das musste von den vielen Verwandlungen und dem endlosen Herumgerenne kommen, und ich hoffte nur, dass ich jetzt nicht Fett ansetzen würde. Das hätte mir gerade noch gefehlt. Immerhin war ich bis jetzt wenigstens mit meiner Figur zufrieden gewesen. Wenn sie auch alles andere als auffällig war, so war ich doch wenigstens schlank. Hoffentlich blieb das auch so.

„Stört es euch denn nicht, wenn ich hier bin?" Ich stellte meine Frage zwischen zwei Happen Rührei und beobachtete genau ihre Gesichter.

Billy antwortet zuerst. „Das passt schon, Mädchen." Und da war kein Unwillen in seinem Gesicht zu erkennen, obwohl es schwer war, in diesem zu lesen.

Jacob hatte schon etwas mehr dazu zu sagen. „Wo willst du denn sonst hin? Etwa zu Charlie? Und was sagst du ihm, wenn er in dein Zimmer kommt, wenn du nachts in deinen Albträumen schreist und dann liegt da ein zotteliger Riesenwolf in deinem Bett?" Er grinste amüsiert, denn er wusste, dass ich dieses Argument auf keinen Fall widerlegen konnte.

Genau, Charlie!

„Was habt ihr Charlie eigentlich erzählt?", fragte ich neugierig nach.

Jacob schien bester Laune zu sein und grinste wieder über das ganze Gesicht.

„Ich hab ihm erzählt, dass du dich wieder mal furchtbar mit Edward gestritten hättest und ihr euch getrennt habt. Und wenn er dich nicht selbst trösten will, dann soll er dich bei uns lassen. Den Vorschlag hat er dann gerne angenommen."

„Und das hat er dir abgekauft?" Dass Charlie froh war, wenn er keine Tränen trocknen musste, war mir schon klar. Aber dass er sogar bereit war, mich über Nacht hier zu lassen, gab mir schon zu denken. Ihm käme es wohl immer noch sehr gelegen, wenn es zwischen mir und Jacob doch noch was werden würde.

„Klar.", grinste der frech, und seine Haare fielen ihm fransig in die Stirn. „Wär ja nicht das erste Mal gewesen."

Ich musste schlucken und sagte weiter nichts mehr dazu. Wenigstens würde mein Vater sich so keine unnötigen Sorgen um mich machen und sich auch nicht wundern, dass die Hochzeit nicht stattfand. Und von den Cullens würde ihm bestimmt keiner den wahren Grund nennen, warum ich nicht da war. Selbst Renée würde diese Ausrede im fernen Florida fest halten, denn wenn sie das erzählt bekam und auch, dass mich jemand tröstet, dann wäre ihre Anreise nicht nötig. Ich fragte mich nur, ob nicht Jacob diese Abmachung ein wenig zu sehr gefiel. Ich musste vorsichtig sein, und ich schwor mir, ganz klare Grenzen einzuhalten und ihm in keiner Weise Mut zu machen. Ich durfte ihm nicht schon wieder ausnutzen und ihm weh tun. Und wenn ich schon dazu verdammt war, hier mit ihm zusammen zu leben, dann sollte das mit klaren Regeln geschehen.

„Du kannst ja auch zu Sam. Wenn du dort lieber wärst...", entgegnete Jake mit leicht ironischen Unterton.

Abwehrend schüttelte ich den Kopf. „Nein, ich bin euch sehr dankbar, wenn ich hier sein darf. Aber ich will euch auch nicht zur Last fallen."

„Tust du nicht.", nuschelte Jake zwischen zwei Bissen. „Ich besorg dir heute noch ein paar Sachen, eine Zahnbürste und so, und jede Menge Anziehsachen." Er wackelte dabei belustigt mit den Augenbrauen. „Die wirst du brauchen können." Ein freches Grinsen zierte sein Gesicht.

„Ja", seufzte ich, „da hast du wohl Recht."

Selbst Billy grinste.

Ich konnte mich noch gut daran erinnern, wie Embry meinte, dass Billy beinahe das Geld ausgegangen war, als Jacob in seiner Anfangszeit sämtliche Klamotten und Schuhe zerfetzt hatte. Selbst ich hatte jetzt schon zwei Garnituren auf dem Gewissen. Eine lag vor dem Haus der Cullens, die andere war eh schon geliehen.

Nach dem Frühstück trieb Jacob mich an, weil wir schon spät dran wären. Sam wolle sofort mit meinem Training beginnen, und so brachte er mich zu der Sammelstelle, die in der Nähe von Sams Haus lag. Ich wusste, dass das eine ganz schöne Strecke zu laufen war, aber er bestand darauf, dass wir sie zu Fuß gingen.

„Meinen schönen Golf machst du mir nicht kaputt, liebste Bella."

„Aber ich will ihn doch nicht kaputt machen, ich will doch nur mit ihm fahren.", entgegnete ich missmutig.

„Da geht aber kein ausgewachsener Werwolf rein.", meinte Jacob schnippisch.

„Ich will ja auch nicht als Wolf da rein.", bemerkte ich.

„Aber das geht schneller, als einem lieb ist. Und ich warne dich auch gleich: Wölfe sind verdammt schlechte Autofahrer. Versuch das bloß nie."

Ich grübelte, ob es ihm wohl selbst einmal passiert war, dass er sich direkt am Steuer verwandelt hatte, fragte aber lieber nicht nach. Eine Verwandlung in einem so engen Raum, und dann noch bei hoher Geschwindigkeit? Du meine Güte!

Schweigend folgte ich ihm. Mir war nicht wohl zumute, aber immerhin gingen wir jetzt zu diesem Training, das mir helfen würde, mit all dem umzugehen. Ich war gespannt, wie diese Ausbildung wohl sein würde, ob sie anstrengend war und ob ich mich so blamieren würde wie in der Schule im Sportunterricht. Aber da musste ich durch.

Diesmal hatte Jacob nicht automatisch meine Hand genommen, und ich war richtig erleichtert darüber. Ich hätte sie ihm sonst verweigert. Auch in der Hütte war er sehr zurück haltend gewesen, und ich konnte nichts an seiner Haltung erkennen, dass er sich wirklich was aus der gemeinsamen Nacht gemacht hätte. Auf alle Fälle wollte ich in Zukunft darauf achten, dass wir nicht allzu vertraut miteinander umgingen, denn ich wollte absolut keine falschen Hoffnungen in ihm wecken. Eine Nacht nackt in seinem Bett waren schon mehr als genug für den Anfang. So trabte ich hinter ihm her und sah nur seinen muskulösen Rücken vor mir, die breiten Schultern, die schmalen Hüften und die langen Beine, die so schnell über den Boden sausten und Matsch und Pfützen geschickt auswichen. Er trug wieder nichts als Shorts, und ich war froh, dass er mich nicht sah, denn entweder bewunderte ich seine wunderschöne, halbnackte Gestalt oder ich verzog schmerzhaft das Gesicht, wenn ich in einen Ast oder auf einen Stein getreten war. Es war sehr ungewohnt für mich, ohne Schuhe zu gehen.

Als wir ankamen, waren alle schon vollzählig. Sam stand mit verschränkten Armen gelassen hinter der Meute. Dafür waren die vielen Jungs umso lebhafter. Ich erkannte Quil und Embry, die mir zuwinkten, und Seth, der scheu lächelte. Leah saß etwas abseits im Hintergrund und schaute finster zu mir herüber. Es waren auch einige sehr junge Rudelmitglieder dabei, die ich noch nicht kannte. Sie mochten gerade mal 14 Jahre alt sein, auch wenn sie wie alle sehr muskulös und zäh wirkten. Aber die Gesichter waren noch weich, und sie balgten sich wie junge Hunde.

Jared und Paul standen direkt bei Sam, der nun einen Pfiff ausstieß, damit Ruhe einkehrte.

„Das ist Bella. Viele von euch kennen sie schon. Sie ist nun ebenfalls Mitglied des Rudels."

Ein paar der Jungs pfiffen und johlten, aber nicht alle schienen so begeistert zu sein. Einige schauten mich eher skeptisch an, Paul und Jared sogar sehr missbilligend.

Paul verzog verächtlich die Lippen, während Jared ihm leicht auf die Schulter klopfte und etwas zuflüsterte.

Sam redete weiter. „Anders als wir alle kann uns Bella aber nicht hören, wenn sie verwandelt ist, und wir können Bella nicht hören. Das macht die Sache leider etwas schwieriger. Wir müssen ihr daher alle ein wenig unter die Arme greifen."

„Dann ist sie für den Kampf doch eh nicht zu gebrauchen.", maulte Jared.

„Ha, die würde doch nie einen der Blutsauger angreifen. Bei der musst du aufpassen, dass sie nicht dir in den Rücken springt." Pauls Gesicht war völlig angewidert, und ich verkrampfte die Hände zu Fäusten, um ruhig zu bleiben.

„Warst wohl zu viel mit deinen dreckigen Vampiren unterwegs, dass es dich nun auch noch erwischt hat. Ha, jetzt hast du die Quittung dafür, jetzt hast du ne Blutsauger-Allergie." Er grölte vor Lachen und fand das unheimlich komisch.

Ich sah rot. Auch wenn es der gleiche Gedankengang war, den ich schon von Jacob gehört hatte, so griff mich der unverhohlene Spott dabei offen an. Ich schürzte die Lippen und schaute ihn mit meinem giftigsten Blick an, den ich parat hatte.

„Nichts mehr mit Vampirliebchen.", frotzelte Paul weiter, als er sah, wie sehr ich mich aufregte. Jared versuchte ihn zu beschwichtigen, aber er hörte nicht auf ihn.

Jacob versuchte mich zu beruhigen.

„Ganz ruhig, Bella, lass ihn reden. Er freut sich doch nur, wenn du hoch gehst."

Das war leichter gesagt als getan.

„Jetzt hast du ihn zum Fressen gern, deinen kleinen Blutsauger. Und wenn er nicht so stinken würde, könntest du ihm die Kleider vom Leib reißen… um ihn zu zerfetzen. Hahaha…" Paul schüttete sich aus vor Lachen.

Das war zu viel! Eindeutig! Ich hatte nicht vor, mir das bieten zu lassen, und ich wich geschickt Jacobs Hand aus, der mich zurück halten wollte. Am meisten ärgerte mich, dass alles auch durchaus zutraf... sogar das Zerfetzen, das ich gerade erst in meinen Albträumen gesehen hatte. Aber das waren Träume, und die würde ich niemanden beichten. Schon gar nicht diesem Großmaul. Der konnte was erleben…

Ich ging direkt auf Paul zu und zischte ihn voller Wut an.

„Halt dein dreckiges Maul, du kleiner Köter, sonst wasch ich es dir mit Dreck aus!"

„Hoho, da trumpft die Kleine aber auf.", gickerte er unbeeindruckt.

Meine Hand zitterte, und das Zittern breitete sich weiter aus bis in meine Arme und meine Schultern. Mir war es egal. Ich ging einfach weiter stur auf Paul los, und ich sah, wie er doch ein wenig überrascht schaute, als ich keine Anstalten machte, stehen zu bleiben.

Als ich am ganzen Körper zu krampfen begann, wusste ich, was folgen würde. Aber mir war es gerade recht. Ich bebte vor Wut, und ich war richtig froh, diesem unverschämten Kerl in einer etwas kräftigeren Form gegenüber treten zu können. Ich wehrte mich nicht gegen das Zucken, und als ich spürte, dass es soweit war, beugte ich mich einfach nach vorne und fiel direkt auf meine langen, zottigen Beine. Erst da fiel mir ein, dass ich gerade Emilys Kleider zerfetzt hatte. Aber egal.

Ich ging einfach weiter, zog dabei die Lefzen hoch und knurrte grollend aus der Kehle. Das klang richtig furchterregend, und ich konnte mir vorstellen, dass er jetzt meine Reißzähne sah. Immerhin, er wurde ein wenig blass um die Nase. Er schaute zu Sam hinüber, der nur kurz nickte. Bevor ich mich fragen konnte, ob Sam das tatsächlich zulassen würde, raffte Paul sich auf und kam mir mit einem fiesen Grinsen entgegen.

„Nein, Jacob, lass sie!" Das hatte meinem Freund gegolten, den ich hinter mir spürte.

Ich knurrte so tief ich konnte, duckte den Kopf und schritt weiter auf Paul zu.

„Warte...", begann Jared und griff nach Pauls Arm, aber der machte schon einen Satz auf mich zu und zitterte ebenfalls. „... deine Kleider.", vollendete Jared den Satz, aber da war es schon zu spät. Silbernes Fell platzte aus Paul heraus, und er riss sein riesiges Maul auf, um mir zu drohen. Ich war viel zu wütend, um mich beeindruckt zu zeigen und schnappte sofort zu. Ich erwischte ein Bein von ihm und biss hinein, und Siegeswille durchtränkte mich.

Er war viel größer als ich, aber ich war schneller und gelenkiger. Ich duckte mich unter seinem großen Schädel weg und packte ihn von hinten an der Flanke. Er jaulte auf, als ich erneut zubiss, und ich hörte Quil und Embry, die mich klatschend anfeuerten. Wahrscheinlich hatten sie bereits Wetten auf mich laufen.

Jetzt war Paul aber so richtig sauer, und er öffnete den Rachen und brüllte mich an, dass mir sein Atem wie ein Orkan entgegen blies. Während er noch in seiner Drohgeste verharrte, hatte ich mich längst wieder an ihm vorbei geschlichen. Das Maul mächtig aufreißen, das konnte er. Angeben und drohen. Aber damit konnte er bei mir nichts ausrichten. Blöder Angeber! Als ich hinter seinem mächtigen Schulterblatt stand, drehte ich mich schlagartig um und sprang hoch auf seinen Rücken. Ich versenkte meine Zähne in seinem pelzigen Hals und als ich die Hauptschlagader spürte, drückte ich zu. Das Tier in mir hatte die Führung übernommen, und es wusste, was es tun musste.

Er war zu überrascht, um gegen meinen Angriff etwas ausrichten zu können. Anscheinend hatte er auch nicht damit gerechnet. Er jaulte wieder auf und duckte sich auf einmal unter mir weg. Ich ließ nicht los, machte die Bewegung Richtung Boden mit und hielt seinen Nacken fest mit meinem Maul umschlungen. Bestimmt sah ich aus wie eine Maus, die auf einem Elefanten saß, aber ich hatte keinerlei Angst. Ich war immer noch wütend, aber nicht genug, um wirklich zuzubeißen. Er sollte nur meine Zähne spüren, die sich immer noch fest in seinen Hals bohrten. Und plötzlich legte er sich auf den Boden und winselte.

Ein Instinkt in mir reagierte, ich öffnete das Maul, ließ von ihm ab. Ich hatte gewonnen. Dann trottete ich siegestrunken zu Jacob zurück und setzte mich einfach neben ihn. Dem hatte ich es aber gegeben. Jacob tätschelte mir zufrieden den Kopf.

„Damit ist geklärt, wer hier das Alphaweibchen ist." Sam grinste nur zu mir herüber, und Embry stritt sich mit Quil, der die verlorenen 10 Dollar anscheinend nicht dabei hatte.

Dem hat sie es aber wirklich gegeben. Findet ihr nicht auch? Na, hat es euch gefallen? Dann bis bald beim nächsten Kapi. Da könnt ihr erfahren, wie Bella das Verwandeln übt.

LG

Hi-chan.


	8. Meine Kleine

Nachdem sich jetzt doch eine Menge Leute nicht so ganz begeistern konnten für dieses Kapi, weil es so abgehackt daher kommt, habe ich nachkorrigiert und hoffe, dass es euch so besser gefällt...

**Meine Kleine**

Ich war vollkommen baff.  
Mann, dem hatte sie es aber gegeben!

Die anderen schauten genauso dumm aus der Wäsche wie ich. Da schau an. Von wegen kleiner Frischling. Und ich hatte noch Angst um sie gehabt, dass sie derbe eins auf die Mütze kriegt. Und dann das!  
Ich saß zwar ganz ruhig und gelassen da und tätschelte ihr den pelzigen Kopf, aber mein Herz hämmerte, und mir platzte fast die Brust vor Stolz.  
Meine Scheiße!

Ich erkannte meine kleine Bella kaum wieder. Das zurückhaltende, graue Mäuschen, das sonst immer ruhig und schüchtern in der Ecke gesessen hatte, hatte es gerade mit dem größten Raufbold des Rudels aufgenommen. Und sie hatte ihm ordentlich gezeigt, wo der Hammer hängt. Ich musste ihr noch mal den erhitzten Kopf kraulen, so stolz war ich auf sie.

Das Tier tat ihr gut.

Ha, wenn ich ihr das sagen würde, dann würde sie mich giftig anfunkeln und mich überzeugen wollen, dass es vollkommen anders war. Was ich ihr auch nicht übel nehmen würde…

Klar ist es zum Kotzen, sich ständig ungefragt hin- und her verwandeln zu müssen – wie hatte ich das erst gehasst…

Erst viel später sah ich ein, dass es auch durchaus seine Vorteile haben konnte, so eine Bestie mit sich herum zu schleppen. So ein Tier denkt nicht viel nach. Es grübelt nicht, es zweifelt seine Existenz nicht an… und es macht sich verdammt wenig Sorgen darum, ob einen die anderen nun mögen oder nicht. Es kommt auch so klar.  
Bewundernswert!

Und es macht stark!  
Tja, aber davon hat sie jetzt noch nicht all zu viel.

Sam kam zu uns herüber. Er grinste, zu mir sagte er kein Wort. Sie ließen mich echt in Ruhe. Alle! Ich hatte wohl genug gebrüllt, dass sie mich mal kreuzweise könnten und keinen Wert auf ihre Kommentare legte, was ich mit der Dame hier neben mir anstellen sollte. Er nickte ihr nur auffordern zu und sie folgte ihm anstandslos. Was sollte sie auch machen? Sie steckte in dem Tier fest, und würde ohne Hilfe da nicht wieder so schnell heraus kommen. Paul hatte sich auch schon getrollt. Er würde wohl nach Hause laufen und sich was Neues zum Anziehen holen - mal wieder - wenn der Schrank noch irgendwas hergab, bei dem Verbrauch, den der Junge hatte. Aber er konnte sich ruhig Zeit lassen, was zu suchen, denn so aufgewühlt und durcheinander wie Bella wohl war, würde es eine Weile dauern, bis sie den Pelz wieder loswurde. Übrigens ein sehr kleidsamer Pelz. Und dazu kostenlos.  
Ich kicherte. Sie war ein sehr hübscher Wolf, wenn auch mit einem unglaublich langen, zotteligen Fell. Und erst die Farbe: schokoladenbraun! Zum Anbeißen. Schmal und wendig war sie, richtig zierlich gegen uns Brocken. Und ihre Augen! Rehbraun mit schwarzen Strahlen, genauso schön wie die, die sie als Mensch hatte. Ich könnte ewig in sie blicken…

Tja… sind wir mal wieder soweit…deswegen hatte ich hier weg gewollt. Und nun war ich schon wieder hier, an ihrer Seite…

Ich seufzte, streckte mich aus zurück ins Gras, legte die Füße übereinander und schaute in den blauen Himmel über mir. Tatsächlich herrschte in dieser verregneten Gegend mal so was wie gutes Wetter.

Pah.  
Das hatte mich voll von den Socken gehauen!  
Bella.  
Das kleine Bleichgesicht.  
Vom Stamm weg seit Generationen.  
Und ausgerechnet sie hatte es erwischt.

Ich hatte ihm nicht geglaubt, als Sam mich anfunkte. Ich war ja weit droben in Kanada, und ich hatte vor, weiter zu laufen. Ich wollte nicht zurück zu all dem Scheiß. Mein Herz hatte es schon zerrissen, also was sollte ich da noch? Ausbluten?

Ne, ich wollte nur meine Ruhe haben. Musste dieser kleine Drecksack Edward echt noch eins draufsetzen und mir diese verdammte Einladung zuschicken. Wo mir doch eh schon klar war, dass er gewonnen hatte. Er hatte die Frau, die ich wollte. Und er hatte ihr sogar einen Antrag gemacht. Einem Mädel mit grade mal 18 Jahren. Von der Schule weg heiraten… Und sie hatte auch noch zugestimmt.  
Wie im Mittelalter…  
Altbackener Sack…

Wobei meine Schwester das ja auch gebracht hatte. Aus Liebe! Verdammt! Ich hätte Bella auch geheiratet, aus Liebe, wenn sie das gewollt hätte. Ich hätte alles für sie gemacht! Aber ich hatte nie den Eindruck gehabt, dass die jetzt grade aufs Heiraten so besonders scharf gewesen wäre.

Und ich hatte doch tatsächlich noch gehofft, nachdem sie mich so geküsst hatte, freiwillig, von sich aus, ohne von ihr hinterher eine verpasst zu kriegen… dass ich eine winzig kleine Chance hätte, dass sie den Lackaffen doch noch stehen lässt und zu mir kommt.

Immerhin hatte ich ihr aufgezeigt, dass sie wirklich was für mich empfand. Ich konnte es doch sehen und spüren, ihre erröteten Wangen, ihr schneller Atem, das Leuchten in ihren Augen…  
Verdammt, wie oft waren wir schon so kurz davor gewesen… damals, als der Drecksack sich verdrückt und sie stehen gelassen hatte. Die Luft war wie geladen gewesen, es waren nur noch Millimeter zwischen unseren Lippen… und ich Arsch hatte mich nicht getraut, weiter zu gehen, den ersten Schritt zu wagen. Dabei hatte sie doch gewollt…ich konnte ihr hämmerndes Herz hören, wenn sie in meinen Armen lag… und das hatte sich nicht geändert, auch als er zurückgekommen war.  
Klar, sie hat mir weiß Gott was erzählt. Edward hinten, Edward vorne, aber da war auch noch was für mich in ihr. Das konnte sie nie ganz weg bekommen. Und ich? Hab versucht, es hervor zu zerren. Wollte nicht mehr geduldig dasitzen und nur warten. Nein, ich hatte alles versucht…  
und verloren.  
Und dann hatte ich diese dämliche Einladung gekriegt. Sozusagen die Bestätigung mit Stempel drauf, dass sie ihm gehörte. Unwiderruflich. Auf so Gesten stand er ja. Das musste dann noch sein, mir das unter die Nase zu reiben.

Na ja, hoffen wird man ja noch dürfen.  
Wenigstens hatte ich es versucht.

Immerhin, der Kuss war echt gewesen… daran konnte er nichts ändern, und sie küsste so verdammt gut…mir hatte es glatt den Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen. Ich darf gar nicht dran denken, mir wird jetzt noch schwindelig. Huh…

Aber war wohl nichts…

Und ich hatte mich vom Acker gemacht.

Und dann kam Sams Durchsage. Man, ich kann's jetzt noch nicht so recht fassen.

Ich war schon eine Woche unterwegs gewesen, als ich es gehört hatte. Und ich schoss los, bin die ganze Strecke nur gerannt, denn ich wollte selbst sehen, ob er Recht hatte. Meine Güte, war ich alle, als ich ankam. Ich hätte auf der Stelle einschlafen können, so erschöpft war ich. Und dann sah ich sie da an Sams Tisch, verwirrt, die Augen so groß wie die einer Katze, Angst und Unsicherheit standen ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben. Ich hatte keinen Nerv, noch groß was zu sagen, aber ich wusste, da konnte ich sie nicht lassen. Also nahm ich sie an die Hand. Und sie kam einfach mit. Scheiße, sie hat solches Vertrauen zu mir… immer noch.

Ihre Hand zu spüren in meiner… ich hatte gedacht, das würde nie mehr geschehen… das wäre vorbei.

Als wir dann in der Hütte waren, da wusste ich überhaupt nicht mehr, was ich tun sollte. Am liebsten hätte ich sie in die Arme genommen, aber das erlaubte ich mir nicht. Also hab ich sie einfach stehen lassen und mich verdrückt. Sie hatte mich doch auch stehen lassen..

Man, war das fies. Aber ich… ich hatte doch von ihr weg kommen wollen. Und dauernd an ihr rumzufummeln war dazu echt nicht gerade förderlich. War trotzdem blöd. Und feige.  
Aber lange hatte ich es eh nicht ausgehalten.  
Ich hatte noch nie mitansehen können, wenn sie weinte.  
Aber wie sollte ich nur mit ihr umgehen? Mit ‚Edwards Braut'?

Dafür war ich dann dahin geschmolzen, als sie Rotz und Wasser bei mir geheult hatte.  
Alles war umsonst gewesen, die ganze Rennerei nach Kanada. Ich hatte noch versucht, vor allem davon zu laufen, aber es holte mich immer wieder ein. Und ich musste sie dann gleich noch in mein Bett holen. Mann! Kacke…  
Ob sie überhaupt wusste, was sie da mit mir anstellte? Ich glaube, sie hatte nicht mal den leisesten Schimmer davon…

Lag die in meinem Bett! Gut, sie war schnell eingeschlafen. Und ich auch. Nachdem es ihr wieder gut ging, war ich einfach nur noch müde. Dann der Schrei im Schlaf… und sie als Wolf in meinem Bett. Tja, das kannte ich doch zu gut von mir selbst… nur als sie sich dann wieder zurück verwandelte…  
Du meine Güte…  
Lag die Kleine direkt neben mir, splitterfasernackt!

Also ich hab ja schon viel Selbstbeherrschung. Aber das war schon hammermäßig. Die Dame meines Herzens, ohne jegliche Klamotten hautnah an meiner Seite. Sam, ich danke dir für deine vielen Übungen… die hatte ich brauchen können…

Aber es ging, ich hatte mich im Griff, konnte wieder ruhig atmen, und ich lag da, stundenlang, und sah sie nur an. Mein Gott, wie schön sie ist. Und wie zerbrechlich. Und auch das, was man sonst nicht so sieht, ist sehr ansehnlich. Mist, jetzt werde ich rot. Trotzdem hab ich die Finger von ihr gelassen. Na ja, beinahe. Ich konnte mir nicht verkneifen, ihr ganz vorsichtig den Rücken zu streicheln. Auch wenn ich mich dafür noch verfluchen werden…

Ihre Haut ist so verdammt zart, und sie riecht so unbeschreiblich gut.

Aber ich sollte das lassen. Ist besser für mich. Und für sie. Denn sie ‚gehört' immer noch dem Lackaffen, der sie mit einer bombastischen Hochzeit zu der Seinen machen will, sie mit seinem Namen und seinem Geld ausstatten und mit wegnehmen will. Und ich hab keinen Schimmer, ob das noch Sache ist oder nicht. Ob der auch einen Wolf im Bett haben will? Ich schon…

Ich hatte sie nie verbiegen wollen, habe sie schon immer so gemocht, wie sie war. Schon als sie klein war. Na ja, das ist lange her, und damals war sie nur eine Spielkameradin, die von ihrem Vater regelmäßig angeschleppt wurde.  
Erst als sie dann wieder zurückkam, da hatte es mich vollkommen umgehauen. Man, war sie schön geworden. Ein Gedicht von einer Frau. Schlank, zierlich, ein wenig unbeholfen, aber das glich sie dreimal aus mit ihrem Charme. Wenn sie lachte, schmolz ich dahin. Und sie lächelte mich oft an. Dachte ich… bis dieser Blutsauger an ihr dran hing. Viel gelächelt hat sie dann nicht mehr. War ihr wohl vergangen, als sie rausbekommen hatte, was er war.

Ha, ich hatte ja selbst keine Ahnung, wer hier alles was war. Es sagte ja keiner was. Ich blicke das bis heute nicht, warum die so ein Geheimnis draus machen und man nicht mal was gesteckt bekommt, was da in einem schlummert. Und dann, wenn's passiert, dann haut's einem glatt das Hirn weg. Kotz mich das an, dass die das so geheim halten.

Wenn man wenigstens eine Spur von Ahnung hätte, was da passiert, wenn man auf einmal explodiert. Da hatten Billys Beschwichtigungen dann auch nimmer viel geholfen, als ich mitten in unsrem Wohnzimmer zum Wolf mutierte. Man, ich hätte beinahe die ganze Hütte demoliert, als ich versuchte, da rauszukommen. Wer denkt denn auch, dass der ganze Hokuspokus, den sie abends an den Lagerfeuern erzählen, nicht nur reine Märchen sind? Klar, der Häuptling Soundso, der sich in einen Wolf verwandelte, um seinen Stamm zu schützen… klingt toll. Super Kerl, spannende Story. Wie Superman! Aber dass da was dran war mit all den kalten Wesen und den Wölfen. Verdammt! Schneewittchen gab es doch auch nicht mit ihren sieben Zwergen…  
Und die kleine Bella musste sich ja so 'nen Vampir angeln, und ich mutierte zum Werwolf.

Immerhin war sie schnell drauf gekommen.  
Und sie hatte sich nicht die Bohne drum geschert.  
War ihr vollkommen egal, was einer war.

Aber das galt für ihn leider genauso wie für mich.

Es war ihr damals schon vollkommen egal gewesen, wie sie anderen geglotzt hatten, als ich sie mit dem Motorrad von der Schule abgeholt hatte. Tja, Bella und ein Indianer…  
Und dann tätschelte sie mir einfach den Kopf, als ich als Wolf neben ihr rumhing. Und das vor allen Vampiren. Echt cool, die Frau.

Nur warum sie ums Verrecken selbst so ein ekelhafter Vampir werden möchte, das leuchtet mir nicht ein. Nicht mal Klein-Eddi wollte das… wenn ich dem Glauben schenken kann. Wenn der sie nicht heimlich wieder so manipuliert hat, dass sie meinte, dass sei das absolute Nonplusultra. Sie tut ja eh alles, was er will. Mehr als ihr gut tut. Und sie merkt nicht mal, was er mit ihr macht. Ist sie so verblendet? Macht Liebe so blind?

Bin mal gespannt, wie das jetzt weiter geht, was Eddi-Arschloch sagen wird, wenn er sie wieder sieht. Ob er immer noch mit ihr groß Hochzeit feiern will, wo sie zum Wolf geworden ist? Ob er sie immer noch zur Frau haben will, wenn er ständig Angst haben muss, dass sie durchdreht und ihn zerfleischt? Und wo sie jetzt nicht mehr zu Seinesgleichen werden kann? Denn ein Vampir wird sie nun nicht mehr werden können. Das würde sie umbringen. Ihr Gift ist für uns tödlich. Und das weiß er.

Und sie wird sich noch verändern, ob ihm das passen wird oder nicht. Ha, da hat er mal keinen Einfluss drauf. Das gefällt mir richtig. Sie wird wachsen, stärker werden, Muskeln kriegen. Sie wird sicher mutiger werden, selbstbewusster. Zumindest war es bei uns allen so. Na, ob er das mögen wird? Der chauvinistische Schleimscheißer? Dem gefiel es doch, dass sie so zart und schüchtern war. Beeinflussbar. Wachs in seinen eiskalten Händen. Konnte ihr was vorfaseln und sie fiel auf ihn und sein Gesülze rein.

Aber sicher ist das nicht, dass sie es mal rafft. Ich hab schon oft gedacht, jetzt müsste sie ihn doch durchschaut haben, müsste blicken, was er da mit ihr abzog. Aber ne! Sie verzieh ihm eins ums andere. Der konnte verbocken, was er wollte… sie verlassen, sie anlügen, einsperren, in Gefahr bringen. Voll verliebt hechelte sie ihm weiter hinterher, und ich stand wieder da mit leeren Händen.  
Nochmal packe ich das nicht, ich hab sie schon zu oft verloren. Ich muss endlich mal auf mich aufpassen. Ich werde wohl da sein und ihr helfen, aber ich werde sie nicht mehr an mich ranlassen. Das ist mir zu gefährlich, das verkrafte ich nicht nochmal. Also Finger weg! Pack dein Herz ein, Alter, in eine Schachtel, pack es weg und schieb die Schachtel weit unters Bett. Und lang nicht mehr hin, bis du dir sicher bist, dass eine es wirklich haben will… sie… oder eine andere.

Oh, da kommen sie ja schon wieder…  
Das ging aber schnell.  
Sie ist gut…

Mann, sei nicht so scheißstolz auf sie…

++xxXXxx++

Na, hat es euch gefallen, Jake mal in den Kopf zu sehen? Ob er Recht hat mit all seinen Vermutungen? Und was wird aus Bella und Edward? Was meint ihr?  
Wollt ihr öfter mal ein Kapi aus anderer Sicht? Und von wem alles?

Eure Hi-chan


	9. Training

So, ich hab wieder was für euch. Nun erlebt ihr das Gegenstück zu Jakes Kapi, wo er auf Bella gewartet hatte, dass sie sich nach dem grandiosen Sieg über Paul wieder zurück verwandelt. Das war nämlich gar nicht so einfach für sie, weil ihr immer was durch den Kopf ging.

Und ihr begleitet sie bei ihrem Training und könnt hautnah miterleben, was sie da alles erlebt.

Viel Spaß damit… vielleicht lernt ihr ja auch was *g*

Training

Sam hatte mich zur Seite genommen, während die anderen sich weiter auf der großen Wiese balgten und unterhielten. Aus seiner Hütte hatte er bereits neue Kleidung für mich besorgt, und nun standen wir hier hinter einem Gebüsch verborgen auf Rande einer kleinen Lichtung, damit ich mich wieder zurück verwandeln konnte.

Es war mir peinlich, dass Sam wieder dabei sein würde, wenn ich nackt vor ihm stehen würde, aber es ließ sich auch nicht vermeiden, denn ich hatte deutlich mehr Mühe, das Tier wieder los zu werden als es hervor zu holen.

Das Tier, das mir diesmal nicht einmal lästig gewesen war.

Ich konnte es kaum glauben.

Immer war ich die kleine, schwache Bella gewesen, die man beschützen musste. Immer war ich das schwächste Glied in der Kette gewesen, immer musste Rücksicht auf mich genommen werden.

Haltet Bella versteckt, sperrt Bella ein, bringt sie weg, passt auf sie auf!

Wegen mir konnten die Starken nicht kämpfen, weil sie mich beschützen mussten, weil sie immer Rücksicht auf mich nehmen mussten. Ich war ständig Klotz am Bein. Mann, war ich das leid.

Schon zuvor hatte ich mich meist als Bremse gefühlt, zum Beispiel in Renées neuer Beziehung. Deswegen war ich ja extra gegangen, hatte sie verlassen, den Wohnort gewechselt und war zu Pa gezogen, in dieses ewig feuchte Nest, damit sie ihre Freiheit hatte und ungehindert mit ihrem Phil reisen konnte. Das hatte ich ihr so gewünscht. Dann fand ich es hier sogar schön und hatte neue Freunde gefunden, gar noch meine große Liebe. Und was war passiert? Wieder war ich die Achillesferse, das schwächste Mitglied der Gruppe, der kleine Trampel, auf den man immer Rücksicht nehmen musste. Jetzt erst recht... was kein Wunder war, wenn man mit lauter unsterblichen Vampiren rumhing, die schnell wie der Wind waren und deren glatte Haut härter als Marmor war.

Es war zum Verrücktwerden. Wegen mir konnte Edward nicht kämpfen, weil ich so verletzlich war. Ich konnte nicht mal den Lockvogel spielen für die blutdürstige Neugeborenenarmee, dabei hätte ich die so gut durcheinander bringen und ablenken können mit meinem ach so stark riechenden Blut. Hatte ich einmal einen Joker in der Hand, dann durfte ich ihn nicht mal einsetzen. Bloß nicht, zu gefährlich! Ich hasste es. Mir war jeder Tag zu lang, den ich noch so ein verflucht zerbrechlicher Mensch sein musste.

Und nun war mir das passiert.

Und als Paul so unverschämt stänkerte, da wurde mir auf einmal bewusst, dass ich jetzt etwas hatte, was mir helfen würde, mich allein wehren zu können. Es war nicht die Verwandlung, die ich mir ausgesucht hatte. Aber ich brauchte auch auf einmal keinen Jacob, der für mich einsprang, um meine Ehre zu retten, brauchte keinen Edward, der mich wie ein Möbelstück packen und verstecken würde. Nein, diesmal war ich selbst stark genug, um es dem Bastard zu zeigen. Das Tier hatte keine Angst vor ihm. Und als es über mich kam, durch meine Adern drang und meine Sehnen, als es meine Nerven vibrieren und mich erzittern ließ, da freute ich mich richtig darüber. Ich bot mich ihm an, und es ergriff Besitz von mir, es glitt in meinen Körper, sanft und völlig schmerzlos. Es verriet mir mit reinem Instinkt, wo ich zubeißen musste, und es hielt mich auch zurück, damit ich keinen Schaden anrichtete.

Und ich war stolz, so verdammt stolz auf mich, dass ich mich zum ersten Mal um mich selbst hatte kümmern können, ohne dass einer der Jungs mir zu Hilfe eilen musste.

Es tat richtig gut…

Jake hatte es auch gefallen…

Nur rauskommen sollte ich auch wieder aus diesem braunen Pelz. Und daran haperte es noch ein wenig. Ich würde Sam also aufmerksam zuhören und lernen müssen, bis ich es beherrschte, bis es klappte, bis ich das Sagen hatte und nicht mehr die Natur dieses Wesens. Dann war es perfekt.

Also lauschte ich gespannt.

„Es reicht nicht, Gedanken und Gefühle einfach nur zu unterdrücken. Deswegen sind sie immer noch vorhanden. Du musst es schaffen, sie tatsächlich zu vermeiden." Er schaute mich dabei eindringlich aus seinen dunklen Augen an.

Er hatte gut reden. Das war gar nicht so einfach.

„Und für die Rückverwandlung ist vor allem innere Ruhe nötig." Ja klar, her damit. Aber woher nehmen? Davon hatte ich leider recht wenig in mir, und ich wusste auch nicht, wie ich das so aus dem Stehgreif hinbekommen sollte. Ein Teil von mir war eh noch furchtbar aufgeregt, immerhin wurde man nicht jeden Tag zum Wolf. Dann der Adrenalinschub vor kurzem, als ich mich mit Paul angelegt hatte, und mein anschließender Siegestaumel waren bestimmt auch nicht gerade förderlich bei diesem Vorhaben.

Sam schien mir anzusehen, dass ich große Mühe hatte, das auch nur andeutungsweise hinzubekommen, denn ich rutschte nervös hin und her, spielte mit den pelzigen Ohren, fegte mit dem langen Schwanz über den Boden und konnte nicht aufhören, herum zu zappeln.

„Ich weiß ja, dass du furchtbar aufgeregt bist. Aber du musst vollkommen ruhig werden. Entspanne dich, versuche jeglichen Gedanken zu vermeiden. Deinem Körper fällt es nicht schwer, die menschliche Gestalt wieder frei zu geben. Was dich bremst, ist dein Geist. Wenn du völlig im Einklang mit dir bist, dann gelingt es beinahe von alleine. Und auch ohne Schmerzen."

Wie in der Nacht, als ich geträumt hatte. Daher hatte ich zum Menschen werden können, ohne es zu bemerken. Weil mir meine Grübeleien nicht im Weg waren. Aber wenn ich wach war, dann machte ich mir nun mal dauernd Gedanken und Sorgen. Auch als Wolf, wenn auch nicht so viele wie sonst. Nur, wie sollte ich das abstellen? Das würde ich hier auch nicht auf die Schnelle hinbekommen. Aber ich wollte die anderen auch nicht warten lassen. Also versuchte ich so gut wie möglich, die Hilfestellungen anzunehmen, die Sam mir gab.

„Leg dich hin und schließe die Augen."

Folgsam legte ich mich ins Gras und senkte die Lider. Ich spürte die Sonne, die mir durch das lichte, hellgrün leuchtende Blätterdach auf den dichten Pelz brannte.

„Spüre den Boden unter dir, wie du ihn berührst, sein Fell auf dem Gras, die Pfoten auf der Erde. Spüre den Atem, der in deine Lungen strömt. Konzentriere dich nur darauf."

Ich versuchte es.

„Nun lass alle Gedanken los, gib dich der Sonne hin, der Wärme, nehme die Gerüche wahr, aber konzentriere dich nicht darauf. Sie durchfließen dich, du hältst sie nicht auf."

Der herrliche Duft von Wald und Moos durchdrang mich, und es roch intensiv nach Harz und Rinde. Außerdem konnte ich das Rudel riechen. Ich hob den mächtigen Brustkorb und sog die würzige Luft in meine gewaltigen Lungen. Der Duft war unbeschreiblich, er enthielt Nuancen, für die ich gar keine Bezeichnung fand. Die Sonne prickelte auf meiner Schnauze und leuchtete hellrot durch die Lider hindurch. Ein sanfter Wind brachte mir Gerüche von den Bergen entgegen. Kühler Fels und klares Wasser, Gräser und Flechten, und die süße Wucht jeder Menge Beeren. Entspannt lag ich auf dem Boden und merkte, wie mein Atem immer langsamer ging. Trotzdem hechelte ich ein wenig, denn es war ein warmer Tag.

„Jetzt spüre deinen Körper, erfasse ihn, und denke an den Menschen, der du unter dieser Hülle immer noch bist. Erfasse deine menschliche Gestalt, dein Wesen, berühre es mit deinen Gedanken." Ich folgte seinen Anweisungen und versuchte, mich mir selbst in diesem Wolfskörper vorzustellen. Bella, am Boden hingekauert, die Augen genießerisch geschlossen, die Nase leicht gebläht. Ein Körper, kauernd auf der sommerlichen Wiese, halb versteckt im hohen Gras, mittelgroß und bleich, die dunkelbrauen, langen Locken wehten im Wind. … ich sollte mir vielleicht die Haare schneiden lassen, damit ich nicht gar so zottelig bin, schoss es mir durch den Kopf.

Nein, keine Grübeleien.

Ruhe, verdammt!

Ich versuchte es noch einmal.

Das würde nie klappen, wenn ich immer abschweifte. Wieder versuchte ich, meinen Kopf zu leeren und alle Gedanken zu verbannen - ich konzentrierte mich auf meine Atmung, spürte den massigen Körper, der auf dem weichen Wiesenboden lag und suchte wieder den Menschen in mir.

„Spüre deinen Rücken, deine Arme und Beine, stelle dir vor, du streichst mit den Händen über den ganzen Körper. Spüre die Haut unter deinen Fingern, die Muskeln, die Sehnen."

Ein Kribbeln in meinem Rücken teilte mir mit, dass ich auf der richtigen Spur war. Ich konzentrierte mich noch mehr… ich konnte die feinen Härchen auf meiner Haut spüren, und ich meinte zu fühlen, wie sie sich bei der imaginären Berührung aufrichteten. Ich tastete weiter im Geiste, die Arme entlang, die nackten Schultern hinab, dabei kroch mir das Kribbeln den Rücken hinauf… bis in den Nacken.

Plötzlich merkte ich, dass ich mir Jacobs Hände vorstellte, die mir den Rücken entlang strichen. Warm, sanft und tröstend, wie heute Nacht, als ich so geheult hatte. Das Ziehen verstärkte sich, und ich empfand immer deutlicher den menschlichen Körper.

Warum kam mir jetzt gerade Jacob in den Sinn?

Ich sollte nicht an ihn denken…

Mist! Jetzt war alles wieder weg, das Kribbeln, das die Verwandlung ankündigte, war verschwunden. Ich sollte vielleicht meine moralischen Konflikte nicht gerade jetzt mit mir durchgehen. Ich winselte leise, und Sam merkte, dass ich abgelenkt war.

„Ganz ruhig Bella, das wird schon. Entspanne dich. Lass alles los. Denke nur an deinen Rücken."

Ich begann wieder von vorne und stellte mir lieber gleich Jacobs Hände vor, die an meinem Kreuz entlang strichen.

Eine anhaltende Bewegung.

Auf und ab.

Auf und ab.

Es fühlte sich gut an.

Einen Augenblick kam es mir vor, als ob da auch Sams Hände auf meinem Fell waren. Aber ich nahm sie kaum wahr, denn was ich wirklich zu spürte, waren die warmen, weichen Hände des Jungen auf meinem menschlichen Körper. Und da stellte sich auch das Kribbeln wieder ein.

Ich konzentrierte mein ganzes Denken auf dieses Gefühl, diese Berührung. Sie war so schön, so intensiv… Oh mein Gott, ich durfte das nie jemanden verraten… dass ich mir Jakes Hände vorstellte. Das musste mein großes Geheimnis bleiben…

Schon wieder war alles vorbei.

Ich fluchte innerlich.

Sam spürte genau, dass ich schon wieder den Faden verloren hatte. Aber er war unendlich geduldig. Unablässig strich er mir über das Fell und begann, leise vor sich hinzusummen. Mit gekreuzten Beinen saß er neben mir auf dem Boden und wippte sanft hin und her. Auch er trug nur leichte Short, und unter der glatten, braunen Haut seines Oberkörpers tanzten die Muskeln, wenn er seinen Arm bewegte.

Es war eine friedliche Stimmung an einem der wohl letzten, schönen Sommertage. Sein seltsamer, indianischer Gesang lullte mich ein, ich schloss wieder die Augen und versetzte ich mich in tiefe Entspannung, nahm den intensiven Duft des Waldes wahr, spürte die Wärme der Sonne. Und mit jedem Strich über meinen zotteligen Pelz versank ich mehr in dieser Welt.

Eine Fliege krabbelte mir ins Ohr. Wie das kitzelte! Ich schüttelte energisch den Kopf, vertrieb das Insekt… und die entspannte Atmosphäre war mit verschwunden.

Also wieder von vorne.

Der Rücken. Die Hände. Sam strich mir in langsamen Zügen über mein Fell. Es beruhigte mich. Es machte mich schläfrig. Keine Gedanken. Nur der Körper. Spüren. Fühlen.

Mein Rücken, meine blasse Haut, eine warme Hand…

Ich ließ mich von diesem Gefühl durchdringen, spürte regelrecht die Energie, die mich durchlief, die brannte und juckte, und dann merkte ich, wie die Formen verblassten, sich vermischten, wie sich die Grenzen aufhoben und sich die menschliche Form durchsetzte. Ich spürte meine Beine, den Oberkörper, die Pfoten, die zu Armen wurden, spürte sie Sonne auf der nackten Haut, den Wind in meinem Fell, meinen Haaren. Ich war völlig gelöst, und ich spürte keinen Schmerz. Nur ein seltsames Ziehen in all meinen Muskeln. Und dann spürte ich das Gras unter meinen nackten Beinen und wusste, dass ich es geschafft hatte.

Überrascht öffnete ich die Augen. So schnell war es mir noch nie gelungen, sonst hatte ich Stunden gebraucht. Und diesmal war wohl gerade Mal eine halbe Stunde vergangen. Wenn überhaupt. Aber das löste immer noch nicht das Problem, dass ich mich allzu schnell in einen Wolf verwandelte.

Na ja, immerhin etwas. Heute war ich zum ersten Mal nicht mehr so ängstlich gewesen.

Und ich musste zugeben, dass mir die Vorstellung von Jacobs Händen auf meinem Körper enorm geholfen hatte.

Aber das sollte mein Geheimnis bleiben.

Ich blinzelte gegen die Sonnenstrahlen an, die durch meine Wimpern blendeten. Sam saß mit dezent gesenktem Blick neben mir und hielt mir die Kleidung hin. Ich ergriff sie, streifte mir das Shirt über den Kopf und schlüpfte in die kurze Hose. Gut, dass Emily und ich ungefähr die gleiche Größe hatten. Ich zog noch meine langen Haare aus dem Halsausschnitt des Shirts, dann gingen wir los zu den anderen.

Dankbar nickte ich Sam zu. Er war wirklich eine sehr große Hilfe und auch immer absolut höflich und zurück haltend. Noch kein einziges Mal hatte er einen Blick auf meinen nackten Körper geworfen, sondern immer respektvoll zur Seite geblickt. Das tat gut, wo ich ihm doch völlig preisgegeben war.

Er hatte auch noch kein Wort wegen der Haare gesagt. Ob das alle freiwillig taten? Sie so kurz schneiden zu lassen? Selbst Leah trug eine Kurzhaarfrisur. Ich erinnerte mich, wie entsetzt ich war, als Jacob zum ersten Mal mit seinen kurzen Haaren aufgetaucht war. Ich war total schockiert gewesen, hatte ihn kaum erkannt, so nackt und so erwachsen. Wo mir doch seine schulterlange Haarpracht so gut gefallen hatte. Also ganz so kurz würde ich sie mir nicht schneiden lassen, aber ein wenig vielleicht? Aber darüber konnte ich mir später noch Gedanken machen.

Die meisten schauten überrascht, als wir schon so bald aus dem Gebüsch brachen. Wahrscheinlich hatten sie sich auf eine längere Wartezeit eingestellt. Paul schaute neugierig zu mir herüber, und ich nickte ihm einfach zu. Er trug jetzt eine andere Hose, und er schien ein wenig verlegen zu sein, als er zurück grinste. Dann suchten meine Augen nach Jacob, den ich lang ausgestreckt mit geschlossenen Lidern im Gras liegen sah. War er eingeschlafen? Er war wohl immer noch recht müde von seinem langen Lauf. Oder war ich Schuld, dass er heute Nacht zu wenig Schlaf bekommen hatte? Ich sollte mich wohl nicht so breit machen in seinem Bett... Hoffentlich verwandelte ich mich jetzt nicht jede Nacht in den Wolf. Embry dagegen strahlte mich an und hüpfte gleich zu mir herüber, ebenso Seth, und die klopften mir auf die Schulter und gratulierten mir zu meinem ersten Kampf. Und ich konnte nichts anderes als strahlen wie ein Honigkuchenpferd.

Wir zogen alle gemeinsam los und Sam erklärte, dass es heute um Spurenlesen und Orientierung ginge, und dass er bei dem guten Wetter einen Ausflug zu den Klippen mit uns machen würden, wo wir springen sollten, um unsere Furcht in den Griff zu bekommen.

Schon wieder Klippen springen, das wurde wohl mein neues Hobby.

Das Wetter war für die Gegend wirklich ausgesprochen schön, und so brachen wir auf, eine Rotte Jugendlicher um einen Lehrer geschart. Schulausflug, dachte ich nur.

Sam lief die meiste Zeit neben mir her, wobei er auch die ganzen Neulinge um sich geschart hatte. Als Stadtmensch hatte ich wohl besonders viel nachzuholen, und so machte er mich auf vieles aufmerksam: wie ich die Himmelsrichtungen auch ohne Kompass bestimmen konnte, indem man die bemooste Seite der Bäume zur Orientierung nutze. Und Moos hatten sie wirklich genug angesetzt. Bei der ständigen Feuchtigkeit hier quoll es leuchtend grün aus der rauen Baumrinde hervor. Eigentlich wie ein Wegweiser: hier ist Westen.

Oder er zeigte mir, wie man barfuß am besten lief, nämlich indem man den Ballen zuerst aufsetze, aber ihn noch nicht belastete, um erst den Boden abtasten zu können nach scharfen oder spitzen Gegenständen. Erst dann trat man auf. Am Anfang kam ich daher wie der Storch im Salat, aber als ich mit diesen Bewegungsablauf eingeprägt hatte, sah es recht natürlich, ja sogar elegant aus. Und vor allem bewahrte es wirklich davor, sich etwas in den Fuß zu treten.

Und er zeigte uns, wie man sich überhaupt seinen Weg suchte, den Boden betrachtete und die saubere und sichere Spur fand, auf der man lautlos gehen konnte und sich auch nicht schmutzig machte. Als Wolf brauchte ich das Wissen nicht, das Tier in mir fand den besten Weg wie von alleine. Aber Bella Swan war ein ziemlicher Trampel.

Es waren viele Dinge, die jeder indianische Junge wohl von klein auf beigebracht bekam, aber mir als bleichgesichtigen Stadtbewohnern unbekannt war. Er hatte Recht, ich hätte mich in jedem Wald nach kurzer Zeit hoffnungslos verlaufen, hätte einen Höllenlärm gemacht und wäre über alles gestolpert und gestrauchelt, was mir im Weg gestanden hätte.

Ich musste zugeben, dass ich freiwillig kaum ins Gelände ging. Und wenn, dann verließ ich mich meist auf den Orientierungssinn anderer. Ich passte nie sonderlich auf, wo ich gerade war und wäre ohne Hilfe hoffnungslos verloren gewesen. Es war ja nicht nur einmal passiert, dass ich mich im Wald verlaufen hatte. Oder wie lange hatte ich diese Lichtung gesucht - Edwards Lichtung- war mit Karte und Kompass durch den Wald gestapft, weil ich da unbedingt hin wollte, aber mich kein bisschen erinnern konnte, wo diese Waldwiese eigentlich lag. Es würde mir echt guttun, wenn ich da mal ein wenig besser wurde. Also hörte ich aufmerksam zu.

Ich lernte, wie man sich einen Weg einprägte, indem man sich markante Dinge merkte wie besonders große oder krumme Bäumen, einen Fluss, oder einen auffällig geformten Felsen, aber auch Wege und Straßen, die man kreuzte. Immer wieder fragte er uns aus, wo Norden und Süden sei, woher wir kamen und wohin wir gingen, und meine Antworten kamen immer schneller. Bis jetzt hatte ich wirklich nicht die Bohne aufgepasst, hatte lieber Musik gehört mit meinem Walkman oder vor mich hingeträumt. Oder wenn jemand dabei war, dann hatte ich mich angeregt unterhalten oder einfach den Kopf woanders gehabt. Wenn man aber die Augen offen hielt und sich nur ein wenig einprägte, wo man gerade war, in welche Richtung man lief und an welchen besonderen landschaftlichen Gegebenheiten man vorbei kam, war es gar nicht so schwer, immer genau zu wissen, wo man sich befand.

Sam war ein prima Lehrer, er war wirklich sehr nett und einfühlsam, und ich konnte mir so langsam vorstellen, warum Jacob so für ihn schwärmte. Er spottete nie, wenn ich so gut wie gar nichts wusste und wies auch die anderen Jungs an, sich zurück zu halten mit ihrem Gelächter. Dafür überlegte er sorgfältig, was für mich wichtig sein könnte und erklärte mir das dann sehr anschaulich. Von solchen Lehrern hätte ich gerne mehr in der High-School gehabt.

Jacob sah ich die meiste Zeit nicht, er war wohl mit Quil und Embry unterwegs. Dafür rannten die ganz jungen Wölfe ständig um uns herum, da sie noch genauso lernen mussten wie ich. Paul und Jared ließen uns in Ruhe und hielten sich ebenfalls abseits. Manchmal dachte ich schon, sie wären verschwunden, aber dann erblickte ich, wie ihre geschmeidigen Körper in einiger Entfernung durch das Unterholz brachen. Auch Leah konnte ich nirgends sehen, dafür klebte Seth die ganze Zeit an meiner Seite. Mein Cousin…wenn auch um fünf Ecken. Ich grinste ihn breit an, und auch er schien es toll zu finden, dass ich nun zu ihnen gehörte.

Schneller als ich gedacht hatte, näherten wir uns der Küste. Ich konnte schon von weitem den Geruch nach Meerwasser und Gischt erkennen, und die Luft schmeckte salzig. Das ferne Rauschen der Brandung kam immer näher, und bald schon tat sich der majestätische Anblick der Steilküste auf. Schroff fielen die Felsen ab, viele Meter bis zu den schäumenden Wellen am Grund der Bucht. Der Wind war hier stärker und zerrte an unseren Haaren.

Jacob tauchte plötzlich neben mir auf, und etwas verschwitzt und atemlos lachte ich ihn an. Ich fühlte mich so gut. Sam wies uns an, uns am Rand der Klippe der Reihe nach aufzustellen, eine Gruppe schwarzhaariger Jugendlicher, halb nackt und barfuß, mit olivbrauner Haut und kurzen Haaren. Bis auf eine. Aber sogar meine bleiche Haut hatte ein klein wenig Farbe angenommen, wenn sie auch eher rot als braun war. Ich sah kurz zu Leah hinüber, deren Blick selbst bei dieser grandiosen Aussicht immer noch versteinert wirkte, während die meisten aufgeregt plapperten und auf die Fluten hinab blickten, in die sie bald eintauchen sollten.

Der Ausblick war atemberaubend. Das Meer glitzerte endlos in der Sonne, sanfte Wellen mit weißen Schaumkronen schaukelten hin und her. Ein paar Möwen kreisten über uns und kreischten, bevor sie wieder verschwanden. Mit gleichmäßiger Bewegung klatschte die Brandung gegen den Fels, ein unaufhörliches Branden und Brodeln tief unter uns.

Sam setzte gerade zu einem Vortrag an, wie man seine inneren Ängste überwinden könne und was es bringen solle, sich hier von der Klippe zu stürzen. Vor allem die neuen, sehr jungen Rudelmitglieder sollten den Sprung von ganz oben wagen, an deren Rand wir uns nun befanden. Mir ging durch den Kopf, wie erschrocken ich damals gewesen war, als ich mit meinem Chevy hier vorbei gefahren war und gesehen hatte, wie Sam einen der Jungs glatt von der Klippe gestoßen hatte. Damals hatte ich gedacht, er wolle ihn umbringen und hatte eine Vollbremsung hingelegt, um zu Hilfe zu eilen. Aber Jacob hatte mich nur ausgelacht und mich aufgeklärt, dass es sich nur um eine Mutprobe für die neuen Mitglieder in Sams Gruppe handelte und eh alle aus dem Stamm hier runter sprangen, wenn auch von weiter unten. Nie hätte ich gedacht, dass ich einmal hier stehen und gar zu Sams Gruppe gehören würde. Das hatte wohl auch Jake nicht gedacht, der damals noch sehr wütend auf Sam und seine ‚Angeber' gewesen war. Aber wir hatten ja auch beide nicht gewusst, welches Geheimnis sich hinter dem Ganzen verbarg.

Und nun standen Jacob und ich endlich einmal zusammen hier am Rand der Klippe, meiner Klippe, die ich inzwischen schon zweimal alleine hinab gesprungen war, was nicht immer ganz ungefährlich gewesen war. Die Erinnerung kam wieder hoch, wie er mich aus dem eiskalten Meer geschleppt und wie ängstlich seine Stimme geklungen hatte, als er versucht hatte, mir das Wasser aus meinen vollgelaufenen Lungen zu pressen. Ich war so gut wie ertrunken gewesen und wusste bis heute noch nicht genau, wie das eigentlich passiert war, ob mich die tosende Brandung hinunter gedrückt hatte oder ob doch Victoria die Finger im Spiel gehabt hatte, als es mich in die schaumige Tiefe gezogen hatte. Dabei hatte ich damals doch nur Edwards Stimme wieder hören wollen.

Diese schroffen, kantigen Klippen hatten eine große Bedeutung für mich. Hier hatte ich meine Ängste und meine Todessehnsucht ausgelebt, hatte mich meine Verzweiflung in die brodelnde Tiefe getrieben, mich gepackt und mir den Mut zum Weiterleben rauben wollen. Aber auch Rebellion und Widerstand waren hier erwacht, gegen das Verbot zu trotzen, das Edward mir auferlegt hatte, ja nichts Gefährliches oder Waghalsiges zu tun. Und nicht zuletzt hatten diese kantigen Felsen eine Seite meines Wesens erweckt, die ich vorher nicht gekannt hatte. Eine wilde, ungestüme Bella, der es tatsächlich Spaß machte, sich hier hinunter zu stürzen.

Ich warf einen Blick zu Jacob hinüber, oder eher hinauf. Der Wind spielte in den blauschwarzen Strähnen seiner Haare, und das Glänzen des weiten Meeres ließ seine dunklen Augen glitzern. Ich hatte den Eindruck, dass ihm ähnliche Erinnerungen durch den Kopf gingen. Er hatte mich damals so geschimpft, ich sollte mit den dämlichen Sachen gefälligst warten, bis er auch dabei war. Und nun stand er neben mir. Ein Lächeln erschien auf seinen vollen Lippen, und er nickte mit einer lässigen Geste auffordernd zum Felsenrand hinüber. Ich wusste gleich, was er meinte. Heute konnte er endlich die Einladung wahr machen, die er mir schon so lange gegeben hatte, aber bisher nie einhalten konnte, und bevor Sam uns mahnend davon abhalten konnte, sprangen wir Hand in Hand mit viel Anlauf und einem lauten Jauchzer die Klippe hinunter.

ooOOoo

Juhuuuuuuu, jetzt platschen sie ins Wasser.

Na, wie hat es euch gefallen? Ganz schön schwierig, sich zu verwandeln, oder? Und schon seltsam, warum Bella sich ausgerechnet vorstellt, dass Jake ihr den Rücken streichelt… ihr wisst da schon mehr, warum ihr das so in den Sinn kommt, oder? ;o)

Im nächsten Kapitel trifft sie Edward wieder… würd mich freuen, wenn ihr dann auch wieder dabei seid. Und schreibt mir, wie es euch gefallen hat.

LG

Hi-chan


	10. Die schnelle Eingreiftruppe

Ich hatte schon gedacht, ich schaffe es nicht mehr. Ganz überraschend musste ich die ganze Woche auf Dienstreise. Ich hatte zwar mein Laptop dabei, war aber zu ausgelaugt und KO, um auch nur einen Satz zustande zu bringen. Das Kapitel hatte ich ja schon geschrieben, nur schmücke ich das dann immer kräftig aus, um vor allem die Emotionen gut rüber zu bringen. Jetzt hat es doch noch geklappt, und ich kann euch heute das Treffen von Bella und Edward vorstellen – viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Die schnelle Eingreiftruppe

„Bitte, du musst mich da hin bringen."

Inbrünstig bettelte ich den großen Jungen an, der direkt vor mir stand und absolut nicht meiner Bitte folgen wollte.

Jacob schüttelte nur unwillig den Kopf. „Du weißt genau, dass das nicht geht. Du darfst erst mal nicht von hier weg. Du könntest dich jederzeit verwandeln, und dabei könntest du gesehen werden. Und dann hätten wir verdammten Ärger am Hals."

Aber ich ließ mich nicht so schnell von Jakes Einsprüchen beeindrucken. Das wäre auch das erste Mal, dass ich mich von etwas abhalten ließ, was ich mir in den Kopf gesetzt hatte. Und ich hielt es einfach nicht mehr aus. Ich musste Edward sehen. Auch wenn sie es mir alle verbieten wollten.

„Dann muss ich mich halt verstecken. Bitte…" Wieder schaute ich ihn flehend an.

Jetzt war ich schon über eine Woche bei ihm und Billy zu Gast. Ich machte alle Trainingsrunden brav mit, ich lernte prima, ich passte gut auf, und ich hatte den Eindruck, schon recht gut mit den neuen Fähigkeiten zurecht zu kommen und kein so arger Trampel mehr zu sein wie früher. Ich konnte mich schon richtig elegant bewegen, wenn ich nur wollte, so geschmeidig wie Jacob beinahe. Aber je länger das alles dauerte, umso mehr sehnte ich mich nach Edward.

Klar hatte ich schon mit ihm telefoniert, aber ich hatte nie viel Zeit und war dabei niemals alleine. Das war kein Ersatz dafür, ihn sehen und vor allem spüren zu können. Ich verzehrte mich schrecklich nach ihm und hatte schon Angst, sein unvergleichliches Gesicht zu vergessen, seinen wunderschönen Körper. Der Hochzeitstermin war schon längst verstrichen, und wir hatten noch mit keinem Wort darüber reden können. Der Vertrag verbat ihm, nach La Push kommen zu können, und mich ließen sie nicht zu ihm. Die Sehnsucht brannte in mir wie ein loderndes Feuer, und immer noch hieß es, ich solle warten. Aber Geduld war noch nie meine Stärke gewesen, und nun hielt ich es einfach nicht mehr aus. Und daher bettelte ich meinen besten Freund an, mich heimlich zu ihm zu bringen.

Jacob war überhaupt nicht begeistert von meinem Plan. Dass Sam nichts wissen durfte, war mir klar, aber Jake hatte sich bisher nie groß von Verboten abhalten lassen. Aber das war nicht der Grund, warum er sich so quer stellte. Ich glaubte eher, dass er einfach nicht wahrhaben wollte, dass ich trotz meiner Verwandlung immer noch an Edward hing. Ein Werwolf, der einen Vampir liebte? Aber hatte er gedacht, meine Liebe würde einfach verschwinden?

Eigentlich wusste ich gar nicht, was er dachte. Auch wenn wir den ganzen Tag zusammen waren, so hatten wir nie über Edward gesprochen. Das Thema wurde einfach tot geschwiegen. Zwischen uns herrschte seit unserem Wiedersehen eine gewisse Distanz. Auch wenn ich in seinem Bett schlief, so passte ich doch sehr darauf auf, ihm nicht mehr zu nahe zu kommen. Ich wollte keine alten Wunden aufreißen, und ich wollte nicht wieder die Grenzen verwischen und ihm unberechtigte Hoffnungen machen. Da war schon die Nacht gewesen, in der er zurückgekommen war und mich getröstet hatte, in der ich an seiner Seite gelegen hatte, viel zu nah, viel zu eng, auch wenn es mir so geholfen hatte. Aber danach hatte ich sehr darauf geachtet, dass ich Abstand bewahrte. Er lag quer in diesem riesigen Bett, damit seine Beine nicht über den Rand hingen, und da blieb genug Platz für mich, dass ich mich in einem Eckchen zusammen rollen konnte um zu schlafen, ohne ihn zu berühren.

Ich konnte nicht sagen, ob es das bedauerte, denn er machte keine Anstalten mehr, mich von sich aus anzufassen. Als ob er es sich geschworen hätte.

Es war nicht mehr so unbefangen wie früher zwischen uns, wo er einfach meine Hand genommen oder mich so heftig umarmt hatte, dass mir die Luft weggeblieben war. Und ich musste gestehen, dass ich seine Berührungen schmerzlich vermisste. Ich deutete es als Zeichen, dass er nicht mehr bereit war, auf mich einzugehen. Und das konnte ich ihm wirklich nicht verübeln, denn was hatte er nicht schon alles einstecken müssen. Ehrlich gesagt schämte ich mich zutiefst, wie oft ich ihm schon vor den Kopf gestoßen hatte. Dass ihm da irgendwann die Lust vergangen war, sich noch weiter demütigen zu lassen, war ja nur zu verständlich.

Ob er noch Gefühle für mich hegte?

Ich wusste es nicht.

Ich betrachtete ihn nur noch heimlich und versuchte dabei, in seinem Gesicht zu lesen, denn er wich jeglichem persönlichen Gespräch strikt aus. Manchmal, wenn er sich unbeobachtet glaubte, wirkte er traurig und frustriert, und seine schönen, dunklen Augen waren matt und glanzlos. Dann wollte ich am liebsten etwas tun, um die finsteren Gedanke zu vertreiben und meine Sonne wieder zum Leuchten zu bringen. Gerne hätte ich sein Gesicht in mein Hände genommen, gerne hätte ich… ja was eigentlich? Ich wurde fast rot bei der Erkenntnis, dass ich alles getan hätte, um ihn wieder fröhlich zu sehen, aber ich erlaubte mir gar nichts. Ich wollte ihm nicht wieder wehtun, und ich hatte eh das Gefühl, dass alles falsch wäre, was mir einfallen würde. Also hielt ich meine Hände bei mir und tat nichts… wenn es mir auch schwer fiel.

Aber es war nicht so, dass auf einmal peinliches Schweigen herrschte. Das war nicht Jacobs Art. Ich konnte ihm immer noch alles berichten, was mir durch den Kopf ging, und er hörte aufmerksam zu und gab auch seine Meinung kund. Es gab immer viel Gelächter, wenn wir uns gegenseitig von unseren Misserfolgen beim Training erzählten, oder wenn wir einfach zusammen im Haus waren und aßen oder aufräumten. Er gab sich immer lustig und zu Scherzen aufgelegt, aber ich spürte, dass etwas zwischen uns stand, denn über seine Gefühle schwieg er eisern, und er versuchte den Umgang mit mir betont kumpelhaft und platonisch aussehen zu lassen. Aber nachts lag er oft lange neben mir wach, während ich recht schnell einschlief. Ich merkte es, wenn ich aus einem Traum aufschreckte, und er mich leise und sehr sanft ansprach.

Immerhin schien er mit diesem Arrangement zufrieden zu sein, denn er machte keine Anstalten, daran etwas zu ändern. Und ich war froh, denn nur so konnte ich das enge Zusammenleben mit ihm bewerkstelligen. Aber jetzt brauchte ich Hilfe, und ich wusste einfach keinen anderen Menschen außer ihm, den ich darum bitten konnte.

„Bitte, Jake, bring' mich da hin, und dann passt du einfach auf mich auf, dass ich mich nicht verwandle und ihn anfalle. Und wenn es doch passieren sollte, dann reißt du mich weg und wir laufen davon."

Mir war klar, was ich da von ihm verlangte, und er schaute auch alles andere als glücklich. Er kniff die Lippen zusammen und betrachtete mich missbilligend. Aber ich ließ nicht locker.

„Ach komm schon, ich muss dahin. Ich muss mit ihm reden."

Wieder schaute ich ihn flehend an, aber er schien weit davon entfernt, mir helfen zu wollen.

„Bitte, Jake, als mein Freund. Ich kann sonst keinen um Hilfe bitten, weil sie mir keiner gewähren würde. Stell dir vor, ich wäre dein Mädchen und etwas wäre mit mir passiert und ich seit Tagen verschwunden. Wolltest du nicht auch wissen, wie es mir ginge?"

Das war fies, ihn das zu fragen, aber ich wusste nicht mehr weiter. Ich brauchte seine Hilfe, um zu Edward zu kommen, denn es war sowohl schwierig als auch gefährlich. Ich durfte unterwegs nicht gesehen werden, denn sonst bekam ich Ärger mit Sam. Ich konnte mich jederzeit verwandeln, wenn ich nicht aufpasste, und dann hätte ich das Geheimnis verraten. Also musste ich mich notfalls verstecken können. Und ich brauchte einen Begleitschutz, der auf mich aufpasste, damit ich Edward ja nicht noch einmal anfiel. Das war alles sehr riskant und vor allem gegen jede Regel, und darum brauchte ich unbedingt Begleitung, Jakes Begleitung, denn niemand anders würde so verrückt sein, sich darauf einzulassen.

Aber es war gemein, gerade ihn darum zu bitten. Ich wusste, wie er zu mir stand, oder zumindest gestanden hatte, bevor er weggelaufen war. Und ich glaubte nicht, dass sein Herz so schnell geheilt war, nur weil er mir seine Zerrissenheit nicht mehr zeigte. Es war absolut unterstes Niveau, gerade ihn zu bitten, mir dabei zu helfen, Edward zu sehen, und wenn ich nur eine Möglichkeit gesehen hätte, es alleine zu schaffen, dann hätte ich diese sofort gewählt.

Aber ich sah keine. Ich traute mir nach der Woche exzessiven Trainierens schon einiges zu, aber ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie ich, oder eher das Tier in mir, reagieren würde, wenn ich einem Vampir gegenüber stehen würde. Und dieses Risiko alleine einzugehen, wäre Wahnsinn gewesen. In meiner Verzweiflung wusste ich keinen anderen Ausweg, als Jacob so lange zu bearbeiten, dass er mitmachte. Ich hasste mich dafür… aber ich konnte auch nicht anders.

Zögernd gab er nach, aber es gefiel ihm immer noch nicht. Er zog eine ganz schöne Schnute und schürzte seine vollen Lippen wie ein bockiges, kleines Kind.

„Dann würde dich jeder als Wolf durch die Gegend rennen sehen, wenn dir wieder mal der Kragen platzt. Nein, keine gute Idee. Wenn, dann musst du in einem Wagen dahin, wo man dich notfalls verstecken kann. Und du brauchst einen Fahrer UND einen Aufpasser."

‚Mein Chevy…', ging es mir durch den Kopf, aber der stand noch immer in der Auffahrt bei den Cullens. Dafür hatte Jake noch eine andere Idee, die er unwillig aussprach.

„Wir könnten Seth fragen, ob er mitmacht. Der ist bestimmt mit dabei. Er himmelt dich doch so an. Und die Clearwaters haben einen Transporter." Meine Augen leuchteten. Dabei kam ich mir wieder so mies vor wie damals am Strand, als ich mit ihm geflirtet hatte, nur weil ich Informationen von ihm gewollt hatte.

„Seth könnte ihn fahren, und dann im Auto warten, und ich versteck mich solange im Gebüsch, damit du mit deinem dämlichen Blutsauger quatschen kannst. Und falls du dich zu sehr aufregst, dann schnapp ich dich halt weg, kurz bevor du ihm an die Gurgel gehst… oder auch nicht." Er grinste schon wieder frech. Ja, das würde ihm so passen, dass ich Edward zerfleische. Aber ich wusste, das würde er nie zulassen. Mal davon abgesehen, dass Edward es wohl ebenfalls nicht zulassen würde. Er war gewarnt, und er war viel zu stark, als dass ich ihm ernsthaft gefährlich werden könnte. Glaubte ich zumindest.

Aber wollte er überhaupt eine Freundin, die ihm an die Gurgel ging? Die ihn anfiel, wenn sie wütend auf ihn war? Genau das musste ich herausfinden.

„Also abgemacht. Wir fragen Seth, ob er mitmacht, und ihr bringt mich dann zu den Cullens." Widerwillig nickte er. Es war mir nicht recht, dass ich seine Hilfe benötigte bei der Sache, aber mir fiel einfach nichts anderes ein. Alleine war es wirklich zu gefährlich, und jemand anderen konnte ich nicht fragen.

Setz war gleich damit einverstanden. Er würde wohl alles für mich tun, und schon wenige Stunden später, im Schutz der Dämmerung, fuhr der braune Pickup an dem Treffpunkt etwas abseits von unserer Hütte vor. Seth saß grinsend am Steuer, überließ es dann aber Jacob und krabbelte mit mir auf die Ladefläche. Die Plane war groß genug, um notfalls meine Wolfsgestalt verbergen zu können. Ich hatte sogar extra Anziehsachen mitgenommen, damit ich nicht wieder nackt rumrennen musste, falls es doch passierte und ich mich verwandelte, aber ich betete, dass es nicht dazu kommen würde. Es war schon peinlich genug, Edward nach all dem, was passiert war, gegenüber zu treten. Noch mal so ein Ausrutscher durfte nicht passieren. Ich wusste eh nicht, wie er wohl reagieren würde. War er sauer, schockiert? Würde er mich überhaupt noch sehen, mich berühren wollen? War ich noch seine Freundin? Bei dem Gedanken, dass er mich (wieder einmal) verstoßen könnte, wurde mir schlecht, und ich versuchte, nicht daran zu denken. Ich war richtig froh, dass Jacob jetzt gerade nicht neben mir saß, und ich hatte den Verdacht, dass er genau deswegen vorne am Steuer saß, einfach um mir aus dem Weg zu gehen. Seth lächelte nur und sagte gar nichts, und so war ich mit meiner ganzen Aufregung alleine.

Völlig nervös grübelte ich weiter, was wohl gleich auf mich zukommen würde. Edward hatte die Wölfe doch akzeptieren können, hatte sich mit ihnen zusammen getan und sogar an ihrer Seite gekämpft. Aber das war etwas vollkommen anderes als mit einem… intim zu sein.

Nun ja, so furchtbar intim waren wir ja nicht miteinander gewesen. Wir hätten es sein sollen, nach unserer Hochzeit, aber deren Termin war schon vorbei, und ich glaubte langsam selbst nicht mehr daran, dass sie noch stattfinden würde. Auch wenn ich noch so Angst vor diesem Treffen hatte, ich musste einfach hin. Und so saß ich nun bei Seth auf der Ladefläche, umfasste mich wieder mal selbst mit meinen Armen und fuhr voller Aufregung den Cullens entgegen.

Mir kam die Strecke endlos vor, aber endlich hatten wir die unscheinbare Abzweigung erreicht und fuhren den Weg zu dem großen Haus hinauf. Mit etwas Abstand hielt Jake an, wir sprangen ab und er wendete den Wagen, sodass er abfahrtbereit in der Einfahrt stand. Mein alter Chevy stand direkt drüben beim Haus, das wie immer hell erleuchtet war. Ich sah noch, wie Seth sich wieder ans Steuer setzte und mir zu grinste, bevor ich mich umdrehte und langsam zu der Eingangstüre hinauf ging. Jacob hatte sich bereits ohne Worte in den nahe gelegenen Wald zurückgezogen. Diesen Weg musste ich alleine gehen.

Mein Herz pochte wie verrückt, und auf einmal erschien mir die Idee gar nicht mehr gut. Ich hatte Angst davor, Edward zu sehen, hatte Angst vor seiner Reaktion. Was wäre, wenn er mich wegstoßen würde? Wenn er mich gar nicht mehr sehen wollte? Aber jetzt stand ich da, direkt vor der Haustüre. Ich warf noch einmal einen Blick über meine Schulter und glaubte, ein Stück rostbraunes Fell im Gebüsch erkennen zu können. Hatte Jacob sich verwandelt? Anscheinend ja, dann war er auch schneller, und konnte blitzartig reagieren, wenn ich Mist baute. Also atmete ich tief durch und versuchte die Furcht zu beherrschen, die mich ebenfalls dazu treiben konnte, mich zu verwandeln. Ich sprach mit Mut zu, dass Edward mich bestimmt noch genauso liebte wie vorher, dass sich nichts geändert hatte zwischen uns, dass alles so war wie vorher. Und doch wusste ich genau, dass es nicht so sein konnte.

Ich klopfte, und bevor ich mich wieder verdrücken wollte, machte Alice mir auf. Ihr bleiches Gesicht war schöner denn je, und ihre honigbrauen Augen strahlten, als sie mich sah. Sie wirkte überrascht. Genau, sie konnte mich ja nicht mehr in der Zukunft erkennen. Ich war jetzt ein Wolf, den sie nicht sehen konnte. Ich blockierte ihr seherisches Talent.

Ein Lächeln erhellte sofort ihre Züge, aber es wirkte irgendwie verkrampft. Das mir so liebe Gesicht begann sich ein wenig zu verziehen, und ihre feinen Nasenflügel bebten.

„Hi Bella… du bist es…" Dann folgte beklemmendes Schweigen. Sie beugte sich vor, um mich zu umarmen, wie sie es immer tat, und ihre kalten Arme umfassten mich, aber ich hörte deutlich, wie sie heftig die Luft einsog. Sie schreckte tatsächlich vor mir zurück, und ich ließ sie peinlich berührt wieder los.

„Mein Gott, Bella, du stinkst vielleicht." Immerhin grinste sie frech und hielt sich dabei die Nase zu. Na toll! Ich roch für meine Freunde wie ein verlauster Penner. Das konnte ja heiter werden. Ich zuckte nur verlegen mit den Schultern und meinte: „Sorry, Eau de Loup, kann ich nichts dafür."

Immerhin roch sie auch für mich seltsam. Früher war ich hingerissen von ihrem betörenden Duft nach Vanille und Blüten, Zitrone und anderen, mir unbekannten Nuancen. Und nun wirkte ihr Geruch eher abstoßend auf meine inzwischen empfindsamer gewordene Nase. Sie roch zu süß, zu bedrückend, und ich merkte, wie ich selbst die Luft anhielt.

Alice zog mich an den Händen in den Flur und schaute mich prüfend an. Hatte ich mich so sehr verändert? Sie sah aus wie immer, wunderschön und kreidebleich, die schwarzen Stachelhaare fielen ihr sanft ins hübsche Gesicht. Aber irgendwie kam auch sie mir fremd vor. Oder bildete ich mir das nur ein?

„Alice, es tut mir so leid, was ich euch angetan habe… und auch wegen der verpatzten Hochzeit. Du hast dir so viel Mühe gegeben, und nun… ist das passiert." Ich senkte bedauernd den Kopf und streichelte ihre Hand.

„Ach, das macht doch nichts, du kannst ja nichts dafür. Wir haben alles eingemottet, da ist ja nichts verloren." Sie versuchte betont fröhlich zu wirken, aber mir fiel schon auf, dass sie sehr unbestimmt sprach. Dann hatte sie sich auch schon wieder gelöst und war im Treppenhaus verschwunden, wohl um Edward zu holen. Die Stellen, an denen mich ihre Hände berührt hatten, prickelten und stachen, sie waren kalt, eiskalt. So frostig waren sie mir bisher noch nie vorgekommen.

Das Haus roch ganz anders als sonst, unangenehm süßlich, aber ich war heilfroh, dass ich Mensch war und den Geruch nicht gar so widerwärtig fand wie wohl als Wolf. Wenigstens etwas. Vorsichtshalber atmete ich weiter durch den Mund.

Ich hörte ein Tuscheln im ersten Stock, es klang nach Rosalie, die sich bestimmt über mich beschwerte. Dann erschien auch schon Edward auf der Treppe. Das war der Augenblick, auf den ich so lange gewartet hatte.

Ich starrte ihm entgegen, wie er mit langsamen Schritten die Stufen hinunter schritt und mir entgegen kam. Sein Gesicht war immer noch so schön wie in meiner Erinnerung, aber er sah auch etwas müde und abgekämpft aus, und die Augen waren ziemlich dunkel. Es leuchtete jedoch auf, als er mich sah, und er kam rasch zu mir und zog mich nach draußen. Bestimmt wollte er ungestört mit mir reden.

„Edward, es tu mir so leid." Ich fasste mit der Hand nach ihm und zuckte heftig zusammen, als ich seinen eiskalten Körper berührte. Die Kälte tat in den Fingerspitzen weh, wie wenn ich mich verbrannt hätte, aber ich ignorierte sie einfach. Endlich war er bei mir, und er schien unverletzt zu sein. Ich versuchte seinen Hals zu sehen, ob ich dort eine Narbe hinterlassen hatte, aber er zog mich fest an sich und drückte mich, auch wenn ich merkte, dass er dabei den Atem anhielt. Mein neuer Geruch würde ein echtes Problem werden für ihre feine Nasen. Ich war totunglücklich.

„Bella, ich hatte mir solche Sorgen gemacht. Was ist mit dir passiert?" Es tat so gut, seine samtene Stimme wieder zu hören, ihn zu spüren, den eisigen Körper an meinem zu fühlen. Sanft küsste er mich auf die Stirn.

Ich schloss die Augen und gab mich voll dem Augenblick hin. Wieder bei ihm zu sein, danach hatte ich mich so gesehnt. Und es gab keine aufsteigende Wut oder angeborene Feindschaft von dem Wolfswesen in mir hielt, das mich abhielt, hier in seinen Armen zu liegen. Vielleicht wurde ja doch alles wieder gut.

Er hielt mich fest und innig, anscheinend hatte er mich genauso vermisst wie ich ihn. Seine steinharten Amre hielten mich eng umschlungen, und ich klammerte mich an seinem stahlharten Rücken fest, doch schon drang die Kälte durch meine recht dünne Kleidung. Du meine Güte, war er eisig! Früher hatte mir das doch auch nichts ausgemacht. Anscheinend war ich jetzt viel empfindlicher gegen Kälte, gerade weil mein eigener Körper um so vieles heißer geworden war. Mühsam versuchte ich, das Zittern zu unterdrücken, doch schon bald musste ich die Zähne krampfhaft auseinander halten, damit sie nicht klapperten.

Vorsichtig löste ich mich aus seiner Umarmung. Ich war immer vollkommen besessen gewesen von seinem wunderschönen Körper, und jetzt? Immerhin ging es schon wieder besser, als ein wenig Abstand zwischen uns war.

Unglücklich blickte ich zu ihm auf. „Ich habe mich verwandelt.", flüsterte ich.

„Ja, das habe ich deutlich mitbekommen."

Beschämt senkte ich den Kopf.

„Ach Edward, das tut mir wirklich leid. Ich war damals so schrecklich wütend auf dich, und da ist es einfach passiert, weil Wut die Verwandlung auslöst. Anscheinend hab ich das Gen ebenfalls in mir. Ich hatte keine Ahnung davon, aber ich stamme wohl ebenfalls von den Quileute ab. Charlie hatte nie etwas davon erwähnt, ich wusste ehrlich nichts… ich kann wirklich nichts dafür... bitte verzeih mir." Mein Blick war flehend, und ich erforschte sein Gesicht, um zu sehen, ob er mir vergeben konnte.

„Ach Bella, wir zwei haben es nicht leicht…" Er zog mich wieder an sich und vergrub sein Gesicht in meinen Haaren. Trotzdem merkte ich, wie er wieder die Luft anhielt. Schon einmal war mein Geruch für ihn so unerträglich gewesen, damals im Biologieunterricht an der Schule. Ich wusste noch genau, wie angeekelt er mich angesehen hatte, wie verzweifelt er versucht hatte, von mir wegzukommen. Und nun stellte ich schon wieder so eine Herausforderung für ihn dar. Ich schlang meine Arme um ihn und hob den Kopf, um ihn zu küssen. Er sah mich an und ich meinte Traurigkeit zu erkennen in seinen dunklen Augen. Aber auch Liebe und Mitgefühl. Er strich mir über das Haar und senkte dann sein Gesicht zu mir herab. Seine kalten Lippen näherten sich meinen, und vorsichtig hauchte er mir einen Kuss auf. Es kam mir vor, als koste er ganz vorsichtig meinen neuen Geschmack, als prüfe er meine Haut. Fast misstrauisch tastete er sich an mich heran.

Aber konnte ich ihm das übel nehmen? Ich hatte mich sehr verändert, und ich wusste, dass seine extrem empfindlichen Sinne das deutlich spürten. Ich hatte mich in seinen natürlichen Feind verwandelt. War es da ein Wunder, dass er misstrauisch war?

Trotzdem schmerzte es. Die ganze Zeit hatte ich mich so danach gesehnt, ihn wieder zu spüren, hatte geträumt von seinen Lippen, seinem Kuss, seiner Umarmung. Und jetzt kam mir alles irgendwie gezwungen vor, künstlich. Ich versuchte, geduldig zu sein, ihm die Zeit zu lassen, die er brauchte, und je länger er mich so zögerlich berührte, umso mehr fing ich an zu zittern. Wieder gab er mir einen vorsichtigen Kuss, doch diesmal war es nicht die Leidenschaft, die mich sonst so oft übermannt hatte, sondern einfach nur die Kälte. Ich bebte immer mehr, mein Körper fing schon an zu zucken. Meine eigene Hitze schien seine Kälte noch um vieles unerträglicher zu machen, und ich musste meine Lippen von seinen lösen, um ihn nicht mit meinem Zähneklappern zu verletzen.

Da hörte ich, wie der Starter des Transporters in der Einfahrt betätigt wurde und schaute beunruhigt auf. Was war denn los? Gab es irgendeine Gefahr? Im Gebüsch, in dem ich Jacob vermutete, hörte ich ein Rascheln. Sie waren beunruhigt, aber es war doch gar nichts mit mir passiert.

„Dein Begleitschutz ist besorgt. Ich glaube, du solltest lieber gehen." Edwards Stimme war rau und auch ein wenig enttäuscht. Aber er versuchte, es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen.

„Aber ich… es ist doch gar nichts…", wollte ich protestieren.

„Ich werde auf dich warten. Geh nur, geh lieber mit ihnen. Und komm wieder, sobald du kannst."

Das Gaspedal des Wagens wurde ungeduldig durchgetreten, und ich wurde langsam nervös. Mein Körper zitterte immer noch heftig, als ich Edward nochmals einen kurzen Kuss auf die eiskalten Lippen gab und mich dann unwillig abwandte. Ich rannte die Einfahrt hinunter zu dem wartenden Wagen und schwang mich behände auf die Ladefläche. Dann schoss der Pickup auch schon davon, raste den Weg entlang in Richtung auf die Landstraße. Ich kauerte an das Führerhaus gedrückt auf der schaukelnden Metallfläche und zog mir die Abdeckplane etwa heran, um mich zuzudecken. Ich zitterte immer noch am ganzen Körper, aber inzwischen war es auch vor Aufregung. Erst jetzt, wo ich schon wieder unterwegs war, klopfte mir mein Herz bis zum Halse.

Auf einmal gab einen dumpfen Aufprall, als Jacob mit einem riesigen Satz auf der Ladefläche landete. Er kam sofort zu mir, legte mir die Plane weiter um die Schultern, setzte sich neben mich und schaute mich misstrauisch an.

„Was habt ihr denn beide? Warum seid ihr so besorgt?" Ich wusste immer noch nicht, warum die beiden Jungs so angespannt reagierten. Ich hatte nicht mal ansatzweise ein Kribbeln im Rücken gespürt.

„Du hast so gebebt, und wir waren uns sicher, dass du dich jeden Augenblick verwandeln würdest."

„Ach." Das war es gewesen. „Mir war doch nur kalt." Jacob sagte nichts dazu, er machte nicht einmal eine spöttische Bemerkung. Ich war ihm dankbar dafür, denn ich war reichlich durcheinander.

Auch wenn Seth nicht so nervös geworden wäre, ich hätte nicht gewusst, was ich mit Edward hätte reden sollen. Es war alles so seltsam gewesen, so befangen, so peinlich. Die Nähe, die uns immer verbunden hatte, die fehlte auf einmal. Aber trotzdem wäre ich gerne länger bei ihm geblieben. Immerhin ging es ihm gut, und er schien nicht böse auf mich zu sein. Ein wenig erleichtert richtete ich mich auf. Jetzt, wo Jacob neben mir saß, wurde mir auch gleich wieder wärmer.

„Danke, dass du mitgekommen bist und aufgepasst hast." Ich versuchte ihn schief anzugrinsen. Ich hatte immerhin Edward vor seinen Augen geküsst. Das war ein harter Preis, den er wieder zahlen musste, um mir zu helfen, und es schmerzte mich, ihn gezwungen zu haben, sich das anzusehen.

„Beim nächsten Mal komme ich alleine. Da musst du nicht mehr mit."

„Wenn es denn ein nächstes Mal gibt…", flüsterte er nur leise vor sich hin.

„Wieso denn?" Ich war überrascht, wieso er so negativ dachte. Edward wollte doch auf mich warten.

Er lachte rau auf. „Na, deine Vampirfreunde da drin sind nicht so begeistert von deiner Verwandlung."

„Ach, du meinst Alice? Weil ich so stinke?"

„Nein, der macht es nicht mal so viel aus… obwohl sie ganz schön geblasen hat." Er kicherte vor sich hin. Stimmt ja, er hatte als Wolf im Gebüsch gelegen und bestimmt mehr gehört als ich mit meinen menschlichen Ohren.

„Und? Was haben sie gesagt?", wollte ich neugierig wissen.

„Ich glaub nicht, dass du das hören willst.", erwiderte er nur schroff.

„Wieso, komm schon. Das ist meine zukünftige Familie."

„Oder auch nicht. Sei dir da mal nicht so sicher."

Erschrocken schaute ich ihn an. „Jetzt komm, rück schon raus, ich erfahr es eh."

„Die Blonde im Obergeschoss…" „Rosalie?" „Ja, die rastete komplett aus. Die sagte, die werde ihre Sachen packen und ausziehen, wenn du noch einmal ins Haus kommen würdest."

Ich schwieg betroffen. Und ich hatte gedacht, ich hätte inzwischen einen Draht zu ihr gefunden. Aber das Wolfwesen in mir hatte alles wieder vernichtet. Ich war am Boden zerstört. Ich würde die Familie entzweien. Wenn Rosalie ging, würde Emmet bestimmt mit ihr kommen.

Jacob merkte, wie entsetzt ich war und versuchte, mich aufzuheitern.

„Ach komm, der andere, der Freund von der Kurzhaarigen, der fand es toll. Er würde dich zum ersten Mal nicht mehr auf der Stelle aussaugen wollen."

Jaspar. Dann hielt ihn mein Gestank von meinem Blut ab. Wie schön. Ich versuchte mich zu freuen, aber es blieb nur Sarkasmus.

„Prima, wenigstens einer, der es gut findet."

„Komm, ich finde es auch gut. Also nicht gut für dich, du wärst bestimmt besser ohne den ganzen Wolfskram dran, aber ich finde dich cool. Echt cool!"

Vorsichtig legte er mir den Arm um die Schulter, und ich blickte ihn schweigend an. Er würde mich immer cool finden, egal, was ich war. Ich musste wohl so elend aussehen, wie ich mich fühlte, dass er seine sich selbst auferlegten Verbote überschritt und mich wieder anfasste.

„Und Esme und Carlisle?", fragte ich flüsternd.

„Die haben versucht zu vermitteln, aber Blondie war nicht zu beruhigen. Sie würde nicht zulassen, dass sich so ein stinkender Werwolf in ihrer Familie breit machen würde."

Mir verschlug es die Sprache. Dass sie heftig reagieren würden, das war mir schon klar gewesen, aber dass ich vollkommen aus der Familie verbannt sein würde? Eine Familie, nach der ich mich so gesehnt hatte, auf die ich mich gefreut hatte wie ein kleines Kind zu Weihnachten. Ich hatte dazu gehören wollen, eine von ihnen sein, nie mehr alleine, nie mehr verlassen, immer mit Wesen um mich herum, die mich mochten. Und nun war alles zerstört.

Dir Tränen quollen aus meinen Augen, ohne dass ich es verhindern konnte. Mein zukünftiges Leben löste sich gerade vor meinen Augen auf.

„Meine Familie.", jammerte ich. Jacob sah mich mitleidig an. „Komm, du hast noch genug Familien. Du hast Charlie, du hast uns, Billy und mich, und du hast ein ganzes Rudel."

Ich versuchte zu lächeln, aber es gelang mir nicht so recht. Und wieder einmal hing ich heulend an seiner Seite und machte ihm seine Brust nass, während er mir den Rücken tätschelte. Ich sollte mir das mal abgewöhnen.

oOo

Das hat ein wenig anders geendet, als wir alle es für Bella gehofft hatten. Und doch war damit zu rechnen. Und Jake hat sich von Bella abgesetzt. Ob sie jetzt bald ganz alleine dasteht? Was meint ihr? Wie wird es weiter gehen?

Schreibt mir mal, was ihr meint.

Ganz liebe Grüße

Hi-chan


	11. Der alte Chevy

Hallo Leute, es gibt wieder Lesestoff. Für dieses Kapi hab ich wieder recht lange gebraucht, dafür hab ich auf meiner Dienstreise ein paar der nächsten schreiben können. Und so fad wie es da ist, bin ich mir sicher, dass reichlich Nachschub entstehen wird. Also könnt ihr euch schon freuen auf die nächsten Wochen in Bellas Leben.

Und los geht's

Eure Hi-chan

Der alte Chevy

Charlie hatte sich angekündigt und ich war beinahe ein wenig aufgeregt. Er war der erste Uneingeweihte, der mich seit meiner Verwandlung zu Gesicht bekam. Würde er merken, was mit mir los war? Er war immerhin mein Vater und sollte wohl mitbekommen, wenn sich seine Tochter deutlich verändert hatte. Zum Glück war er noch nie besonders aufmerksam gewesen, und so hoffte ich, dass ich mit Jacobs und Billys Unterstützung seine Gedanken notfalls auf andere Gleise lenken konnte, wenn er tatsächlich Lunte roch.

Mit zwei gewaltigen Pizzaschachteln stand er beinahe schüchtern in der Türe, als ich ihm aufmachte und ihn herein bat.

„Du siehst großartig aus, Bella." Er strahlte vor Begeisterung, als er das sagte, und ich lächelte zurück.

„Du hast ja richtig Farbe gekriegt, und du wirkst so... gesund und fröhlich. Und irgendwie bist du größer geworden. Wächst du denn noch?"

Das war alles ein wenig übertrieben, aber es stimmte schon, dass man mir das Training durchaus ansah. Auch Jake musterte mich prüfend, und mir schien, als ob er versuchte, mich mit den Augen eines Menschen zu sehen, der mich eine Weile nicht gesehen hatte. Mein Gesicht war ein bisschen weniger bleich als sonst und ich hatte sogar ein paar Sommersprossen auf der Nase bekommen. Unter dem kurzen T-Shirt, das ich trug, konnte man die leicht gebräunte Haut besonders gut erkennen. Mein Bauch war deutlich fester und die kleinen Speckröllchen bereits verschwunden, aber das verdeckte die kurze Jeans. So genau hatte Charlie mich eh nie gemustert. Dafür ließ die Hose meine inzwischen recht straffen Beine frei. Ich war total stolz auf meine Veränderung und strahlte meinen Vater freudig an.

„Das bildest du dir bestimmt nur ein, ich bin doch zu alt, um noch zu wachsen.", wiegelte ich mit einem grinsenden Seitenblick auf Jacob ab, der meiner Meinung nach die letzten Monate einen halben Meter in die Höhe geschossen war. Unser Spiel um das tatsächliche Alter führten wir immer noch weiter, und ich hatte von ihm freiwillig zwanzig Jahre dazu bekommen, weil ich zum Werwolf geworden war. Aber die hatte er ja auch erhalten, sogar fünfundzwanzig, weil er so gut darin war, und so standen wir wieder ungefähr gleich.

"Aber unsere Gruppe ist den ganzen Tag draußen im Wald unterwegs, wo wir Aufgaben lösen und trainieren. Und dass macht hungrig.", versuchte ich ihn nochmals abzulenken und griff gierig nach dem ersten Stück Pizza.

Ich hatte Charlie weiß gemacht, ich würde an einem Überlebenskurs teilnehmen, den Sam in den Sommerferien hielt und den auch viele Jugendliche aus dem Reservat besuchten, was ja auch so ungefähr stimmte. Immerhin war er ganz angetan davon, dass ich mich mal für etwas vollkommen anderes interessierte und hatte so erst recht nichts dagegen, dass ich ständig bei den Blacks war.

Langsam war schon so etwas wie Alltag in mein Leben eingekehrt. Das Wohnen bei Billy und Jacob erwies sich als sehr harmonisch. Auch wenn Jacob oft frech und vorlaut war, so verehrte er seinen Vater zutiefst und kümmerte sich rührend um ihn. Er half ihm bei den täglichen Aktionen, ohne ihn zu sehr zu bemuttern oder zu bevormunden. Billy war erstaunlich selbständig mit seinem Rollstuhl und benötigte im Haus nur wenig Hilfe. Nur außerhalb der Hütte war er ziemlich aufgeschmissen, da es keine befestigten Wege gab, die er benutzen konnte. Und Autofahren konnte er auch nicht, so dass Jake die ganzen Einkäufe erledigen musste.

„Dein Überlebenstraining scheint dir bestens zu bekommen. Und endlich hast du mal so richtig Appetit.", meinte Charlie kurz darauf zum Abschied. Er wollte gleich weiter zu Sue Clearwater, um ihr noch bei irgendwelchen Papieren zu helfen. Billy lächelte verschmitzt, als er das sagte, und ich hatte den Eindruck, dass hier ein wenig mehr dahinter steckte als nur eine freundschaftliche Hilfe bei Formularen und Dokumenten. Ich wusste ja, dass es Sue recht schwer hatte, so alleine mit gleich zwei Kindern, die sich verwandelt hatten, wobei Seth noch sehr jung und Leah einfach unerträglich war. Vielleicht bahnte sich hier etwas an, wobei ich hoffen konnte, dass es meinen Vater auch ein wenig von mir ablenken würde.

Auf alle Fälle schien er sehr erleichtert zu sein, dass ich die angebliche Trennung von Edward so gut verkraftet hatte und nicht wieder wie ein Zombie herum hing. Denn Jacob und ich hatten so viel gelacht und uns scherzend um die Pizzateile gezankt, dass er nicht den Eindruck hatte, dass ich besonders unglücklich sei. Wobei ein wenig wurmte es mich schon, dass es ihm so gar nichts auszumachen schien, dass ich hier in der Hütte wohnte und sogar übernachtete. Dabei wusste er ja nicht einmal, dass ich sogar in Jakes Bett schlief und nicht auf dem winzigen Sofa. Wenn ich bei den Cullens gewohnt hätte, hätte er bestimmt ein Riesentrara darum gemacht und von meiner 'Verantwortung' angefangen.

Oft hatte ich mich gefragt, was Billy eigentlich dachte, wenn ich morgens aus Jacobs Zimmer kam und im Bad verschwand. Er hatte noch nie ein Sterbenswörtchen dazu gesagt, und ich glaubte, dass er mehr vermutete, als hinter der geschlossenen Türe wirklich vor sich ging.

Ich nutzte die Gelegenheit, mit Billy ein wenig zu reden, als Jake am nächsten Nachmittag einfach verschwunden war. Normalerweise gab er Bescheid, wo er hinging, aber manchmal verdrückte er sich auch einfach, ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Meist hing er dann mit Quil und Embry rum, oder er war unterwegs, Ersatzteile zu besorgen für irgendeinen alten Karren, der hinten bei seiner Werkstatt stand und den er für Verwandte oder Freunde reparierte. Ich hatte leider nicht mehr viel Zeit, die ich mit ihm dort verbringen konnte, denn Sam zitierte mich oft zu meinem Training, während Jake keines mehr nötig hatte und nur noch ab und zu mitkam. Keiner konnte sich so schnell verwandeln wie er, und seine Wut hatte er schon lange wieder unter Kontrolle gebracht. Wenn er öfter lachen würde, wäre er fast wieder mein alter Jake gewesen, dessen fröhliches Wesen ich so geliebt hatte. Aber meine Sonne lag hinter Wolken verborgen, und oft war er eher niedergeschlagen und mürrisch, wobei ich befürchtete, dass ich der Grund dafür war. Ihm hier ständig vor der Nase herum zu tanzen war nicht meine Absicht, aber es blieb mir auch keine Wahl. Trotzdem fühlte ich mich richtig zuhause bei den beiden, und ich musste zugeben, dass ich Charlie kaum vermisste. Wenn er abends ab und zu vorbei kam, würde mir das schon genügen.

Meiner Mam hatte ich ebenfalls von meinem Kurs erzählt und dass ich hier wohnte. Sie fand es dufte, dass ich das Beste aus meinen Sommerferien machte und nicht Edward und der verpassten Hochzeit nachtrauerte. Eine Stunde war ich am Telefonhörer gehangen und hatte schon heiße Ohren bekommen, weil sie mir unbedingt erzählen wollte, warum sie so froh war, dass ich nun doch nicht wie sie mit 18 Jahren heiraten wollte. Dabei kannte ich ihre Geschichte doch schon in- und auswendig.

Und ich versuchte ihr auch klarzumachen, dass sie sich keine Sorgen machen brauchte, dass ich wegen einem Kind heiraten musste, denn das war das erste, was sie wissen wollte, als ich rausrückte, dass ich bei Jake wohnte. Meine Ma und ihre Sorgen. Es waren ja nicht alle so verrückt und leichtsinnig wie sie und Charlie.

Langsam hatte ich den Eindruck, dass alle dachten, dass ich mit Jacob schliefe, da ich ja nun schon ein paar Wochen direkt bei ihm zuhause wohnte. Da half es auch nichts, wenn ich noch so sehr aufpasste, dass es ja keine Vorfälle gab, über die man sich das Maul zerreißen konnte. Ich blieb auf Abstand und Jake ebenso, und das Gequatsche der anderen kümmerte uns wenig. Wobei die Stammesleute eh nicht so boshaft über jemanden herzogen wie meine ehemaligen Mitschüler an der High-School. Von denen vermisste ich keinen einzigen, hatte mich nirgendwo gemeldet und auch keinerlei Bedürfnis, einen von ihnen zu sehen. Hier fühlte ich mich wohl, bei der ungezwungenen Gemeinschaft des Rudels. Es ging zwar derbe, aber durchaus fair zu, und man konnte sich auf jeden einzelnen verlassen. Sogar auf Paul. Ich mochte sie, alle miteinander, und sie waren mir wirklich so etwas wie eine große Familie geworden. Gut, bis auf Leah.

Ich saß gerade mit Billy am Tisch, er schnitt Zwiebeln klein, während ich immer wieder zu der Tomatensoße am Herd rannte und umrührte. Ich musste lachen, als ich sah, wie Billy die Tränen herunter liefen, und reichte ihm ein Papiertuch, damit er sie trocknen konnte. Er schnitt gerne Gemüse, auch kochte er recht gerne, denn seit seinem Unfall musste er zuhause hocken und von seiner kleinen Unfallrente leben. Hier drehte sich viel ums Essen, denn wir hatten fast immer Hunger. Dad hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen, Billy Essensgeld für mich zu geben, vor allem als er sah, welche Unmengen ich inzwischen vertilgen konnte. Ich entwickelte mich hier zum Vielfraß, aber ich hatte einfach einen Bärenhunger seit meiner Verwandlung.

„Wie ist es denn passiert?", fragte ich ihn vorsichtig mit einem Nicken auf seinen Rollstuhl. Erst dachte ich, die Frage sei doch zu intim, als er stutze, aber er besann sich nur kurz und erzählte dann mit rauer Stimme: „Ich verwandelte mich in meinem Auto."

Ich war erstaunt, denn ich hatte gedacht, dass es Billy nie erwischt hätte. Aber sein Vater wie auch sein Großvater waren schon Wölfe gewesen. Und sein Sohn war auch einer. Daher war es eigentlich nur logisch, dass auch er das Gen hatte. Sie hatten es ja sogar von beiden Seiten, hatte Jake einmal erzählt. Denn die Frau von Ephraim Black stammte auch aus einer Werwolffamilie.

„Echt? Du bist auch ein Wolf?", entgegnete ich ein wenig überrascht.

„Natürlich, Mädchen. ", meinte er nur schmunzelnd, „Nur kann ich nicht jedem auf die Nase binden, dass ich einen Unfall hatte, weil ich mich in einen Werwolf verwandelt hatte." Doch das spöttische Grinsen verschwand schnell wieder aus seinem Gesicht, und es wurde erschreckend traurig. Ich hatte bereits ein schlechtes Gewissen, dass ich überhaupt gefragt hatte.

„Ich war reichlich spät dran mit der Verwandlung. Damals bestand keine große Gefahr, die Cullens hielten sich fern, und es gab auch keine Vampirhorden, die durchs Land zogen oder gar über uns herfielen. Ich war schon lange verheiratet und hatte Kinder, und ich dachte, ich würde verschont bleiben, als ich mich mit meiner Frau stritt und es über mich kam." Sein Blick wurde verhangen, seinen schwarzen Augen wirkten stumpf, als er an seine Frau und den Unfall dachte.

„Wir hatten uns wegen irgendeiner Kleinigkeit in die Haare gekriegt, und ich wurde auf einmal furchtbar wütend. Ich explodierte, bevor ich richtig wusste, was los war, und das am Steuer des Wagens, deinem alten Chevy. Natürlich verlor ich die Kontrolle, ein Wolf kann eben nicht Autofahren…" Daher also die Warnung von Jacob, die er mir damals mitgegeben hatte, damit ich ihm ja nicht davon fuhr.

Ich schwieg, wollte nicht weiter an Billys schrecklicher Vergangenheit rühren, denn eine Träne lief ihm die glatten, tiefbraunen Wangen hinab, von der ich nicht wusste, ob sie die Zwiebel oder der Schmerz verursacht hatte.

„Der Chevy rauschte den Hang hinab und donnerte weiter unten in einen Graben. Meine Frau war aus dem Wagen heraus und gegen einen Fels geschleudert worden, und ich saß eingeklemmt hinter dem Steuer fest. Sie war sofort tot, und ich konnte nach den Wochen im Krankenhaus nie mehr die Beine bewegen. Verwandelt habe ich mich seither auch nie mehr."

Seine Gedanken schienen weit entfernt zu sein, vielleicht bei seiner Frau. Ich hatte nirgends Fotos von ihr gesehen, aber Charlie hatte mal gesagt, sie sei sehr hübsch gewesen – so hübsch wie Jacob. Ich wusste nur, dass die beiden Zwillingstöchter früh das Haus verlassen hatten und nur Jake geblieben war, um seinen Vater zu pflegen. Der Unfall hatte die Familie zerstört, und Schuld war die Verwandlung gewesen. Und ich hatte gedacht, dass Emily das einzige Opfer gewesen wäre. Aus einem Impuls heraus fasste ich zu Billy hinüber und drückte seinen muskulösen Arm. Er lächelte mich dankbar an.

„Kaum dass er einen Schraubenschlüssel richtig halten konnte, hatte der Junge begonnen, den kaputten Chevy wieder zu richten. Ich habe ihm beigebracht, wie man Autos repariert, und ich hatte den Eindruck, dass er meinte, es würde alles wieder gut werden, wenn nur der Transporter wieder lief. Er litt furchtbar unter dem Verlust seiner Mam, und in der Werkstatt zu hocken und zu schrauben war die einzige Ablenkung, die er hatte. Als dann auch noch seine Schwestern kurz hintereinander auszogen, sprach er monatelang kein Wort mehr und verbachte all seine Zeit nur noch in der Garage."

Ich war also nicht die einzige gewesen, die ihren Schmerz in der alten, windschiefen Wellblechgarage hinterm Haus los zu werden versuchte. Ich merkte auch, dass Billy kein Wort von sich selbst und seinen eigenen Schmerz sprach, und ich vermutete, dass er viel zu tief saß, als dass er darüber reden konnte. Trotzdem fuhr er fort, mir zu erzählen.

„Als der Chevy dann fertig war, merkte er, dass ich gar nicht mehr fahren konnte… was ihn aber nicht davon abhielt, selbst damit überall im Reservat herum zu gurken, dabei hatte er noch gar keinen Führerschein. Ich hab die Karre dann deinem Dad verkauft und Jake dafür versprochen, dass er von dem Geld den Golf richten durfte. Damit war er weg von der Straße und hatte wieder etwas zu tun… und du ein Auto für die Schule… bevor ihn dein Vater noch beim unerlaubten Fahren erwischte."

Ich grinste ihn an. Mein Dad wäre wohl nicht allzu streng gewesen, wenn er einen Fünfzehnjährigen am Steuer erwischt hätte, aber ein wenig rumgebrüllt hätte er wohl schon.

Billy atmete tief durch, dann schaute er mich nachdenklich an.

„Zum ersten Mal seit damals sind wir wieder so etwas wie eine richtige Familie. Also seit du da bist." Er lächelte mich dabei so nett an, dass mir ganz warm ums Herz wurde. Sein Gesicht wirkte so freundlich, die dunklen Augen schimmerten immer noch ein wenig feucht, aber er wirkte richtig glücklich. Ich hatte fast ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil ich wusste, dass es nur vorrübergehend so sein würde, bis ich soweit war und wieder heim konnte… und zurück zu Edward.

„Danke, dass du mich aufgenommen hast und ich so lange bei euch wohnen durfte."

Er nickte nur kurz. „Du bist immer willkommen, jederzeit. Und du kannst hier wohnen bleiben, solange du willst."

„Na ja, aber es ist doch ein wenig eng bei euch. Stört es dich denn nicht, wenn ich hier auch noch herum lungere und das Bad belagere?"

„Ach Kind… kein Mensch hat meinen Jake jemals so glücklich machen können wie du…" „…und auch so unglücklich.", vervollständigte ich fast flüsternd den Satz. Billy sah mich viel zu rosig. Sah er denn nicht, wie sehr ich seinen Sohn quälte mit meiner Anwesenheit?

„Billy, da ist nichts zwischen uns." Er schaute mich mit einem Ausdruck an, den ich nicht so recht deuten konnte.

„Gar nichts? Du schläfst doch bei ihm…" Jetzt lief ich tatsächlich rot an. Also hatte auch er gedacht, dass Jake und ich ein Paar wären. Und mir kam die Einsicht, dass es ihn gefreut hätte…wie auch meinen Dad. Es wäre alles so einfach, wenn es wirklich so wäre… ich würde mich hier sehr wohl fühlen. Und würde Billy tatsächlich noch eine Freude bereiten.

Heftig versuchte ich gegen diese Gedanken anzugehen. Es durfte nicht sein, dass ich sogar schon Jacobs Vater Hoffnungen machte auf eine gemeinsame Zukunft. Wieder fiel mir der Traum ein, den ich einmal geträumt hatte - von dem Weg und den zwei kleinen, schwarzhaarigen Jungs, die auf ihm entlang hüpften, um im Wald zu verschwinden. Meinen beiden Söhnen… seinen Enkeln…

Ich musste wohl recht verzweifelt wirken, denn auf einmal hob er seine Hand und legte sie mir auf den Arm.

„Das wird schon alles werden, Mädchen. Lass dir Zeit!"

Ich nickte nur, und bevor alles noch peinlicher wurde, stand ich auf, rührte in der Tomatensoße und stellte die Pfanne für die Hackfleischbällchen auf den Herd.

Ich schüttete gerade das Wasser für die Nudeln ab, als wir das Röhren des alten Transporters vor der Türe hörten. Das hatte Jacob also getrieben, er hatte ihn abgeholt und hergefahren, und ich wischte mir schnell die nassen Hände an einem Tuch ab, bevor ich hinaus rannte. Er saß noch am Steuer und beugte sich weit hinüber zum Beifahrersitz, um mir dort die Türe aufzumachen.

„Komm, steig ein."

Sein Gesicht verhieß mir nichts Gutes, und er schwieg auch die ganze Zeit, während er mit mir an den First Beach fuhr, an unseren Strand. Was war nur vorgefallen? Ich überlegte. Er war bei den Cullens gewesen, wo ich mich seit der seltsamen Begegnung mit Edward nicht mehr hin getraut hatte. Ich selbst wollte erst noch ein wenig warten, bis ich mich ganz sicher fühlte, dass ich keine Gefahr mehr für Edward darstellte und ihn dann alleine besuchen gehen. Hoffentlich waren die beiden Jungs nicht wieder aneinander geraten…

Die schmale Mondsichel hing blass am tiefschwarzen Himmel, der dunkle Strand wirkte unheimlich und verlassen, beinahe ein wenig gruselig. Ein frischer Wind blies vom Meer her, und die flachen Wellen rollten träge an den körnigen Strand. Alles kam mir unwirklich vor, oder es lag an mir, weil ich so gespannt war, was Jacob mir sagen wollte, dass ich die Umgebung gar nicht richtig wahrnahm. Wir schlenderten zu dem bleichen Baumstamm hinüber, der wie ein verunglückter Käfer im Sand lag und die Beine in die Luft streckte. Mir fiel auf, dass Jacob ausnahmsweise sogar mal etwas mehr anhatte als nur die üblichen Shorts, er trug ein schwarzes T-Shirt, lange Jeans und sogar Turnschuhe und wirkte ungewöhnlich förmlich damit.

„Ich hab deinen Wagen geholt, damit du wieder ein wenig unabhängiger wirst, denn Sam wird dich bald wieder fahren lassen."

"Dankeschön!", bedankte ich mich und seufzte trotzdem wehmütig. Dann würde meine Zeit hier bald abgelaufen sein, und ein großer Teil von mir bedauerte es jetzt schon. Aber da war garantiert noch mehr, was er mir sagen wollte, sonst hätte er mich nicht mit hierher geschleppt.

"Und ich soll dir was ausrichten." Seine Stimme klang ungewöhnlich rau. Ich ahnte, dass er bei den Cullens etwas erfahren hatte, etwas, das mir nicht gefallen würde.

„Was denn?", fragte ich dennoch neugierig. Ich hatte mich neben ihm auf den nackten Baumstamm gesetzt und schaute ihn auffordernd an, jedoch konnte ich nur wenig von seinem Gesicht erkennen, da es voll im Schatten lag und ihm der Wind die inzwischen schon wieder halblangen Haare ins Gesicht blies. Ich war immer noch zuversichtlich, denn mit meinen guten Fortschritten, die ich machte, würde ich schon in wenigen Tagen Edward besuchen können, und ich freute mich schon sehr, ihn endlich ohne Bodyguards wiedersehen zu können. Ihn und auch Alice und Esme.

„Etwas von Edward." Seine Stimme wurde frostig, als er den Namen nannte, und er rutschte dabei unbehaglich auf dem nackten Stamm hin und her. Ich spürte, dass er nur sehr ungern den Überbringer dieser Botschaften spielte.

„Hast du ihn gesehen? Wie geht es ihm?"

„Er hatte gewartet. Er wusste, wann der Wagen abgeholt werden würde, denn die Kleine hatte gesehen, dass er verschwindet."

Ich blickte ihn ein wenig verwirrt an. „Wieso gewartet? Warum denn? Was hatte er denn sonst noch vor?"

„Bella, sie sind weg. Alle."

Stille herrschte, und ich hörte nur noch die Wellen an den Strand schlagen. Mein Herz setzte einige Sekunden aus, dann pochte es wie verrückt. Ich war mir sicher, er konnte es hören.

Nervös rieb ich über die Narbe auf meiner Hand, die der Biss von James dort hinterlassen hatte. Seit einiger Zeit fing sie an zu jucken.

„Wie, weg? Sind sie wohin gefahren?"

Aber ich ahnte schon, was er mir vermitteln wollte. Es schien ihm sehr unangenehm zu sein, und er blickte verlegen aufs Meer hinaus. Da wusste ich, dass sie Cullens nicht nur einen kleinen Ausflug unternommen hatten oder jagen waren. Und dass Jacob wegen mir wegschaute. Weil er sich Sorgen machte. Um mich.

Dann wandte er mir wieder das Gesicht zu und blickte mich unverwandt an. Seine dunklen Brauen waren leicht zusammen gezogen, und er musterte mich vorsichtig.

„Sie sind weggezogen, für immer. Die ganze Familie. Ich soll dir liebe Grüße ausrichten, und dass sie es gemeinsam beschlossen hätten. Sie wären Schuld daran, dass du zu dem geworden bist, was du nun bist, wie auch alle Wölfe im Reservat ihnen zu verdanken haben, dass sie die Verwandlung durchmachen mussten. Daher haben sie ihr Haus hier aufgegeben und sind weggezogen, damit wir eine Chance haben, wieder normale Menschen zu werden und leben zu können wie zuvor."

Ich sagte erst mal gar nichts dazu, sondern rieb nur gedankenverloren meine Narbe.

Sie waren weg.

Wieder einmal.

Und diesmal hatte ich den Eindruck: für immer...

Ich versuchte mühsam, es neutral zu betrachten. Dann war es sehr ehrenhaft, was sie das getan hatten, vor allem, wenn man es so betrachtete, wie sie es schilderten: dass sie dem ganzen Stamm die Möglichkeit geben wollten, wieder normal zu werden. Keine Opfer mehr. Keine Verwandlungen.

Aber da gab es auch noch den Aspekt, dass sie vielleicht einfach nur MIR entgehen wollten. So wie Rosalie. Dass ich ihnen unangenehm war, peinlich, ein stinkendes, gefährliches, kleines Anhängsel. Aber ich hatte kein Recht, ihre Entscheidung zu kritisieren. Und erst recht hatte ich keinen Einfluss darauf. Ich musste damit leben. Etwas in dieser Art hatte sich ja schon angedeutet, als Rosalie drohte, auszuziehen. Trotzdem schluckte ihr hart.

Zweifelnd sah ich Jacob an. „Haben wir die Chance überhaupt? Also dass wir wieder zu reinen Menschen werden?", fragte ich heiser.

Jacob zuckte mit den Achseln und schaute wieder aufs Meer hinaus. „Ich denke schon. Es wird wohl ne ganze Weile dauern, vielleicht sogar Jahre, aber dann könnte es durchaus wirken."

Ich nickte und starrte vor mich hin. Jahre. Ich müsste also Jahre warten, um das Tier wieder loszuwerden. Dabei störte es mich gar nicht mehr so sehr. Aber sie störte es, und zwar gewaltig. Es verhinderte, dass ich mit ihnen zusammen sein konnte, und wenn wir zusammen wären, würde es verhindern, dass ich es loswürde. Eine Zwickmühle. Ich verkrampfte die Hände und grub mir die Fingernägel in die Handflächen.

Dann sah ich wieder zu Jacob hinüber und stellte endlich die Frage, vor der ich mich so fürchtete.

„Und was ist mit Edward?"

Meine Stimme versagte, die letzten Worte waren nur noch ein Hauch.

Ob er mich auch verlassen hatte?

Wieder einmal?

Mein Hals zog sich zusammen, und ich drohte keine Luft mehr zu kriegen. Ich dachte an Sams Übungen und versuchte, die Angst zu beherrschen, die mir den Rücken hinauf kroch. Ich hatte so ein ungutes Gefühl, und Jake spannte mich dermaßen auf die Folter. Er wusste doch, was Edward gesagt hatte. Er würde bestimmt triumphieren, wenn er wieder abgehauen wäre. Dafür kam er mir einfach zu ruhig und gefasst vor…

„Er ist mit ihnen weg gezogen..."

Ich starrte ihn entsetzt an, der Boden unter meinen Füßen schien sich bereits aufzulösen, da beeilte er sich, den Satz schnell zu Ende zu bringen.

„Aber er wartet auf dich, dass du dich meldest. Er hilft ihnen nur beim Einrichten, damit ihm nicht zu langweilig wird. Sobald du dich gut genug fühlst, um ihn zu treffen, wird er wieder kommen."

Sein Gesicht war steinern bei diesen Worten, die Lippen fest zusammen gekniffen, als er sich mir zuwandte. Es kostete ihn sichtlich Mühe, so ruhig zu bleiben.

„Er gab mir das hier."

Und er reichte mir ausdruckslos mein Handy und das silberne Armkettchen mit dem hölzernen Wolf und dem schillernden Kristall.

Erleichtert atmete ich auf. Das Handy hatte ich damals in meiner Jackentasche, als ich Edward angefallen hatte, bevor ich die Jacke gesprengt hatte. Das Kettchen musste ich zerrissen haben, aber er hatte es wohl reparieren lassen, denn es lag unbeschädigt in meiner Hand.

Eilig nahm ich beides an mich. Ich hatte so lange ohne die Möglichkeiten der modernen Kommunikation gelebt, dass mir mein Handy wie ein Geschenk des Himmels vorkam. Mit ihm konnte ich Edward endlich wieder öfter und vor allem ungestört anrufen, ihm SMS schicken, ihm von meinem Leben berichten. Und das Kettchen? Ich spielte mit dem glitzernden Stein, der in der dunklen Nacht nur verhalten schimmerte, der kleine, zierliche Wolf baumelte genau gegenüber. Der Schmuck erinnerte mich an meine beiden besten Freunde, und ich betete, dass Edward es mir nicht zum Abschied überreichen hat lassen.

Jacob starrte meine Hände an, dann stand er wortlos auf und ging davon. Er war so blitzschnell in der Dunkelheit verschwunden, dass ich ihn nicht mehr ausmachen konnte. Sicher war es für ihn nicht gerade angenehm, Edward über den Weg gelaufen zu sein. Ich nahm an, dass er jetzt wohl lieber alleine sein wollte und länger unterwegs sein würde. Vielleicht lief er ein paar Stunden Patrouille als Wolf, das beruhigte ihn meist. Den Schlüssel hatte er im Chevy stecken lassen, und so fuhr ich langsam zurück, um mit Billy gemeinsam zu Abend zu essen.

Billy hatte den röhrenden Motor gehört und blickte mich fragend an, als ich ein wenig frustriert zur Türe herein kam.

"Wo ist Jake? Ist er nicht bei dir?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

"Er hat Edward getroffen.", versuchte ich zu erklären, und Billy brummte nur als Antwort.

"Ich werde ihm sein Essen auf die Seite stellen."

Billy zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Ich saß wohl zwischen allen Stühlen.

oooOOOooo

Das hat Jacob jetzt gar nicht gepasst. Und dass Billy auch ein Wolf war, finde ich einfach der einzig mögliche Schluss. Es ist gefährlich, sich zu verwandeln, und es hat wirklich viele schlimme Opfer bei den Quileute gefordert. Da ist es ja eigentlich ganz gut, wenn die Cullens verschwinden. Oder was meint ihr?

Kommis erwünscht!


	12. Freudenfeuer

Endlich, endlich habe ich es geschafft. Jetzt hatte ich doch einigen von euch schon zum Donnerstag ein neues Kapi versprochen, aber leider habe ich mich am Rücken verletzt und musste zwei Tage liegen. Und es fehlte leider noch ein Teil von diesem Kapi hier. Dafür habe ich eine Menge der kommenden Folgen schon fertig, und ihr könnt gespannt sein, was noch alles auf Bella zukommt.

Freudenfeuer

Was ich nicht bedacht hatte, waren die Auswirkungen dieser Neuigkeit auf den Stamm. Ich war nur darauf fixiert gewesen, was der Wegzug der Cullens für mich bedeutete, da sie für mich wie eine Familie gewesen waren und ich mich nun so elend und einsam fühlte.

Jacob war nicht weggelaufen, weil ihn das Treffen mit Edward so berührt hätte, sondern er hatte sich sofort zu Sam aufgemacht, um ihm zu berichten. Es lagen nun völlig neue Bedingungen für das Rudel vor, und es war wichtig, dass alle das wussten.

Sam rief sofort eine große Versammlung ein, bei der sowohl alle Werwölfe als auch die Stammesältesten eingeladen waren. Wir trafen uns noch am Abend auf einer Wiese vor Sams Haus, denn die Gruppe war so groß, dass sie in keine der Hütten passte. Zum Glück regnete es nicht, denn so konnten sie ein großes Feuer anlegen, dessen prasselnder Schein die Teilnehmer der großen Runde beschien.

Vor allem die jungen Werwölfe waren furchtbar aufgekratzt, regelrecht in Feierlaune. Wie schon damals, als die Cullens zum ersten Mal weggezogen waren, wollten sie anschließend mit einem riesigen Lagerfeuer ausgelassen am Strand feiern, und ich sah peinlich berührt zu, sie sie sich lautstark anfeuerten. Ich war wohl die einzige, die nicht in Partylaune war, aber ich gab mir Mühe, es mir nicht anmerken zu lassen. Es waren meine Freunde, meine Brüder, und ich konnte ihren Überschwang gut verstehen. Nur Jacob hielt sich ein wenig zurück, dabei hätte doch gerade er den meisten Grund, sich so richtig zu freuen. Ein verlegener Blick zu mir reichte, um mir sein Mitgefühl zu zeigen, aber es lag auch ein feiner Hauch von Spott auf seinen Lippen, den er sich wohl nicht ganz verkneifen konnte.

Durch den Wegzug der Cullens war nun eine große Gefahr gebannt, und wenn ich bedachte, dass sie eigentlich nur wegen mir wieder zurückgekommen waren, hatte ich ein noch schlechteres Gewissen. Nun gab es keine Vampire mehr in der Gegend, die das Gen auslösen würden. Die Neugeborenenarmee war vernichtet, und es würden auch keine durchziehenden Vampirnomaden mehr auftauchen, die zu den Cullens wollten. Der Rat wollte daher überlegen, ob es überhaupt noch nötig wäre, weiterhin eine Patrouille zu halten, die Ausschau nach den kalten Wesen hielt. Und sie wollten forschen, ob es Hinweise gab, ob das Annehmen der Wolfsform die Rückverwandlung zum normalen Menschen verzögerte. Bis zum Ergebnis dieser Untersuchung war es allen bis auf Sams Trainingstruppe erst einmal verboten, sich zu verwandeln. Die jungen Wölfe sollten nichts riskieren, aber die meisten waren nicht begeistert von diesem Vorschlag. Fast allen gefiel es, das starke und unschlagbare Tier in sich hervorzuholen, und so gab es jede Menge mürrische Kommentare. Aber Sam ließ sich nicht erweichen.

Dann wollten sie auch wissen, wie schnell sich die Werwölfe wohl wieder zurück bilden würden. Leider gab es auch hierzu meist nur mündliche Überlieferungen, aber sie holten Emily dazu, die die meisten Erzählungen auf ihren Blöcken festgehalten hatte. Jetzt erfuhr ich erst, dass sie vor dem Unfall, bei dem Sam sie verletzt hatte, wie dieser am College in Port Angeles studiert hatte. Sie hatte wie er Lehrer an der örtlichen Reservatsschule werden wollen und außerdem zusätzlich einen Studiengang in indianischer Anthropologie belegt, der viele der alten Mythen und Geschichten als Inhaltsstoff hatte. Sie sollte recherchieren, ob sie einen Hinweis finden konnte, wie lange die Rückentwicklung wohl dauern würde.

Dann beschloss Sam die Versammlung, damit die Jungs noch Zeit hatten, ihre Party vorzubereiten.

„Dich, Bella, möchte ich noch beim Training mit den Neuen dabei haben, auch wenn es bei dir schon recht gut klappt." Dann wandte er sich an die Meute, die überschwänglich und ausgelassen herumalberte. „Ihr anderen seid für diesen Sommer fertig. Geht nach Hause, räumt eure Zimmer auf, kauft euch Schulsachen und ein paar anständige Klamotten und bereitet euch für die Schule vor. Nächste Woche geht es wieder los. Ihr sollt lernen und eurem Stamm Ehre machen. Also ab mit euch." Die Anspielung auf die geleerten Kleiderschränke wurde mit viel Gelächter aufgenommen, und bald lag die Wiese wieder verlassen da.

Ich selbst hatte eigentlich keine Lust, auf diese spontane Party zu gehen, aber als Seth mich dann auf dem Nachhausweg so nett einlud, wollte ich ihn nicht enttäuschen. Es war ja auch so eine Art Sommerferienabschlussfest, und ich hoffte, dass es keiner als Grund nehmen würde, mich mit meiner Beziehung zu den Cullens aufzuziehen. Seth kam gleich darauf herüber und holte mich ab, denn Billys Hütte und die der Clearwaters lagen eh sehr nahe beieinander. Strahlend zeigte er mir seine Tüte Marshmallows, die er rösten wollte, und ich brachte es nicht übers Herz, ihn wieder wegzuschicken. Jacob war schon vorher mit Quil und Embry losgezogen, um Holz zu sammeln. Wahrscheinlich schleppten sie ganze Stämme durch die Gegend und tobten damit ihre überschüssige Energie aus. Ich hatte unsere Vorräte durchwühlt und auf die Schnelle nur eine Packung Toastbrot gefunden, die ich mit mir herum schleppte, als wir allein den stockdunklen Weg quer durch den Wald hinunter zum First Beach gingen, wo wir schon von weitem das hoch aufgeschichtete Feuer lodern sehen konnten. Die Bande war sehr ausgelassen und rannte lachend und schreiend durch die Gegend.

Immer wieder huschten dunkle, halbnackte Gestalten an uns vorbei, die es eilig hatten, zum Strand zu kommen. Seth hatte meine Hand genommen und führte mich, oder vielleicht auch ich ihn. So genau konnte man das nicht sagen. Er war oft mit mir zusammen und ich mochte ihn, er war so still, nett und freundlich. Ihn hätte ich gerne als kleinen Bruder gehabt, und ich glaube, er genoss es, dass ich ihn nie weg schickte. Er war immer noch der jüngste von allen, und würde es wohl auch bleiben, denn es sollte nun keine Verwandlungen mehr geben. Er hatte es eh recht schwer, denn in seiner Familie war es die Mutter, die für das Einkommen sorgte, indem sie als Krankenschwester arbeitete und daher oft und lange weg war. Und seit Harry tot war, musste er viel alleine bleiben. Daher kam er oft zu uns herüber, vor allem wenn Leah unterwegs war, um sich ein wenig die Zeit zu vertreiben und Gesellschaft zu haben, und wenn ich oder Jacob nicht da waren, saß er mit Billy zusammen.

Ich hatte herausgefunden, dass bei den anderen Familien die meisten im Wald arbeiteten. Früher waren die Quileute Fischer, Robbenjäger und Walfänger gewesen waren, aber Wale und Robben standen längst unter Schutz, und allein vom Fischfang konnte auch keiner mehr leben. Harry hatte sich mit dem Fischen etwas dazu verdient, denn wenn er nicht auf die Kinder aufgepasst hatte, saß er mit einer Angel in seinem Boot, oder er saß mit den Kindern und einer Angel im Boot. Angeln war schon immer seine Leidenschaft gewesen, und in mir waren inzwischen immer mehr Erinnerungen aufgestiegen, wie mein Pa mit mir zu den Blacks fuhr und mich dort ablud, damit er mit Harry und dem Boot raus konnte. Billy dagegen hatte schon immer die große, windschiefe Werkstatt auf seinem Gelände stehen gehabt und dort alles repariert, was einen Zylinder als Herz und Schmieröl in den rostigen Adern hatte. Von ihm hatte Jacob alles gelernt, doch seit dem Unfall hatte er die Werkstatt nicht mehr betreten. Ich hatte Jake einmal gefragt, warum sie ihm keinen hölzernen Weg und eine Rampe bauten, damit er wieder selbst dorthin gelangen konnte, aber Jake meinte, er wäre nach dem Unfall sehr lange depressiv gewesen. Er habe es einmal ausprobiert, aber der Frust, den es mit sich brachte, wenn ihm etwas außer Reichweite zu Boden fiel und die starke Einschränkung seiner Bewegungsfreiheit hätten ihn mehr verärgert, als dass es ihm Freude gemacht hätte. Er hatte sich dann hinter seinen Büchern vergraben und sich mit der schmalen Unfallrente abgefunden.

„Es war nicht immer lustig bei uns.", hatte Jake einmal angedeutet. „Und wie hast du das ausgehalten?", hatte ich dagegen gefragt. „Ich habe mir einfach meine gute Laune nicht vermiesen lassen. Ich bin ein sehr hartnäckiger Mensch.", grinste er breit zurück. Ja, das war er wohl. Seine beiden Schwestern dagegen hatten die Flucht ergriffen. Aber es schien Billy inzwischen ganz gut zu gehen, und die Gesellschaft des Nachbarjungen tat ihm ebenfalls gut.

Nachdem wir den stillen, finstern Wald verlassen hatten, wirkte die Bucht, die vor uns lag, hoch und frei. Sterne schimmerten am tiefschwarzen Himmel, und lange Schatten jagten den Saum des Wassers entlang. Ein paar der Jungs jagten, sich ins gegenseitig nass spritzend, bis in die Wellen des sanft brandenden Pazifiks, dessen Fluten bestimmt immer noch eiskalt waren. Andere saßen am Feuer und brutzelten Fleisch an langen Ästen über der Glut. Ich war gerade dabei, mit Seth seine rosafarbenen Marshmallows goldbraun zu rösten, als Jake hinter uns auftauchte und uns je eine Coladose aus einer braunen Türe holte. Ich nahm sie aus seiner Hand entgegen und schaute zu ihm hoch. Er lächelte zufrieden, und seine Züge erinnerten mich an die vielen Wochen in seiner Garage, als wir die Motorräder zusammen gebaut hatten. Damals hatte es auch immer warme Cola gegeben. Endlich schien Jacob mal wieder voll entspannt zu sein, und seine Vorsicht und Zurückhaltung, die er sonst an den Tag legte, war einmal nicht so deutlich zu spüren. Er setzte sich neben mich und Seth und mopste uns ein wenig von dem Fleisch, das Sue ihrem Sohn mitgegeben hatte. Dafür röstete er uns die Toastscheiben an einem langen Spieß. Obwohl das Essen sehr einfach war, schmeckte es prima, und so langsam schwappte die Feierlaune doch auch auf mich über. Embry und Quil kamen immer wieder vorbei und versuchten Jakes Brots zu stehlen, worauf sie wie die Verrückten um das Feuer rannten und sich gegenseitig verfolgten. Schwer atmend und aus vollem Halse lachend kamen sie wieder zurück und ließen sich auf die Stämme am Boden fallen. Jake zog mich zu sich und drückte mich auf seinen Schoß, und seine ungewohnte Nähe machte mich ganz nervös. Ich saß auf seinem kräftigen Schenkel als ob ich sein Mädchen wäre, und ich überlegte mir, wie es wohl sein müsste, wirklich seine Freundin zu sein. Wahrscheinlich würde er eine solche noch deutlich fester halten und sich mehr um sie kümmern und nicht, wie jetzt, nebenbei mit seinen Freunden zanken. Oder doch zanken, aber quasi mit der Freundin unterm Arm. Ich schätze Jake als einen Jungen ein, der sich nichts daraus machte, seine Zusammengehörigkeit auch in aller Öffentlichkeit deutlich zu zeigen und sich wie Sam überall zu küssen, vollkommen egal, ob jemand zusah oder nicht. Ich glaube, ihm wäre es sogar gleichgültig, ob die Eltern dabei zusehen würden. „Ich habe sie geküsst.", hatte er doch einfach zugegeben, als ich ihm eine verpasst hatte und Charlie wissen wollte, warum. Der Hammer dabei war ja Charlies Antwort gewesen: „Gratuliere!" Mir schwante, dass Charlie vollkommen entzückt sein würde, wenn ich mit Jake als Freund aufkreuzen würde. Sein langjähriger Wunsch hätte sich erfüllt. Edward dagegen hatte er nie leiden können. Aber da hatte er die Rechnung ohne mich gemacht. Wobei Edward mir vor Zeugen nie nahe treten würde. Das war nicht seine Art, er war da eher… distanziert. Und ich? Eigentlich sah ich es nicht so verkrampft, und Händchenhalten in der Öffentlichkeit müsste auf alle Fälle schon drin sein. Das hatte ich Edward recht mühsam abringen müssen.

Ich betrachtete Jacobs schemenhaft beleuchtetes Gesicht, das meinem so nahe war und versuchte mir vorzustellen, wie er wohl mit einer Freundin zusammen aussehen würde. Da musste ich meine Fantasie gar nicht so sehr bemühen, denn eine passende Szene hatte sich gerade am Tag zuvor eingestellt.

Damit doch noch alle Jungs ab und zu zusammen kommen konnten und die Trainierenden auch ein wenig Spaß und Abwechslung hatten, spielten wir jeden Tag mindestens eine halbe Stunde. Sam hatte sich für Fußball entschieden, da hier nicht Muskelmasse und Größe zählten wie beim Football, sondern die Schnelligkeit und Geschicklichkeit jedes einzelnen. Da konnten auch wir Mädchen mitmachen, ohne in Gefahr zu geraten, ständig erdrückt zu werden. Und man brauchte keine Ausrüstung, nur einen Ball und ein paar selbstgebastelte Tore.

Sogar mir bereitete dieses Spiel Spaß, denn anders als bei den ganzen Ballspielen, die mit der Hand gespielt wurden, war ich mit den Füßen gar nicht mal so schlecht. Ich war recht schnell und wendig, und ich traf den Ball auch einigermaßen. Jedoch war mir Leah mit ihrer sagenhaften Geschwindigkeit deutlich überlegen, und wieder einmal hatte sie ein Tor geschossen, was von ihrer Mannschaft ausgelassen gefeiert wurde. Irgendjemand hatte sie auf Jacobs Schultern gehoben und eine ganze Gruppe ausgelassener Jungs hüpfte kreischend und jubelnd um die beiden herum über die große Wiese. Ich hatte ein wenig neidisch zu ihr hinüber geschaut. Ihre sonst meist verbitterten Züge schienen endlich einmal gelöst und voller Freude zu sein. Ihre rabenschwarzen, kinnlangen Haare standen ihr zerzaust vom Kopf ab, und ein befreites Lächeln betonte die schönen, hohen Wangenknochen und ließ ihre tiefschwarzen Augen leuchten. Mit ihren langen, schlanken Beinen klammerte sie sich an Jacobs muskulösen Oberkörper fest und machte elegant jede seiner Bewegungen mit. Die dunkelhäutigen Gesichter der beiden strahlten in seltsamen Einklang. Sie waren unbestritten ein sehr schönes Paar, und ich schalt mich, als mir selbst bei der Erinnerung an diese Szene ein Stich ins Herz fuhr. Sie hatte eh nicht lange gedauert, denn Jacob hatte das Mädchen einfach mit einem Ruck über seinen Kopf hinweg abgeworfen und sie geschickt mit seinen Armen aufgefangen, bevor er sie grinsend wieder auf die Beine stellte.

Tja, Jacob würde verdammt gut mit Freundin aussehen… und gut tun würde es ihm auch, aber gerade Leah? Er konnte sie nicht mal leiden. Aber mir fiel ein, dass ich mit ihr noch etwas besprechen wollte. Ich würde sie nachher suchen gehen, aber im Augenblick wollte ich meinen bequemen Sitz nicht verlassen. Wir aßen zusammen die Marshmallows, die Seth uns röstete und tranken durstig die Cola, und ich lehnte gegen seinen warmen Körper und fühlte mich einfach nur wohl. Keiner der Jungs hatte auch nur eine blöde Bemerkung zu mir wegen der Cullens gemacht, und das wohl nicht nur, weil Jake angedroht hatte, dass jeder eins auf die Nüsse bekommen würde, der mich deswegen schräg von der Seite anquatschen würde. Ich gehörte inzwischen wirklich dazu, egal, wie meine Vorgeschichte war. Wir waren ein Rudel, und nichts konnte uns auseinander bringen. So kam es mir zumindest vor. Eine solche Verbundenheit hatte ich noch nie in meinem Leben verspürt, und für mich war dieses Feuer auch eine Art Abschiedsfest, denn ich wusste, dass meine Tage hier gezählt waren. Ich wusste nicht, was danach kommen würde, aber es würde auf alle Fälle anders sein. Mehr wollte ich mir den Kopf an diesem Tag nicht darüber zerbrechen. Ich wollte die Nacht einfach nur genießen.

„Du hast vorher studiert?", fragte ich Emily neugierig, als ich später meine Runde um das Feuer machte und mich zu ihr setzte. Sie röstete mit Sam Unmengen von Kartoffeln in Folie und schaute erwartungsvoll auf die Glut, die die zahlreichen silbernen Knollen einhüllte. Die feurig rot schimmernde Holzstücke gaben nur ein diffuses Licht ab, indem ihre Narben völlig verschwanden, und man konnte sich gut einen Eindruck machen, wie sie ohne diese aussehen würde. Sie war wirklich wunderschön.

„Ja.", nickte sie mir mit einem strahlenden Lächeln zu. „Und willst du dein Studium nicht fortsetzten?" Verlegen schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Nein, das ist mir zu unangenehm. Alle starren mich den ganzen Tag an wegen der Narben." Ich sagte nichts dazu, weil ich sie nicht verletzten wollte. Aber ich konnte mir gut vorstellen, wie das sein musste, nur war es sehr schade, dass sie deswegen ihre Ausbildung aufgegeben hatte. Sie war mit solchem Feuereifer dabei gewesen, die alten Sagen aufzuzeichnen, und sie wäre bestimmt auch eine gute Lehrerin geworden…so wie Sam auch ein hervorragender Lehrer war. Die beiden hatten Talent.

„Womit verdient Sam eigentlich sein Geld?", fragte ich neugierig.

„Er verdient keines. Der Stamm legt zusammen und zahlt ihm eine kleine Summe, damit wir über die Runden kommen, als Ausgleich für die Ausbildung der Wölfe."

Sam war ja wirklich den ganzen Tag für sein Rudel unterwegs, und einer normalen Arbeit konnte er kaum nachkommen. Und Emily saß wegen ihrer Narben hier fest. Vielleicht würde das Verschwinden der Cullens hier doch zu einigen positiven Veränderungen führen. So sehr sie mir fehlten, so sah ich doch auch, dass sie den Quileute viele Sorgen und Unannehmlichkeiten bereitet hatten, mal ganz abgesehen von den Unfällen und Verletzungen. Ich konnte langsam verstehen, warum die Wölfe so schlecht auf die Vampire zu sprechen waren und dass sie wirklich Grund hatten, ein ausgelassenes Fest zu feiern, wo sie nun weg waren.

Kurz darauf saß ich dann neben Leah auf einem Stapel nackten Treibholzes, das am Strand gelagert war, um später noch verbrannt werden zu können. Sie war ja meine Cousine zigsten Grades, auch wenn sie nicht so begeistert von mir war wie ihr kleiner Bruder. Ehrlich gesagt hatte ich bis zum heutigen Tag nie mit ihr gesprochen, und ich hatte sie extra gesucht, um einmal ein paar Worte mit ihr wechseln zu können. Wir waren immerhin die einzigen Mädchen im Rudel.

Ich blickte scheu zu ihr hinüber. Ich Gesicht war wieder missmutig verzogen, und ich verfolgte ihren Blick und stellte fest, dass er gebannt auf Sam ruhte, der sich gerade ein spielerisches Duell mit Jacob lieferte. Sam war drahtiger als Jacob, und mit verbissenem Ehrgeiz hetze er voraus und versuchte, seine endlich gare Folienkartoffel vor unerlaubtem Zugriff zu schützen. Jacob jedoch kämpfte mit vollem Einsatz, wie immer, wenn er hungrig war. Er holte Sam rasch ein und tänzelte ständig um ihn herum, versuchte ihn zu stören, ihm die silberne Kugel abzunehmen, aber Sam war recht geschickt. Die restlichen Jungs stürmten den Beiden hinterher, und bald konnte man in der Meute niemanden mehr erkennen. Jeder versuchte, eine Kartoffel zu ergattern, dabei hatte Emily eh einen ganzen Sack voll vorbereitet, da sie den ungezügelten Appetit der Jungs nur zu gut kannte.

„Du, Leah.", setzte ich an. Schon lange lag mir etwas auf dem Herzen.

„Hm?", kam es nur mürrisch von der schweigsamen Indianerin zurück. Die Freundlichste war sie ja nicht gerade.

„Also, wegen damals, als Sam mich als Alphaweibchen bezeichnet hat: also, da habe ich nicht gewollt."

Sie lachte nur kurz und schroff auf und wandte mir sogar den Kopf zu. Die leicht schrägstehenden Augen blitzen.

„Als du es Paul gegeben hast?" Sie grinste mich an, ich nickte nur kurz.

„Das war spitze. Endlich hat dem mal jemand sein freches Maul gestopft." Sie konnte den heißblütigen Kerl wohl auch nicht so recht leiden.

„Ja, aber deswegen gleich als Alphaweibchen tituliert zu werden... also ich wollte dir nicht deinen Rang wegnehmen oder so was.", stammelte ich verlegen. Sie schaute mich prüfend an. Ihr schmales Gesicht war wirklich schön, die schwarzen, dunklen Augen lagen tief in den Höhlen, um die Lippen lag eine herbe Strenge. Sie drehte schon wieder den Kopf weg und betrachtete weiter das Gerangel. Die Indianermädchen waren wirklich auffallend hübsch.

„Keine Angst, du nimmst mit nichts weg, ich will sowieso nichts davon haben. Gar nichts." Dabei verzog sie verbittert die schönen, vollen Lippen.

„Du magst nicht hier sein?" Sie schüttelte energisch den Kopf. Alle waren so ausgelassen und fröhlich, nur Leah schien sich davon nicht anstecken zu lassen.

„Nein, aber er zwingt mich dazu.", und sie wies mit einem leichten Kopfnicken zu Sam hinüber.

„Was würdest du denn gerne tun?" Und wie aus der Pistole geschossen, zischte sie die Antwort.

„Weg gehen. Ganz weit weg. Und meine Ruhe haben." Dann senkte sie wieder den Kopf und legte das Kinn auf die angezogenen Knie. Ihre Augen verfolgten weiter das Spiel, und ich wusste, dass sie sie trotzdem nicht von Sam lassen konnte.

„Hast du ihn schon mal gefragt?"

„Oft genug, aber er will nicht, dass ich gehe. Er will, dass ich hierbleibe, er will mich beschützen." Sie spie die Worte beinahe aus. Ich war entsetzt, als ich merkte, wie tief die Qual ging, die sie beherrschte und von der sie nicht los kam. Den Mann, den sie so sehr liebte ständig vor Augen haben zu müssen, ihm so nahe zu sein und ihn doch nie erreichen zu können, das musste furchtbar sein.

"Soll ich ihn mal fragen?", schoss es mir spontan durch den Kopf.

"Tu doch nicht so scheinheilig. Du bist doch ganz genauso. Alles, was du kannst, ist IHN quälen." Und sie nickte zu Jacob hinüber, der immer noch lachend Sam hinterher rannte.

Ich wollte nur helfen, aber die Reaktion, die ich damit verursacht hatte, ließ mich frösteln. Ihr Ton war so giftig und so gehässig, dass ich vollkommen erschrocken war.

"Er war fertig, total erledigt, und er wollte nur noch weg. Er konnte nicht mehr, verstehst du? Und nur weil du dich verwandelt hattest, ist er überhaupt zurückgekommen. Er kommt nicht von dir los, und du lässt ihn wie eine Marionette an ihren Fäden tanzen. Du nutzt ihn gnadenlos aus, und du verhinderst mit allen Regeln der Kunst, dass er auch nur einmal ein wenig zur Ruhe kommt."

‚Dein Heizlüfter kann nicht mehr. ', hallte mir Edwards Stimme durch den Kopf.

Wie oft hatte ich diese Vorwürfe nun schon hören müssen, und jedes Mal war meine Scham größer, mein Schmerz tiefer geworden. Aber egal was ich tat, wie sehr ich mich an meine Vorsätze hielt, wie sehr ich auch zu vermeiden versuchte, dass ich ihm weh tat, ein gehässiges Schicksal schien mich unentwegt zu verfolgen, dass mich zwang, Jacob immer wieder erneut zu verletzen und zu quälen. Oder war ich einfach nur zu egoistisch?

Natürlich wusste das gesamte Rudel, was in Jacob vorging, und ich wurde vor Pein feuerrot, als sie es so offen aussprach. Leah war gerade gut in Fahrt und machte lustig weiter.

"DU solltest lieber verschwinden, und das zwar plötzlich. Hast dich einfach bei ihm einquartiert, und pennst auch noch in seinem Bett. Meinst du nicht, dass es irgendwann reicht? Dass du ihm genug zugemutet hast?" Zornig funkelte sie mich an. Mir fiel gar nichts mehr ein auf ihre Worte.

"Was würdest du tun, wenn ich DEIN Mädchen wäre und mir was passiert wäre?" Diesen Satz, den ich zu Jacob gesagt hatte, um ihn herum zu kriegen, mich zu Edward zu bringen, wiederholte sie mir mit verstellter Stimme voller Abscheu und Häme, und mir war klar, dass sie einfach nur Recht hatte. Jacob musste er ständig durch den Kopf gehen, wenn sie ihn so wortwörtlich zitieren konnten. Ich war fies, ich war gemein zu Jacob, ich quälte ihn bis aufs Blut und nutze ihn schamlos aus. Auch wenn ich mir noch so viel Mühe gab, es nicht zu tun.

Ich nickte nur beschämt und stand langsam auf. Die Partystimmung fiel augenblicklich von mir ab, und ich kam mir vor wie eine Fremde, die sich auf einer Feier eingeschlichen hatte. Meine Schritte waren steif und ungelenk, und ich taumelte ein wenig, als ich den Feuerkreis verließ und Richtung Wald ging. Die Feier war noch in vollem Gange, und so merkte keiner, dass ich mich leise davon schlich. Bedrückt und unglücklich lief ich in Billys Hütte. Hastig sammelte ich meine Sachen ein, und ich weinte, als ich die Taschen vollstopfte und noch einen Blick über das enge Schlafzimmer schweifen ließ, ob ich etwas vergessen hätte. Dann drückte ich dem verdutzten Billy zum Abschied einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Er war mir über die Zeit sehr ans Herz gewachsen, und er verstand mich auch ohne Worte. Schweigend sah er mich an, und Kummer stand in seine Züge geschrieben. Ich ging noch einmal zu ihm zurück und fiel ihm um den Hals. Er nickte nur müde, drückte mich und klopfte mir sacht auf den Rücken. Er schaute mir traurig nach, als ich ging. In der Türe wandte ich mich noch einmal um.

"Hab vielen Dank, dass ich hier so lange wohnen durfte. Und sag Jacob Lebewohl."

Dann stieg ich in meinen Transporter und startete den Motor.

ooOOoo

Im nächsten Kapi sieht sie endlich Edward wieder und die große Entscheidung steht bevor.

Lasst mir ein Review da, wie es euch gefallen hat und wie ihr Leah findet...

LG

Hi-chan


	13. Aussprache

Jetzt habe ich ein schlechtes Gewissen. Denn ich habe euch  
mit diesem Kapi das Treffen mit Edward angekündigt. Aber ich habe meinen 'dramatischen Bogen' neu geplant und ein paar Szenen verschoben. Und daher kommt jetzt erst noch eine Aussprache... dafür wird es auch immer spannender...udn dann, im nächsten Kapi, da kommt er dann wirklich - versprochen.  
Nicht böse sein... sondern lesen  
Eure Hi-chan

Aussprache

Die Fahrt mit meinem alten Chevy dauerte zum Glück nicht lange, und schon bald hatte ich unser Haus erreicht. Ein heimeliges Gefühl überkam mich, und ich war froh, wenigstens noch ein Zuhause zu haben, über das ich mir sicher sein konnte. Auch wenn Leah Recht hatte und ich mich einfach breit gemacht hatte bei den Blacks: hier, bei meinem Vater, war ich wirklich daheim, und mit einer gewissen Befriedigung fischte ich nach dem Schlüssel, öffnete die Haustüre und stapfte die Treppe hinauf zu meinem Zimmer. Ich stieß die Türe auf und ließ die Taschen einfach zu Boden gleiten. Auspacken konnte ich morgen noch.

Charlies Auto hatte nicht vor der Türe gestanden. Seltsam, so spät war er selten noch unterwegs. Morgen musste ich auch gleich Sam anrufen und ihm meinen Umzug mitteilen. Hoffentlich würde es keinen Ärger geben, aber ich war mit meiner Ausbildung so gut wie fertig und hatte mich soweit im Griff, dass ich Charlie nicht für gefährdet hielt. Hier draußen, am Rande der Stadt, sah mich eh keiner, und für das Training konnte ich ja weiterhin ins Reservat fahren. Hauptsache raus aus Jacobs Bett. Das war wirklich dringend nötig. Ich konnte ihm das nicht noch weiter antun, nur weil es für mich so bequem war.

Ich öffnete das Fenster, da die Luft in meinem Zimmer abgestanden und staubig roch. Kühle Nachtluft drang herein, und ich meinte noch das Feuer zu riechen, an dem ich noch vor einer halben Stunde gestanden hatte, aber wahrscheinlich hing dessen Geruch nur in meinen Kleidern und Haaren. Die Feier hatte mir tatsächlich gefallen. Alle waren so ausgelassen und fröhlich gewesen, und ich war mitten unter ihnen. Aber trotzdem gehörte ich nicht wirklich dazu, das hatte Leah mir klar gemacht. Ich zog die verräucherten Sachen aus und zog meinen Pyjama an, die Wäsche brachte ich gleich nach unten. Ich würde morgen viel zu waschen haben. Als ich aus der Waschküche zurückkam, klopfte es leise an der Türe, und ich dachte schon, es wäre Charlie, der endlich heim kam, doch als ich die Türe öffnete, sah ich in Jacobs vorwurfsvolles Gesicht.

„Mensch, warum bist du einfach verschwunden? Ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht." Ich ließ ihn herein, warf aber noch einen Blick auf die Straße, ob ich vielleicht Charlies Wagen kommen sah.

„Du weißt nicht zufällig, wo Charlie steckt?"

„Doch, weiß ich. Bei uns im Reservat. Es gab wieder mal eine Anzeige wegen dem Feuer. Und als er kam, um nachzusehen, ob es wo brennt, hat er natürlich auch nach dir gefragt und dich nicht gefunden. Keiner hat dich gefunden…weil du ohne was zu sagen abgehauen bist." Er schob die Lippe vor und schaute mich strafend an. Ich wusste nicht so recht, was ich antworten sollte.

„Aber ich hab mich doch bei Billy verabschiedet…", entgegnete ich noch zu meiner Verteidigung.

„Das hab ich auch erst erfahren, als ich heimgegangen bin, um dich zu suchen. Billy war sehr überrascht gewesen, dass du einfach gepackt hast und gegangen bist. Was ist denn passiert? War jemand fies zu dir?"

Ich war erstaunt, dass er so schnell drauf kam, was vorgefallen war. Vor ihm konnte man kaum etwas geheim halten. Er beobachtet zu gut und seine Rückschlüsse passten meistens verdammt gut.

„Nein, nicht fies, mir hat jemand einfach nur die Wahrheit gesagt."

„Na, der kann was erleben…" Jacob schien richtig sauer zu sein und wie immer hielt er zu mir, ohne dass er überhaupt die Fakten wusste. Er wusste vieles nicht... sehr vieles. Und es war fraglich, ob er noch so zu mir halten würde, wenn er es wusste. Doch es war an der Zeit, dass er es erfahren sollte. Leahs Worte waren hart gewesen, aber sie hatten mir die Augen geöffnet. Und auf einmal wollte ich, dass Jacob die Wahrheit erfuhr, wie ich wirklich war, welchen Antrieb ich hatte, denn ich hatte ihn zu lange benutzt, betrogen, ausgenommen und manipuliert, und ich war bereit, einen Schlussstrich zu ziehen und die Konsequenzen zu tragen. Es wurde höchste Zeit.

„Hast du Hunger? Denn was ich dir jetzt sagen muss, wird eine Weile dauern." „Kommt darauf an, was du hast", erwiderte er ein wenig verdutzt, und wir gingen zum Kühlschrank, um zu sehen, was Charlie an Vorräten hatte. Nicht all zu viel, wie sich heraus stellte, aber wir machten uns ein paar Sandwiches und nahmen uns je eine Cola mit in mein Zimmer. Ich würde morgen auch unbedingt einkaufen müssen, denn mein Dad war nicht vorbereitet auf meinen ständigen Hunger, den ich inzwischen hatte.

Wir aßen die Brote auf meinem Bett sitzend, dann stellten wir die Teller auf den Schreibtisch. Nach meiner mehrwöchigen Abwesenheit kam mir das Zimmer so ungewohnt vor. Ich hatte es noch nicht so lange, als dass ich mich hier gleich vollkommen wohl fühlen würde, aber es war doch mein Zuhause, vor allem jetzt, wo Jacob da war.

„Also, was hast du mir denn alles zu erzählen? Und warum bist du einfach abgehauen, ohne mir ein Wort zu sagen." Ich starrte auf meine Hände und suchte nach den ersten Worten. Jacob saß gespannt neben mir und betrachtete nachdenklich mein Gesicht im trüben Schein der Nachttischlampe, die ich angeschaltet hatte. Ich sah, wie er meine Hände beobachtete und wie ich wieder die Narbe rieb, die juckte. Fast glaubte ich schon, er wollte sie ergreifen, ließ es dann aber doch sein. Auch wenn er mich nach meiner Flucht gleich gesucht hatte, da war immer noch dieser Abstand zwischen uns, der existierte, seit er zurückgekommen war.

„Das hat beides miteinander zu tun. Ich bin abgehauen, weil mir klar geworden ist, dass ich dich nur ausnutze."

Er schien eher belustigt zu sein. „Und wer hat das gesagt?"

„Das spielt keine Rolle… denn es ist einfach die Wahrheit. Ich bin zu weit gegangen. Ich hätte das nicht tun dürfen, mich einfach bei euch einquartieren."

Etwas verärgert hob er die Brauen. „Vielleicht war es aber anders herum, und ich hab dich bei uns einquartiert."

„Hm, aber ich hätte nicht in deinem Bett schlafen dürfen. Ich wusste doch, wie du zu mir stehst, und genau deswegen hätte ich das nie tun dürfen."

„Sagt wer? Ich will jetzt endlich wissen, wer da gequatscht hat." Langsam schien er richtig verärgert zu sein, denn seine Stimme hatte einen unheilvollen Klang. Er wusste, dass alle Rudelmitglieder seine Gedanken kannten, und somit hätte es jeder sein können. „Ich hab da auch noch ein Wörtchen mitzureden, und ich kann mich gut erinnern, dass ich dich in mein Bett geholt habe. Und ob ich damit klar komme oder nicht, geht nur mich was an." Seine Augen funkelten wütend, dann erhellten sie sich. „Das klingt nach Eifersucht… die Jungs wären eher neidisch… Leah!"

Ich war überrascht, wie schnell und zielsicher er herausgefunden hatte, mit wem ich gesprochen hatte.

„Jetzt lass dich nur nicht von der ihrem ständigen Gejammer und Genörgel fertig machen. Die hat immer was zu Meckern."

„Sie hat aber Recht, Jacob. Ich habe dich ausgenutzt, die ganze Zeit. Und es tut mir leid."

Er lachte auf. „Ich denke, ich hab genug Grips, um zu erkennen, was du mit mir vorhast, und ich hab meinen eigenen Willen, um zu entscheiden, ob ich das mitmache oder nicht. Lass das mal meine Sorge sein."

Das hatte ich befürchtet, dass er abzuwiegeln versuchte und es als nichtig hinstellen würde. Aber er wusste ja nicht mal genau, was ich mir schon alles geleistet hatte. Damals, als Edward weg und ich nur eine leblose Hülle gewesen war. Er hatte mich zusammen gehalten, er hatte mir mein Leben zurückgegeben. Ohne ihn wäre es mir nie so gut gegangen. Und dabei hatte ich die ganze Zeit gewusst, dass ich ihn nur ausnutzte.

„Wenn du wüsstest…", flüsterte ich nur, wurde aber unterbrochen, als ich unten die Türe aufgehen hörte. Charlie kam ins Haus gepoltert und stampfte die Stufen hoch. Erwartungsvoll riss er die Türe auf und blickte zu uns herein.

„Oh, du bist also wirklich wieder hier… und hast Besuch. Hi Jacob, auch schon hier? Du hast sie vor mir gefunden. Billy hat gesagt, dass du wieder daheim bist, Schatz." Charlie schaute erleichtert, und ich hatte gleich ein schlechtes Gewissen.

„Tut mir leid, Dad, ich hätte Bescheid geben sollen. Ich wohn ab jetzt wieder zuhause."

„Wenn ich das gewusst hätte, hätte ich mehr eingekauft. Ist dein Kurs vorbei?" Ich lächelte gezwungen. Genau, der ‚Kurs'. Der lief ja noch eine Weile.

„Ähm, ja, fast, ich werde die letzten Tage von hier aus hinfahren. Danke, Dad, ich kauf morgen ein, mach die keine Sorgen. Ich kümmere mich jetzt wieder um alles."

Charlie grinste nur und drehte dann auf den Fersen um.

„Dann lass ich euch mal alleine."

Jacob grinste ebenfalls, dann wandte er sich wieder mir zu. "Was weiß ich denn alles nicht?"

Und ich war bereit, ihm von den Stimmen zu erzählen, wie ich es schon einmal tun wollte. Und nie getan hatte, denn Edward war zurückgekommen, und ich hatte geschwiegen. Aber er hatte es verdient, die Wahrheit zu wissen. Er sollte wissen, wie egoistisch ich wirklich sein konnte. Und wie verrückt. Das war ich ihm schuldig. Und dann würde er mich nicht mehr so in Schutz nehmen und so positiv sehen. Das war die Strafe. Aber es musste sein.

„Damals, als ich zu dir kam mit den Motorrädern…" - er nickte, und ich sah ihm an, dass er die Erinnerung an diesen Moment vor sich hatte – „da hatte ich einen ganz anderen Grund, warum ich sie repariert haben wollte."

„Aha, nicht nur die neue Sucht nach Adrenalin?" Er grinste schief, als er das sagte.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich bin eigentlich nie sehr mutig gewesen."

„Das habe ich mir gedacht. Aber was war es dann wirklich?" Er senkte den Kopf und sah mich aus seinen schwarzen Augen neugierig an. Er hatte wirklich keine Ahnung, und es war mir peinlich, was ich ihm nun gestehen musste. Aber sei's drum, er hatte es verdient.

„Immer wenn ich mich in Gefahr brachte, hörte ich seine Stimme… und das war alles, was ich wollte."

Erst einmal herrschte Stille. Er schien sehr überrascht zu sein. Jetzt wurde ihm wohl einiges klar. Vor allem nichts Schmeichelhaftes für mich. Er musste mich für total durchgeknallt halten. Aber so schnell gab Jacob nicht auf. Seine nächste Frage kam schneller, als ich gedacht hatte.

„Und wie bist du überhaupt erst darauf gekommen, dich in Gefahr zu bringen?"

„Er hatte mir verboten, etwas Gefährliches und Leichtsinniges zu tun. Aber er hatte sein eigenes Versprechen nicht gehalten, und daher wollte ich meines auch nicht mehr halten. Und darum tat ich Gefährliches und Leichtsinniges."

„Oh ja, das kann man sagen…"

„Und als ich es tat, hörte ich seine Stimme in meinem Kopf, die mich warnte, mich schalt. Es war alles, was mir von ihm geblieben war… und ich wollte nur diese Stimme wieder hören. Als ich dann die Motorräder sah, da wusste ich, dass ich eine Möglichkeit gefunden hatte."

„Und da bist du zu mir gekommen, damit ich dir dabei helfe, gefährlich und leichtsinnig zu sein." Ich nickte nur.

„Das war es also… und ich dachte mir noch, du hättest einen Geist gesehen, als du damals zum ersten Mal die Kupplung losgelassen hast. Darum wolltest du immer weiter und weiter üben, obwohl du schon krankenhaureif warst."

Wieder nickte ich. „Und ich habe dich wochenlang dafür arbeiten lassen."

„Damit du gegen einen Baum fahren und dich beinahe umbringen konntest." Er sah nicht entzückt aus.

„Tut mir echt leid. Ich hätte es dir von Anfang an sagen sollen, warum ich das machen wollte."

„Dann hätte ich dir natürlich nicht geholfen… und das wusstest du. ‚Hey, hilf mir mal, die Kisten wieder ans Laufen zu kriegen, damit ich mich damit um den nächsten Baum wickeln kann, denn dann hör ich meinen Typen mir ins Ohr säuseln und das brauch ich so dringend'. Klar, ich wäre ganz scharf darauf gewesen…" Er lachte rau auf, dann kaute er nachdenklich an seiner Unterlippe.

„Wenn du dich noch erinnern kannst, ich hatte damals extra nachgefragt, was du getan hättest, wenn ich dir nicht geholfen hätte. Ich hatte schon die Befürchtung, dass du mich vielleicht nur ausnutzen wolltest. Und du hast voller Überzeugung getönt, dass du dann was anderes gefunden hättest, was wir zusammen machen könnten. War das dann gelogen?" Er klang misstrauisch, und ich wusste, dass wir einen schmalen Grat entlang gingen. Ein falscher Schritt, und meine Freundschaft mit ihm stand auf dem Spiel. Trotzdem wollte ich unbedingt ehrlich sein – einmal wenigstens. Ich fragte mich schon, woher mein Mut auf einmal kam.

„Nein, wirklich nicht, da wollte ich schon längst mit dir zusammen sein. Bestimmt." Ich schaute Jacob eindringlich an und fasste vorsichtig nach seiner Hand. Ich wollte nicht, dass er auch noch Zweifel an meiner Zuneigung bekam. Denn die war wirklich von Anfang da gewesen. Vorsichtig strich ich mit meinen Fingern über die Adern auf seinem Handrücken – mehr traute ich mich nicht zu tun.

„Ich mochte dich damals schon total. Aber ich gebe zu, dass ich ohne dich das alles nicht überstanden hätte. Du hast mich zusammen gehalten, du hast mich gerettet, ich habe dich so dringend gebraucht. Wieder was, wo ich dich ausgenutzt habe. Mit dir war alles so leicht und einfach, und ich fühlte mich ganz. Mein Herz tat mir nicht mehr so weh. Und wir haben dann ja auch was anderes gemacht zusammen. Weißt du noch? Hausaufgaben… und Wandern… oh …"

„Was ‚oh'?"

Äußerst verlegen blickte ich von seiner Hand zu ihm hoch, senkte dann aber gleich wieder den Blick. „Tja, das Wandern. Das hatte auch noch einen anderen Hintergrund."

„Die Lichtung, die du gesucht hast, die hatte was mit ihm zu tun." Wieder hatte er äußerst scharfsinnig geschlossen, und ich nickte nur noch beschämt. Zur Ablenkung fuhr ich weiter die Adern auf seiner Hand nach. Wenn ich es so durchging, dann blieb langsam nicht mehr viel, was wirklich durch und durch aufrichtig gewesen war.

Unwillig verzog er das Gesicht. „Mensch, komm schon. Ich hatte durchaus gewusst, dass du wegen dem Blutsauger so fertig warst. Meinst du, ich hätte das nicht gemerkt?" Die ganze Zeit hatte er meine Finger beobachtet, die über seine Hand glitten. Jetzt nahm er meine Hand und strich mir mit dem Daumen sanft über meinen Handrücken.

„Ich hatte durchaus gewusst, dass du dauernd an ihn denkst. Aber ich dachte, wenn ich bei dir bin, kann ich wenigstens auf dich aufpassen. Dabei hab ich dir nur geholfen, noch mehr Blödsinn zu machen."

Diesmal musste ich auflachen. "Ach, das habe ich schon auch alleine hinbekommen. Weißt du noch, die Klippe?"

Er nickte nur.

„Damals warst du so lange weg. Erst wegen deiner Verwandlung, und dann, weil ihr Victoria gejagt habt. Und ohne dich habe ich es nicht mehr ausgehalten. Du hast mir so gefehlt, und ohne dich ertrug ich es einfach nicht mehr länger: ich musste seine Stimme wieder hören – und daher bin ich gesprungen."

„Weil du dich umbringen wolltest?" Jetzt sah er doch geschockt aus.

„Nein, nein, das wollte ich nie. Ich wollte nur was Gefährliches tun, um seine Stimme wieder zu hören. Und dann hat es mir sogar Spaß gemacht. Echt jetzt."

„Und hast du sie gehört?" Das klang sehr sarkastisch.

„Ja."

„Na dann hat es sich ja gelohnt." Seine Stimme war jetzt absolut zynisch. Er ließ meine Hand wieder los und sah mich bitter an, und ich wusste, dass ich das aushalten musste, denn ich hatte es verdient.

„Jacob, bitte… ich weiß, dass ich das nur überlebt habe, weil du mich gerettet hast."

„Ja, und ich hab mir verdammte Scheiß-Sorgen um dich gemacht. Ich hatte gedacht, ich hätte dich verloren, dass du mir unter den Händen wegstirbst, und dabei springst du da nur mal so runter, um Stimmen zu hören. Man, bist du fertig." Missmutig schüttelte er den Kopf, dass die fransigen Haare nur so flogen.

„Ja, ich bin fertig. Ich war absolut fies zu dir, und gemein. Und der Gipfel war…"

Hier traute ich mich selbst kaum weiter zu reden, aber es musste jetzt raus, alles, und ich war schon so weit gegangen, und auch wenn er mich hassen würde dafür, ich wollte alles aufdecken.

„Also was mich am meisten fertig gemacht hatte… ich wusste immer von deinen Gefühlen zu mir, und ich hatte dich auch immer gewarnt. Und ich war soweit, damals an dem Tag, als Alice auftauchte, nach dem Sprung von der Klippe… ich war soweit, dass ich… mit dir… du weißt noch, wir hatten uns fast…" geküsst, hatte ich sagen wollen, und ich erinnerte mich wieder, meine Wangen in seinen heißen Händen, seinen Atem auf meinem Gesicht, seine Lippen so nahe, dieses verrückte Gefühl im Bauch, und ich hätte es damals zugelassen. Ich hätte mich nicht mehr dagegen gewehrt, und wir wären ein Paar geworden. Und dann hatte das Telefon geläutet und Edward war dran gewesen.

„Ja, ich weiß, ich hab es nie vergessen." Er knurrte richtig, und ich fragte mich, ob es wirklich klug war, diese Erinnerung wieder hervor zu kramen.

„Ich hatte so Schmetterlinge im Bauch, und ich wollte dich… aber ich hatte auch genau gewusst, dass ich dich für ihn stehen lassen würde. Und das hab ich ja auch kurz darauf getan."

Mir brach die Stimme, und ich bekam die Erinnerung nicht mehr aus dem Kopf, wie Jacob mich gehalten hatte, wie er geweint hatte, bevor ich nach Volterra aufbrach, wie ich ihn nicht mal mehr ansehen konnte vor Scham, vor Unglück, ihn einfach zu verlassen. Und doch hatte ich es getan. Meine Kehle tat weh, ich musste schlucken, und mir war bewusst, dass meine Augen überliefen. Trotzdem machte ich weiter.

„Ich will dich nur vor mir warnen, Jacob. Ich nutze dich aus, vor allem, wenn es um Edward geht. Ich bin dann egoistisch und gemein zu dir. Es tut mir leid, aber es ist wohl so. Und ich merke es nicht mal. Ich sitze hier und warte auf ihn, aber ich habe Angst vor dem was kommt. Schon so vieles ist zerbrochen, und ich habe keine Ahnung, wie es weiter geht, was bleiben wird – ob du bleiben wirst. Aber ich will, dass du weißt, was für ein Mensch ich bin, und dass du dir im Klaren bist, das ich dich wohl immer wieder benutze. Ich hab mir furchtbare Mühe gegeben, es nicht zu tun und dich nicht zu verletzen, ich habe mich von dir fern gehalten, damit ich ja nicht wieder was anstelle, und auch, um dir keine falschen Hoffnungen zu machen. Aber ich bin nicht gut genug darin. Ich bleibe immer wieder bei dir hängen. Und ich denke bei allem viel zu wenig an dich. Darum ist es auch besser, ich wohne wieder hier."

So, jetzt war es raus. Irgendwie fühlte ich mich erleichtert. Ich traute mich nicht, die Tränen abzuwischen, ich saß nur still neben ihm und wartete auf seine Reaktion.

Jacob schwieg.

Und er hatte aufgehört, meine Hand zu streicheln, er hielt sie nur noch fest. Sein Blick suchte meinen, und ich hielt ihm tapfer stand, auch wenn ich ihn ein wenig verschwommen sah. Ich befürchtete schon, dass er aufstehen und gehen würde, denn ein Ruck ging durch seinen Körper. Aber dann blieb er doch auf meiner Bettkante sitzen und wandte sich mir zu.

Ich konnte seinen Gesichtsausdruck nicht so recht deuten. Hoffentlich war er nicht zu sauer auf mich.

„So, nachdem nun sonnenklar ist, dass mein Engel in Wirklichkeit ein Dämon aus den tiefsten Abgründen der Hölle ist, hörst du mir mal zu."

Auch wenn sein Ausspruch spaßig klang, war kein Anflug von Witz auf seinem Gesicht zu erkennen. Ganz im Gegenteil. Eine steile Falte stand zwischen den schwarzen Brauen, und er schaute ungewohnt ernst. Es schien ihm wichtig zu sein, was er nun sagen wollte, und ich lauschte gebannt.

„Jetzt will ich dir mal was über dich und deinen Edward sagen dürfen."

Ich nickte nur zustimmend. Jetzt kam die Revanche.

„Mir ist klar, dass er dir viel bedeutet. Er ist dein erster Freund, wenn ich das richtig mitbekommen habe. Und du nimmst die Sache verdammt ernst. Zu ernst, finde ich… ja, ich weiß, das willst du nicht hören, aber jetzt bin ich dran."

Ich hatte mit den Augen gerollt, aber ich beherrschte mich und ließ ihn reden.

„Komm, der ist dein allererster Freund. Wie willst du wissen, ob das, was du fühlst, wirklich die große Liebe ist und nicht die überschießenden Hormone eines jungen Teenagers?"

„Das sagt ja gerade der Richtige…", konnte ich mir nicht verkneifen.

Das saß. Er schwieg wieder, dachte aber nur über seine nächsten Argumente nach. Ich sollte ihn reden lassen, ohne immer Kontra geben zu müssen. Ich biss mir auf die Zunge und nahm mir vor, nicht wieder dagegen zu reden, egal was er noch vorbrachte.

„Ich glaube, bei euch war mehr Magie als Liebe im Spiel."

„Magie?" Ich schaute ihn zweifelnd an.

„Ja. Er ist ein Vampir. Und die ziehen Menschen an. Ihr Aussehen, ihr Duft, ihre Bewegungen, all das wirkt unwahrscheinlich verlockend... auf Menschen." Er brauchte nicht betonen, dass es für Werwölfe nicht so war. Doch seine Worte erinnerten mich an das, was Edward selbst einmal gesagt hatte. Dass er eine einzige Versuchung für mich sei, dass alles an ihm auf mich wirken würde, um mich anzulocken und einzufangen. Sein schimmernde Haut, der betörende Duft, seine außergewöhnliche Schönheit und Anmut, der Klang seiner Stimme.

„Er war wie eine Droge, von der du süchtig wurdest. Du wurdest total von ihm angezogen und konntest gar nicht anders, als dich hoffnungslos in ihn zu verlieben." Dabei fiel mir auf, dass er in der Vergangenheit sprach. Er hoffte wohl, dass dieses Kapitel endgültig abgeschlossen sei. Ich konnte es mir nicht verkneifen und schürzte die Lippen. Nein, ich war nicht bereit, mir meine Liebe als Drogensucht auslegen zu lassen.

„Ich bin kein Junkie", schnaufte ich verächtlich und zog ihm meine Hand weg. „Ich habe mich verliebt und keine Drogen geschnüffelt."

„Wirst schon sehen, wenn du ihn wieder triffst. Jetzt wirkt es nicht mehr so aufreizend, jetzt ist er ein ganz normaler Kerl wie jeder andere auch, und dazu stinkt er sogar noch." Er grinste mich frech an, dieser Gedanke schien ihn zu begeistern. Ich knuffte ihn in die Seite.

„Nimm dir das nicht so zu Herzen. Du kannst nichts dafür, dass du ein Wolf geworden bist und er unser Todfeind ist. Und dass du nicht mehr auf seine Dröhnung reagierst."

Jetzt musste ich auch grinsen. Und seufzen.

„Ich bin noch nicht fertig, das muss ich jetzt nämlich mal loswerden", merkte er an und sinnierte weiter. Er wurde wieder ernst, und allmählich bekam ich Angst vor seinen Bemerkungen. Sie streiften ein wenig zu sehr die Realität, denn es waren Dinge, die mir selbst schon oft genug durch den Kopf gegangen waren.

"Dein Edward ist der perfekte Schauspieler. Er spielt dir die Rolle des erzromantischen Liebhabers vor, dass alles zu spät ist. Das hat er voll drauf, und er hat es selbst zugegeben, dass er Jahrzehnte dafür geübt hat." Wieder freches Grinsen.

„Dieses ewige Geschmachte, die ach so tiefen Blicke, das effektvolle Auftreten, dieses demonstrative Geküsse, grade wenn ich daneben stehe. Und wir Normalsterblichen haben die Ehre, bei seiner Inszenierung zuschauen dürfen, wie er den leidenschaftlichen Lover mimt."

„Er ist halt ein sehr gefühlsbetonter Mensch." Ich wollte das nicht so unkommentiert stehen lassen.

„Ja, schon recht, aber bei euch kommt ein Drama nach dem anderen, das ist doch nicht normal: erst verließ er dich," - hier verdrehte er die Augen nach oben und wischte sich mit einer Hand affektiert über die Stirn - „dann wollte unser Romeo sich umbringen als er meinte, seine Julia sei tot." Jetzt stach er sich mit einer dramatischen Geste einen unsichtbaren Dolch in die Rippen und ließ dann den Kopf sinken. Als er die Augen schloss und auch noch die Zunge heraus hängen ließ, konnte ich nicht anders und musste kichern.

„Dann muss er dich ständig retten oder sich opfern, natürlich immer mit der entsprechend dramatischen Selbstdarstellung." Er ergriff mit der Linken meine Hand und legte seine zur Faust geballte Rechte auf sein Herz, dann streckte er sie mit einem wirklich bemerkenswert leidenden Blick nach mir aus. Das war schon beinahe hollywoodreif. Ich hüpfte schon vor lauter Lachen auf der Bettkante hin und her. Wie schaffte er es nur, mich auch noch bei so einem Thema zum Lachen zu bringen? Seine Augen blitzen, als er mich so amüsiert sah, aber er schien noch mehr auf dem Herzen zu haben und machte weiter, jedoch wieder bedeutend ernster.

„Selbst bei den kleinsten Dingen achtete er ständig darauf, wie er auf dich wirkt, damit er ja immer gut dasteht. Man, hat mich das angekotzt, das mit anzusehen. Er spielte den fürsorglichen Liebhaber, den gnadenvollen, selbstlosen Typ, dabei ging es ihm immer nur um den Effekt bei dir. Wenn ich auf dich sauer war, dann hat er dir huldvoll vergeben. Aber wo ich dir die Wahrheit gesagt hatte, da hat er dich angelogen und hintergangen, aber natürlich alles ‚nur für dein Wohlergehen'." Seine Stimme klang spöttisch, und ich wusste genau, auf was er alles anspielte: wie Edward mich nach Florida gelockt hatte, oder als Alice mich einladen musste, damit ich nicht mitbekam, wie sie Victoria jagten. Das waren nur wenige Beispiele gewesen, mir würden auf Anhieb noch mehr einfallen.

„Er hat mit dir gespielt wie mit einem Püppchen: er hat dich angelogen, dich manipuliert, dir ein schlechtes Gewissen eingeredet, um dir dann wieder ach so großherzig zu vergeben. Dem Mistkerl war es immer nur wichtig, dass du so gespurt hast, wie er wollte. Und dazu war ihm jedes Mittel recht. Hauptsache er stand danach gut da – besser als ich auf alle Fälle."

Der Wettbewerb… ihr Kampf um meine Gunst fiel mir ein, wie sie beide bei mir punkten wollten. Und dass Gespräch in der Nacht im Zelt, das ich belauscht hatte. Edward hatte sogar alles zugegeben. Manchmal kam ich mir wirklich ein bisschen einfältig vor, dass ich all dies so einfach vergessen konnte.

„Du stehst auch gut da…", flüsterte ich nur leise und streichelte ihm wieder die Hand. Jacob war wirklich immer ehrlich zu mir gewesen – so wie jetzt. Und auch wenn es ein wenig wehtat, was er alles aufdeckte, so musste ich gestehen, dass er mit so gut wie allem Recht hatte. Warum hatte ich Edward immer vergeben?

„Danke. Das tut gut zu hören." Er schwieg wieder und blickte ein wenig betreten auf unsere Hände, die in meinem Schoß lagen. „Ich will dich ja auch nicht fertig machen, ich will nur, dass du mal über alles nachdenkst, bevor du ihn wieder siehst."

Ich nickte nur schweigend. Ich hatte Edward schon so lange nicht mehr gesehen, und ich wusste, dass alles anders war, wenn ich bei ihm war. Dann waren alle schlechten Gedanken wie weggewischt. War das die sagenumwobene rosarote Brille, mit der man den geliebten Menschen sah? Oder tatsächlich die Magie eines Zaubers? Oder fiel ich tatsächlich nur auf Edwards gute Schauspielerei herein? Langsam wurde ich immer unsicherer, aber das wollte ich auf keinen Fall zugeben. Jacob war befangen und alles andere als objektiv, und trotzdem konnte ich seine Argumente nicht von der Hand weisen.

„Ach Bella, ich kann dich schon verstehen, warum du so nachsichtig mit ihm bist. Du hast wohl eine Menge gesucht in deinem Leben und bei diesen Blutsaugern gefunden. Eine Familie, eine Freundin und einen Liebhaber. Du warst gerade von deine Mutter weggezogen, warst völlig neu in der Gegend, kanntest keinen, hattest keine Freunde, und da war nichts schöner, als wieder zu jemand zu gehören."

„Ja, sie gaben mir alles, was ich so vermisst hatte", gab ich zu.

„Und sie sind reich, exotisch und extravagant. Wolltest du da deinen Teil abhaben, weil es bei Charlie so einfach, bieder und unspektakulär war? Oder wolltest du mit von der Partie sein, weil du unter normalen Menschen noch nie wirkliche Freunde gefunden hattest?" Woher wusste er das? Langsam wurde er mir unheimlich.

„Also ums Geld ging es mir noch nie…", antwortete ich ausweichend.

„Das glaub ich dir sogar."

Empört schaute ich ihn an. „Na hör mal, ich lüge dich doch nicht an. Ihren Stil habe ich immer bewundert, aber ich wusste auch, dass ich als Mensch nie mit ihnen mithalten konnte. Und mit meinen bisherigen Mitmenschen bin ich auch noch nie klar gekommen. Und sie akzeptierten mich, waren offen und aufgeschlossen. Ich wollte voll und ganz zu ihnen gehören, weil ich sie ebenfalls mochte und bewunderte, nicht weil ich was abhaben wollte."

„Man, du spinnst doch. Ich habe nie kapiert, warum du dich dann vollkommen aufgeben wolltest, nur um dazu zu gehören? Bella, das kann es doch nicht sein." Seine Stimme klang sehr vorwurfsvoll, ich wusste ja, wie er zu dem Thema stand.

Hier in der dunklen, vertrauten Umgebung meines Zimmers war es ganz leicht, darüber zu reden. Und bevor ich groß nachdenken konnte, was ich da sagte, schoss es aus mir heraus. „Es sollte ewig sein, für immer. Nicht etwas, was mir nach kurzer Zeit schon wieder genommen wurde. Und ich wollte stärker werden, damit mich keiner mehr dauernd beschützen musste und ständig sein eigenes Leben für mich riskierte. Und ich wollte endlich einmal schön sein!"

Sein Atem stockte. „Und für das alles wärst du bereit gewesen, dein Leben wegzuwerfen? Wärst lieber für den Rest deines Lebens eine kalte, blutsaugende Bestie geworden?"

„Aber ich wollte nie Menschen aussaugen!"

Er schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

„Bella, Schatz, nichts hält ewig, alles ist im Wandel. Man muss immer wieder von vorne anfangen – aber das macht das Leben aus. Und wenn du dich vollkommen aufgeben musst, um wo dazu zu gehören, dann ist es das nicht wert. Du bist viel zu wertvoll, um dein Leben einfach so wegzuwerfen. Und du BIST schön, so verdammt schön. Hast du dich in letzter Zeit überhaupt mal im Spiegel gesehen?"

Er riss mich vom Bett hoch und schob mich zu meinem großen Spiegel hinüber. Dort stellte er mich auf und deutete auf mein Gegenüber.  
„Da, schau dich an. Du warst schon immer hübsch, aber jetzt bist du wunderschön." Er stand hinter mir und betrachtete versonnen mein Spiegelbild und ich erkannte mich mehr in seinen Augen als auf der glatten, gläsernen Oberfläche. Sanft strich er mir die Haare aus dem Gesicht und fuhr mit den Fingern an meinem Kinn entlang, das sich kantiger abzeichnete, als ich es in Erinnerung hatte. Dazu die deutlich modellierten Wangenknochen, die dunklen, glänzenden Augen, meine vollen Lippen und die blasse, glatte Haut… ich musste zugeben, dass ich mir selbst ganz gut gefiel. Ich hatte mich wirklich sehr positiv verändert über die letzten Wochen.

„Du bist so schlank und durchtrainiert, und schnell geworden bist du auch, flink, wendig und elegant. Weißt du noch, wie du es Paul gegeben hast? Dich braucht keiner mehr beschützen, meine kleine Bella." Er lachte leise auf bei dem Gedanken, wie ich dem mächtigen, silbernen Rüden von hinten ins Genick gesprungen war und ihn so lange gepackt hatte, bis er aufgab. Und ich wurde tatsächlich rot bei all seinen Komplimenten. Er stand immer noch hinter mir und tastete mit seinen Blicken meinen Körper ab, und wieder meinte ich, seine Hände auf meiner Haut zu spüren, dabei war es nur die Wärme seines Körpers, die durch meine Kleidung drang und meine Haut erhitze. Die Röte, die mir mal wieder ins Gesicht stieg, war bei dem schwachen Licht der Nachttischlampe zum Glück nicht sonderlich zu sehen. Ich musste zugeben, ich war selbst recht zufrieden mit meinem Aussehen. Zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben gefiel mir mein eigener Körper. Und dass es so war, hatte ich auch Sam zu verdanken und seinem Fitnessplan. Und meinen Wolfsgenen. Und mir kam mir der Gedanke, dass ich die Verwandlung gar nicht mehr nötig hätte.

„Wie einsam musst du nur gewesen sein, wie ausgeschlossen von allem musst du dich gefühlt haben und wie verletzlich, dass du dir gewünscht hast, ein Vampir zu werden. Gut, dass das nun vom Tisch ist."

„Wieso vom Tisch? Vielleicht werde ich ja noch…"

Seine Reaktion war heftig. Er riss mich herum, so dass er mich direkt ansehen konnte. Sein Blick war absolut entsetzt.

„Bist du verrückt geworden? Diese Option besteht nicht mehr. Für einen Werwolf ist ihr Gift absolut tödlich."

„Das… habe ich nicht gewusst." Ich war immer noch davon ausgegangen, dass mir immerhin bei diesem Thema noch alles offen stand. Ich sackte in mich zusammen und ließ mich auf mein Bett sinken. Damit konnte ich wieder einen Punkt von meiner Wunschliste streichen.

Ich schluckte. Jetzt hatten sie beide, was sie wollten. Edward und Jacob. Es war mir zumindest ein Trost, dass ich als Wolf auch nicht altern würde. Und dass ich eh schon bekommen hatte, was ich wollte. Zumindest zum Teil.

Wieder herrschte Schweigen, und Jake setzte sich wieder neben mich. Es herrschte schon eine seltsame Stimmung zwischen uns. Nicht einmal mit Alice hatte ich so offen über all meine geheimen Bedürfnisse geredet.

„Eins würde ich noch gerne wissen…" Jacob war heute wirklich ungewöhnlich hartnäckig, Noch nie war er so in mich gedrungen, er hatte sonst schnell aufgehört zu fragen, wenn er merkte, dass mich etwas zu sehr berührte oder mir unangenehm war. Immer hatte er Rücksicht genommen und lieber geschwiegen, als mich zu verletzen. Dass er heute so forsch war, überraschte mich sehr. Aber ich hatte ihm ja deutlich signalisiert, dass ich offen reden wollte, und es hatten sich bestimmt viele Fragen in seinem Kopf angestaut, die er mal loswerden wollte.

„Warum hat er dich denn unbedingt heiraten wollen? Ihr seid doch noch so jung? Hatte er Angst, du würdest ihm sonst davon laufen?"

Wieder hörte ich in meiner Erinnerung seinen markerschütternden Schrei, als er von meiner Verlobung erfahren hatte. Nie hätte ich gedacht, dass ein Tier einen so grauenhaften Laut von sich geben kann, so voller Schmerz und völliger Verzweiflung. Meine bevorstehende Hochzeit war für ihn schon immer eine schreckliche Qual gewesen, und diese schien ihn noch immer nicht loszulassen.

Die Antwort auf seine Frage würde peinlich werden, aber ich wollte jetzt nicht mit Ausflüchten anfangen. Trotzdem druckste ich ein wenig herum.

„Er war ja schon älter, also ziemlich alt. Und es war ihm sehr wichtig, dass er mich… ehrenhaft berühren konnte. Er war in einer anderen Zeit aufgewachsen, da durfte man das erst nach der Hochzeit." Jetzt drehte Jacob neugierig seinen Kopf zu mir herüber.

„Bella, jetzt sag nicht…?" Ich konnte seinen irritierten Gesichtsausdruck deutlich erkennen, und ich wusste, auf war er hinaus wollte.

„Die Hochzeit, sie hat nie stattgefunden… heißt dass, dass ihr nie…?" Zum Glück sprach er es nicht aus und mir schoss das Blut in den Kopf, sodass ich bestimmt aussah wie eine Tomate. Trotzdem war er mir auch diesmal eine ehrliche Antwort wert. Also schüttelte ich verneinend den Kopf. Er blickte wieder in die Ferne und schwieg.

„Du hättest den alten Furz geheiratet, nur damit er seine Konventionen einhalten konnte." Ich nickte nur schwach. Wieder ein neues Schimpfwort für Edward. Es würde ihn amüsieren.

„Und ich habe immer gedacht, du wärst da so versessen drauf gewesen."

„Nein, gar nicht. Ich fühlte mich viel zu jung dafür."

„Aber du hättest alles für ihn gemacht." Es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage.

„Glaub schon. Weil ich ihn so liebe."

„Du tust zu viel, nur um zu gefallen. Bella, bitte. Denk mal nach, denk auch mal an dich."

Jetzt wurde ich sarkastisch.

„Das tue ich viel zu oft."

Wieder Schweigen.

„Liebst du ihn denn noch? Und was willst du jetzt tun? Wirst du mit ihm wegziehen?" Sein Blick war unsicher und zweifelnd, und ich war versucht, ihn wie immer zu trösten, zu beruhigen und es positiv für ihn darzustellen. Aber das hatte ich die ganze Zeit getan, und wo waren wir gelandet? Also entschloss ich mich, einfach nur ehrlich zu sein. Mit einem tiefen Seufzer antwortete ich ihm.

"Jacob, ich weiß es selbst nicht. Es hat sich so vieles verändert. Ich bin zum Wolf geworden, die Hochzeit ist geplatzt, die Cullens sind weggezogen. Nichts ist mehr, wie es war. Und ich habe keine Ahnung, was kommen wird."

Er nickte nur, dann stand er plötzlich vom Bett auf und drehte mich mir noch einmal zu.

„Dann schau, was du tun willst. Und vergiss nicht, mir Bescheid zu geben, falls du wegziehst. Hau nicht ohne Abschied ab." Er war schon auf dem Weg zur Türe, da drehte er sich noch einmal um und heftete seine glühenden Augen auf mich.

„Aber es wäre mir recht, dass wir uns erst wieder sehen, wenn du weißt, was du willst." Dann zog er die Türe zu und ich fühlte mich vollkommen verlassen.

Jetzt war ich absolut ehrlich gewesen, aber mir kam es noch schlimmer vor als alles davor.

ooOOOoo  
So, weg isser. Langsam verlassen alle Bellas Leben. Nicht mal mehr Vampir kann sie werden. Langsam bleibt ihr gar nichts mehr... was meint ihr dazu?  
Kommis erwünscht!  
Bussi  
Hi-chan


	14. Zwischen den Welten

Lange hat es gedauert, denn ich hatte viel vor letzte Woche und kam gar nicht dazu, zu schreiben. Und in der restlichen Zeit wollte sich einfach die Stimmung nicht einstellen, die ich brauche, um ein gutes Kapi hinzubekommen. Ich hoffe, ich habe es jetzt so einigermaßen geschafft. Jetzt sieht sie die Cullens wieder…

Zwischen den Welten

Ich konnte lange nicht einschlafen, denn es war sehr ungewohnt für mich, auf einmal wieder alleine in meinem eigenen Bett zu liegen. Auch wenn wir immer auf Abstand gelegen hatten, so hatte ich doch immer Jacobs Nähe gespürt. Und er fehlte mir schrecklich. Außerdem hallten seine Worte in meinem Kopf nach.

‚Ich will dich erst wiedersehen, wenn du weißt, was du willst. '

Das war ein hartes Ultimatum. Und würde er mich womöglich gar nie mehr sehen wollen, wenn ich bei Edward bliebe?

Er hatte mich schon oft weggeschickt, und jedes Mal hatte es sich angefühlt, als ob ich den Boden unter den Füßen verlor. Aber er hatte seine Bedingungen auch immer wieder zurück genommen, weil er sie selbst nicht ertrug. Zuletzt gab er zu, dass er mich wohl sogar noch als Freundin haben wolle, wenn mein Herz nicht mehr schlüge und ich zum Vampir geworden wäre. Aber diesmal war ich mir nicht mehr so sicher, dass er wieder so großzügig sein würde. Vielleicht liebte er mich noch immer, aber nicht mehr bedingungslos und ohne die nötige Vorsicht. Oder er hatte es doch geschafft, seine Gefühle für mich endgültig zu begraben.

Seinen absolut markerschütternden Schrei hatte ich nie mehr vergessen, den er ausgestoßen hatte, als er so hinterrücks von meiner Verlobung erfahren hatte. Und dass er geflohen war, als er die Hochzeitseinladung erhalten hatte. Ich war deswegen immer noch wütend auf Edward. Aber es war unser beider Schuld, dass Jacob am Ende seiner Kräfte angelangt war. Trotzdem war es absolut unwürdig und gemein gewesen, ihm die Tatsache dermaßen schonungslos beizubringen. Das hätte nicht sein müssen. Edward hatte es darauf angelegt, seinen Rivalen so schwer zu treffen, hatte ihm die Wahrheit wie einen Dolch ins Herz getrieben, und den Schaft hatte er dann extra noch in der Wunde umgedreht. Mir schauderte allein bei der Vorstellung dieses grauenhaften Schmerzes, und ich glaubte Jacob, dass er mich nun wirklich nicht mehr sehen wollte. Er musste sich und sein verletztes Herz schützen. Vor mir. Und vor Edward. Denn wir zerrissen es ihm unentwegt.

Er hatte Recht, wenn er auf Abstand gegangen war. Die ganzen Wochen hatte er mich kaum berührt, hatte auch meine Hand nicht mehr ergriffen und gehalten, wie er es früher so selbstverständlich getan hatte. Und unserer Gespräche waren freundschaftlich, aber doch auch recht oberflächlich und belanglos gewesen. Nie hatte er über Edward und mich und meine Zukunft gesprochen.

Bis auf den heutigen Abend.

Und nun war er gegangen, vielleicht für immer.

Trotzdem versuchte ich es positiv zu sehen und mir vor Augen zu halten, dass wir uns endlich ausgesprochen hatten. Auch wenn ich mich jetzt einsam und verlassen fühlte, auch wenn er mir wirklich sehr fehlte, so wollte ich doch diesen Scheinzustand nicht länger aufrechterhalten, halb bei Jacob zu wohnen und doch nicht wirklich zu ihm zu gehören. Das hatte er nicht verdient. Leah hatte vollkommen Recht gehabt. Ich kuschelte mich in mein Bettzeug und fühlte eine gewisse Befriedigung, endlich einmal das Richtige getan zu haben und kein schlechtes Gewissen haben zu müssen. Jacob war es wert, dass man ihn anständig behandelte, dass ICH ihn anständig behandelte. Und ob ich mich dabei wohl fühlte, war nebensächlich. Es ging um ihn.

Bald schon schlief ich ein und fing an zu träumen. Wieder einmal sah ich Edward auf unserer Lichtung stehen, schön wie ein Waldgott, einer Statue gleich, unbeweglich, wie aus glänzendem Marmor gemeißelt, unnahbar und weit entfernt. Ich rannte auf ihn zu, atemlos und gehetzt; ich war wütend auf ihn, ichwollte ihn zur Rede stellen. Ich war Mensch und auch ein Wolf, meine Tatzen holten weit aus, der Abstand verkleinerte sich. Fast war ich bei ihm, ich riss das Maul auf, entblößte die furchtbaren Eckzähne und brüllte ihn an. Ich vernahm seinen Geruch, er roch entsetzlich nach Aas, Verwesung und nach Tod. Er schaute mich an, die goldenen Augen hinter den langen, verführerischen Wimpern wurden erst schwarz, dann leuchtend blutrot. Er öffnete den Mund, die herrlichen Lippen verzogen sich zu einer Grimasse und er fauchte mich mit gebleckten Zähnen an wie ein wildes Tier. Ich rannte weiter auf ihn zu, erblickte seinen Hals, die elegante Nackenlinie, erkannte die Stelle, an der ich zubeißen wollte, doch kurz bevor ich ihn packen konnte, kam eine geduckte Gestalt aus dem Gebüsch am Waldrand gekrochen. Es war ein struppiger, rostbrauner Wolf. Er erhob sich, richtete sich zu seiner gigantischen Größe auf und spurtete zu mir herüber. Und bevor ich mich verbeißen konnte, verpasste mir der braune Wolf einen Stoß und schob mich weg. Aber ich wollte nicht ablassen von meiner Beute, ich drängte zurück zu der Statue, zu Edward, doch der Rostbraune packte mich wieder, zog und schob und drängte mich von der Lichtung. Die Statue hingegen blieb einsam zurück, und ich warf noch einen letzten Blick auf sie: sie funkelte in allen Regenbogenfarben im glänzenden Licht des vollen Mondes und sah mir mit traurigen, glutroten Augen nach, bis sie endgültig aus meinem Blickfeld verschwand.

Ich heulte auf, und mein Wolfspartner heulte ebenfalls aus einiger Entfernung, und ich folgte seiner Fährte ins Unterholz. Sein Duft war so verlockend und betörend, und bald war ich von ihm vollkommen erfüllt, nahm nichts anderes mehr wahr. Ich brach durchs Unterholz, streifte durch Farn und Gebüsch, und immer sah ich seinen Körper in der Ferne verschwinden. Ich holte auf, rannte ihm nach in langen Sätzen, ich sah ihn als dunklen Schatten vor mir durch den Wald sausen, aber ich konnte ihn nicht einholen. Immer wenn ich ihn beinahe erreicht hatte, war er wieder verschwunden.

Ich spornte mich an, lief noch schneller, versuchte Abkürzungen zu nehmen, aber erfolglos. Immer blieb er am Rande meines Sichtfeldes, und ich erhaschte nur schemenhaft seine Gestalt. Aber ich gab nicht auf, und als ich schon Angst bekam, ihn nun doch endgültig verloren zu haben, als ich schon dachte, er sei weg, da stand er auf einmal auf einer Anhöhe und blickte mich aus schwarzen Augen an. Ich sprang ihm entgegen, raste mit voller Wucht direkt in ihn hinein und riss ihn um. Er strauchelte und fiel, und wir verhedderten uns, waren ein Körper, ein Knäuel aus Fell und Muskeln, und er war auf einmal überall, an jeder Stelle meines Körpers. Ich winselte vor Freude, jaulte den vollen Mond an, drückte meinen Kopf an seinen Hals, rieb mich an seiner Seite. Ich war so glücklich, ihn gefunden zu haben. Er zog mich magisch an, ich konnte mich nicht mehr von ihm lösen, legte mich vor ihm hin, bot ihm meine Kehle an, um wieder aufzuspringen und mich erneut an ihm zu reiben. Ich wollte nur noch eines: mich mit ihm zu vereinen, und mein ganzer Körper, mein ganzes Sein war erfüllt von dem Verlangen nach ihm, das mich beinahe verzehrte, verbrannte, auffraß. Ich riss den Kopf hoch und jaulte, ich flehte, dass er mich erlöse von der lodernden Gier, von dem Feuer der Leidenschaft, die meine Seiten erzittern ließen. Ich streifte meinen pelzigen Kopf an seinem Hals entlang, und er presste sich gegen mich... und ich wachte mit einem Japsen auf und einem Verlangen in meinem Körper, das schon beinahe wehtat.

Ich schloss die Augen und fühlte der wilden Leidenschaft nach, die noch in meinem Körper vibrierte. So heftig hatte ich noch nie geträumt und ich hoffte, dass Charlie nichts mitgekriegt hatte. Nicht dass er noch in mein Zimmer gerannt kam, um nach mir zu sehen. Schwer atmend und verschwitzt lag ich unter der viel zu schweren Decke. Ich schlug das Bettzeug beiseite, ließ die kühle Nachtluft über meinen erhitzten Körper streichen und lauschte nach seinen Schritten. Aber es war nichts zu hören, nur mein keuchender Atem.

Sonst träumte ich nie von Sex. Er gehörte einfach nicht zu meinem Leben, denn mein Zusammensein mit Edward hatte etwas Reines und Unnahbares an sich. Er hütete mich wie ein zerbrechliches Geschenk und gelegentliche Ausflüge meiner Finger in verbotenes Revier wurden von ihm immer schnell unterbunden. Und nun träumte ich so etwas ausgerechnet von Jacob. Ich begehrte ihn doch nicht… glaubte ich zumindest. Ich ließ es zumindest nicht zu. Und ich war doppelt froh, dass ich gerade jetzt nicht in seinem Bett lag. Wäre das peinlich gewesen…

Ich versuchte mich zu beherrschen, das wilde Trommelfeuer in meiner Brust sollte verstummen, aber es beruhigte sich nur langsam. Dann erinnerte ich mich an Sams Entspannungsübungen, und sie halfen auch hier, denn schon bald schlief ich wieder ein. Der Rest der Nacht verlief traumlos, und am frühen Morgen wachte ich recht erholt auf. Mein Zimmer kam mir immer noch ungewohnt vor, und der Geruch, der durchs Fenster drang, war anders als der in La Push, es fehlte die Prise vom Meer, die dort immer mitschwang. Aber ich wollte nichts bedauern, sondern schwang voll Tatendrang die Beine über die Bettkante. Schnell stand ich auf und ging ins Bad, um vor Charlie fertig zu werden. Ich kochte ihm gerade Kaffee in der Küche, als er die Treppe hinunter gepoltert kam.

„Morgen Schatz. Hast du gut geschlafen?"

„Ja, Paps. Prima. Magst du Kaffee? Ich hab auch Rührei gemacht."

„Oh, du verwöhnst mich."

Ich schenkte ihm eine Tasse ein und setzte mich zu ihm an den gedeckten Tisch, um meine Portion Omelett zu verdrücken. Toast hatten wir ja auch keinen mehr, und so machte ich mich gleich danach über eine Packung Frühstücksflocken her.

„Ich geh nachher gleich einkaufen", versicherte ich ihm und schob mir einen Löffel Flakes in den Mund.

„Das brauchst du doch nicht. Du hast bestimmt ne Menge zu waschen und so, du warst ja recht lange weg und immer draußen unterwegs. Ist dir wirklich gut bekommen, du siehst so gesund aus."

Er lächelte mich an und schien recht erfreut, dass es mir so gut ging. Ja, kein Trennungsschmerz, keine Tränen über die geplatzte Hochzeit, keine Zombiewochen… dafür war sein Töchterchen jetzt ein Werwolf. Prima Ausgleich. Ich versuchte abzulenken, bevor er noch genauer nachfragen konnte.

„Paps, warum ist im Haus alles so ordentlich?" Mir war aufgefallen, dass die Küche wie auch das Badezimmer besser aussahen als in der Zeit, als ich noch zuhause gewesen war. Vielleicht war das nur ein schlechtes Zeugnis für meine mangelnde Ordentlichkeit. Ob Charlie inzwischen einen Putzfimmel bekommen hatte? Das konnte ich mir eigentlich nicht so recht vorstellen. Putzen konnte man nicht mit einer Angel oder von einem Boot aus bewerkstelligen und war somit uninteressant. Aber ich war umso mehr erstaunt, als Charlie leicht rot anlief.

„Ähm, Sue hat mir ein wenig geholfen, als Ausgleich für meine Hilfe bei ihren Angelegenheiten." Er wurde tatsächlich verlegen wie ein kleiner Schuljunge und blickte fast verschämt zu Boden. Also hatte Billy recht mit seinen Bemerkungen und es lief was zwischen den beiden. Ich überlegte gerade, ob ich nun ein Gespräch über Verantwortung und Verhütungsmittel beginnen sollte, so als kleine Rache zwischendurch, ließ es dann aber doch bleiben.

„Das ist aber nett von ihr", entgegnete ich stattdessen. Ich freute mich viel zu sehr für ihn. Er war so lange alleine gewesen, und nichts war schöner, als dass er endlich mal eine Freundin gefunden hatte. Und dann noch so eine anglererprobte wie Sue. Ich schaute mich in der wohlaufgeräumten Küche um, in der ich jetzt schon Wochen nicht mehr gewesen war, und mein Blick blieb an den vielen Fotos von Mam hängen, die immer noch an den Wänden hingen.

„Äh, Paps, darf ich ein wenig umdekorieren, wo ich jetzt wieder da bin?" Es wurde Zeit, dass aus diesem Museum für meine Mutter ein Haus wurde, in dem einem nicht in jeder Ecke die Bilder der Ex entgegen prangten. Charlie war viel zu unsensibel, um das überhaupt zu bemerken. Sue sollte sich hier wohl fühlen und sich nicht wie ein Eindringling vorkommen. Immerhin war Charlie gleich einverstanden, und so würde ich heute noch mit einer großen Kiste durch das Haus gehen und all die Fotos einsammeln.

Ich plante im Kopf schon den heutigen Tag. Zuerst musste ich bei Sam anrufen, um ihm mitzuteilen, dass ich wieder zuhause war. Hoffentlich gab das keinen Ärger, aber ich würde ja weiterhin zum Training kommen. Und ich würde ihn bitten, Leah ziehen zu lassen. Die Gefahr war vorüber, er musste sie vor nichts mehr beschützen und sie damit nur unnötig weiter quälen. Hoffentlich sah er das ein, denn ohne seiner Zustimmung als Alphatier konnte sie nicht gehen. Arme Leah! Sie tat mir trotz ihrer harschen Worte mir gegenüber so leid. Ich war ja immerhin mit ihr verwandt. Ah ja, genau…

"Sag mal, Charlie, ich hab herausgefunden, dass wir von den Quileute abstammen. Warum hast du nie ein Wort davon gesagt?"

Er schaute verblüfft von seiner Zeitung auf, in der er schon die ganze Zeit schmökerte.

„Hab ich nicht? Ich dachte, das wüsstest du."

„Nein, ich hatte keine Ahnung. Das war eine schöne Überraschung." Ja, das war es gewesen, und eine schockierende dazu. Die verwandtschaftlichen Verbindungen hatten mir noch ein wenig mehr beschert als ein paar Tanten und Onkels.

Warum hatte Charlie sich eigentlich nie verwandelt? Er war wohl zu wenig mit Vampiren zusammen gewesen. Zum Glück! Ich wollte nicht dabei sein, wenn ihm der Kragen platzen würde. Seine Bereitschaft an fantastische Geschichten zu glauben, war bedeutend geringer als meine. Nicht umsonst hatte Billy ihn nie eingeweiht und ihm dafür die haarsträubendsten Geschichten erzählt. Er würde sonst total durchdrehen. Vampire, Werwölfe… das war nicht das Vokabular aus Charlies einfachem Leben. Ich kicherte vor mich hin bei der Vorstellung, wie der Polizei Chief sich verwandeln und seine Uniform zerfetzen würde. Er dagegen hatte natürlich keine Ahnung, was mich so amüsierte, sondern schaute mich nur etwas irritiert an.

„Ich dachte, wir hätten es dir erzählt, als du noch klein warst. Warum? Ist das schlimm?"

„Hm, vielleicht hab ich es einfach nur vergessen", versuchte ich schnell wieder abzuwiegeln, bevor er misstrauisch wurde.

Charlie brach schon bald auf in sein Büro, und ich konnte loslegen und meinen Plan umsetzen. Sam war zum Glück nicht sauer, dass ich abgehauen war. Vielleicht ahnte er ja den Grund, denn er versprach mir auch meine Bitte wegen Leah gründlich zu überlegen.

Da ich am Nachmittag schon wieder trainieren sollte, beeilte ich mich mit dem Einkauf und schleppte so schnell wie möglich eine Riesenration Lebensmittel ins Haus. Ich putze ein wenig, räumte die Küche wieder auf und hatte dann endlich Zeit, meinen alten Computer hochzufahren, um meine Mails zu checken. Ich hatte 78 Mails in meinem Postfach liegen, und ein kurzer Blick zeigte mir, das die meisten von Alice stammten. Ich war außer mir vor Freude, dass ihre Familie diesmal nicht unauffindbar verschwunden war, sondern mit mir weiter Kontakt hielt. Ein paar flehende Mails von meiner Mutter waren auch dabei; sie hatte sich große Sorgen um mich gemacht wegen der abgesagten Hochzeit, jedoch konnte ich auch zwischen den Zeilen lesen, dass sie doch ganz froh war, dass ich ihr nun doch nicht nachgeeifert hatte, um im jugendlichen Alter schon zu heiraten. Ich beschloss, sofort bei ihr anzurufen, sobald ich die Mails alles durchgelesen hatte. Ein wenig Zeit brauchte ich noch, um mir in Ruhe überlegen zu können, was ich ihr sagen sollte, denn die Wahrheit durfte es nicht sein.

Alice hingegen hatte mir offen und ehrlich alles berichtet, was ihm Hause Cullen vorgefallen war, von der Abstimmung über ihren Wegzug bis zum heutigen Tag. Sie hatten wieder das denkmalgeschützte Haus bezogen, das Esme so liebte, Carlisle arbeitete nachts in Ithaca und an der Universität, und Jasper hatte sein Philosophiestudium wieder aufgenommen. Alice und Edward halfen Esme bei der Renovierung des Hauses, rissen Wände heraus, verstrichen Farbe und rodeten den verwilderten Garten. Rosalie und Emmet hatten sich auf eine längere Reise aufgemacht, denn der Haussegen hing ein wenig schief, nachdem Rosalie so unverblümt meinen Rausschmiss gefordert hatte. Alice hatte mir anscheinend eine Webcam samt Headset geschickt, die ich in den Stapel Post suchte, den Dad auf meinen Schreibtisch gelegt hatte, und ich installierte beides so schnell wie möglich, weil wir dann per Videokonferenz miteinander kommunizieren konnten.

Bald schon erschien Alices erfreutes Gesicht auf meinem alten Monitor, und auch wenn das Bild ein wenig ruckte, da mein PC nicht gerade der leistungsstärkste war, so war ich doch vollkommen glücklich, dass ich meine liebgewonnenen Freunde wieder sehen konnte. Alice zeigte mir mit ihrer Kamera gleich das ganze Haus und den Garten, und ich konnte ein paar Blicke auf Edward werfen, der mit den blanken Händen eine Zwischenwand in dem großen Wohnzimmer heraus schlug. Er war vollkommen verstaubt und schmutzig, und er versprach mir, sich sofort bei mir zu melden, wenn Alice mich nicht mehr in Beschlag nahm.

Esme lief ihr auch über den Weg, und sie erkundigte sich mitfühlend um mein Wohlergehen, aber ich konnte sie beruhigen. Carlisle war ebenfalls anwesend, er saß bei dem Schwenk durch die Küche an einem großen Tisch und las eine Zeitung. Doch er sprang gleich auf, als er mitbekam, dass ich auf Alices Laptop zu sehen war, dass sie samt der Kamera durch das Haus schleppte. Alle waren so freundlich und besorgt, und endlich hatte ich einmal wieder den Eindruck, doch nicht alles verloren zu haben.

Am späten Nachmittag konnte ich dann endlich ungestört mit Edward reden. Die Atmosphäre zwischen uns war seltsam unwirklich, und ich konnte nicht sagen, ob es davon kam, dass ich ihn nur als Abbild auf meinem Bildschirm sah oder ob all die Dinge zwischen uns standen, die inzwischen passiert waren. Sein Blick war sanft, und er schien erfreut zu sein, endlich wieder von mir zu hören, aber ich spürte auch deutlich die Distanz, die zwischen uns herrschte. Seine Stimme klang so seltsam fremd aus meinem Kopfhörer, ich vermisste den schmeichelnden Klang, der mir sonst immer Gänsehaut erzeugt hatte. Ich blickte in sein Gesicht, das immer noch so schön war, aber auf einmal leblos wirkte. Seine Nähe fehlte mir, und es kam einfach keine rechte Vertrautheit zustande, und so machten wir lediglich aus, dass ich mich regelmäßig melden würde, denn ich musste aufbrechen zu meinem Training.

Schon saß in wieder in meinem Transporter und fuhr die kurze Strecke nach La Push, und die Gespräche mit Alice und Edward kamen mir mehr und mehr wie ein Traum vor. Der September hatte längst begonnen, und die Tage wurden wieder kühler. Der Sommer ging unwiderruflich seinem Ende entgegen und Regen kam auf. Sam ließ mit seinem Eifer beim Rest der Truppe nicht nach, und die jungen Werwölfe mussten intensiv üben, um ihren Schulbesuch ja nicht zu gefährden. Die Schule hatte schon wieder begonnen, aber die Neulinge durften noch nicht zurück in die Gemeinschaft ihrer Mitschüler, denn Sam hielt das noch für zu gefährlich. Die meisten waren gerade mal 15 Jahre alt, und mit der Selbstbeherrschung eines Teenagers war es nun mal nicht allzu weit her. So ließ Sam uns vor allem die Verwandlung üben.

Es war seltsam diesmal, denn ich hatte mich so daran gewöhnt, Jacob immer direkt hinter mir zu spüren. Gerade wenn wir beide verwandelt waren, war er mir so nahe gewesen, dass ich sogar meinte, seine Worte in meinem Kopf zu hören. Es war fast wie damals, als ich Edwards samtene Stimme hörte, wenn ich mich in Gefahr brachte, nur dass ich inzwischen Jacobs Warnungen vernahm, wenn ich auszurutschen oder zu fallen drohte. „Pass auf, Schatz, der Stein ist locker." Mein seltsames Gehirn gab mir immer wieder Rätsel auf.

Jacob selbst sah ich nie, denn er war wieder an der High School im Reservat, dafür schaute ich ab und zu bei Billy vorbei, wenn ich wusste, dass sein Sohn nicht da war. Ich hielt mich an seine Bitte, wenn es mir auch schwer fiel.

Ich hatte viel nachgedacht über all die Dinge, die Jake mir gesagt hatte. Die meisten waren mir selbst schon früher aufgefallen, gerade was Edward betraf. Aber wenn ich dann wieder mit ihm zusammen gewesen war, war jegliche Kritik über ihn und sein Verhalten auf einmal wie weggeblasen gewesen. Als ob ich in seiner Anwesenheit nicht mehr klar denken konnte. Ob das doch etwas mit der natürlichen Anziehungskraft der Vampire zu tun hatte? Denn wenn ich mit Jacob zusammen war, war ich schließlich auch nicht auf den Mund gefallen und ich konnte deutlich formulieren, was mir nicht gefiel. Oder gar die Faust sprechen lassen…

Doch diesmal war nichts verraucht, ich war immer noch ungehalten über die Einladungskarte, aber Edward nun per Video zur Rede zu stellen, erschien mir lächerlich. Aber ich traute mir auch noch nicht zu, ihm alleine gegenüber zu treten. Ich wollte mir ganz sicher sein, dass ich ihn nicht verletzten würde. Bei Menschen und Werwölfen sah ich keine Probleme, aber Vampire waren nun mal die natürlichen Feinde der in mir wohnenden Bestie, und ich wollte es nicht darauf anlegen, sie zu reizen, wenn ich mir nicht ganz sicher war, sie nicht wirklich im Griff zu haben. So zögerte ich unser Wiedersehen noch einige Tage hinaus.

Mein Leben pendelte sich ein zwischen La Push und Forks, zwischen Computer und Wald, doch beides schien mir immer unwirklicher zu werden, denn oft lag La Push unter einer dichten Nebeldecke verborgen und wirkte nicht realer als die fahle Wiedergabe der Cullens auf meinem Monitor. Die ersten Blätter färbten sich schon gelb und schillerten in der Sonne, wenn diese gegen Mittag an Kraft zunahm und die Schleier verdampfte. Dann wirkte der Wald wieder real, aber mein Leben kam mir weiter vor wie unter einer Dunstglocke.

Die Stunden mit Alice jedoch taten mir gut. Ich saß mit einer Tasse Tee an meinem PC, der Nebel waberte durch den Garten und machte das Licht seltsam diffus, während Alice munter und fröhlich plappernd erzählte. Sie wirkte im Gegensatz zu Edward echt und lebendig. Ich berichtete ihr von meinem Training, und sie hielt eine private Modenschau für mich ab, um mir ihre neusten Errungenschaften vorzuführen.

„Vielleicht kannst du mich ja mal besuchen kommen, Bella", meinte sie mit einem neckischen Lächeln. „Ich werde mir einen Großvorrat an Raumspray zulegen, dann müsste es gehen." Ich lachte mit bei ihrem Witz, aber ganz so ausgelassen wie sie nahm ich es nicht. Es war schon eine üble Sache, wenn man für seine Freunde stank wie ein Iltis. Trotzdem war ich froh, dass nicht einmal das meine Freundschaft zu Alice zerstören konnte. Würde es bei Edward genauso sein? Es wurde an der Zeit, dass ich ihn leibhaftig sehen konnte, und ich wusste, dass es nur noch wenige Tage dauern würde.

Tatsächlich beendete Sam seine Übungen schon bald, denn er hielt uns für ausreichend gewappnet, um nun auch einen Wutanfall ohne Probleme zu überstehen. Das Verbot der Verwandlung war inzwischen aufgehoben worden, denn die meisten Jungs hatten schwer dagegen gemeutert. Es sollte jedem im Rudel offen stehen, sich gegen das Tier zu entscheiden oder es zu nutzen, wenn dies von Vorteil wäre. Auch war der Stamm so in Notfällen besser geschützt, wenn ein paar Mitglieder des Rudels ihre Fähigkeiten behielten. Es war eh nicht herauszufinden, wie schnell das Gen wieder inaktiv werden würde, wenn wir auf keine Vampire mehr stoßen würden – die Sagen waren hier doch viel zu ungenau, und exakte Zeitspannen waren nirgends enthalten. Emily hatte sehr intensiv gesucht, aber leider keine Anhaltspunkte finden können.

Beunruhigt war ich jedoch von Carlisle Warnung, die er ausstieß, als er mich beobachte, wie ich an der alten Narbe kratze. Er ließ sie sich genau mit der Kamera zeigen und war sehr besorgt. „Das sieht nicht gut aus, Bella. Du musst das behandeln lassen. Ich werde dir helfen und einen Spezialisten suchen, der dich privat versorgt." Ich blickte auf die Narbe, die sich in den letzten Wochen leicht gerötet hatte. Auch war die Stelle nicht mehr eiskalt wie früher, sondern eher heiß, und ein dumpfes Pochen ging von ihr aus. Ich wollte abwiegeln, aber Carlisle warnte mich, das nicht auf die leichte Schulter zu nehmen.

„Ich vermute, dass noch winzige Mengen an Gift in der Wunde sind. Als Mensch war das für dich nicht gefährlich, aber für einen Werwolf ist es absolut tödlich. Jeder Biss von uns bringt euch auf der Stelle um, das weißt du doch." Ich nickte betroffen – dies war auch der Grund, warum ich mich nie mehr zum Vampir verwandeln konnte.

„Ich werde sofort Kontakt aufnehmen mit einem plastischen Chirurgen, der mir einen Gefallen schuldig ist. Wir werden dich noch vor deinem Geburtstag nächste Woche abholen, und er wird dir das Narbengewebe samt Gift heraus schneiden. Aber ich verspreche dir, man wird danach nichts mehr sehen."

„Und warum muss das heimlich geschehen? Warum kann ich nicht einfach hier ins Krankenhaus von Forks gehen?", fragte ich noch etwas missmutig nach. Ich wollte nicht glauben, dass das bisschen Jucken so schlimm für mich sein sollte. An meinem Geburtstag schienen immer gefährliche Dinge anzustehen, und der lag nur noch wenige Tage entfernt.

„Weil ich schon bei Jacob gesehen habe, dass es bei eurer erhöhten Körpertemperatur ein reines Raten ist, die Dosierung der Betäubungsmittel zu bestimmen. Und auch die beschleunigte Heilung der Wunde wäre schwer zu erklären. Bei einem normalen Menschen würde es Woche dauern, bis die Narben verschwunden wären, bei euch passiert das in Stunden. Und keiner weiß, ob du dich nicht womöglich verwandeln würdest, wenn die Betäubung zu gering war und dir ein Skalpell in die Haut fährt." Gut, diese Argumente waren ausreichend, und Carlisle hatte genug Erfahrungen mit Werwölfen gesammelt, um zu wissen, wovon er sprach. In seinen Händen fühlte ich mich sicher, und ich war dankbar, dass er sich immer noch so herzlich um mich kümmerte und sorgte. Und dieser Mann meinte, er habe keine Seele.

Aber so lange wollte ich auf alle Fälle nicht mehr warten, bis ich Edward wieder sehen konnte. Es wurde Zeit, all die Dinge zu klären, die noch zwischen uns offen standen und die Entfernung zu überwinden, die wie eine Barriere zwischen uns stand. Ich fühlte mich bereit, mich meiner Zukunft zu stellen.

ooOOOoo

Na, mag jemand von euch den Traum deuten? Würde mich ja interessieren, was ihr davon haltet. Und ich weiß, sie sollte Eddi treffen, aber es gab noch so viel zu berichten, und das Kapi war damit schon so lang. Beim nächsten Mal aber ganz bestimmt. Großes Indianer-Ehrenwort!

Eure Hi-chan


	15. Roter Mond

Weil ich euch so lange hingehalten habe, und weil es so gut flutschte, und ich unbedingt wissen will, wie ihr es findet, bekommt ihr da ‚Bella trifft Edward'-Kapi jetzt schon. Also schnell lesen – und unbedingt nen Kommi da lassen!

Roter Mond

Nervös lag ich in meinem Bett und wartete, dass er käme. Das Fenster stand einladend offen, der sanfte Wind ließ den Vorhang wehen und der herbstliche Duft des nahegelegenen Waldes drang herein. Ich meinte auch Wolfsgeruch zu vernehmen, wollte aber nicht nachsehen, ob Jacob mal wieder draußen herum streunte. Der Geruch kam von weit her, und ich konnte mich ja auch täuschen. Ich war so schon ungeduldig genug und konnte keine Ablenkung gebrauchen. So lange hatte ich auf dieses Treffen warten müssen, und nun stand es kurz bevor. Was würde aus uns werden? Gab es eine Zukunft für uns, für Vampir und Werwolf?

Dieser seltsame, rote Mond stand hoch am Firmament. Sie hatten es in den Nachrichten gebracht; es sei eine ungewöhnlich seltene Konstellation von Luftschichten, die das Licht brach und ihn rot erscheinen ließ. Natürlich war es kein wirkliches Feuerrot, sondern eher ein kupferfarbener Schimmer, aber er würde noch volle zwei Wochen in dieser seltsamen Farbe zu sehen sein und ich fragte mich, ob es ein Zeichen für mich war, dass etwas Besonderes in meinem Leben passierte. Ich war noch nie abergläubisch gewesen, aber etwas beunruhigte mich enorm, und dass gerade jetzt dieser Mond erschien, als ob er ausbluten würde, erschien mir als kein gutes Omen.

Ich war höllisch nervös. Die letzten Tage hatte ich noch in gewisser Gleichgültigkeit verbracht, hatte meine Aufgaben erledigt, mein Training absolviert, aber mir fehlte die Freude dabei. Nicht einmal Zukunftspläne hatte ich geschmiedet, obwohl es längst Zeit geworden wäre, mir ein College auszusuchen, an dem ich studieren wollte. Ich wusste ja nicht einmal, welche Fächer ich belegen und welchen Beruf ich anstreben wollte. Ich hing voll zwischen den Seilen, war nicht mehr richtig hier, aber auch noch nicht weg. Meine Mitschüler hatten alle längst die Gegend verlassen, um zu studieren: Jessica, Angela, sogar Mike war die Woche über in Seattle, um Betriebswirtschaft zu studieren, bevor er den elterlichen Laden übernehmen sollte, in dem er am Wochenende weiterhin aushalf. Nur ich war noch hier und hauste ziellos in meinem Zimmer.

Auch ich hatte Zukunftspläne gehabt, eine Hochzeit, die Aufnahme in eine liebevolle Familie, ein Studium an einer renommierten Universität gemeinsam mit meinem Ehemann. Aber all diese Pläne waren durchkreuzt worden, und ich wusste nicht mehr, welche davon vollkommen zunichte gemacht und welche nur aufgeschoben waren. Jetzt, wo Edward nicht da war und auch nicht drängte, konnte ich in aller Ruhe einmal nachdenken, was ich selbst eigentlich wirklich wollte.

Und ich wollte bleiben.

Anders als meine Mitschüler, die alle hier aufgewachsen waren und nach einer neuen Umgebung lechzten, war ich gerade erst hergezogen. Nach über einem Jahrzehnt in der Wüste hatte ich schweren Herzens das Zusammenleben mit meiner Mutter aufgegeben und mich nur mühsam an den ewigen Regen gewöhnt, aber nun hatte ich mich verliebt in die grünen, endlosen Wälder, die unberührte Landschaft und das einfache Leben hier. Ich wollte gar nicht mehr weg, hatte ich doch gerade erst begonnen, Fuß zu fassen und mich einzugewöhnen. Die neue Familie, die mich ursprünglich aufnehmen wollte, war eh weggezogen, dafür hatte ich hier meinen Vater und dazu einen ganzen Stamm gefunden, zu dem ich gehörte. Und bei dem Gedanken an die noble Universität und all den versnobten Typen wurde mir eher schlecht, als dass ich scharf darauf gewesen wär, dort meine nächsten Lebensjahre zu verbringen.

Wie sollte ich das nur Edward erklären? Würde er dafür Verständnis haben? Würde er mit mir hier bleiben? Ich befürchtete, dass er wieder versuchen würde, mich umzustimmen und auf seine unterschwellige und verführerische Art seinen Willen durchzusetzen. Aber ich wollte über meine Zukunft selbst entscheiden. Ich befürchtete, dass es auf einen Streit hinaus laufen würde und ich das letzte verlor, was ich noch zu haben meinte. Und das war eh nicht mehr viel.

Beinahe wehmütig fiel mir auf, wie nüchtern ich alles betrachtete. Wo war nur meine grenzenlose Verliebtheit geblieben? Mein überschwänglicher Drang, alles zu tun, nur um mit ihm zusammen zu sein und ihn glücklich zu machen? Mir fehlten die Schmetterlinge im Bauch, diese beinahe unerträgliche Leichtigkeit des Seins, die ich an seiner Seite immer gespürt hatte und die ich über die letzten Wochen total verloren hatte. Und ich vermisste das Gefühl des Schwebens, das ich sonst immer spürte, wenn ich auf Edwards Ankunft wartete. Aber ich redete mir ein, dass alles wieder kommen würde, wenn er nur auftauchte. Bestimmt.

Er kam schneller, als ich vermutet hatte. Das Geräusch war leise, aber mein inzwischen geübtes Ohr erkannte sogar den Sprung, mit dem er im Garten landete, bevor er an der Hauswand empor kletterte und auf meinem Fensterbrett saß. Ich setzte mich auf, schaute erwartungsvoll auf das Fenster, in dem seine Silhouette erschien. Ein vom Mond beschienener Junge, dessen Haut sanft schimmerte, groß, schlank, geschmeidig, mit leisen, eleganten Bewegungen. Edward. Mein Edward. Und mein Herz tat wirklich einen Ruck, als ich ihn sah. Aber es war nicht die unbändige Freude, die ich von früher her kannte, sondern das Erkennen, dass ein wichtiger Augenblick in meinem Leben eingetroffen war.

Eine Entscheidung stand bevor.

Er stieg vom Fensterbrett und kam zu meinem Bett, wie er es hunderte von Male getan hatte. Ich erblickte das Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht, und ich lächelte zurück. Aber leider wehte auch ein Hauch von süßlichem Aasgeruch zu mir herüber, den er mitbrachte. Ich schluckte, vor Entsetzen und vor Schreck, dass dieser Geruch tatsächlich mit ihm verbunden war und wohl auch bleiben würde - für immer. Aber er konnte nichts dafür, es war meine Nase, meine Veränderung, die Schuld daran war und dafür sorgte, dass sich der üble Geruch immer mehr verstärkte, so wie alle meine Sinne immer schärfer wurden. Also riss ich mich zusammen, schluckte kurz und atmete durch den Mund. Schon besser.

Wie immer legte er sich nicht direkt zu mir, sondern auf meine Decke, da ich sonst zu sehr fror, und ich spürte seinen Arm, hart und eisig, der sich um meine Schultern schlang und mich sanft umfasste. Dann beugte er sich zu mir herab und küsste mich sanft auf die Lippen.

„Hi Bella."

Die sanfte Stimme ging mir durch Mark und Bein. Sein Gesicht lag im Schatten, und ich konnte seine honigfarbenen Augen mehr erahnen als sehen, als er mich musterte. Ich drehte mich in seinem Arm, schlang den meinen um seinen Hals und zuckte zusammen, als ich seine nackte Haut berührte. Es war, wie wenn man mir einen Eiswürfel unter's Shirt steckte, grausam kalt und beinahe schmerzhaft, aber schnell unterdrückte ich die Reaktion und riss mich zusammen. Ich versuchte, mich zu entspannen, akzeptierte das Gefühl und ließ es zu. Er war kalt. Das wusste ich schon. Und nun erschien er mir noch kälter. Das lag an mir.

Ich setzte die Bewegung fort, die ich angefangen hatte, strich mit meiner Handfläche an seinem Hals entlang, spürte die seidenglatte, aber frostige Oberfläche, so vertraut und doch so fremd.

„Edward."

Ich hauchte seinen Namen, meine Finger tasteten sich durch seine bronzefarbenen Haare, strichen über sein Ohr, dann beugte ich mich vor, um ihn zu küssen. Unsere Lippen trafen sich sanft, und sie erforschten sich wie Neuland. So lange war es her, und ich hatte beinahe vergessen, wie es sich anfühlte. Er schmeckte zum Glück nicht, wie er roch, sondern wie früher nach kaltem Marmor. Das lag vielleicht daran, dass Wölfe keinen besseren Geschmackssinn hatten als Menschen. Ich war erleichtert, vertiefte den Kuss, spürte das Verlangen und die prickelnde Erregung. Mein Puls beschleunigte sich, und mein Atem ging heftig. Er war wieder da, hier bei mir, mein Freund und Beinahe-Ehemann. So lange waren wir getrennt gewesen, und ich war mir so verlassen vorgekommen. Jetzt war er wieder bei mir, endlich konnte ich ihn wieder spüren. Ich wollte mich nicht davon abschrecken lassen, dass sein Körper nun so anders auf mich wirkte, das sollte nicht zwischen uns stehen. Ich wollte ihm ganz nahe sein, wollte meine Einsamkeit in seinen Armen vergessen, mich fallen lassen in seiner Berührung... doch da spürte ich, wie er sich abwand, wie er sich wehrte, sich zurückzog.

„Bella, nicht."

Sanfter Vorwurf schwang in seiner Stimme mit.

Wie gut kannte ich diese Worte.

Und wie maßlos enttäuscht war ich, sie so schnell schon wieder zu hören und abgewiesen zu werden. Es tat schrecklich weh. Ich sehnte mich nach ihm, freute mich, ihn wieder zu sehen, und er schob mich beiseite.

„Edward, bitte, du hast mir so gefehlt. Sei doch nicht so streng." Er schüttelte unbeeindruckt seinen Kopf. „Nein, Bella, du weißt doch, es ist zu deiner eigenen Sicherheit." Ich schnaubte verärgert. Diese Ausrede brachte er immer, aber ich konnte sie schon langsam nicht mehr hören. War ich wirklich so in Gefahr? Oder ging es ihm viel mehr um seine Erziehung, seine Prüderie, die nicht zuließ, dass er mich unzüchtig berührte? Er war immer so zugeknöpft, geprägt von einer Zeit, die so weit vor meiner lag. Aber ich hatte keine Lust mehr, endlos darauf Rücksicht zu nehmen.

„Bitte, Edward!", flehte ich nochmals, aber er drehte sich einfach weg, entfernte sich von mir und meinen bettelnden Lippen und wandte sich ab.

Früher hatte ich doch auch gewusst, dass er so war, und es hatte mir nichts ausgemacht. Das hatte ich mir zumindest immer einzureden versucht. Ich konnte darüber hinweg sehen, weil… weil ich ihn so sehr liebte.

Wir passten überhaupt nicht zusammen, aber es war mir einfach egal gewesen. Ich hatte versucht, mich anzupassen. Aber wenn ich ganz ehrlich war, dann hatte ich mich in großen Teilen dabei aufgegeben. Ich hatte ihn hemmungslos lieben wollen, ihm auch körperlich meine Liebe zeigen wollen. Ich war erwachsen, ich war alt genug. Und er schon dreimal. Sogar Charlie hatte nichts dagegen. Was war denn so schlimm daran, dem anderen auch körperlich nahe sein zu wollen? Leidenschaft zuzulassen? Sich zu verzehren? Es musste ja nicht gleich zum Letzten kommen, aber da gab es so vieles, was ein Paar miteinander tun konnte.

Ich hatte mich in ein Korsett pressen lassen, das drückte und zwickte, und ich hatte versucht, dabei zu lächeln. Ich wusste, dass ich das nicht mehr tun konnte. Ob es nun mit meiner Verwandlung zu tun hatte, mit meinem neuen Selbstbewusstsein als starkem Wolf, oder weil Jacob mir den Kopf gewaschen hatte, es war egal.

Ich wusste, ich konnte das nicht mehr.

Ich würde aufbegehren.

Ich würde mich weigern, ich würde protestieren, rebellieren.

Und Edward war nicht der Mensch, der damit gut klar kam. Er hatte immer bestimmt, er hatte entschieden, was wir taten und was nicht.

Ich spielte unverdrossen mit seinem Hemdkragen und ging ganz nüchtern durch, was passieren würde, wenn ich die Knöpfe öffnen würde, wenn ich versuchen würde, ihn aus seiner Kleidung zu schälen, seinen Körper zu erreichen, um ihn einfach zu liebkosen, die Finger über seine eisige Haut gleiten zu lassen, um jede Mulde, jede Erhebung, jede Falte berühren zu können. Etwas, was jedes Paar ständig miteinander machte.

Nur wir nicht.

Das war etwas, was es in seiner Welt nicht gab. Er würde es nicht zulassen.

Ich weinte beinahe bei dieser Erkenntnis.

Ich zog meine Finger wieder zurück, um mir die Abfuhr zu ersparen. Immer wieder abgewiesen worden zu sein, hatte sich in meine Seele eingebrannt, aber dieses Mal brach es mir das Herz. All die Erinnerungen kamen in mir hoch, wie er sich ein um das andere Mal aus meiner Umarmung gelöst hatte, wie er sich mir entzogen hatte. Das hatte wehgetan – und ich hatte es einfach nur geschluckt. Warum hatte ich mir das angetan?

Weil ich verrückt nach ihm gewesen war.

Und nun?

Alles, was ich in mir spürte, war, dass ich das nie mehr erleben wollte. Keine Ablehnung mehr, kein Zaudern, kein Entziehen. Wenn, dann wollte ich willkommen sein, dann wollte ich spüren, dass man mich begehrte, mich mit offenen Armen aufnahm.

Und dann sah ich aus den Augenwinkeln, dass er angeekelt die Nasenflügel blähte…

Ich schaute ihn an und mir war schlagartig klar, was los war.

Es war weg!

Meine ganze Verliebtheit. Mein stürmisches Verlangen. Meine heftigen Gefühle, die alles zugelassen hätten, die mit allem fertig geworden wären, aus denen heraus ich alles für ihn getan hätte, alles akzeptiert hätte, sie waren verschwunden…

Und auf einmal setzte mein Herz für ein paar Schläge aus, und eine Erkenntnis machte sich in mir breit, schnell und schlagartig wie eine Vision. Und bevor ich noch groß nachdenken konnte, was ich da sagte, stammelte ich schon: „Edward, es ist vorbei! Ich liebe dich nicht mehr."

Jetzt war es raus.

Es war die Wahrheit.

Und ich bedauerte diese Worte nicht einmal.

Kein Schmerz zog mir den Hals zu, keine Tränen rannen über meine Wangen. Ich war vollkommen ruhig und nüchtern, und was mir so rausgerutscht war, war nur das, was ich tief in meinem Inneren spürte.

Er war zusammen gezuckt. Das war alles. Seine ganze Reaktion. Ganz langsam erfasste er meine Hand, ich spürte, wie seine eiskalten Finger sie etwas fester griffen. Dann führte er sie an seinen Mund und hauchte mir einen Kuss auf die Haut.

„Es hat wohl nicht sollen sein." Seine Stimme brach beinahe, und endlich erfasste mich eine Woge des Gefühls: Mitleid. Und Bedauern.

„Es tut mir so unsagbar leid, Edward. Ich …"

„Ist schon gut, Liebes. Du kannst nichts dafür. Das Schicksal hat es so gewollt."

Er wirkte sehr gefasst, beinahe kühl, und ich wusste nicht einmal, wie sehr er nun wirklich getroffen war. Wollte er es mir nur leichter machen, wie immer? Verbarg er seine Gefühle mit aller Macht, um mir damit den Schmerz zu ersparen? Oder fühlte auch er vielleicht für mich nicht mehr so wie früher? War er vielleicht sogar ganz erleichtert, dass die Sache ein Ende nahm? Ich betrachtete ihn eindringlich, ich versuchte, seine Gedanken zu erkennen, seine Gefühle zu spüren, aber er wirkte nur kühl und abweisend. Hätte ich vielleicht doch nicht so hart mit der Wahrheit heraus rücken sollen? Aber es war nun mal geschehen, und ich konnte es nicht mehr rückgängig machen

Aber wie würde es nun weiter gehen? Ich hatte keine Ahnung. Ich hatte noch nie Schluss gemacht. Mir war alles sehr unangenehm, und am liebsten wäre ich weggerannt, aus dem Zimmer geflohen, mit meinem Auto irgendwohin gefahren. Aber das konnte ich ihm nicht antun. Er hatte es verdient, dass ich das hier aushalten musste.

Verlegen versuchte ich, seine Hand zu streicheln, versuchte irgendetwas zu tun, um die peinliche Lage zu entspannen.

Edward beendete die Situation, beugte sich zu mir, senkte den Kopf und hauchte mir einen Kuss auf die Haare.

„Ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn ich jetzt gehe. Für uns beide"

Jetzt stiegen mir doch die Tränen in die Augen, und sein Bild verschwand vor meinen Augen.

„Es tut mir so leid", schluchzte ich und versuchte, nach seinem Arm zu greifen, als er sich auch schon aus dem Bett erhob. Aber er wich geschickt aus und ließ sich nicht zurück halten.

„Gräme dich nicht, Bella, wir können nichts dafür."

Ein wenig verwundert starrte ich ihn an. Wir? Wir können nichts dafür? Also ging es ihm auch so? Ich war mir nicht sicher, wie ich das nun interpretieren sollte.

„Bitte, Edward, pass auf dich auf."

Er stand schon am Fenster, als er sich noch einmal zu mir umdrehte. Ich hätte erwartet, dass mir der Anblick das Herz brechen würde, aber es blieb stumm. Nur leise Trauer über den Abschied wehte darin wie der Vorhang im roten Mondlicht. Er war so schön, wie er da stand, eine lebendig gewordene Statue. Und er war einmal mein Freund gewesen. Dankbarkeit erfasste mich, für die Zeit, die wir hatten, für die Freude, die Liebe. Aber es war mir klar, dass es vorbei war.

Ich konnte seine Augen sanft schimmern sehen, tiefes Gold hinter langen Wimpern. Er nickte mir nur zu. Dann sprang er mit einem eleganten Sprung aus meinem Fenster und meinem Leben.

Ich war aufgestanden und ans Fenster geeilt, hatte versucht, ihm nachzusehen, aber er war schon im Gebüsch verschwunden.

Ich atmete mit einem lauten Seufzen aus und legte mich wieder auf mein Bett. Vollkommene Leere befiel mich. Ich konnte immer noch nicht glauben, dass es nun vorbei sein sollte. Das war alles? So schnell? Kein Drama, keine Tränen, kein Streit, nichts? So ging eine Beziehung, eine einst so tiefe Liebe zu Ende? Das konnte doch nicht sein. Und trotzdem… ich empfand nichts. Doch, eine gewisse Befreiung stellte sich ein. Weil ich wusste, dass es hatte sein müssen, und es nun geschafft war. Aber trotzdem war ich über mich selbst entsetzt, dass ich so unbeteiligt war. Hatte ich ihn nicht wirklich geliebt?

Nein, sofort schüttelte ich unwillig den Kopf. So ein Quatsch, und wie ich ihn geliebt habe. Ich hätte mein Leben für ihn gegeben ohne zu zaudern, ich hätte alles getan. Alles… mehr als mir gut getan hätte - schoss es mir durch den Kopf.

Meine Güte, war ich verblendet gewesen. Was hatte ich alles tun wollen, dabei hätte ich ihn nur zu lieben brauchen. Er wollte nur mich. Mehr nicht. Aber eben auf seine eigene, altmodische, bestimmende Weise. Er hatte besser gewusst, was gut für mich war, als ich selbst. Er wollte mich immer davor bewahren, mein Leben zu zerstören.

Denn ich hätte es weggeworfen.

Gedankenlos.

Ich hatte mein Leben unbedingt wie seines leben wollen. Weniger hatte ich nicht zulassen wollen.

Aber geliebt hatte ich ihn.

Und wie.

So sehr, dass es mich beinahe umgebracht hätte.

Und nun? Weg… alles einfach weg, wie vom Regen fortgespült.

Ich konnte es immer noch nicht fassen.

Ich fühlte mich so leer.

So verlassen.

So alleine.

Ich setzte mich an meinen Schreibtisch und starrte aus dem Fenster. Der seltsame Mond erhellte mit seinem kupfernen Schein die Bäume. Die Landschaft glimmte, als ob in der Ferne ein Feuer brannte. Ich würde die ganz Nacht nicht schlafen können. Ich fühlte mich vollkommen überdreht, aufgerüttelt, durcheinander.

Sollte ich spazieren gehen? Durch den Wald streifen?

Ich könnte mich verwandeln und stundenlang vor mich hin traben. Waldwege, Moos, Farne und die Einsamkeit riefen. Aber ich wollte nicht einsam sein. Ich wollte…

Ich wollte wohin gehen, wo ich mich geborgen fühlte. Und das war nicht mehr dieses Zimmer hier. Nüchtern betrachtete ich den Raum, in dem ich so viele Monate verbracht hatte. In den ich unbedingt hatte zurückkehren wollen. Es versprach mir Vertrautheit, ich kannte jedes Bild, jede Ecke und Kante. Aber es vermittelte mir nicht mehr das, was ich brauchte. Ich gehörte nicht mehr hierher…

Es gab nur einen Ort auf der Welt, wo ich jetzt sein wollte.

Und ich stand auf, zog die Decke von meinem Bett glatt, schloss das Fenster und ging leise die dunkle Treppe hinunter, um meinen Autoschlüssel zu holen und aus Gewohnheit meine Jacke.

Ich legte Charlie einen Zettel an den Esstisch, damit er sich morgen früh keine Sorgen machte, dann zog ich die Haustüre zu und ging lautlos zu meinem Transporter hinüber.

‚BIN BEI JACOB ' stand auf dem Zettel.

oooOOOooo

Tja, so gut wie alle von euch haben es schon so kommen sehen. Vielleicht wenn auch die Gründe noch ein klein wenig anders waren – mir ging das schon ewig auf den Geist, dass er sie immer weg schubste. Ich fand das sehr hart und gemein, auch wenn er so Angst um sie hatte. Da übertrieb er gewaltig Er war ganz schön altbacken…

Und Bella will bleiben…

Jetzt kann sie es ja.

Das nächste Kapi ist aus Edwards Sicht, wie er seinen Abschied sieht. Emotion pur. Das hatte ich schon ewig geschrieben, und mir gefällt es… mal sehen ob euch auch…

Ich freu mich auf eure Rev's winke

Hi-chan


	16. In den Fängen des Schicksals

So, da ich es schon fertig habe, und weil Wochenende ist und sogar Advent - zwei Kerzlein brennt- , und ich so gespannt bin, wie es euch gefällt, serviere ich euch jetzt das Advents-Special: im Namen der Liebe – Edwards Abgang!

Bussi

In den Fängen des Schicksals

Schnell rannte ich in Richtung des kleinen Porsches zurück, in dem Alice am Straßenrand auf mich wartete. Erneut nahm ich den widerlichen Geruch nach Wolf wahr, der den ganzen Garten verpestete. Ich wusste, dass ER irgendwo in einiger Entfernung im Gebüsch herum lungerte und mich beobachtete. Ich schaute noch grimmig in seine Richtung, aber ich hatte keine Lust, mich noch einmal über ihn zu ärgern. Er war immer irgendwo, wenn ich zu Bella ging.

Es war schwierig geworden, ihn abzuhängen, seit er zum Wolf geworden war. Und er war enorm hartnäckig. Er passte auf sie auf wie ein Wachhund, und er brachte mir damit immer wieder in Erinnerung, wie sehr ich es versäumt hatte, sie zu beschützen. Monatelang hatte ich sie hier alleine gelassen, während längst die übelsten Vampire hinter ihr her waren und nach ihrem Leben getrachtet hatten. Er und seine Meute hatten sie verteidigt, nicht ich. Er hatte sie auch gerettet, als sie von der Klippe sprang, und er hatte ihrer Seele wieder Leben eingehaucht, als er sie leblos aus den Fluten gezogen hatte, während ich der falschen Fährte nach Südamerika gefolgt war. Ich musste zugeben, dass er ihr näher stand. Seine Liebe hielt ihn an ihrer Seite fest, während meine mich immer wieder von ihr fortführte.

Ich hatte den schlimmsten Fehler meines Lebens begangen, als ich meinte, sie vor unserer Art verschonen zu müssen und sie deswegen verlassen hatte. In Wirklichkeit hatte ich sie totunglücklich gemacht und regelrecht in die Fänge von Laurent und Victoria getrieben. Und in seine Arme. Ich war so dumm gewesen, so verblendet. Sie war die große, die einzig wahre Liebe meines langen, bisherigen Lebens gewesen, und ich hatte sie systematisch zerstört. Ich tauge nicht für die Liebe. Und nun hatte das Schicksal entschieden und sie mir endgültig wieder genommen. Strafe muss sein.

Ich hatte den gelben Sportwagen in Sekundenschnelle erreicht und riss die Türe auf. Alice schaute mich erwartungsvoll an. „Und? Wie ist es gelaufen?" Ich verzog das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse und stieg wortlos ein. Sie trat das Gaspedal durch und beschleunigte auf Hundert, bevor ich auch nur ein Wort sagen konnte. Die Geschwindigkeit entsprach vollkommen dem, was ich tief in meinem Innersten fühlte: nichts wie weg!

Alice hatte mich begleitet, sie hatte es selbst vorgeschlagen mit mir zu kommen, um mir beizustehen. Sie sah, dass es mir übel ging bei dem Gedanken, Bella klar machen zu müssen, dass das Schicksal unsere Beziehung beendet hatte. Grausam und kalt hatte es die Klauen ausgestreckt, um uns auseinander zu reißen.

Ich stöhnte auf, presste die Hände zu Fäusten und musste mich beherrschen, nicht auf das Auto einzuschlagen, denn ich hätte die Kunststoffteile verformt, was Alice mir äußert übel genommen hätte. Sie liebte dieses Auto, und ich wollte es nicht mutwillig beschädigen. Also riss ich mich zusammen und starrte in den vorbeisausenden Wald, dessen Wipfel im feurigen Mondlicht zu brennen schienen. Dieser Mond hing wie ein schlechtes Omen über den Wäldern, als ob er alles in Brand setzen wollte, um mich von hier zu vertreiben. Dabei ging ich doch freiwillig.

Schicksal, du mieses Biest. Du hast mir alles genommen, was ich jemals hatte. Meinen größten Schatz hast du mir entrissen, den ich jemals gefunden hatte: dieses Wesen, so zart, so zerbrechlich, so empfindsam und rein. Und du musstest aus ihr einen Höllenhund machen, eine grausame Bestie, dazu auserkoren, Vampire zu zerfleischen. Ich war hart bestraft worden, aber ich hatte es verdient.

So leichtsinnig war ich mit ihr umgegangen, so wenig auf sie eingegangen. Sie hatte sich verfangen in meinem Netz, war mir verfallen, dem perfekten Verführer, vom ersten Augenblick an, als sie mich sah. Sie, ein junges Mädchen, unschuldig und unberührt, zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben verliebt. Ich hatte ihren erhöhten Herzschlag hören können, die Röte gespürt, die ihr in die Wangen stieg, wenn sie zu mir herüber schaute, und ich schmunzelte zu Beginn noch, dass wieder eines dieser jungen, unerfahrenen Dinger mir zu Füßen lag und mich anhimmelte, wenn auch auf eine höchst eigenwillige Art. Bis ich feststellen musste, dass sie mich nicht kalt ließ… wenn man das von einem Vampir sagen konnte. Nie in meinem Leben hatte mich ein Mädchen so gefangen genommen wie sie, nie hätte ich geahnt, was die anderen schon längst gesehen hatten: dass ich mich in dieses zerbrechliche Wesen verliebt hatte. Ihr Duft war wie eine Droge, die mich anzog, süchtig machte, mich nicht mehr von ihr loskommen ließ.

Doch ich hatte es nicht wahrhaben wollen. Ich kämpfte mit mir, wollte dem Rausch ihres Blutes entfliehen, wollte mich dieser Liebe verweigern. Ich hielt sie für nicht angebracht, nicht schicklich, sie würde das Mädchen zerstören. Das zarte Menschenwesen in den Fängen eines Vampirs. Ich wollte sie beschützen, indem ich sie vor mir bewahrte, und mehr als einmal floh ich vor ihr. Oder floh ich vor mir selbst?

Ich glaubte schon lange nicht mehr an die Liebe. Ich glaubte nicht mehr, dass eine Frau mein Herz berühren konnte, denn es schlug schon seit Jahrzehnten nicht mehr. Warum sollte es für eine Frau schlagen? Warum sollte das einer Frau für mich schlagen? Ich hatte schon Tanya abgewiesen, die um mich geworben hatte, mich nie vergessen konnte und unglücklich war, weil ich mich ihr verweigerte. Dabei war sie schön wie der Morgen, klug und empfindsam. Sie war ein Bild von einer Frau. Aber ich war vor ihr geflohen, obwohl sie mein Herz nicht kalt gelassen hatte. Vielleicht gerade deswegen. Ich war geflohen, und meine ganze Familie war mit mir gekommen.

Und wieder hatte mich die Liebe entdeckt und mir eine Frau zugeführt. Diesmal ein jugendliches Menschenmädchen. Lange hatte ich mich gesträubt, mich jeder Einsicht verwehrt, dass sie mich erobert hatte im Fluge und ich nur nicht wahrhaben wollte, dass sie die Stärkere war von uns beiden, denn sie konnte zulassen, dass ihr Herz für einen Herzlosen schlug, während ich sie noch bewahren wollte vor der Bestie, die nach ihrem Blut dürstete. Es war ihr Blut, dass mich magisch anzog, dieser berauschende, unbeschreibliche Duft, der sie umhüllte und sie zu etwas machte, das man mit Erdbeeren und Champagner noch am ehesten vergleichen konnte: süß, zart, vollmundig und prickelnd. Und doch lernte ich mich zu beherrschen, lernte den Blutrausch zu unterdrücken und sie nicht zu töten, sondern zu berühren, zu küssen, zu liebkosen. Es war eine harte Prüfung, der Grat war schmal, aber ich erkannte, dass sie tatsächlich keine Angst vor mir verspürte, dem Biest, das an der Seite der Schönen daher schritt. Und sie lehrte mich die Liebe.

Sie öffnete sich, obwohl ich mich ihr immer wieder verschloss. Sie lief schon, wo ich mühsam lernen musste zu stehen. Dabei war sie genauso unerfahren in der Liebe wie ich. Doch sie ließ sie zu, während ich ihr den Rücken kehrte, und sie musste mich an der Hand nehmen, um mich zu ihr führen, während ich mich immer wieder losriss und davon rannte. Ich hatte es ihr so schwer gemacht, aber sie hatte beharrlich an uns geglaubt.

Und wie hatte ich es ihr gedankt? Sie wollte so viel, und ich gab ihr so wenig. Sie dürstete, und ich verweigerte ihr den Trank. Sie wollte Liebe, und ich wolle erst die Ehe. Warum nur? Warum hatte ich nicht über meinen Schatten springen können? Warum hatte ich mich ihr nie hingeben können? Sie war sich so sicher, dass ich sie nie verletzt hätte. Warum habe ich ihr nicht glauben können? Warum hatte ich sie immer nur von mir fern gehalten, anstatt ihr meinen eisigen Körper zu schenken, so wie ich ihr schon längst mein ewig schweigendes Herz geschenkt hatte? Immer dachte ich, wir hätten die Ewigkeit noch vor uns, dabei war unsere Zeit so sehr beschränkt.

Und ich engstirniger Narr ließ diese heilige Zeit auch noch so sinnlos verstreichen, indem ich sie verließ und einfach wegrannte. Sie überlebte die Einsamkeit als Tote unter den Lebenden, als leere Hülle, denn ihre Seele war zerstört. Ich hatte sie auf dem Gewissen. Und sie spielte mit dem Tod, riskierte ihr Leben, ein ums andere Mal, und wenn ER nicht gewesen wäre, dann stände ich längst an ihrem kalten Grab. Er hatte ihr Herz wieder zum Leben erweckt, hatte es mit Wärme gefüllt, seiner Wärme, von der er so viel hatte, so reichlich und im Überfluss. Und als auch er sich zum Monster verwandelte, da sah sie nur den Jungen, der um sie warb, dessen Seele menschlich geblieben war, und vor dem sie sich nicht fürchtete, wie sie auch den Vampir nicht abgewehrt hatte. Sie war so erfüllt von seinem Strahlen, dieser betörenden Hitze, die mir nie gegeben war, und sie erhörte sein Werben, auch wenn sie es sich nie eingestand. Ihr Herz schlug in seinem Takt, ihr Leben war geleitet von seiner Kraft, und doch hielt sie an der Liebe zu dem Schattenwesen fest.

Als ich zurückkehrte, ließ sie ihn stehen, aber der Schlag ihres Herzens war weiter mit dem seinen verbunden. Sie ignorierte es, und so sehr ich um sie kämpfte, so konnte ich doch seine fordernde Kraft nie übertrumpfen. Ich war ihm voraus an Erfahrung, und ich schlug manche Schlacht um des Engels Gunst. Es schien, dass ich gewann, doch wusste ich, dass er nie verlor. Ich konnte spüren, wie sie durchdrungen war von ihm, wie ihr Herz sich nach ihm sehnte, wie ihr Körper reagiert, wenn sie ihm nahe war. Und doch gehörte sie mir.

Ich jedoch hatte mich dem Drängen ihres Körpers verweigert. Ich hatte sie aufsparen wollen wie ein unsäglich wertvolles Geschenk. Sie sollte unberührt bleiben, bewahrt, bis der große Moment kam. Dieser heilige Augenblick, an dem ich die Schleifen aufziehen, die Hüllen entfernen würde. Ich wollte ihn zelebrieren, diesen Akt, an dem wir verschmelzen würden, uns vereinen, ein Wesen in zwei Körpern werden würden. Und sie hatte mir jede Bitte gewährt. Aber ich hatte ihr drängendes Herz vergessen, ihr Bedürfnis nach Nähe, die schwelende Lust ihres jugendlichen Körpers. Ich hatte mich ihr versagt, wo sie mich so begehrte, ich hatte mich verweigert, wo sie sich so sehr sehnte. Wollte ich sie erst reinwaschen von dem Geruch des Wolfes, der ständig an ihr haftete?

Erst meinte ich, ihre Liebe sei mir sicher, doch er gab nicht auf. Auch er konnte spüren, was tief in ihr vergraben war, und er gab keine Ruhe, bis er es ans Licht gezerrt hatte. Und so stand sie da, zerrissen zwischen Wolf und Vampir.

Dachte ich erst, ich hätte sie erobert, so musste ich erkennen, dass ich weit entfernt von meinem Ziel war. Zuerst blieben mir ihre Gedanken verschlossen, doch ich Geist öffnete sich langsam und ließ mich ein, so wie sie Vertrauen zu mir gewann und ihre Liebe zu mir erblühte. Ich hatte es ihr nie verraten, barg dieses Geheimnis, verleugnete es und kam mir dabei vor wie ein Spion, der einen verbotenen Blick in ihre Seele wagte. Und ich war überwältig. Noch nie sah ich eine Seele so erfüllt von Gefühlen, erblickte ich ein solches Meer an Liebe, auf dessen glatte Oberfläche ich blickte, bis der Stein hinein geworfen wurde. Nie mehr kam er zur Ruhe, dieser Ozean an unbändiger Liebe, und sie Stürme ihres Lebens häuften Wellen auf, unter denen sie zu ertrinken drohte. Ich hatte diesen Stein geworfen, ich hatte sie hinab gezogen in die grausigen Tiefen der Einsamkeit, sie ertränkt in ihrer Verzweiflung. Und er hatte sie zurück an die Oberfläche geholt, an die Luft, die Sonne, das Leben. Nun musste ich mit ihm leben und sie mit ihm teilen. Der ewige Kampf von Feuer und Eis hatte begonnen.

Es wurde zur täglichen Qual, und mir stach die Brust, wenn ich spürte, dass ich wieder eine Schlacht verloren hatte. Mal verlor ich an Gebiet, mal eroberte ich es mir wieder zurück, und Trug und Schein übernahmen die Regie, um meinen Engel noch zu halten. Dann ihr Abschied von ihm, dieser unsagbare Schmerz, diese grauenhafte Qual, die sie sich selbst abverlangte. Sie tat alles Menschenmögliche, um ihm zu entsagen, sie begrub ihre Gefühle, brannte einen Teil ihres Herzens nieder und brachte mir die Asche als Opfer dar. Sie meinte, sie sei verstummt, diese unbändige Liebe zu ihm, doch wusste ich es besser, denn ihre Gefühle würden auch im Dunkeln weiter blühen, der Teil ihres Herzens wieder wachsen, unaufhaltbar, unaufhörlich. Die Macht war zu stark. Und doch ehrte es sie, da sie den Versuch gewagt hatte, da sie alles gegeben hatte, was ihre Seele zu geben aufbrachte. Hatte ich zu viel verlangt? Nahm ich damit ihre eigene Zerstörung in Kauf? Ihren eigenen Untergang?

Heute weiß ich, dass ich den Dolch im Eifer des Gefechts zu tief in die Brust des Gegners gerammt hatte, dass ich zu heftig zugestoßen hatte in meiner Not, sie nicht an ihn zu verlieren. Ihr Herz blutete, als ich das seine zerriss, ihr Schmerz war so groß wie der seine, und ihre Gedanken verschlossen sich wieder vor mir. Sie schloss mich aus ihrem Kopf aus, und doch blieb sie bei mir. Ihr Glaube an unsere Liebe war unerschütterlich, und ich es nicht wert, sie zu verdienen. Und gerade als ich meinte, den Krieg tatsächlich doch noch gewonnen zu haben, da kam eine erneute Wende und warf mich endgültig aus dem Spiel.

Nun war es zu spät. Ihre Lippen, die sonst Rosenduft versprühten, sie stanken nun nach Höllenhund, der Kuss, der mir den Himmel auf die Erde geholt hatte, eröffnete mir auf einmal die Tore der Unterwelt. Das Schicksal war grausam und spielte mir einen üblen Streich. Den betörendsten Duft, den ich kannte, verwandelte es in den Odem der Hölle, und ich konnte nur erahnen, was ich mir selbst versagt hatte.

Es war vorbei, und ich wusste es schon, als ihre Wolfszähne in meinen Hals fuhren. Sie hatte meinen Körper nicht wirklich verletzen können, aber es sprengte mein Herz, als mir klar wurde, was mit ihr geschehen war. Und ich wusste schon damals, dass unser Schicksal besiegelt war und hatte erkennen müssen, dass unsere Liebe wie Sand zwischen meinen Fingern zerrann. Mir war klar, dass sie sich auch dieser Einsicht verweigern würde, wie sie sich allem verweigert hatte, was sich zwischen uns stellen wollte. Aber hier gab es keine Chance mehr, dagegen anzukämpfen. Diese Schlacht war aussichtslos.

In den Wochen, die ich von ihr getrennt verbringen musste, prügelte sich mir diese Einsicht in mein Herz, und es wurde so kalt, wie es zuvor gewesen war. Ich hatte aufgegeben, hatte mich dem Schicksal gebeugt, das so hart mit mir umsprang und mir alles verwehrte, was ich jemals begehrt hatte. Hatte ich es zu sehr heraus gefordert? Oder mich gar zu wenig eingesetzt? Rächte es sich für meinen Hochmut? Hatte ich zu viel gewollt? Oder hatte ich eher zu lange gezaudert, sie zu einer der unseren zu machen? Mit diesen Fragen musste ich nun für immer leben.

Sie war mir genommen worden, unwiderruflich, und ich wusste, dass ich zu ihr gehen und es ihr klar machen musste, ohne dass sie dabei zerbrach, wo ihre zarte Seele eh schon lange einen Riss hatte. Ununterbrochen hatte ich die grauenhaften Bilder vor Augen, die seine Erinnerungen schon einmal herauf beschworen hatten: das leblose Mädchen mit dunklen Ringen unter den Augen, abgemagert und ausgezehrt, eine wandelnde Leiche, ein Schatten ihrer selbst. Und wieder musste ich sie verlassen, diesmal für immer. Und ich fand nicht den Mut, nicht die Kraft, um mich zu erheben und zu ihr zu gehen. Es gab keinen Ausweg mehr, keine Lösung, keine Möglichkeit, die Wahrheit einfach auszublenden. Vielleicht hatten wir das bereits viel zu oft getan, die Wahrheit ignoriert und uns darüber hinweg gesetzt, dass Vampir und Mensch, Jäger und Opfer einfach nicht zusammen gehörten. Vielleicht war dies nur ein Wink, dass ich endlich bei meinesgleichen blieb. Aber der Preis war zu hoch, und ich meinte zu vergehen, unterzugehen in meinem Leid.

Ohne Alice hätte ich es nie geschafft herzukommen, ohne sie und ihre Hilfe hätte ich nicht den Mumm gehabt, durch das Fenster zu steigen in ihr Zimmer, das erfüllt war von diesem widerlichen Geruch, mich an ihre Seite zu legen und zu warten, was sie sagen würde. Und dann hatte Bella es mir so leicht gemacht, so unverdient leicht, denn sie hatte mir die Entscheidung abgenommen, hatte selbst gehandelt, mich abgewiesen, weggeschickt und mir so erspart, ihr erneut das Herz zu brechen. Es war schon längst zerbrochen, zumindest schlug es nicht mehr für mich. Wohl für den anderen... ich wäre froh darum. Dieses Mal.

Und nun saß ich hier in den Sitz des Wagens gepresst, den Alice auf Höchstgeschwindigkeit brachte, und floh vor dem einzigen Wesen, das ich je wirklich geliebt hatte. Wenn ich zu Tränen fähig gewesen wäre, dann hätte ich sie jetzt vergossen. Aber meine Augen blieben trocken wie mein Herz leer. Immer noch sah ich ihr Gesicht vor mir und hörte ihre Worte, die wie Donnerhall durch mein Innerstes fuhren: „Edward, ich liebe dich nicht mehr!"

Auch wenn es genau das war, was ich eigentlich bezwecken wollte, so traf mich der Klang ihrer Stimme doch hart wie eine Klinge, schnitt tief ins Fleisch, durchbohrte mich. Sie hatte mir die Worte aus dem Mund genommen, und doch trafen sie mich mit voller Wucht.

Alice schaute besorgt zu mir herüber. „Geht es dir gut?"

Ich lachte nur sarkastisch auf. Wie sollte es mir gut gehen? Sie hatte mich gerade verlassen, mein Engel auf Erden war aus meinem Leben getreten. Ich sah immer noch ihr Gesicht vor mir, die großen Augen, der sinnliche Mund, die blasse Haut, die so zart und durchsichtig ihre Züge bedeckte. Seide auf Glas. Diese weichen, braunen Augen, die so gar nicht zu einem Wolf passen wollten. Und doch war sie einer geworden, und alles hatte so kommen müssen.

So mancher sagt, die Welt vergeht in Feuer,  
so mancher sagt, in Eis.  
Nach dem, was ich von Lust gekostet,  
halt ich´s mit denen, die das Feuer vorziehn.  
Doch müsst sie zweimal untergehn,  
kenn ich den Hass wohl gut genug, zu wissen,  
das für die Zerstörung Eis auch bestens ist und sicher reicht.

Mein Feuer, meine Sonne hatte mich verlassen, und ich würde ein zweites Mal untergehen. Ich lachte grimmig auf - wie gut die Verse passten. Zurück ins Eis, das meinen Körper eh schon seit Ewigkeiten umfasste.  
Aber es lag an mir, Feuer in mein Herz zu lassen, und ich sollte von ihr wenigstens gelernt haben, dies zuzulassen.

oooOOOooo

Uff, geschafft. Edward entfleucht, und ihr habt eine Menge erfahren, wie er die ganze Sache sah. Stimmt ihr ihm zu? Oder war er verblendet? Was haltet ihr von seiner Sicht von Jacob? Schreibt mir, ich bin sehr gespannt…

Einen dicken Advents-Knuffel

Eure Hi 


	17. Dammbruch

So, wieder geht es weiter… Bella fährt los zu Jacob und alle sind sehr gespannt, was sie dort erwartet…

Viel Spaß beim Lesen, und lasst mir einen Kommi da.

Eure Hi-chan

Dammbruch

Die Fahrt zu Jacob kam mir endlos lange vor, dabei war die Strecke doch so kurz. Der magische Mond beleuchtete die einsame Straße, die so spät nachts völlig verlassen vor mir lag. Immer noch wartete ich darauf, dass der Schmerz einsetzte. Ich war es so gewohnt, dass etwas, das mit Edward zu tun hatte, unsägliche Schmerzen bereitete, aber es wollten sich keine einstellen. Im Gegenteil. Ein gewisses Hochgefühl ereilte mich, von dem ich nicht wusste, woher es kam. Warum war ich so aufgeregt? Ich fühlte mich an, als ob ich Fieber hätte, meine Hände wurden feucht und mir entglitt beinahe das Lenkrad.

Irgendwie war ich froh, dass ich alles hinter mir hatte, dass dieser Schwebezustand, in dem ich mich über Wochen befunden hatte, endgültig vorüber war, auch wenn ich es immer noch unvorstellbar fand, dass meine Liebe zu Edward wirklich verschwunden sein sollte. Hatte sie sich einfach so in Luft aufgelöst? Oder war es ein schleichender Vorgang gewesen, den ich gar nicht richtig registriert hatte? Ich wusste nur noch, dass der Zauber, der mich sonst umfing, verflogen war, als ich ihn heute Nacht erblickt hatte.

Die ganze Zeit hatte ich nicht mehr gewusst, wohin ich gehörte, und egal was ich tat, es war falsch gewesen und hatte meine Mitmenschen nur verletzt. Nein, eigentlich hatte ich nur Jacob verletzt, und Leah war die einzige, die mir das so deutlich und mit aller Wucht mitten ins Gesicht geschleudert hatte. Bestimmt hasste sie mich für alles, was ich Jacob angetan hatte… denn ich hasste mich selbst dafür. Ich war weggerannt vor Scham.

Aber nun… fühlte ich mich auf einmal so frei. Ich musste nichts mehr verbergen… nichts mehr verstecken… mir nichts mehr vormachen… auf nichts mehr Rücksicht nehmen.

Dieses seltsame Gefühl der Freiheit durchdrang mich dermaßen intensiv. War ich so froh, weil Edward weg war? Ich fühlte in mich hinein und empfand lediglich ein dumpfes Bedauern. Nein, es war nicht wegen Edward…

Was war nur mit mir los?

Ich konnte vor lauter Zittern kaum noch fahren, und das Steuer entglitt fast meinen Händen. Vorsichtig ging ich vom Gas und ließ den alten Transporter ausrollen. Bis er stand, meinte ich schon zu ersticken. Diese Stelle kannte ich doch. Schon einmal hatte ich hier gestanden, weil ich nicht mehr in der Lage gewesen war zu fahren. Damals war ich von Jacob nachhause gefahren, nachdem er so schwer verwundet worden war und wir uns gerade an seinem Krankenbett unsere Liebe gestanden hatten – eine Liebe, die trotzdem so sinnlos gewesen war, weil ich ihn im gleichen Augenblick wieder verlassen hatte, um Edward zu heiraten und mit ihm wegzuziehen. Damals hatte ich nicht mehr fahren können, weil es mich regelrecht zerrissen hatte. Dabei hatte ich noch so mühsam versucht, diese Liebe zu verbergen, damit ich keinem wehtat. Und dann wurde ich Meister darin, sie komplett zu verdrängen, damit ich weiter leben konnte, um meinen Weg zu gehen, den ich mir ausgesucht hatte und der so deutlich vor mir gelegen hatte.

Die Wahrheit, die ich jetzt langsam erkannte, nahm mir den Atem. Mein Herz raste, das Blut rauschte in meinen Adern. Zum ersten Mal seit Wochen hatte ich so etwas wie eine klare Sicht, und diese war nur noch von einem erfüllt: von Jacob.

Überlebensgroß sah ich ihn vor mir, sein wunderschönes Gesicht, die blitzenden, schwarzen Augen unter den dunklen, geraden Brauen, die sanften Erhebungen der Wangenknochen, das kleine Grübchen am Kinn, die vollen Lippen und seine schimmernden, weißen Zahnreihen, wenn er lachte…aber das hatte er so selten getan in den letzten Wochen. Ich wusste, dass die Enttäuschung aus ihm sprach, sowie Schmerz und Qual, die mir Leah so deutlich vor Augen geführt hatte und vor der ich diese immer hatte verschließen wollen.

Seufzend lehnte ich den heißen Kopf gegen das kühle Lenkrad. Ich war vollkommen erhitzt.

Die Flut der Bilder nahm zu. Ich schloss die Augen, doch es wurde immer schlimmer. Wie in einer Collage formten sich Erinnerungen, reihte sich Szene an Szene aneinander, jagten sich Gedanken, die ich so lange mit aller Macht unterdrückt hatte. Nun bahnten sie sich einen Weg in mein Gehirn und überfluteten es restlos.

Ich sah Jacob mit noch langen Haaren, rabenschwarz und glatt, die ihm weit über die Schulterblätter reichten, mit dem breiten Lächeln auf dem kindlichen Gesicht am Strand in La Push, wie er damals an meinen Lippen hing. Und wie groß er mir erschienen war, als ich ihn dann nach langer Zeit wieder sah, als er mit so großer Leichtigkeit die schweren Motorräder von der Ladefläche hob. Dabei war das nur die Ankündigung all der Veränderungen, die sein Körper noch durchmachen würde. So selbstverständlich hatte er mich aufgenommen, ohne auch nur ein Wort zu fragen. Ich erinnerte mich wie heute an die Hände, die so geschickt das Werkzeug benutzen, die so behutsam, ja beinahe zärtlich am Metall entlang strichen und mit größerer Gewissenhaftigkeit arbeiteten, als sie ein Sechszehnjähriger sonst aufzubringen vermochte. Und trotz der Ernsthaftigkeit, die er bei seiner Arbeit bewies, war da immer sein spöttisches Grinsen, sein schallendes Lachen, die Scherze, die er mit rauer, kehliger Stimme zum Besten gab. Und ich war ständig hinter ihm gewesen, neben ihm, um ihn - er war damals mein Lebensmittelpunkt gewesen, meine persönliche Sonne, die ich umkreiste. Ich erinnerte mich noch so gut, wie er meine Hand ergriff, wann immer ihm danach war, so unbeschwert, so unbefangen, so leicht. Er war mein bester Freund, mein Bruder, mein Gefährte, und nichts konnte uns trennen.

Nur er wollte nicht mein Bruder sein…

Und mir wurde bewusst, dass sich auch bei mir etwas verändert hatte. Ich hatte es damals nicht bemerkt, nicht wirklich. Meine Gefühle waren viel zu sehr an Edward gebunden gewesen, die Schmerzen über seinen Verlust waren viel zu groß, als dass ich es wirklich erfasst hätte. Aber als wir die Maschinen ausprobierten, als ich so schlimm gestürzt war und er dafür so spielerisch leicht auf seinem Motorrad daher preschte, als er sich das Shirt auszog und es mir gab, damit ich mir das Blut abwischen konnte, weil er nichts anderes hatte, da drang es zum ersten Mal in mein Bewusstsein, dass dieser unscheinbare Junge tatsächlich ein Mann war, der dazu auch noch einen atemberaubenden Körper hatte. „Du bist irgendwie schön!", hatte ich gestammelt. Mehr war mir damals in meiner Befangenheit nicht dazu eingefallen, mehr hatte mein kaputtes Herz nicht bis zu meiner Zunge vordringen lassen. Und trotz seines Scherzes, mit dem er alles abtat, war ich mehr Frau für ihn geworden, als mir lieb gewesen war. Und ich erinnerte mich an feste Arme, die mich umschlangen, an Umarmungen, die mir teilweise die Luft raubten, an seinen Kopf auf meinen Haaren, an seine vollen, geschwungenen Lippen, die sich meinen näherten, seine flehende Blicke…

Mir schwindelte, und doch nahm die Flut an Bilden weiter zu. Jede Sekunde, die ich mit ihm jemals verbracht hatte, schien auf einmal aufzuerstehen, sich mir mit blanker Gewalt in mein Gedächtnis zu schieben, nachdem ich alles, was mit ihm zu tun hatte, die ganze Zeit so vehement versteckt hatte, verborgen und unter einen Teppich gekehrt. Und nun brach dieses Behältnis auseinander und überschüttete mich mit seinem Inhalt. Mir fehlte fast die Kraft zu atmen.

Ich erinnerte mich an den abrupten Wandel, die kurzen Haare, das verbitterte Gesicht, Schatten über finsteren Augen, Groll und Zorn, und ein Körper, der dabei alle Grenzen zu sprengen schien, mit Muskeln wo man hinsah, der strotze vor unbändiger Kraft und doch gepaart war mit Schnelligkeit, Anmut und Geschmeidigkeit. Er war erfüllt gewesen von bitterer Enttäuschung, Trauer, Schmerz, und noch mehr Wut.

Das Rad der Erinnerungen drehte sich schneller… zeigte mir entblößte Zähne, Drohungen und Angriff. Ein brauner Körper, der explodierte und zu dem rostbraunen Wolf wurde. Ein wildes Tier, gigantisch groß, mit fruchterregenden Fangzähnen und bedrohlichem Brüllen brachte Tod und Zerstörung… und kauerte an meiner Seite wie ein Schoßhund. Und wieder die Zartheit, die in seinen Händen lag, wenn er mich berührte. Und dann wieder Jacob, wie er gegen sein Motorrad lehnte, zwei Meter groß, alle überragend, finster und furchteinflößend, ängstliche Blicke, die auf ihm ruhten, und wie er langsam den Kopf drehte und mich aus den tiefliegenden Augen mit dieser emotionslosen Miene anblickte, die mich so schmerzte. Oder der Gegensatz dazu, sein Gesicht, das wie eine Sonne erstrahlte, wenn er mich sah. Und dann… das Lächeln, diese schimmernden Zähne, die funkelnden Augen, seine Hände, die meine hielten, seine Arme, die mich umfassten. Mein Gesicht in seinen großen Händen, sein heißer Atem auf meiner Haut, seine Lippen auf meinen, so hart, so brutal und fordernd… und dann so weich und süß…

Ich keuchte, und in meinem Magen tobte etwas, was mit Schmetterlingen nicht mehr vergleichbar war. Eher mit wild gewordenen Drachen. Mir schwindelte, und ich rutschte fast vom Fahrersitz herunter. Es fühlte sich schlimmer an als eine Stunde Karussellfahren. Ich war entsetzt. Entsetzt, dass mein Verstand in der Lage war, so etwas auferstehen zu lassen, dass mein Körper fähig war, sich dermaßen schwindelig zu fühlen. So etwas hatte ich noch nie gefühlt. Und Edward hatte meinem Körper viel entlockt.

Und da wusste ich es. Ich erkannte endlich, dass das, was ich mit purer Gewalt mit Stumpf und Stiel ausgerottet zu haben meinte, lebte. Immer noch! Stur und beharrlich… Dass der verkohlte Teil meines Herzens, der, den ich bis auf die Grundmauern nieder gebrannt hatte, längst wieder auferstanden war. Wie der Vogel Phönix, der leuchtend und glänzend aus der Asche aufstieg, so war dieser Teil meines Herzens wieder gewachsen.

Phönix, wie die Stadt, in der ich so lange gewohnt hatte. War das ein Zeichen für mich?

Ich hatte diesen abgerissenen Teil die ganze Zeit ignoriert, dachte, er wäre nicht mehr da, hatte ihn nicht mehr wahrhaben wollen, ihn unterdrückt. Ich hatte mich nur noch auf Edward konzentriert, nur er war mir noch wichtig gewesen. Ich hatte mich für ihn entschieden, war entschlossen gewesen, ihn zu heiraten. Jacob sollte in meinem Leben keine Rolle mehr spielen. So hatte ich es mir zumindest vorgestellt.

‚Keine Tränen mehr für Jacob Black!'

Aber dieser andere Teil meines Herzen, der war immer noch da, diese Liebe war immer noch da. Unentdeckt und unbeobachtet war sie gewachsen, wie eine Blume, die sich hartnäckig und zäh unter dem Asphalt durchbohrte, bis sie ihre Blüte ans Licht brachte. Nichts konnte sie aufhalten, nichts begraben. Dieser Liebe war riesig geworden, sie ließ mich erbeben, sie heftete meine Augen auf ihn, wann immer ich diesen Jungen sah. Er zog mich magisch an, in diese Hütte, an seine Seite, und ich erkannte nur zu deutlich, wie mächtig meine Gefühle für ihn geworden waren. Wie hatte ich das nur übersehen können?

Ich hatte ihn schützen wollen… ich wusste ja, er war weggelaufen, weil alles mehr war, als er ertragen konnte. Trotzdem war er zurückgekommen, um mir zu helfen. Er wollte mich nicht alleine lassen mit all der Veränderung, dem Wandel, meiner Angst und Furcht. Er hatte mir die Vertrautheit geboten, den schützenden Hafen, den ich in den letzten Wochen so dringend gebraucht hatte, der mir half, das alles durchzustehen. Und ich habe ihn dafür bewahren wollen vor dem Schmerz, den meine Nähe mit sich brachte. Ich hatte mich so panisch auf Abstand gehalten, ich hatte mich so streng an meine eigenen Regeln gehalten, um ihm ja nicht weh zu tun, dass ich mich gar nicht mehr gefragt hatte, was ich eigentlich für ihn empfand.

Ich wollte es auch gar nicht mehr wissen. Mir selbst hatte die Trennung von ihm ebenfalls große Schmerzen bereitet, und seit damals hatte ich meine Gefühle für ihn einfach in eine Schachtel gepackt und den Deckel zugemacht. Zusätzlich war ich abgelenkt, war dauernd beschäftigt - und hatte nur auf Edward gewartet.

Und das mit Edward war nun so schnell vorbei gegangen. Ich hatte erkannt. Und gehandelt. Ich hatte das umgesetzt, was ich gefühlt, besser nicht mehr gefühlt hatte, ich hatte das getan, was ich tun musste, um wieder einen Schritt weiter zu kommen, um den Veränderungen gerecht zu werden, die sich in meinem Leben ergeben hatten. Nichts blieb, wie es war. Und ich hatte den Schritt getan. Und den nächsten wusste ich auch schon. Es lag deutlich vor mir.

Ich raffte mich wieder auf. Die Zeit des Wartens war vorbei. Ich war vollkommen euphorisch und fühlte mich wie beschwipst. Ich wollte nur noch zu ihm, so schnell wie möglich. Ich rammte den ersten Gang ins Getriebe und gab Gas, doch sobald ich in die Nähe der weinrot gestrichenen Hütte kam, fuhr ich so leise wie möglich an den Wegrand und stellte den schnaufenden Transporter ab. Die klapprige Türe schloss ich fast ohne Geräusche.

Die Haustüre war unabgeschlossen wie immer, und ich bewegte sie langsam, damit sie nicht quietschte. Den Weg zu seinem Zimmer fand ich auch in der Dunkelheit, und schon hatte ich die Türe erreicht, hinter der lag, was ich schon so vermisst hatte. Das große Bett lag im sanften Schein des roten, vollen Mondes, und ich konnte nur vage seine Gestalt erkennen. Meine Augen hatten sich noch nicht ganz an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt. Ich streifte schnell die Schuhe ab und ließ die Jacke fallen, die ich schon ausgezogen hatte, weil ich sie doch eh nicht brauchte. Mein Herz fing an wie verrückt zu pochen, jetzt, hier, wo es doch vorher die ganze Zeit geschwiegen hatte. Ich hatte schon Angst, dass ich ihn allein damit wecken würde.

Er lag wie immer quer über das ganze Bett, die Decke bedeckte nur noch die schmalen Hüften und seine langen Beinen, sein Oberkörper war wie immer nackt. Sanft hob und senkte sich der mächtige Brustkorb. Er atmete geräuschlos, vielleicht schlief er noch nicht lange, und ich hatte wieder den Verdacht, dass er sich doch in meinem Garten herum getrieben hatte und gerade erst zurückgekommen war. Meinen Chevy einzuholen war für ihn keine große Kunst. Und er schlief schnell ein, wenn er müde war.

Jetzt, wo ich wirklich hier war, so dicht neben ihm, war ich vollkommen befangen. Da lag ein ganzes Bett voll Mann vor mir. Ich betrachtete seinen muskulösen Körper, konnte langsam seine entspannten Züge im fahlen Mondlicht erkennen. Er strahlte eine solche geballte Ladung Erotik aus, die mir bisher nie so deutlich aufgefallen war und mich nun vollkommen schwindelig machte. Dieser Junge war Testosteron pur, so ganz anders als Edward, der immer so verhalten, so zurückhaltend, ja geradezu leidend wirkte. Jacob strotzte vor Kraft und Selbstbewusstsein, und trotzdem hatte er eine so natürliche Eleganz und Schönheit wie auch eine gewisse Bescheidenheit an sich.

Ich war wohl nicht vorsichtig genug, als ich mich sachte auf die Bettkante setzte. Ich bemerkte, dass er wach wurde und seinen Kopf leicht hob, um zu prüfen, was los war. Als er mich erkannte, rutsche er hoch und setzte sich wortlos aufrecht mit dem Rücken gegen das hohe Kopfteil, dabei schob er einen Arm angewinkelt hinter seinen Kopf. Er schien abzuwarten, was ich ihm wohl unterbreiten wollte. Dabei spürte ich seinen Blick auf meinem Gesicht mehr, als dass ich ihn sah, nur seine dunklen Augen glänzten ein wenig.

Eigentlich hätte ich mich ihm am liebsten sofort an den Hals geworfen und ihn gedrückt. Aber ich konnte mich nicht bewegen. Verdammt! Jetzt hatte ich ihm endlich mal etwas Schönes zu sagen, und nun saß ich da und bekam kein Wort heraus. Ich schaute ihn nur an, strich mit meinem Blick über seinen Körper, über den muskulösen Bauch, die breite Brust, den sehnigen Hals entlang, über die geschwungenen Kanten seines Kinns bis hin zu diesen Lippen, die mich magisch anzogen. Gerne hätte ich diese Spur mit meinen Fingern nachgezogen, aber das traute ich mich nicht. Sie hätten auch viel zu sehr gezittert.

Er saß auch einfach nur so da, und ich meinte, ein kleines, spöttisches Lächeln in seinen Mundwinkeln zu sehen, oder hatte ich mich getäuscht? Rein gar nichts ging von ihm aus, keine Aufforderung, kein Entgegenkommen. Er saß nur stumm da und schaute mich an, und ich war noch befangener als zuvor, und auch ein wenig enttäuscht. Er machte es mir auch verdammt schwer.

Ich riss all meinen Mumm zusammen, kniete mich neben ihn auf das Bett und schwang ein Bein über seinen Körper. Gott, woher nahm ich nur den Mut? Ich setzte das Knie wieder neben seinem Brustkorb ab und beugte mich dann über ihn, wobei ich deutlich seinen heißen Körper unter mir spürte. Mir war augenblicklich genauso heiß. Vorsichtig schielte ich zu ihm hoch, wie er reagierte. Er zog die schwarzen Brauen ein wenig zusammen und ich sah, dass er die Nasenflügel kraus zog. Was hatte er nur? Wenn, dann roch ich nach Hund wie er auch. Dabei konnte ich das gar nie riechen, nur die Vampire machten so einen Terz darum. Aber ich wollte mich jetzt nicht bange machen lassen, und bevor ich zu lange nachdachte, streckte ich einfach beide Arme nach ihm aus. Wie in Zeitlupe strich ich mit meinen Handflächen an seinen Wangen entlang, und ein Prickeln schoss meine Arme hoch bis in die Ellbogen. Ich erfasste sanft sein Gesicht, ließ die zittrigen Fingerspitzen an seinen Wangenknochen entlang wandern bis hinauf zu seinen pochenden Schläfen, die ich dann bedeckte. Er schaute mich leicht fragend an, hielt aber immer noch still. Allein sein Gesicht in meinen Händen zu halten, warf mich beinahe um, und ich musste meinen Atem beruhigen, weil ich merkte, dass ich ziemlich keuchte. Mein Herz pochte wie verrückt und die Drachen sprangen Trampolin in meinem Bauch.

Ich hielt inne, dann beugte ich meinen Kopf weiter zu ihm hinab, näherte mich ihm immer mehr, aber ich berührte ihn nicht. Ich schloss die Augen und spürte die unglaubliche Ladung, die in der Luft lag. Allein sein Atem auf meiner Haut reichte aus, um mich vollkommen verrückt zu machen. Alle Härchen meines Körpers stellten sich auf, und ich war mir sicher, dass um meine Gestalt ein blaues Licht leuchten würde. In meinem Kopf begann sich alles zu drehen, und ich vergrößerte den Abstand wieder, um klarer zu werden.

Aber es gab keine Rettung mehr.

Wieder beugte mich über ihn, senkte den Kopf und da kam sie: die Explosion, als ich seine Lippen gerade mal sacht berührte. Sie war so heftig, wie wenn ich mich verwandelte und das Tier aus mir heraus platze, und ich zitterte genauso. Es war so ganz anders als all die brutalen, rohen Küsse, die er mir schon geraubt hatte. Und doch war der letzte Kuss damals auf dem Berg, den er mir gegeben hatte, eine Andeutung von dem, was sich mir gerade auftat. Seine Lippen waren vorsichtig und unendlich weich, und ich schien zu brennen, als ich sie spürte. Ich löste mich wieder, konnte nur flach über die sanften Konturen streichen, sie fester zu berühren hätte mich in Flammen aufgehen lassen. Ich fuhr mit meinen Händen langsam in seine struppigen, halblangen Haare und griff fester hinein, während ich meine Wangen in geringem Abstand über seine bewegte. Dabei atmete ich reichlich angestrengt, denn ich konnte mich kaum noch zurück halten, aber ich wollte auch nicht über ihn herfallen. Ich schloss die Augen, suchte seine Lippen wieder und legte meine so unendlich sanft auf seine wie ich nur konnte. Meine ganze Liebe für ihn lag in dieser Berührung, mein Herz war auf Reise gegangen seinen Körper zu besuchen.

Ich vertiefte die Bewegung, erhöhte sanft den Druck, und ich spürte, wie Leben in seinen Lippen kam. Mein Mund tastete seinen ab, strich weit hinaus bis über die hohen Wangenknochen, um wieder zurück zu kehren und von ihm begrüßt zu werden. Das war ein vollkommen anderer Jacob, aber ich spürte, dass dies der echte war, der sich nichts mehr beweisen musste, der keinen Sieg erringen und kein Spiel spielen musste. Er war wahr und aufrichtig, und er war so unendlich süß und verlockend wie ein ganzer Stock voll Honig.

Ein Ruck ging durch seinen Körper, und ich dachte schon einen kurzen Augenblick, er wolle mich wegstoßen. Aber dann drückte er mir seinen Mund entgegen, und ich spürte seine Finger, die sich zittrig durch meine Haare wühlten, und das Gefühl inniger Berührung umfing meinen ganzen Kopf. Überall war Hitze, überall Bewegung, überall Berührung, überall war Jacob.

Ich hatte längst diesen Ort verlassen, dieses Bett, in dem ich so lange unschuldig neben ihm geschlafen hatte. Ich hatte Sphären unter dem Himmel erreicht, unter dem roten Mond, schwebte davon auf einer Wolke, eingehüllt von funkelnder Elektrizität. Blitze schossen auf mich herab, mein Körper war nur noch Sensor für seine Berührung, nahm die Geschmeidigkeit und die intensive Nähe seiner Haut auf… da war nur noch er.

Auf einmal bäumte er sich auf und stieß mich grob von sich. Mit voller Wucht stürzte ich von meiner Wolke. Er hatte meine Oberarme gepackt und hielt mich mit etwas Abstand von sich entfernt, als ob ich ihn beschmutzen würde. Entsetzt blickte ich ihn an. Wut stand auf einmal in sein Gesicht geschrieben.

„Jacob, was ist?" Mehr als ein Hauch brachte meine Stimme nicht zusammen. Ich war so erschrocken, mit einer Gegenwehr hätte ich nicht gerechnet.

„Was willst du hier?", fauchte er mich heiser an. So echt der Kuss gewesen war, den er mir gegeben hatte, so echt war auch seine Wut. Mein Herz blieb augenblicklich stehen und mir wurde schlecht.

„Du riechst noch nach ihm", schleuderte er mir entgegen und zog angewidert die Nasenflügel hoch. Das hatte er also gerochen… natürlich! Edward war ja vor kaum einer halben Stunde noch bei mir gewesen. Das hatte ich vollkommen vergessen… und kam mir jetzt vor wie ein Flittchen. Zu gerne wäre ich in den Erdboden versunken, am besten gleich bis in die Hölle.

„Du schmeckst noch nach ihm…" Jetzt war sein Gesicht nur noch Abscheu. Ich konnte kein Wort sagen, mir liefen einfach nur die Tränen die Wangen hinab. Es war so, er hatte Recht, und ich hatte nicht daran gedacht. Weil es für mich keine Bedeutung mehr hatte. Aber für ihn war es wichtig.

„Er ist weg, nicht wahr? Und drum kommst du angekrochen. Ich will aber nicht sein Ersatz sein. Such dir jemand anderen, mit dem du dieses Spielchen spielen kannst. Ich bin mir langsam zu schade dafür."

Ich schüttelte ablehnend den Kopf.

„Nein, Jake, so ist es nicht. Ich… ich… ich habe mich entschieden… also… für dich… ich… ich liebe dich…"

Mir fiel nichts Vernünftiges ein, was ich sagen könnte und was mein wohl reichlich vorschnelles Auftauchen bei ihm irgendwie hätte rechtfertigen können. Ich hatte nicht nachgedacht. Ich hatte nur gehandelt. Voll aus meinem Gefühl heraus. Wohl zu schnell… für ihn zu schnell.

Er schob mich wie eine Puppe zur Seite, setzte sich im Bett auf und schaute mich zornig an.

„Ach ja?" Seine Stimme klang so höhnisch. „Ich habe an dich geglaubt, an uns geglaubt über so lange Zeit. Nie habe ich aufgegeben, und wenn es noch so schmerzte. Aber was kam von dir? Eine Abfuhr nach der anderen." Ich starrte ihn nur an. Ich wusste ja, dass er Recht hatte. Trotzdem hob ich die Hand und streckte sie nach ihm aus, aber er schob sie weg.

„Und jetzt erlaubst du dir echt, zu mir zu kommen, wo du gerade noch mit ihm zusammen warst? Ja, ich hab ihn gesehen. Du kannst mir nichts verheimlichen. Und ich habe ihn wegrennen sehen. Er hat dich stehen lassen. Wieder mal! Und ich hab noch mit mir selbst gewettet, dass es nicht lange dauern wird und du wieder bei mir auf der Matte stehst, dass ich doch dein bester Freund sei und du mich so brauchst. Dass du _so_ schnell bist, hätte ich nicht gedacht."

„So war es nicht… ich… ich habe mich von ihm…"

„Ach was, was hast du? Dich von ihm getrennt? Das denkst auch nur du."

Ich schluchzte. Warum wollte er mir nicht einmal das glauben? Wieder fischte ich nach seiner Hand, wieder entzog er sie mir.

„Aber ich habe…"

„Was? Er kam mit der Schwarzhaarigen her, und sie haben noch beraten, wie er es dir am Besten beibringen kann. Mach dir doch nichts vor." Sein Blick wirkte fast ein wenig mitleidig, und ich verstand nicht so recht, was er meinte.

„Jacob, ich habe ihn weggeschickt, glaub mir. Sonst wäre ich auch nicht zu dir gekommen." Meine Wangen wurden jetzt von Tränen regelrecht überflutet, und ich bekam die Worte kaum noch heraus. Der unberechtigte Vorwurf machte mich vollkommen fertig. Ich fühlte mich so hilflos. Warum wollte er mir nicht glauben?

„Ach, das ist doch vollkommen egal. Verstehst du nicht? Ich habe genug. Ich bin es leid. Er kommt und geht. Dann kommst du zu mir und haust wieder ab. Und ich bin immer der Idiot, der in die Röhre schaut. Ich habe dir gezeigt, dass ich dich liebe. Und ich habe dir gezeigt, dass du mich auch liebst. Mehr kann ich nicht tun. Wie oft soll ich es dir denn noch sagen? Ich liebe dich, Bella Swan, aber ich habe genug. Genug von dir und deinen Spielchen."

Er war inzwischen aufgestanden, während ich noch mit hängenden Schultern auf dem Bett saß. Er war so richtig in Fahrt, und ich merkte, wie er vor Aufregung am ganzen Körper zitterte. Er würde nicht mehr lange an sich halten können.

„Hör auf, mir wieder etwas vorzumachen. Lass mich einfach in Ruhe." Die Wut verzerrte seine Züge, und er zitterte immer mehr. Er stand schon drüber bei dem kleinen Fenster, durch das der kupferne Mond schien. Mit einem Ruck schob er das Fenster weiter hoch. Dann drehte er sich noch einmal zu mir um.

„Tut mir leid, ich glaube dir nicht… nicht mehr. Das hast du schon zu oft gebracht. Ich lasse mich nicht tausend Mal brechen. Überleg dir was Besseres."

Dann sprang er einfach durch das Fenster und verschwand. Ich hörte noch das reissende Geräusch, als er sich verwandelte.

oooOOOooo

Tja, nicht das, was die meisten von euch erwartet haben, oder? Was meint ihr? Wird Jacob sich wieder beruhigen?

Scheibt mir doch…


	18. Das glühende Herz

Diesmal habe ich länger gebraucht, denn es war kompliziert, was ich hier darstellen wollte, und ich hoffe, ich habe es so rüber gebracht, dass es alle gut verstehen. Ihr könnt mir ja eine Nachricht da lassen, welchen Eindruck es auf euch gemacht hat, dann weiss ich, ob es geklappt hat.  
Viel Vergnügen beim Lesen  
Eure Hi

**Das glühende Herz**

„Jacob! Bleib doch stehen! Verdammt, Jacob!" Ich schrie ihm hinterher, nachdem ich ebenfalls aus dem Fenster geklettert war, aber ich wusste schon, dass er nicht anhalten würde. Und schon gar nicht zurückkommen. Dazu war er viel zu verletzt. Und zu wütend.

Ich konnte ihn ja verstehen. Es war wirklich übel, dass ich total vergessen hatte, dass ich noch nach Vampir roch. Und sogar schmeckte. Das hätte mir wirklich nicht passieren dürfen. Meine Güte, wo hatte ich nur meinen Verstand gelassen? Der war wohl von den Drachen in meinem Bauch über den Haufen gerannt worden…  
Ich kicherte über meinen eigenen Witz, riss mich aber schnell zusammen. Da war nichts Lustiges dran, rein gar nichts. Jetzt hatte ich den Salat und Jacob war auf und davon. Dabei hatte ich mich so gefreut. So euphorisch war ich schon lange nicht mehr gewesen. Ich hatte alles gut machen, ihn für alles entschädigen wollen, was ich ihm all die Jahre angetan hatte. Und er nahm Reißaus. Geschah mir recht.  
Ich hätte auch ein wenig vorsichtiger sein sollen. Wer beschwerte sich immer, ich sei so stürmisch? Alice… dabei war ich meist ein sehr ruhiger und eher zurück haltender Mensch. Normalerweise. Bei Jacob war ich eher ein wenig verrückt und durchgeknallt, und sehr spontan. Aber nur bei ihm – weil ich mich da so sicher und wohl fühlte. Und er auch so war. So ausgelassen, so fröhlich, immer zu jedem Blödsinn bereit. Aber jetzt war er das Gegenteil davon, und wenn mir nicht ganz schnell was einfiel, dann würde ich wieder mal tagelang warten dürfen, bis er sich ausgetobt hatte. Er konnte so unheimlich nachtragend sein. Mein Jacob.

Ich blickte in die Richtung, in die er verschwunden war. Bestimmt hatte er schon einen guten Vorsprung, aber was er konnte, konnte ich auch. Ich zerrte mir meine Kleider vom Leib, warf sie durch das offene Fenster zurück ins Zimmer und rannte schon ungeduldig los. Ach ja, die Verwandlung… ich nahm mir gar keine Zeit mehr, um lange stehen zu bleiben und mich zu konzentrieren. Ich spürte eh schon das Kribbeln und Ziehen in meinem Rücken, und so machte ich nur einen besonders langen Sprung, wobei ich den Oberkörper weit nach vorne streckte. Man, wenn das schief ging, würde ich voll auf dem Gesicht landen… aber ich schob den Gedanken beiseite und stellte mir nur das große Tier vor, und bevor mein Fuß wieder den Boden berührte, hatte er sich in eine Pfote verwandelt. Ich trabte einfach weiter und war mächtig stolz auf mich. Ich hatte es glatt geschafft, mich im Flug zu verwandeln, wie Jacob damals, als er mich vor Paul rettete. Ich stieß einen Freudenschrei aus, der nur als hohes Kläffen zu hören war, dann spurtete ich so richtig los.  
Die Nase auf den Boden gerichtet, rannte ich in den naheliegenden Wald. Der Mond beleuchtete die Umgebung ausreichend, ich sah beinahe so gut wie bei Tag, aber meine Augen würden mir nicht weiter helfen, Jacob zu finden. Es war sein Duft, dem ich folgen konnte, und der lag frisch und so herrlich verlockend direkt vor mir. Ich schnüffelte, sog diesen Geruch tief in meine empfindliche Nase und war vollkommen erfüllt vom ihm. Ich musste ihn finden… und ihm alles erklären.

Die Spur führte schnurgerade durch den kleinen Wald, er war keine Haken gelaufen, sondern hatte wohl auf seine Geschwindigkeit gesetzt…oder er hatte sich gar nichts dabei gedacht und war einfach nur losgerannt. Ich war schnell, nicht so schnell wie Leah, aber ich hatte auch was drauf, und so holte ich weit aus und verfolgte seine Duftspur. Farnbüsche streiften meinen Körper, ab und zu knackte es leise unter meinen Pfoten, aber sonst hielt nichts meinen Lauf auf. Ich folgte seiner Fährte, ich musste mich nicht einmal konzentrieren, das Tier übernahm das mit absoluter Präzision. Und so ließ ich meinen Gedanken freien Lauf, während ich ihm schnüffelnd folgte.  
Wieder stieg die Flut an Bildern in mir hoch, die mich schon auf der Fahrt hierher in meinem Transporter überfallen hatten. Sie überschwemmten meinen Kopf, und ich war froh, dass ich Wolf war und mir nicht wieder so schlecht und schummrig wurde wie als Mensch noch so kurz zuvor. Doch das Herz klopfte auch dem Tier heftig unter dem dichten Pelz. Obwohl ich ihn nirgends sehen konnte, stand mir sein Abbild umso deutlicher vor Augen: halbnackt wie so oft, seit er Wolf geworden war und die Kleidung scheute, die er sonst ständig mit sich herum schleppen musste, die muskulösen Arm vor der Brust verschränkt, den Kopf leicht geneigt und mit diesem schiefen Grinsen im Gesicht, das ich so liebte. Er fühlte sich so nahe an, als ob er direkt am nächsten Baum lehnen würde… was er aber nicht tat. Das Tier wusste, dass er sehr weit entfernt war und ich kaum aufgeholt hatte. Aber ich gab nicht auf, sondern rannte weiter. Auch ich konnte stur sein.

Dann verschwamm das Bild und ich sah uns auf dem Berg kurz vor der Schlacht. Er war weggelaufen nach diesem grauenhaften Schrei, und selbst in der Erinnerung stellten sich mir noch die Nackenhaare auf. Plötzlich sah ich uns beide dort stehen, genau in dem Augenblick, als er meine Arme um seinen Hals legte und sich zu mir herab beugte, um mich zu küssen. Das war noch gar nicht lange her, ich konnte mich gut daran erinnern.  
Ich war so verzweifelt gewesen damals, ich hätte alles für ihn getan, damit er ja seine verrückte Idee nicht wahr machte und sich opferte. Trotzdem hatte ich erst gegen ihn angekämpft, hatte ihn noch gemein gefunden, dass er mich regelrecht erpresst hatte, um zum Ziel zu gelangen. Und ich hatte noch gedacht, ich könnte ihm widerstehen, hatte mich steif gemacht und ihn an den Haaren gezerrt, als seine Lippen meine berührten. Wie lächerlich und vergebens diese Gesten gewesen waren.  
Er hatte sie nicht wahrgenommen, sich nicht darum gekümmert, sondern einfach nur sein Herz sprechen lassen. Dieses riesige, glühende Herz, das so voller Liebe für mich war. Liebe lag in jeder Bewegung, in jeder Berührung, in diesem unbeschreiblichen Kuss, mit dem er mich wach rüttelte, mit dem er mir zeigte, was in mir geschlummert hatte und was ich nie wahrhaben wollte. Meine Liebe zu ihm. Er hatte sie erweckt, oder besser aufgedeckt. Inzwischen wusste ich, dass sie genauso tief war wie die seine, denn all das Verstecken und Verbergen hatte ihrer Größe nichts anhaben können.  
Und wieder spürte ich seine Hitze, fühlte seine fordernden Lippen auf meinem Mund, wieder stand mein Körper in Flammen und wieder hüllte mich die Sonne in rotes Leuchten, das durch meine geschlossenen Lider drang und meine Seele zum Strahlen brachte. Jede Gegenwehr schmolz dahin wie Eis im Frühling, und bald war ich Wachs in seinen Händen, drohte zu schmelzen, zu zerfließen und meine Form zu verlieren, genau wie meine Erinnerung, die jetzt zu verschwimmen begann. Plötzlich sah ich uns wieder als Paar dastehen, aber diesmal fühlte ich mit dem großen, dunklen Jungen, der mich beinahe verschlang, der vor Begehren und Erfüllung völlig überwältig war, der sich tief hinunter beugte und mit geschlossenen Augen und voller Inbrunst das Mädchen küsste, dass er in den Armen hielt. Es war ein schönes Bild, wunderschön, und ich seufzte auf, als ich es sah, aber zu hören war nur ein Winseln, das mich ein wenig aus meinen Träumen riss. Ich streifte die Erinnerung kurz ab, um die Umgebung zu kontrollieren, die Landschaft und mein Ziel nicht zu vergessen. Ich folgte immer noch der Spur, die vor mir lag - ich hatte sie nicht verloren. Dieser verlockende Duft lag immer noch weit vor mir, und ich kam ihm kaum näher. Jacob, so bleib doch stehen… Diese Szene kam mir so bekannt vor, sie erinnerte mich an den Traum, den ich gerade erst geträumt hatte: wie Jacob mich von Edward weg gezerrt hatte und ich seiner Spur folgte, tief in den Wald hinein, und wie ich immer seinem Geruch folgte, bis ich ihn erreichte. Würde ich ihn auch diesmal finden?  
Ich schickte Jacob meine Gedanken hinterher in die vom Mondlicht beschienene Landschaft, ich bettelte darum, dass seine Gestalt bald in der Ferne auftauchen würde, dass ich ihn zum Anhalten bringen könnte, dass er mich anhörte, mich erklären ließ. Aber kein riesiger, rostbrauner Wolf tauchte auf, ich begegnete nur kleinen Tieren, die in der Nacht unterwegs waren um Futter zu suchen.  
Weiter lief ich, ließ mich nicht beirren und folgte automatisch der Spur, während meine Gedanken wieder zurückkehrten zu meinem süßen Traum. Wieder stand ich mit Jacob auf dem eisigen Berg, fest umschlungen von seinen kräftigen Armen und eng an seine nackte Brust gedrückt. Ich meinte ihn überall zu spüren, empfand seine Hitze wie die meine, wieder bebte mein Herz und zitterten meine Lippen, als ich ihn zurück küsste. Ich konnte nicht mehr sagen, wo die Grenzen unserer Körper waren, sie schienen aufgehoben zu sein, er war ich und ich war er. Ewig wollte ich in dieser Erinnerung verharren, aber sie entglitt mir, wurde unscharf, um dann doch wieder deutlich zu werden, nur wechselte sie die Perspektive. Und dann sah ich mich auf einmal durch seine Augen.  
Ich sah mein Gesicht, das vor Aufregung leicht gerötet war, die Augen noch geschlossen, meine dunklen Wimpern warfen lange Schatten auf der blassen Haut über den Wangenknochen. Ich spürte meinen eigenen Puls unter seinen Händen, das wilde Pochen, das nichts war gegen das in seiner Brust. Er zitterte, seine Beine gaben fast nach und er hatte Angst, den Halt unter den Füßen zu verlieren. Er war durcheinander und völlig benommen, und trotzdem durchdrang ihn mit eisiger Schärfe die Erkenntnis, dass der Kuss nur gestohlen und der Augenblick nur geliehen war. Ich spürte dabei seine Gefühle für mich, die er mir entgegen brachte und die überquollen und kaum zu halten waren. Uferlos, kein Ende in Sicht!

Er verspürte den Wunsch, mich einfach zu packen und mit mir auf den Armen wegzulaufen, so wie er mit mir den Berg hinauf gelaufen war, aber da unten warteten seine Kameraden, dort war ein Feind zu bekämpfen, und der noch größere lauerte in nicht allzu großer Entfernung hinter ihm und würde ihm das Mädchen wieder rauben. Er wollte es nicht wahrhaben, wollte vergessen, und darum er küsste mich wieder, so stürmisch und wild und voller Schmerz, als ob er die Wirklichkeit damit abstreifen und verdrängen könnte.  
Erneut wanderte die Sicht und es war wieder ich, die sich erinnerte an dieses seltsame Bild, wie es hätte mit uns sein können, an Billy, Renée und Charlie in La Push und den beiden kleinen, schwarzhaarigen Kinder, die wild auf und ab hüpften und die irgendwie uns gehörten. Ich war glücklich und traurig zugleich, und der Schmerz nahm mit der Erkenntnis zu, dass es nur eine Illusion war. Die Realität sah anders aus.  
Dann war es wieder er, der mich verwundert ansah und dann glücklich lächelte. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet, dass ich ihn so küssen würde, und sein Herz tat einen Sprung. Er hatte nur provozieren wollen, aber so eine Reaktion hätte er nie erwartet. Noch einmal beugte er sich zu mir herab und küsste mich, so zärtlich, so zögerlich, so fragend, und alle Härte war vollkommen verschwunden. Er bestand nur noch aus grenzenloser Liebe, aus glühendem Herz. Das Gefühl war so übermächtig, und es schien mich einzuhüllen wie eine warme Decke. Ich fühlte es in meiner Erinnerung, konnte es beinahe fassen wie ein echtes Stück Stoff, das mich umfing, mich barg, und die Vorstellung, diese Art des Umschlungenseins jemals wieder verlieren zu müssen, wieder hinaus in die Kälte treten zu müssen, war unvorstellbar.  
Genau in diesem Augenblick war damals mein Herz zersplittert, und so bekam das Bild in meiner Erinnerung Risse, es zersprang, platzte auseinander, zerbarst mit einen schrillen, grässlichen Laut, und ich spürte wieder meine Verzweiflung von damals, zu wissen, dass es nicht sein durfte, dass ich das nicht zulassen durfte, dass es falsch war… nein, halt, falsch gewesen war… das war vorbei…  
Ich versuchte diese Erinnerungen zu stoppen, versuchte dagegen anzuführen, dass sich nun so vieles geändert hatte. Mein Herz war frei, und es gehörte nur noch ihm. Aber anstatt dass sich Zuversicht auftat, überrollte mich abgrundtiefer Schmerz, der so heftig war, dass er mir den Atem raubte. Er breitete sich immer mehr in mir aus, nahm mir die Luft, schnürte mich ein und drohte mich zu ersticken.  
Ich meinte es nicht mehr auszuhalten, mein ganzer Geist bestand nur noch aus brüllender Höllenqual, die mich zu übermannen drohte. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass es mir die Beine unter dem Körper weg riss, doch das Tier rannte zielsicher weiter ohne zu straucheln. Ich kämpfte dagegen an, versuchte meine Liebe dagegen zu stellen, meine Sehnsucht, meine Hoffnung, dass nun alles gut werden würde, aber es half nichts, seine Qual war um so vieles größer. Ich versuchte mit aller Macht, die Gedanken aus meinem Kopf zu verbannen, die ein so mächtiges Echo zu haben schienen, das aus seinem puren Leid bestand, mich gehen lassen zu müssen. Dabei hatte sich doch nun alles gewandelt. Ich gehörte ihm, und nichts konnte uns mehr trennen. Es war nicht mehr falsch, ihn zu lieben, ich konnte das jetzt zulassen.

Ich winselte und fiepte, schüttelte das mächtige Haupt, um all diese quälenden Gedanken los zu werden, die ich nicht mehr länger ertrug. Warum spürte ich ihn so hautnah, warum marterten mich seine Gefühle, als ob es meine eigenen wären? Aber anstatt mich von der Qual befreien zu können, stieg jener Abschied an seinem Bett wieder in mir auf, und ich sah noch einmal seinen schrecklich malträtierten Körper, wie er schweißüberströmt dalag, die Augen so erschreckend leer und ohne Leben. Danach hatte ich einen Tag lang ununterbrochen geweint, hatte nicht mehr aufhören können, und der grauenhafte Schmerz stieg wieder in mir hoch, den ich damals empfunden hatte, verdoppelt und verdreifacht durch den seinen, und ich spürte sein Herz, das damals zersprungen war, das ausblutete und nur noch leer und schlaff in seiner zerschmetterten Burst zurück geblieben war, genauso wie der Teil meines Herzens, der damals zerbarst und sich von dem anderen Teil gelöst hatte.  
Jetzt strauchelte sogar das Tier und fiel über eine Wurzel ins feuchte Moos. Es war zu viel, viel mehr, als ich ertragen konnte, und ich rappelte mich auf, riss den Kopf hoch und jaulte verzweifelt den roten Mond an. Klagend hallte mein einsamer Ruf durch die nächtlichen Wälder, und ich meinte schon, er würde unerhört verhallen. Noch einmal setzte ich an, heulte laut mein Leid hinaus und lauschte, ob ich eine Antwort vernehmen konnte. Endlich wurde mein Ruf aus einiger Ferne erwidert. Er hörte mich also. Warum konnte er dann nicht einfach stehen bleiben? Warum war er nur so verdammt stur?

Ich wollte lieber keine Erinnerungen mehr haben und verschloss daher meinen Geist, bevor es mich zerriss, konzentrierte mich nur noch auf die Spur und ihre Verfolgung. Ich legte noch einiges an Geschwindigkeit zu, merkte aber schon bald, dass ich an die Grenzen meiner Ausdauer gelangt war. Wölfe konnten stunden-, ja tagelang in einem völlig gleichmäßigen, geschnürten Trab laufen, aber sprinten oder auch nur ein schnelleres Tempo einzuhalten war ihnen nicht lange möglich. Jake war als Wolf viel größer als ich, seine Beine um einiges länger, und so konnte er mir leicht davon laufen, ohne sich noch groß dabei anstrengen zu müssen. Meine Nase sagte mir, dass ich ihm kein bisschen näher gekommen war, er hatte den Abstand sogar wieder vergrößert und ich wusste, dass ich keine Chance hatte, ihn einzuholen, wenn er nicht wollte. Ich war am Ende meiner Kraft angelangt, mein Herz hämmerte schon, und meine Seele tat mir weh. So erklomm ich noch die kleine Anhöhe, um von dort aus Ausschau nach ihm zu halten, aber ich konnte ihn nicht ausmachen, keine Rascheln, keine Bewegung, nichts, nur die nächtliche Landschaft beschienen von dem kupfernen Mond. Ich legte den Kopf in den Nacken und heulte langezogen. Es klang klagend und voller Einsamkeit, und ich hörte ihn antworten, wie jeder Wolf antworten musste, wenn sein Rudel ihn rief, aber es kam von sehr weit entfernt, und ich wusste, dass es Zeit war, aufzugeben. Enttäuscht warf ich einen letzten Blick in seiner Richtung, dann drehte ich mich um und zockelte langsam wieder zurück zu Billys Hütte.

Ich hatte mir viel Zeit gelassen für die Strecke, denn ich war müde und erschöpft und wollte auch irgendwie die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben, dass er doch noch nachkam – aber vergebens. Ich sehnte mich mehr nach Jacobs breiter Brust als nach seinem Bett, um dort zu rasten und kletterte müde durch die Öffnung des kleinen Fensters, als ich endlich mein Ziel erreicht und mich zurück verwandelt hatte. Trotzdem schlich ich noch leise unter die Dusche, um mir endlich den Vampirgeruch abzuwaschen, putze mir die Zähne und legte mich dann nur mit dem Handtuch um den Körper gewunden ins Bett. Und bevor ich den Kopf noch auf das Kissen legen konnte, war ich bereits eingeschlafen.

Das Zimmer war schon vollkommen hell und die Vögel schmetterten ihre Lieder, als ich endlich erwachte. Billy rumorte nebenan herum und klapperte mit Geschirr. Ich riss die Augen auf und sah mich um. Der Platz neben mir war leer… Jacob war nicht gekommen, ich lag alleine in dem viel zu großen Bett. Völlig erschöpft von dem langen Lauf in der Nacht und vor allem von dem Schwall an Erinnerungen und Gefühlen blieb ich noch eine kurze Weile liegen. Es war Jacob gewesen, den ich in dieser Nacht gespürt hatte, da war ich mir sicher, und ich war schockiert, wie sehr er immer noch litt. Ich wusste nicht, welche Verbindung wir zueinander gehabt hatten, und ob es das war, was sie Rudelfunk nannten. Auf alle Fälle war es heftig gewesen, und wenn nur ein Bruchteil davon real war, dann würde ich mich schon wundern, wenn Jake überhaupt wieder aus dem Wald gekrochen kam. Ich würde nichts anderes tun können als warten.

Ich beschloss, aufzustehen und zog mich an. Leise öffnete ich die Türe und erblickte Billy, der in seinem Rollstuhl vor dem Herd saß und in einer Pfanne rührte. Mit einem verschämten „Guten Morgen" schlich ich aus dem Zimmer und zog die Türe hinter mir zu, denn mir war klar, dass er unseren Krach in der Nacht durchaus mitbekommen haben müsste. Wir waren nicht gerade leise gewesen bei unserem Streit. Was er sich jetzt wohl dachte, vor allem, wo ich so überraschend mitten in der Nacht wieder aufgetaucht war? Aber er schien ein wenig in Gedanken verloren zu sein.  
„Hahtsch tsche-eeh" war alles, was er murmelnd heraus brachte, und ich vermutete, dass es ein Gruß war. Ich rührte weiter für ihn in der Pfanne mit Rührei und Speck, verteilte es auf die zwei Teller, die er gleich aufgedeckt hatte, als er mich gesehen hatte und setzte mich zu ihm an den Tisch. Wie immer war ich hier willkommen, und wie immer war ich sehr hungrig.

„Er ist nicht da?", fragte er mich nach einiger Zeit. Ich schüttelte nur verneinend den Kopf, spießte stumm mein Rührei auf und biss ein Stück Toast ab. „Er kommt schon wieder. Gib ihm einfach etwas Zeit", versuchte er mich zu trösten, und ich befürchtete, dass er mehr mitbekommen hatte, als mir lieb war.  
„Ich weiß nicht, er war ziemlich sauer auf mich", entgegnete ich gepresst zwischen zwei Bissen Brot und schaute trübe vor mich hin. Meine ganze Freude, die ich mit Jacob teilen wollte, war verflogen, und ich hatte keine Ahnung, wann er wieder auftauchen würde. Er konnte ziemlich lange schmollen, das wusste ich schon zu Genüge. Und Grund dazu hatte ich ihm auch mehr als genug gegeben. Außerdem musste ihm in all seinem Schmerz erst einmal klar werden, was ich versucht hatte, ihm mitzuteilen. Und ich wusste ja nicht einmal, ob er mich überhaupt noch wollte. Ich seufzte tief, bevor ich das Glas Orangensaft an die Lippen setze. Es war der letzte Schluck, und ich würde nach dem Frühstück gleich für Billy einkaufen gehen, das Mindeste, was ich tun konnte, wo ich ihm schon den Kühlschrank leer futterte.

Ich merkte gar nicht, dass Billy mich die ganze Zeit beobachtete, aber als ich aufsah, sah ich direkt in seine besorgten, dunklen Augen. Er wirkte ein wenig geistesabwesend, und bestimmt hatte er eine Menge Fragen, vor allem darüber, was ich hier suchte, nachdem ich so fluchtartig sein Haus verlassen hatte und warum sein Sohn nun tobend davon gelaufen war.  
„Ah yah soh tschid?" Wieder Worte in dieser seltsamen, weichen Sprache. Nur mit Jacob sprach er sonst in seiner Muttersprache, aber die beiden waren jetzt schon wieder einige Zeit alleine gewesen und hatten sich bestimmt wieder daran gewöhnt.  
„Billy, ich kann dich nicht verstehen", entgegnete ich und schaute ihn fragend an. Anscheinend hatte er gar nicht bemerkt, dass er die andere Sprache gewählt hatte, und er setzte nach.  
„Geht es dir gut, Mädchen?" Sah ich so besorgniserregend aus, dass er mich nach meinem Befinden fragte? Ich hätte eher gedacht, dass er sauer auf mich war, weil ich Jacob vertrieben hatte. Ihm ging es nicht gut, um ihn sollten wir uns Sorgen machen. Aber er hatte nun mal mich gefragt, und ich grübelte, wie ich es ihm beschreiben konnte. Sollte ich ihm überhaupt etwas erzählen? Gar noch von Edward? Das war ein kniffliges Thema, und ich wusste nicht, wie ich beginnen und was ich überhaupt sagen sollte, aber bevor ich zu sehr nachdachte, fing ich einfach an. Er hatte mir auch vom Tod seiner Frau erzählt, und das war ein viel heikleres Thema gewesen als die Trennung von einem Freund.  
„Es ist alles weg."  
Er blickte mich ziemlich verständnislos an. Vielleicht sollte ich doch nicht einfach damit rausplatzen. Aber andererseits drängte es mich auch, über alles zu reden. Es war noch kein Tag vergangen, seit ich mit Edward Schluss gemacht hatte, und trotzdem kam es mir wie eine Ewigkeit vor.  
„Ich habe mich von Edward getrennt, weil all meine Gefühle für ihn einfach verschwunden waren."  
Er konnte sich ein leichtes Grinsen nicht verkneifen, und ich musste dran denken, dass er wohl auch nicht gut auf den Vampirjungen zu sprechen war. Er hatte seine Abneigung aber nie so offen gezeigt wie die anderen.  
„Und da bist du gleich hergekommen, um es Jacob zu sagen?" Es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage.  
„Na ja, ihm wollte ich vor allem sagen, dass meine Gefühle für ihn nicht verschwunden sind. Ganz im Gegenteil… aber das ist wohl nicht so gut angekommen…" Ich nagte an meiner Unterlippe und blickte auf den Tisch. Irgendwie war es mir schon peinlich, mit Jacobs Dad über ihn zu sprechen.  
„Das wird schon wieder", versuchte er mich erneut zu ermutigen. „Lass ihm Zeit, der kommt zurück. Er ist schon lange völlig verrückt nach dir. Vielleicht war das einfach nur zu viel für ihn…" Und er zwinkerte mir sogar zu. Ich wusste ja, dass er und Charlie schon lange versuchten, Jake und mich zu verkuppeln, und auch wenn mich das sonst immer geärgert hatte, so freute ich mich heute, hier einen Verbündeten zu haben.

„Was ist denn mit deinem Edward auf einmal gewesen? Ihr habt doch heiraten wollen?"  
Ich zuckte mit den Achseln. Mir kam es ja selbst unglaubwürdig vor, so als ob mir jemand eine schräge Geschichte erzählte.  
„Ich kann es selbst nicht so recht beschreiben. Es war alles so unwirklich. Ich hatte ihn lange nicht mehr gesehen, weil ich erst sicher gehen wollte, dass ich ihn ja nicht noch einmal anfallen würde. Sam hatte mir auch jedes Treffen verboten, bevor er mir sein Okay dazu gab, damit ich ja den Vertrag nicht verletzen würde." Billy nickte, er kannte Sams Eifer.  
„Und gestern ist er dann gekommen… und alles war weg." Ich klang richtig verzweifelt, denn auch wenn es eine Tatsache war, so hatte ich immer noch Probleme, es zu verstehen. „Billy, das kann doch nicht sein ... dass Gefühle einfach verschwinden? Dass sie sich in Luft auflösen, einfach so." Und ich schnippte mit den Fingern.

Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass der sonst immer so stille Mann mir eine Antwort geben würde.  
„Das kommt bestimmt von deiner neuen Werwolfpersönlichkeit. Dass du Edward auf einmal nicht mehr leiden konntest." Er versuchte mich tatsächlich zu trösten.  
„Aber wie kann ich mich denn noch auf meine Gefühle verlassen, wenn sie einfach so vergehen? Kann mir das nicht wieder passieren?" Denn das war das letzte, was ich Jacob jemals antun wollte. Das würde er nicht überleben, und daher war es mir so wichtig, hierauf eine Antwort zu wissen.  
„Mit einem Vampir schon – halt dich lieber an Werwölfe, da hast du länger was von." Ich schaute Billy überrascht und auch ein wenig verärgert an. Das saß er mit einem breiten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht und machte allen Ernstes Scherze, und das auch noch über mein Liebesleben. Na ja, vielleicht sollte ich es wirklich nicht so ernst nehmen und mir so gewaltige Vorwürfe machen. Trotzdem war ich wirklich verzweifelt. Bisher war ich immer von der Größe meiner Gefühle überzeugt gewesen. Sie hatten mich stark gemacht, hatten mich die wahr gewordenen Schauergeschichten überleben lassen, hatten mich ohne Zögern an meiner Liebe festhalten lassen, meinen Freundschaften. Ich konnte immer noch nicht fassen, dass sie verstrichen wie ein Lufthauch.  
„Jetzt mal im Ernst, Billy. Du hast doch auch schon geliebt. Ist deine Liebe für deine Frau denn einfach so vergangen?" Ich sah ihn neugierig an, gleichzeitig wurde mir bewusst, was ich ihn da fragte. Du meine Güte, ich hätte nie gewagt, mit Charlie so etwas zu reden. Seine Gefühle für meine Mam waren immer absolut unantastbar gewesen, er hätte mir nie eine Antwort gegeben. Und mit dem Seelenleben seiner Tochter war er ebenfalls gnadenlos überfordert. Aber vielleicht war er ja auch nur ein besonders schweigsames Exemplar von Mann der alten Baureihe, das über Gefühle noch nicht reden konnte. Bei den modernen Jungs lief das schon ganz anders – zum Glück.  
Tatsächlich legte Billy die Gabel beiseite und setzte zu einer Antwort an. „Ich liebe meine Frau noch wie damals." Ich schluckte, als ich die Trauer in seinen Augen sah und bereute, diese alte Wunde wieder aufgebrochen zu haben. „Aber das ist etwas anderes. Sie wurde mir… entrissen."  
Ich nickte nur. Billy wusste bestimmt, was es hieß, endlos zu lieben.  
„Aber ich hatte auch Frauen vor ihr geliebt. Sie war nicht die erste, und ich kann dir versichern, dass Liebe nun auch mal vergehen kann. Auch wenn du im Augenblick meinst, das sei der Gipfel, das höchste, was dir jemals widerfahren wird, so wird erst die Zeit beweisen, wie groß deine Gefühle wirklich sind." Betreten schaute ich auf den Tisch.  
„Liebe muss Zeit haben, muss wachsen dürfen, und vor allem muss sie erwidert werden. Am Anfang kommt dir jede überwältigend vor, aber erst die Jahre macht sie wirklich groß."  
Gut, er hatte mehr Erfahrungen, war verheiratet gewesen, hatte Kinder. Aber ich war mir so sicher gewesen, dass ich Edward für immer lieben würde, sonst hätte ich Jacob doch nie so verletzt. Trotzdem wollte ich nicht einfach so klein bei geben.  
„Aber es können sich doch nicht all meine Empfindungen in Rauch auflösen?".  
Billy legte seine Hand auf meine und packte mich tröstend am Handgelenk.  
„Liebe kommt, Liebe geht. Da kannst du nichts dagegen machen. Und vor allem nicht in deinem Alter." Wieder grinste er. Vielleicht hatte er ja Recht und ich steigerte mich da nur zu sehr in eine Jungmädchenschwärmerei hinein. Aber so war es mir nie vorgekommen. Mit Edward war alles so bedeutsam gewesen, ja richtig dramatisch. Auch wenn ich das mit der Hochzeit schon gewaltig übertrieben gefunden hatte. So ernst hatte ich es dann doch nicht haben wollen. Vielleicht sollte ich Beziehungen in meinem Alter doch noch etwas lockerer sehen… aber nie könnte ich mit Jacobs Gefühlen spielen. Nie! Billy redete da so leicht daher.  
„Würdest du das auch noch sagen, wenn meine Gefühle für Jake einfach verrauchen würden?" Aber er antwortete gleich ohne zu zögern.  
„Ja, denn du kannst nichts erzwingen. Liebe ist nicht beeinflussbar. Man kann sie nicht erzwingen… nur annehmen."  
Damit schien sein Sohn aber gerade ein gewisses Problem zu haben. Aber Billy hatte Recht. Ich seufzte und fühlte mich auch irgendwie beruhigt. Ich drückte seine Hand mit meinen Fingern und lächelte ihn an.  
„Du gibst mir Bescheid, wenn er wieder auftaucht?" „Natürlich! Und mach dir keinen Stress, das wird schon alles wieder."


	19. Tsunami

Weihnachten, das fest der Liebe steht vor der Türe. Und damit euch das Warten ein bisschen versüßt wird, kommt hier was von unserem Süßen. Ich lass euch in sein Herz sehen und in seine verwirrten Gedanken, denn das ist es doch, was mich so viele meiner Leser gefragt haben.  
Dann schaut mal rein und schreibt mir, wie ihr es gefunden habt und ob ihr unsrem Paar eine Chance gebt.

Liebe Weinhachtsgrüße  
Eure Hi

Tsunami

Mein Herz hämmerte, und ich rannte weiter, als ob ich vor einem entsetzlichen Feind fliehen müsste. Nichts konnte mich aufhalten, und meine gewaltigen Pfoten brachten Meter um Meter zwischen sie und mich. Ich rannte, als ob der Teufel hinter mir her wäre, und ich horchte, ob ich sie hören konnte, ihre Tritte hinter mir hörte, aber da war nichts. Nur das Ächzen der riesigen Bäume im Wind. Auch ihre Gedanken waren nicht mehr zu spüren, da war nur noch ein dunkler Abgrund, und ich glaubte, dass der lediglich meinem Hirn entsprang und nicht ihrem. Ich rannte weiter, so schnell mich die Beine tragen konnten, weg, auf und davon.

Ein gewaltiger Dämon war hinter mir her in Gestalt eines zarten, schmalgliedrigen Mädchens und einem Herzen, das überlief. Dieser Dämon konnte mich in die finstersten Tiefen der Hölle schicken, und mir graute davor, dort zu landen, denn ich war schon zu oft da gewesen. Denn es war die Hölle, von ihr verlassen zu werden. Mit jedem Feind würde ich es locker aufnehmen, würde mich zehn neugeborenen Vampiren auf einmal stellen, ohne Furcht zu zeigen, aber vor diesem Mädchen hatte ich Angst, denn sie war mächtiger als alle Feinde zusammen. Sie konnte mich vernichten mit einem Wimpernschlag ihrer rehbraunen Augen.

Es starb eh schon jedes Mal ein Teil von mir, wenn ich mit ansehen musste, wie sie einen anderen liebte. Und das musste ich all zu oft. Er weidete sich an meinem Anblick, genoss meine Niederlage, und sie merkte es nicht einmal, wie er sie extra an sich zog, wenn er mitbekam, dass ich zusah. Sie freute sich nur, so fest in den Arm genommen und so intensiv geküsst zu werden. Aber ich sah den Hauch von Triumph und auch Gehässigkeit in seinem Grinsen, wenn er mir kurz zuvor diesen Blick zuwarf, diesen Blick des Siegers. Dieser miese, kleine Drecksack. Seit ich sie liebte war ich nur Zuschauer, aber nie Gegenstand ihrer Liebe gewesen. Und nun, wo es schien, dass sich das Blatt endgültig gewendet hätte, da floh ich vor ihr, als ob der Teufel hinter mir her wäre.  
Was war nur mit mir los?  
War ich denn verrückt geworden?

All meine Träume hatten sich erfüllt, all mein Flehen war erhört worden. Sie hat sich von ihm getrennt, hatte ihn tatsächlich verlassen, ihn stehen lassen. Nie hätte ich das erwartet. Dass er sie wieder verlässt, ja, damit hatte ich gerechnet. Er wollte es tun, das hatte ich deutlich mitbekommen, als er sich noch mit seiner kleinen Schwester beraten hatte, bevor er zu ihr gegangen war. Er hatte genauso Angst vor ihr wie ich, der kleine Schisser, und sich kaum getraut, zu ihr in ihr Zimmer zu gehen, um ihr zu sagen, dass er nicht mehr konnte, dass er den Schwanz einzog, weil sie das geworden war, was sie nun war. Ich hatte nicht mitbekommen, was er dann wirklich gesagt hatte, ich hatte nicht gelauscht, ich wollte nicht hören, wie er sie verletzte, ihr den Todesstoß versetzte und wie sie betteln würde und flehen. Nein, das hätte ich nicht ertragen – vielleicht hätte ich ihn dafür umgebracht…

Erst hatte ich es ihr nicht geglaubt, dass sie es war, die ihn in die Wüste geschickt hatte. Aber dann, in dieser geballten Ladung an Erinnerungen, die ich gerade gesehen habe, da drehte sich alle um mich.  
Mich!  
Nicht um Cullen, nichts, kein Hauch von ihm, und sie überrollte mich mit dieser gewaltigen Flut, schwemmte mich davon, riss mir den Boden unter den Füßen weg wie ein Tsunami. Aber genau davor habe ich Angst, dass die Flut wieder abzieht, dass sie verschwinden würde, als sei sie nie da gewesen und nur zerstörtes Land zurück lässt, Tod und Verwüstung, eine Landschaft, die Jahrzehnte brauchen würde, um wieder aufgebaut zu werden. Ich liege schon längst brach, und noch mal so eine Katastrophe würde ich nicht mehr packen.

Und doch hatte sie keinen Augenblick an ihn gedacht. Das war eine Tatsache, ich bildete mir das nicht nur ein, weil ich es so haben wollte.  
Ich war so erschrocken, als sie sich öffnete, als ich sie auf einmal so intensiv spürte. Dieser Schwall an Bildern hatte mich beinahe umgehauen. So viel hatte ich bis dahin nie von ihr mitbekommen, und ich riss mich noch zusammen, versuchte an nichts zu denken, nicht zu sagen, damit ich sie ja nicht erschreckte, aber ich konnte nicht verhindern, dass ich an dieselben Momente dachte wie sie.  
Hatte sie mir diese Flut extra geschickt?  
Weil ich Idiot ja nicht stehen bleiben wollte, um sie erklären zu lassen?  
Konnte sie das steuern?  
Oder brach es einfach aus ihr heraus?

Immerhin konnte ich erkennen, dass sie das gleiche gefühlt hatte wie ich. Und genauso heftig. Wie hatte sie es dann nur fertig gebracht, zu gehen, wo sie mich damals schon so liebte? Dann muss sie diesen kleinen Blutsauger mehr geliebt haben, als ich mir je vorstellen konnte. Aber ich habe auch den Schmerz gesehen, den ihr das bereitete. Und der war nicht geringer gewesen als meiner. Sie hatte gelitten wie ein Tier, dafür, dass sie mich stehen ließ. Und ich hätte mir nie träumen lassen, dass sie tatsächlich eine gemeinsame Zukunft für uns beide gesehen hatte… dabei hatte sie mir das doch erzählt. Und diese beiden kleinen Kinder... Mensch Alter, die Frau sieht dich sogar als Vater ihrer Sprösslinge. Wenn das nicht ernst gemeint ist...  
Ich sollte ihr wirklich glauben, was sie sagt.  
Sie hat mich noch nie angelogen…  
Nur so manches verschwiegen…  
Vieles…  
Verdammt vieles…

Aber diesmal konnte sie gar nichts verschweigen. Sie kannte sie ja bisher nicht, diese geistige Verbindung innerhalb unseres Rudels, und es konnte erschrecken sein und verwirrend, mit ihren Augen zu sehen, so viel Stimmen zu hören und dazu noch all ihre Gedanken zu belauschen. Aus irgendeinem seltsamen Grund konnte sie sich davor verschließen, konnte sie ihren Kopf für sich behalten, und ich hatte sie schon darum beneidet. Aber die Barriere bröckelte, wenn auch sehr langsam. Wie eine Mauer bekam sie winzige Risse, und manchmal konnte ich durch einen Spalt sehen, wie ein neugieriger Beobachter, aber zu Anfang sah ich keine Bild, erkannte auch keine Worte. Es waren nur Schemen, nur Andeutungen. Warum nur ich es konnte, verstand ich auch nicht, aber Quil und Embry versicherten mir, dass sie für sie nur Schweigen war.  
Und nun schickte sie mir diese Flut.  
Und ihre Gedanken kreisten nur um mich, als sie hinter mir her lief, um mich einzuholen.  
Ich war ihr Ziel, mich wollte sie haben.  
Unvorstellbar.  
Das erschreckte mich noch mehr, trieb mich in die Flucht, und ich rannte umso schneller vor ihr davon.  
Ich riesengroßer Trottel.

Ja, sie hatte nicht gewusst, dass ich manchmal ein wenig von ihr sah, wenn wir Wölfe waren. Es kam langsam, aber es wurde immer deutlicher und ich bekam mit, dass sie mich ab und zu hörte. Wenn sie unachtsam gewesen war und ich sie warnte, dann blickte sie mich manchmal so seltsam an und ich vermutete, dass sie meine gedachten Worte vernahm. Ich erkannte nicht viel, aber ich bekam Fetzen ihrer Sicht mit, wie sie ihre Umgebung sah, und was sie fühlte. Ihre Neugierde, ihre Freude am Training und wie sie lernte. Sie hatte Spaß, und schon damals dachte sie selten an Cullen. Sie war zu sehr beschäftigt mit sich und ihrem Körper. Aber sie sah auch mich, und ich spürte, wie sie sich angezogen fühlte, wie ihre Blicke an mir hingen.  
Aber trotzdem würde sie gehen, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.  
Das hatte sie schon mehrmals getan.  
Und ich wusste, sie würde es wieder tun.

Aber wegen mir hatte sie sich auch so strenge Regeln auferlegt, um mich nicht zu quälen und zu verletzen. Aber ich war schon immer blöd und hätte mir lieber ein wenig gestohlene Nähe gewünscht als streng auf Abstand zu bleiben. Ich hätte als so gerne ihre Hand genommen, oder ihr mit Vergnügen mal wieder einen Kuss geraubt, auch wenn ich dafür Prügel bezogen hätte… man, was red ich denn da für einen Scheiß… ich hatte mich doch selbst auf Abstand gehalten, hab versucht, sie links liegen zu lassen, einen auf barsch zu machen, damit ich es nach den Tagen allein im Wald überhaupt an ihrer Seite aushielt.  
Ich wusste selbst nicht mehr, was ich wirklich wollte.  
Ich war so fürchterlich zerrissen…

Es hatte eh alles keinen Zweck, denn sie war felsenfest der Meinung, dass sie mit ihrem Vampirdrecksack wieder zusammen kommen würde. Nur hatte sie da die Rechnung ohne das Arschloch gemacht.  
Der hatte glatt gekniffen.  
Ich könnte brüllen vor Lachen.  
Er war davon gerannt, als wenn das ganze Rudel hinter ihm her gewesen wäre. Und egal wie das nun gekommen ist, ob er die Flucht ergriffen oder sie ihn in die Wüste geschickt hat, auf alle Fälle hat sie nun geschnallt, was da in ihr ist, nachdem der ganze Müll beiseite gekehrt ist, diese Verliebtheit in den Eisblock.  
Gut, ich sollte nicht so abfällig reden. Es sind ihre Gefühle, und die waren verdammt groß. Mann, hatte ich den Mistkerl beneidet, dass er so von ihr geliebt wurde. Wie sehr hatte ich mir gewünscht, einmal im Leben so geliebt zu werden wie er von ihr.  
Ich hätte alles dafür gegeben…  
Alles!  
Und jetzt tut sie es tatsächlich….  
Und was tue ich? Ich renne weg…  
Vor Angst, dass es wahr ist…  
Vor Schiss, dass ich es nicht überlebe, wenn es sich wieder ändern würde.  
Ich renne davon, weil es so groß ist…

Und es ist groß, so gewaltig… ich habe es gesehen, dass sie nur mich will, dass sie erfüllt war von Gedanken nur an mich, von ihrer Liebe, die nur noch so aus ihr heraus triefte, die überlief, die mir entgegen schwappte in einem Übermaß, dass sie mich fast umhaute. Ich kenne dieses Gefühl, das Überquellen, das völlige Erfülltsein von nur einem Gedanken, einem Willen, einer Sehnsucht, die nach dem anderen… ich selbst fühle so für sie. Aber sie nun auch für mich?  
Das war zu viel…  
Und wie reagierte ich?  
Mit totaler Panik…

Ich brüllte sie an, ich hielt sie mir vom Leib wie eine Hexe, die mich zu verzaubern drohte. Und noch ihn an ihr zu riechen war nicht der eigentliche Grund, warum ich so ausgerastet bin. Gut, es war mit ein Grund: es machte mich sauer, dass immer noch er und sein verdammter, aasiger Geruch an ihr klebte, selbst wo sie sich jetzt für mich entschieden hatte. Aber was ich genau wusste, war, dass ich ihr für immer erliegen würde, wenn ich es jetzt zuließ, wenn ich auf sie einging, wenn ich es wahr werden ließe.  
Ich würde nie mehr von ihr los kommen.  
Nie mehr.  
Soweit konnte ich gar nicht rennen, dass ich sie dann jemals wieder vergessen könnte, da reichte weder dieser Staat aus, noch der Kontinent, noch die ganze Welt, Ich würde ihr nie mehr entfliehen können, wenn ich nur einmal zuließ, dass wir uns liebten. Und meine Gedanken sind nun mal mehr darauf gerichtet, ohne sie leben zu müssen als mit ihr.  
Macht der Gewohnheit…

Und drum rannte ich weg, obwohl genau das passiert war, was ich schon immer wollte.  
Es war soweit, und ich jagte davon.  
War ich denn blöd?  
Ein vollkommener Trottel?  
Was war denn in mich gefahren?

Was hab ich mir immer all die Jahre den Kopf zerbrochen, was ich machen könnte. Wie konnte ich gegen den reichen Stinker anstinken? Ha, guter Witz…Von dem könnte sie alles kriegen, aber sie hatte nie was gewollt. Er durfte ihr nicht mal was schenken, dabei hatten die Kohle wie Heu. Allein die Karren, die in deren Garage standen, waren mehr wert, als ich wohl in meinem ganzen Leben jemals verdienen würde. Sie hätte von dem reichen Sack bestimmt alles haben können, aber sie wollte nichts. Und mir hatte sie sie ihr Collegegeld gegeben, damit ich die Maschinen richten konnte. Ihre… und meine. Man, sie gab ihr Geld aus, dass ihr die Zukunft eröffnen sollte, und ich machte auch noch mit, das Geld zu verprassen.  
Ich hatte damals gespürt, dass sie das Motorrad unbedingt brauchte, und sie meinte, mich bestechen zu müssen mit der Maschine für mich. Damals hatte ich schon angefangen zu sparen, hatte das Geld, dass ich für Reparaturen bekam, beiseitegelegt, um ihr jeden Cent wieder zurück zahlen zu können. Sie sollte nicht ihre Ausbildung deswegen sausen lassen müssen, weil sie einmal eine Dummheit begangen hatte.  
Aber ich war beeindruckt, scheißbeeindruckt von ihrer Großzügigkeit.

Man, ich hätte nicht mit so Begeisterung gebastelt, wenn ich damals gewusst hätte, wie sehr sie sich verletzen würde. Und wozu sie die Maschine wirklich gewollt hatte. Aber immerhin hatten wir auch jede Menge Spaß damit gehabt. Für ein Lächeln von ihr würde ich alles für sie tun, das ist mir mehr wert als alles andere… Ich würde ihr jeden Wunsch erfüllen, egal, welchen Grund sie dazu hat. Auch wenn er mir nicht gefiel.  
Und sie war so geduldig, so beharrlich, saß stundenlang in meiner Werkstatt. Sie war geschickt, lernte die Bezeichnungen für das ganze Werkzeug in Windeseile und war eine gute Assistentin. Sie packte mit an und war sich nicht zu schade, sich die Finger dreckig zu machen. Keine Klagen über abgebrochene Fingernägel oder sonstiges Weibergezicke. Sie war natürlich und konnte zupacken, und trotzdem hatte sie etwas sehr Weibliches an sich, was mir den Atem raubte. Und sie war eine so unglaublich gute Gesprächspartnerin. Sie hörte zu, auch wenn ich am Anfang den Eindruck hatte, dass sie kaum in der Lage war, etwas wirklich mitzubekommen. Damals war es ihr am liebsten, wenn ich einfach erzählte. Sie lachte mich nie wegen irgendwas aus, und langsam erzählte ich ihr alles, was ich einem anderen nie anvertraut hätte. Sie wurde meine Seelenverwandte, auch wenn ich ein Thema nie ansprechen durfte. Diese tiefe Wunde in ihr, sie blutete endlos, und man durfte sie in keiner Weise berühren. Sie zuckte schon zusammen, wenn im Radio nur mal ein Lied lief, das sie wohl mit ihm zusammen gehört hatte. Also stellte sie es ab und wir saßen im Stillen in der Werkstatt. Aber mit ihr machte mir das nicht mal was aus. Sie war meine Musik, und wenn sie mal was erzählte, von ihrer Mam, von Phoenix oder der Schule und ihren komischen Freunden dort, dann war das Musik in meinen Ohren. Ich war vom ersten Augenblick an so hoffnungslos in sie verliebt. Dabei sah sie damals aus wie eine lebendige Leiche. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck war eine einzige Qual, die Ringe unter den Augen waren so dunkel, ihr Köper ausgezehrt und mager…

Klar hatte ich damals schon mit ihr angegeben, dass sie meine Freundin sei, und Quil und Embry mussten das natürlich prompt vor ihr ausplaudern. Aber sie hatte nicht gelacht oder mich sonst irgendwie damit aufgezogen. Sie lachte nie über die Gefühle anderer. Aber ich hatte nicht den Eindruck, dass sie welche für mich hätte. Damals noch nicht… das kam erst später…  
Als sie vom Motorrad stürzte und ich mir das Shirt auszog, weil ich nichts anderes hatte, um ihr das ganze Blut abzuwischen, das schaute sie mich mit großen Augen an. Da hatte sie mich zum ersten Mal halb nackt gesehen, und irgendwie kam es mir vor, als ob ihr auf einmal bewusst geworden war, dass ihr bester Kumpel tatsächlich ein Kerl war.  
Und ihr spontaner Kommentar war der Hammer gewesen: zu bist schön – irgendwie.  
Ich!  
Mich hatte es fast umgehauen, und ich sah, wie sie mich anstarrte, und ich hatte so ein dumpfes Gefühl, dass ich ihr tatsächlich gefiel. Aber so recht glauben konnte ich es nicht.  
Danach hatte sie mich immer öfter mal so verklärt angeguckt. Und auch als der kleine Drecksack Cullen wieder kam und sie zurück gepfiffen hatte, blieb das so. Auch wenn sie an dem klebte, sie schaute mich immer wieder mal so seltsam an, als ob sie was für mich übrig hätte. Aber was gemacht hatte sie nie. Daher hatte ich ja versucht, es ihr zu zeigen, dass sie mich wollte und sich das nur nicht eingestehen wollte.  
Und als ich mich dann verwandelt hatte, da konnte ich es sehen, hören und riechen. Ihr Herz, das schneller schlug, wenn sie mich sah, ihre erweiterten Pupillen, wenn ich sie lange ansah, und wie sie roch. Du meine Güte, wenn sie nur eine Ahnung gehabt hätte, welch eine Verführung sie für mich war. Ich Geruch veränderte sich, wenn sie nahe bei mir war, wenn ich sie in meinen Armen hielt. Ich spürte ihren raschen Atem, das Pochen ihres Herzens, vernahm das Zittern ihrer Hände, und doch fing ich mir nur Schläge ein, als ich sie küsste. Sie war eine Meisterin darin, ihre Gefühle für mich zu unterdrücken, aber ich ließ nicht locker. Wenn ich das alles nicht gespürt hätte, ja, dann hätte ich sie gehen lassen. Dann hätte ich mich nicht ständig zum Affen gemacht und sie Mal um Mal bedrängt, wäre ihr nicht auf die Pelle gerückt und hätte ihr nicht immer wieder meine Liebe gestanden. Ich hätte sie gehen lassen, zu ihrem Oberlackaffen Cullen. Und sie hätte von mir aus glücklich mit ihm werden können. Aber ich habe es gespürt… und jetzt habe ich es gesehen.

Was habe ich mir nicht alles gewünscht und vorgestellt. Wie oft war ihr Mund meinem schon so nahe gewesen. Und ich dachte: jetzt, jetzt küsst du sie!  
So oft waren wir kurz davor, und so oft hatte es nicht geklappt: sie hatte sich steif gemacht, den Kopf weg gedreht damals in ihrem Transporter, nachdem ich sie aus dem Meer gefischt hatte, oder der dämliche Cullen rief an. Bis ich es dann mit Gewalt durchsetzen wollte. Und ich Blödmann hatte triumphiert, dabei war sie so sauer gewesen, dass sie mir eine geschossen hatte.  
Ich hatte sie gezwungen, und ich fand das auch noch gut.  
Meine Güte, ich gehörte echt erschossen.  
Wie konnte ich nur…

Und dann, auf dem Berg, vor der Schlacht, als ich so lang rumgejammert und sie so unter Druck gesetzt hatte… dabei war das gar nicht so gedacht gewesen.  
Immer wenn ich etwas bekommen hatte, was mich bestärkte, dass sie mich liebte, dann drehte Drecksack-Cullen wieder an der Schraube und setzte einen drauf. Und als ich hörte, dass er jetzt sogar mit der Ehe daher kam und sie auch noch mitmachte… dass er mit allen Mitteln versuchte, sie an sich zu binden, um sie mir wegzunehmen für immer – gut, da wollte ich wirklich nicht mehr. Und es war mir egal gewesen, dass sie mich schreien hörten. Es hatte mich zerrissen, ich brüllte vor Schmerz, und dann wollte er, ausgerechnet er, der miese Stinker, dass ich zu ihr ging. So eine verdammte Show, nur um bei ihr Eindruck zu schinden. Was der ihr vormachte, das ging auf keine Kuhhaut. Ständig spielte er Theater, ständig bastelte er an seiner Rolle, der Rolle des selbstlosen, dramatischen Helden, des heroischen Kriegers, der die holde Maid begehrte. Und Bella fiel voll auf diesen Blender herein. Sie nahm ihm das Schauspiel ab und meinte, den echten Cullen zu sehen, den wahren, selbstlosen Liebhaber, dabei spielte er nur eine beschissene Rolle in dem beschissenen Stück, dass er sein Leben nannte, wo es nur darum ging, die größtmögliche Wirkung bei ihr zu erzielen. Er hatte ja Jahrzehnte lang proben können, und Bella war nun sein Publikum. Jung und unerfahren, den ersten Freund anhimmelnd… ja, ja, nicht besser als ich. Da musste sie ausgerechnet an so einen aufgeblasenen, alten Arsch geraten. Klar hatte ich gegen dem sein ausgetüfteltes Ränkespiel kaum eine Chance. Trotzdem habe ich es versucht… und fühlte mich wie Dreck, als ich merkte, wie sehr sie darauf reagierte, dass ich mich in den Tod stürzen wollte.  
Es war nur eine überdrehte Reaktion gewesen, ich hätte mich wieder eingekriegt und niemand hätte mich in Gefahr bringen können – außer der blöden Leah mit ihrem Größenwahn. Aber Bella fuhr voll darauf ab, und ich hab mich hinreißen lassen – nur ein paar Sekunden – und hab das so stehen lassen, mich geweidet an ihrer Angst um mich, es ausgenutzt und sie in die Ecke gedrängt – diesmal nicht körperlich, sondern mit einer Erpressung.  
Scheiße, wie konnte ich mich nur auf so absolut unterstes Niveau sinken lassen – nur weil er das ständig machte? Ich hasse mich heute noch dafür, auch wenn sie mich dafür geküsst hatte, dass es mir das Hirn weggeblasen hatte. Ich war fast in den Boden versunken, damals, als sie mich so küsste.

Und sie hat es ebenfalls nie vergessen, das haben mir ihre Bilder gezeigt, es hatte sie genauso durcheinander gewirbelt wie mich…

Und nun hat sie es wieder getan.  
Freiwillig.  
Von sich aus.  
Ohne Zwang oder Druck.  
Weil sie es wollte.  
Weil sie mich will.  
Scheiße, sie hat mich geküsst.  
Ich fasse es nicht.

Und ich?

Hab so was von Schiss, dass es sein wird wie damals, halt wie immer, dass sie mich küsst und wieder stehen lässt, dass sie wieder gehen wird, als sei nichts gewesen.  
Wo sie doch schon so oft gegangen ist.  
Wo sie mich doch schon die ganze Zeit links liegen hat lassen, nur um ihren Edward treu zu sein.  
Wo sie abgehauen ist, zurück zu Charlie, nachdem ich geglaubt hatte, sie würde sich wohl fühlen bei mir. Und sie hatte sich wohl gefühlt, ganz wie zuhause, Billy hatte es mir bestätigt – ich hatte es mir nicht bloß eingebildet.  
Im Nachhinein bin ich auch froh, dass ich mich an ihre Grenzen und Regeln gehalten hatte, denn als sie dann wirklich wieder davon lief, da machte es mich nicht gar so fertig. Trotzdem könnte ich Leah erschlagen für diesen dämlichen Spruch, den sie gebracht hatte. Seth hatte es mir ja erzählt, gleich nachdem Billy mir gesteckt hatte, dass Bella gepackt hatte und abgehauen war.  
Ich hatte mir schon so was gedacht.  
Dabei waren wir so gut miteinander ausgekommen.  
Sie hatte uns alle verzaubert, sogar Billy war ständig gut drauf. Er mochte sie, und wie.  
Und dann war sie weg.  
Zack!  
Einfach verschwunden.  
So war sie nun mal.  
Wenn sie sich was in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, wenn sie eine Entscheidung gefällt hatte, dann konnte keiner sie aufhalten, dann zog sie das durch.  
Und ich wusste das.  
Ich wusste, dass sie einfach aufstehen und gehen konnte – egal was vorher gewesen war. Wenn ihr mal wieder ein paar komische Dinge durch den Kopf gingen, wenn sie meinte, was tun zu müssen, dass ließ sie mich stehen.  
Einfach so.  
Und ich hab dermaßen Angst, dass sie mich wieder stehen lässt.

Trotzdem hätte ich sie nicht so anbrüllen dürfen.

Verdammt

Ich Idiot!

Ich kann es nicht glauben.

Ich hab von ihr DEN Kuss gekriegt, sie gesteht mir ihre Liebe… und ich brülle sie an und renne weg.

Ich Trottel!

Bin ich denn noch zu retten?

Was mach ich jetzt?  
Soll ich zurückgehen?  
Ihr nachrennen?  
Ich könnte sie bestimmt einholen…  
Soll ich sie suchen?

Oder sollte ich nicht lieber etwas warten?  
Mich erst einmal beruhigen, damit ich nicht wieder wegen jedem Mist ausflippe. Ja, es wäre besser, wenn ich einfach noch eine Weile laufe.  
Das tut mir gut.  
Dann komm ich wieder runter.  
Bekomme wieder eine klare Sicht.

Ich sollte warten… und sehen, ob sie in ein paar Tagen immer noch was für mich empfindet. Ob es real ist, wirklich existiert, was sie fühlt, oder ob es nur eine Art Kater ist, nachdem sie Cullen-Arschloch in die Wüste geschickt hat.  
Vielleicht will sie ja nur nicht alleine bleiben.  
Oh Mann, ich bete, dass es bleibt.  
Ich flehe auf Knien, dass das was übrig bleibt, dass wenigstens ein winziger Teil ihres Herzens weiter für mich schlägt. Sonst werde ich mich für ewig hassen, dass ich weggerannt bin in der Stunde, wo sie mich mal wollte.  
Warum bin ich nicht geblieben?  
Ich musste ja den Beleidigten spielen und abhauen.  
Dabei hätten wir eine ganze Nacht miteinander gehabt.  
Mann, ich Idiot.

Morgen, morgen geh ich zu ihr. Gleich nach der Schule. Morgen hat sie Geburtstag, und ich bring ihr den kleinen Wolf, den ich ihr geschnitzt habe. Den Bella-Wolf mit dem zotteligen Fell. Dann lade ich sie vielleicht zum Essen ein oder ins Kino. Und wir hätten ein richtiges Date. Und dann kann ich sehen, was passiert.

ooOOoo  
Ich hab mich an die Bitte einer meiner Reviewerinnen gehalten und diesmal keine abgehackten Sätze verwendet... dafür flucht er viel *g*  
Das nächste Kapi flutscht auch hervorragend, und wenn ihr brav seid, dann bekommt ihr es noch an den Feiertagen... na, werden sie zusammen kommen?


	20. Geburtstagsüberraschung

Weil alle sooo brav waren, gibt es wie versprochen jetzt gleich noch an Weihnachten das nächste Kapitel. Und ich könnte mit euch wetten, das es nicht das ist, was ihr jetzt alle erwartet... schreibt mir doch, womit ihr gerechnet habt und ob es das hier war.

Eure Hi

**Geburtstagsüberraschung**

Ich war in absoluter Hochstimmung. Auch wenn Jacob sich nicht blicken ließ, ich wusste, dass er wieder kommen würde. Er kam immer wieder zurück. Immer. Und ich brauchte mir keine Sorgen machen, dass er mir nicht verzeihen würde. Auch da war ich mir sicher, ich wusste es einfach. Er war halt so.  
Zum Glück.  
Ich war so fröhlich, ich musste dauernd grinsen, und Billy ließ sich richtig von mir anstecken, als ich bei ihm anhielt und ihm die ganzen Sachen, die ich eingekauft hatte, in den Kühlschrank und die Regale stopfte.  
„Du rufst mich an, sobald er da ist, ja?", ließ ich mir nochmals von ihm versichern, dann fuhr ich nach Hause.  
Ich suchte in meinem tollen Autoradio nach einem Sender, und ich erkannte mich selbst nicht wieder… ich sang lauthals mit. Ich. Was war nur mit mir los?  
Ich war so aufgekratzt wie noch nie in meinem Leben. War das frisch verliebt sein? Ich hätte tanzen können auf meinem Sitz, aber da ich fahren musste, reichte es nur zu einem heftigen Wippen meiner Füße. Das war nicht ich. Das war nicht die ruhige, zurückhaltende Bella, sie ich kannte, die still in der Ecke saß und den anderen zusah, wie sie übermütig waren. Hatte mir jemand was ins Wasser getan?

Ich drücke die Suchlauftaste, als der Kanal eine Werbung brachte. Ich brauchte Musik. Unbedingt. Gut, dass ich Edward erlaubt hatte, das malträtierte, weil von mir persönlich (stümperhaft) ‚ausgebaute' Hightech-Autoradio wenigstens wieder richten und einbauen zu lassen. Er hatte darauf bestanden, um Emmet nicht zu kränken, der mit das Teil geschenkt hatte. Ich sang den ganzen Weg nachhause weiter mit, sogar bei Liedern, die ich sonst schnell abgestellt hätte, und ich war schon fast heiser, als ich dort ankam, weil ich es so lauthals getan hatte. Wie peinlich. Aber mich hörte ja eh niemand in meinem röhrenden Transporter. Der immer so toll lief, weil Jake ihn so super überholt hatte.

Ich rannte die Treppe hinauf und riss die Wohnungstüre auf, aber ich wusste, dass Charlie schon weg war. Sein Polizeiwagen hatte nicht vor dem Haus gestanden. Ich rannte gleich in die Küche und machte dort das Radio an, aber leider kamen gerade Nachrichten. So lange hatte ich ohne Musik gelebt, und ich wusste gar nicht mehr, wie ich das ausgehalten habe. Mir fielen meine CDs ein, die in meinem Zimmer verstaubten, und ich rannte nach oben, nahm dabei zwei Stufen auf einmal, zog mich schnell um, machte noch einen Abstecher im Bad vorbei und setzte mich dann an den Küchentisch, während aus Charlies toller Stereoanlage meine Lieblingsband plärrte. Ich war mir sicher, eine solche Lautstärke hatte schon lange nicht mehr in diesen heiligen Hallen geherrscht… außer wenn Dads Lieblingsmannschaft gewann und halb La Push hier anwesend war. Vielleicht bröselte gerade ein wenig Staub von den Türrahmen… wurde ja auch mal Zeit. Ich kicherte vor mich hin, dann kam einer meiner Lieblingssongs und ich tanzte dazu ausgelassen im Wohnzimmer. Leider war die CD schon bald zu Ende und ich richtig außer Puste. Ich stromerte zurück in die Küche und schnappte mir gleich mal das Telefon. Aber Billy versicherte mir, dass sich noch nichts getan hätte.  
Also saß ich wieder am Tisch und rührte in meiner Tasse Kaffee. Vielleicht sollte ich nicht auch noch Kaffee trinken, wenn ich eh schon so aufgedreht war. Ach, egal. Putzen brauchte ich nicht, das hatte ich die Tage vorher schon getan, und meine Wäsche lag auch sauber und ordentlich in meinem Schrank. Ich könnte shoppen gehen, mir ein paar neue Sachen für den Herbst kaufen… aber das entsprach nicht meiner Stimmung. Shoppen war noch nie meine Leidenschaft gewesen. Bäume ausreißen hätte schon eher gepasst…

Ich sollte mir eher mal Gedanken machen, was ich überhaupt machen wollte die nächsten Monate oder Jahre, nachdem jetzt klar war, dass ich sie nicht eingesperrt in einem Kellerverlies zubringen würde, weil man mich davon abhalten musste, harmlosen Wanderern ihr Blut auszusaugen. Die ganzen College-Bewerbungen waren ja eh nur Show gewesen, denn auch wenn ich mich eingeschrieben hätte, wäre ich dort nie aufgetaucht. Alaska, brrrr. Was sollte ich dort? Ich war in der Wüste aufgewachsen und hatte das eisige Land nur ausgesucht, weil es dort sehr einsam war und uns dort kaum Menschen über den Weg laufen würden, wenn wir als Vampire in den Wäldern und Bergen unser Unwesen getrieben hätten. Aus diesem Grund lebte ja auch Tanyas Familie in Denali. Aber welcher normale Mensch wollte schon nach Alaska? Ich nicht. Damals wollte ich auch mit Absicht so weit weg ziehen, damit ich sicher sein konnte, dass mich niemand besuchen kommen wollte. Aber das gehörte nun der Vergangenheit an.  
Oder Dartmouth. Was sollte ich in New Hampshire? Ich wusste, dass Edward die Gebühren für den piekfeinen Laden schon bezahlt hatte, und wenn ich gewollt hätte, hätte ich dort wohl sogar anfangen können, denn meine Aufnahmebestätigung hatte ich bereits in der Tasche - wobei ich nicht wissen wollte, mit welcher ‚Spende' er die erkauft hatte. Es tat mir ja leid, dass er so viel Geld für mich zum Fenster hinaus geworfen hatte, aber ich hatte das alles nie gewollt, und ich weigerte mich, die Verantwortung hierfür auf mich zu nehmen. Zu mir passte das alles nicht, ich hatte nie auf dieses Elite-College gewollt. Ich wollte überhaupt nicht von hier weg. Weder von Paps noch von diesem Jungen, der hier noch einige Zeit auf der High School vor sich hatte. Es gab ja auch Colleges und Universitäten in der Nähe.

Ein Wunder, das Charlie gar nicht nachgefragt hatte, was ich nun eigentlich vorhatte. Für ihn war ich schon seit Wochen von Edward getrennt, nicht erst seit einem Tag, aber er hatte nie gedrängt, dass ich mich mal langsam um meinen Umzug kümmern sollte. Er hatte kein Wort gesagt, und ich konnte nur vermuten, dass er so froh war, dass ich Edwards Abgang so gelassen hingenommen hatte, dass er keinen Stress machen wollte. Mam hatte dagegen schon ein paar Mal nachgehakt, wohin ich denn nun gehen würde, aber ich hatte sie bisher immer hinhalten können, dass ich ja angeblich noch Zeit hätte. Sie war schon immer ein wenig weltfremd gewesen und hatte sich nie Gedanken um Termine gemacht und nahm mir das daher auch durchaus ab. Dabei hatte ich schon längst keine mehr. Die Bewerbungstermine waren schon seit Monaten abgelaufen, und ich musste Glück haben, wenn ich jetzt noch ein College fand, dass mich aufnehmen würde. Aber zuerst musste ich wissen, wohin ich denn überhaupt gehen wollte. Dartmouth oder Alaska waren es nicht.

Einige aus meiner Klasse waren nach Seattle gegangen. Die University of Washington war eine der besten Unis im ganzen Nordwesten und für ihre Germanistikabteilung berühmt. Das war Luftlinie gar nicht weit weg, aber der riesige Olympic Nationalpark lag genau dazwischen, und die Straßen führten nur um Park und Berg herum. Und dann kam am an der falschen Seite der langen Bucht heraus, an der Seattle lag, und egal wie man fuhr, irgendwann musste man auch noch mit der Fähre übersetzen. Das war ein toller Ausflug zum Einkaufen oder Ausgehen, aber keine Strecke, die man täglich fahren konnte.  
Außerdem wollte ich nicht Germanistik studieren.  
Aber was dann?  
Ich hatte mir bisher überhaupt keine Gedanken über meine Studienfächer gemacht, denn sie waren genauso reines Alibi gewesen wie der Besuch eines Colleges überhaupt. Ich hatte nur Vampir werden wollen. Und eine Cullen…  
Später hätte ich dann Zeit gehabt, so viele Studiengänge zu belegen, wie ich wollte. Ich hätte Jahrhunderte studieren können. Aber ich lebte hier und jetzt, ohne die Cullens, und dieses Leben war endlich, und ich sollte mir eine Ausbildung aussuchen, mit der ich auch auf eigenen Füßen stehen konnte und nicht die goldene Kreditkarte meines Ehemannes brauchte.  
Wenn ich jetzt so drüber nachdachte, dann war ich ganz schön gedankenlos gewesen. Ich hatte mich voll auf Edward verlassen, dass er sich schon um alles kümmern würde, und dass ich bei den Cullens lebte, ohne selbst verantwortlich für mich zu sein. Ich hatte nie eingeplant, dass etwas passieren könnte, dass ich mal alleine sein könnte und selbst für meinen Lebensunterhalt aufkommen müsste. Wie unverantwortlich ich nur gewesen war.  
Es wurde wirklich Zeit, dass ich mal Nägel mit Köpfen machte.  
Jawohl!  
Es fühlte sich großartig an.  
Ich empfand mich endlich einmal erwachsen und selbständig.  
Aber ich musste mich beeilen, sonst würde ich ein ganzes Jahr verpassen.

Also, was wollte ich überhaupt studieren?  
Ich schenkte mir eine neue Tasse Kaffee ein, legte eine etwas ruhigere CD mit geringerer Lautstärke ein und grübelte.  
Also eine Sprache würde mir schon gefallen, aber nicht gerade Deutsch. Dazu hatte ich einfach keinen Bezug. Anglistik würde mir schon mehr liegen, und wenn es eine Sprache sein sollte, dann wollte ich eher Quileute lernen. Aber konnte man das überhaupt? Sogar im Stamm sprachen nicht alle diese Sprache, und dass sie an einem College gelehrt würde, erschien mir recht unwahrscheinlich. Aber hatte nicht Emily erzählt, was sie was studiert hatte, was unter anderem mit dem Stamm und seiner Geschichte zu tun hatte, bevor Sam ihr das Gesicht zerfetzt hatte? Indianische Anthropologie und Englisch am College in Port Angeles. Sie hatte Lehrerin werden wollen an der Reservatsschule. Das wäre es, das würde mir gefallen!  
Ob sie mich dort nehmen würden, als Beinahe-Weiße?

Ich griff sofort zum Telefon und rief Emily an. Sie war zum Glück zuhause und erzählte mir sofort ausgiebig und begeistert von ihrem früheren Studium. Man merkte, mit wie viel Herzblut sie damals dabei gewesen war, und sie tat mir doppelt leid, dass sie ihr Studium so abrupt und für immer abgebrochen hatte. Sie wollte mich gleich einladen, zu ihr zu kommen, damit sie mir ihre Notizen und Dokumente zeigen konnte, aber ich lehnte ab, weil mir die Zeit davon rannte und es mir wichtiger war, herauszubekommen, ob ich überhaupt noch eine Chance hatte, dort angenommen zu werden.  
„Würden sie mich denn überhaupt an der Reservatsschule als Lehrerin annehmen?" Emily war erstaunt, warum ich hier Zweifel hatte. „Es gibt keine besonderen Auflagen, die Lehrer sollte nur Interesse an unserer Stammesgeschichte und unserem Volk haben. Und du gehörst doch zu unserem Stamm, auch wenn die Wurzeln weit zurück liegen."  
Befriedigt legte ich auf und tippte gleich die Nummer vom Sekretariat des Port Angeles Colleges ein, die Emily mir gegeben hatte. Voller Ungeduld kratzte ich an meiner Narbe, die funkelte und juckte, und mit einem kurzen Blick musste ich feststellen, dass sie tief dunkelrot angelaufen und sehr heiß geworden war. Noch ein Problem, um das ich mich kümmern musste, aber die Anmeldung war wichtiger. Gleich wenn ich die im Sack hatte, wollte ich mich bei Carlisle melden, damit ich mit ihm einen Termin für die OP ausmachen konnte.

Die Damen am College waren wahnsinnig nett. Sie teilten mir die Internetseite mit, wo ich das Antragsformular direkt herunter laden konnte, und sie gaben mir den Rat, noch ein Empfehlungsschreiben meines Englischlehrers einzuholen. Da ich recht gute Noten hatte, würde ich mit der Aufnahme keine großen Probleme haben, denn die Kurse waren nicht überfüllt, und sie waren sogar froh, wenn sie noch ein Paar Studenten aufnehmen konnten. Trotzdem wäre es nicht schlecht, wenn ich eine Begründung schreiben könne, warum ich dermaßen verspätet noch um eine Aufnahme bitte. Ich deutete eine längere Krankheit an (Lupus – hihi), und ich sollte einfach ein Attest mitbringen. Wieder ein Grund, bei Carlisle anzurufen, ob er mir auch hier behilflich sein konnte. Irgendwie war mir das schon peinlich, dass ich als Ex-Freundin seines Sohnes ihn um so viele Gefallen bitten wollte. Ich würde erst einmal vorsichtig bei Alice anfragen, um heraus zu hören, ob ich mich das so einfach trauen konnte, aber ich erinnerte mich auch, wie nett Carlisle zu mir gewesen war, als er über die Laptop-Kamera mit mir geredet hatte und glaubte, mir hier keine großen Sorgen machen zu müssen. Sie waren immer noch meine Freunde, auch wenn ich nun doch nicht zur Familie gehören würde.  
Leider hatten sie am College keine Wohnheimzimmer mehr frei. Ich würde mir entweder privat ein Zimmer suchen oder jeden Tag pendeln müssen. Das würde mit meinem alten Transporter eine aufwändige Sache werden und auch einiges kosten, da sein Spritverbrauch nicht gerad der sparsamste war. Aber dafür würde ich schon noch eine Lösung finden. Ein größeres Problem war, dass meine Ersparnisse nicht ganz ausreichen würden für die Studiengebühren. Mit dem Anthropologiekurs zusammen überschritten sie den kläglichen Rest meines Collegegeldes. Ich würde nebenbei arbeiten müssen, um das Geld zusammen zu bekommen, und auch das würde nicht reichen, da ich das Geld gleich mit dem Studienbeginn bezahlen musste. Vielleicht würde Charlie mir den fehlenden Rest vorstrecken, oder Renée. Ach, irgendwie würde ich das schon hinbekommen, da war ich mir sicher.

Auf alle Fälle rief ich an meiner alten Schule an, um ein Treffen mit meinem alten Englischlehrer Mr. Berty auszumachen. Die Damen vom Sekretariat nannten mir die Uhrzeit seiner Freistunden und legten ihm einen Zettel in sein Fach. Schon in einer guten Stunde würde ich zu ihm kommen können, um ihm meine Bitte vorzutragen.  
Gerade wollte ich mir all die Termine auf einem Kalender notieren und suchte daher nach dem heutigen Datum… und war vollkommen überrascht, als ich sah, dass ich am nächsten Tag Geburtstag hatte. Gleich bekam ich ein schlechtes Gewissen. Ich hatte mich die letzten Tage und Wochen so treiben lassen, hatte mich um nichts gekümmert, dass ich nicht einmal gemerkt hatte, dass mein Geburtstag schon vor der Tür stand. Ein bisschen mulmig war mir schon, denn an diesem Tag hatte ich schon genug Pech gehabt und wahre Katastrophen erlebt, und ich hoffte, dass es diesmal keine unerwarteten Feiern oder Geschenke geben würde, die irgendeine Tragödie auslösen würden. Aber wer war schon noch hier? Von meinem Vater musste ich nichts Schlimmes erwarten, und bei Jake wusste ich nicht, ob er bis dahin überhaupt wieder auftauchen würde.  
Genau, Jacob…  
Schnell griff ich zum Telefon und rief sicherheitshalber noch einmal bei Billy an. Nein, Jacob sei noch nicht aufgetaucht, meinte Billy, und ich glaubte, sein Grinsen durch das Telefon hindurch hören zu können. Ein wenig frustriert legte ich auf, aber ich war so beschäftigt mit der Planung meiner Zukunft, dass ich nicht viel Zeit hatte, niedergeschlagen zu sein. Ich war mir immer noch sicher, dass Jake bald wieder zurückkam, und ich würde ihn dann so belagern, dass er gar nicht anders konnte, als mir zuzuhören. Er fehlte mir, und ich war immer noch vollkommen aus dem Häuschen, wenn ich daran dachte, dass ich die kommende Zeit mit ihm verbringen könnte.  
Ich rannte nach oben in mein Zimmer, um mit dem Aussortieren meiner Sachen anzufangen, was ich benötigte für mein Studium und mir aufzulisten, was ich noch an Klamotten oder Schulzeug brauchte. Mitten drin musste ich aufhören, weil es Zeit wurde, zur Schule zu fahren, um Mr. Berty zu treffen.

Es war seltsam, meine alte Schule wieder zu sehen, und ich parkte in beinahe alter Gewohnheit meinen alten Chevy auf dem Schülerparkplatz. Ich kannte kaum einen der Schüler, die mir über den Weg liefen, dafür war mir der Geruch der alten Gänge sehr vertraut, und ein bisschen kam ich mir vor wie in einem alten Traum. Damals war ich mit Edward hier von Klassenzimmer zu Klassenzimmer gelaufen. Ein bisschen Wehmut kam in mir auf, aber ich schüttelte sie ab und wappnete mich, meinem Englischlehrer eine gute Geschichte aufzutischen. Er war sehr nett und zuvorkommen, und ich merkte wohl, dass er neugierig war, warum ich immer noch in Forks herum hing, aber er war zu höflich, um mich direkt zu fragen. Ich erzählte auch ihm etwas von einer längeren Krankheit und dass ich mich nun entschieden hätte, sozusagen in seine Fußstapfen zu treten und Englischlehrerin zu werden, was ihm wohl sehr schmeichelte. Er war geradezu erpicht, mir eine wohlwollende Empfehlung zu schreiben und bat mich, am nächsten Tag wieder vorbei zu kommen und die abzuholen. Das passte mir gut, ich würde dann gleich mit allen Unterlagen und meinem Scheckbuch unter dem Arm nach Port Angeles fahren, um mich dort endgültig einzuschreiben.

Als ich zurückkam, war schon später Nachmittag, denn ich hatte noch ein bisschen in Forks gebummelt und mir ein paar Shirts und eine neue Jeans zugelegt, außerdem einen Stapel Notizblöcke und ein paar Ordner. Natürlich hatte ich gleich den Anrufbeantworter gecheckt und dann bei Billy angerufen, als ich nur eine rote Null auf dem Gerät sah. Immer noch keine Spur von Jacob, aber Billy tröstete mich, dass es nun bestimmt nicht mehr lange dauern würde, bis er käme, weil ihn allein der Hunger schon heimtreiben würde. Ich ließ mich vertrösten und ging hinauf in mein Zimmer, wo ich meinen alten Computer hoch fuhr und mein Postfach überprüfte. Meine Ma hatte mir geschrieben, und ich wollte sie sofort anrufen, um ihre meine neusten Vorhaben mitzuteilen. Aber ich besann mich und rief erst bei Charlie in seiner Polizeistation an. Immerhin wohnte ich bei ihm, und er sollte zuerst wissen, was ich vorhatte. Ich musste eine Weile warten, bis ich ihn an den Apparat bekam. Seine Stimme klang ungewohnt ernst. Ich teilte ihm kurz mit, was ich alles auf die Beine gestellt hatte und ob es okay für ihn war, dass ich weiter bei ihm wohnen würde oder zumindest nicht weit entfernt. Er schien sehr erfreut zu sein, als er das hörte, doch irgendwie kam es mir vor, als ob er nur mit einem halben Ohr zuhörte.  
„Dad, was ist los?"  
„Leah ist verschwunden. Sie hat einfach ihre Sachen gepackt und ist ohne etwas zu sagen abgehauen. Sue ist furchtbar besorgt."  
Ich schluckte, denn ich fühlte mich irgendwie mit verantwortlich, dass Leah sich anscheinend Hals über Kopf aus dem Staub gemacht hatte, denn ich hatte Sam bedrängt, sie gehen zu lassen. Emily hatte am Morgen noch nichts davon gewusst, sonst hätte sie es erwähnt. Was Leah nur vorhatte? Ob sie ein bestimmtes Ziel hatte, oder ob sie einfach nur geflüchtet war? Sie war zwar noch recht jung, aber sie hatte mir immer einen recht resoluten Eindruck gemacht. Immerhin war die Sache bei Charlie in den richtigen Händen. Wenn einer sie finden konnte, dann er mit dem ganzen Polizeiapparat im Hintergrund. Hoffentlich passierte ihr nichts. Ich wusste nicht, was ich sonst noch machen konnte und überließ das Problem meinem Vater. Eine richtige Vermisstenmeldung konnte erst 24 Stunden nach ihrem Verschwinden aufgegeben werden, was die strapazierten Nerven der armen Sue nicht gerade beruhigte. Daher saß sie bei ihm in seinem Büro, und er wollte weiter herum telefonieren, um zu erfahren, ob das Mädchen von Polizisten in benachbarten Gemeinden gesehen worden war. Es würde spät werden, teilte er mir mit und ich versicherte ihm, dass das in Ordnung sei und er solle sich gut um Sue kümmern. Ich überlegte, ob ich Sam und Emily informieren sollte, nahm aber davon Abstand und rief stattdessen Billy an. Seth war ja wohl alleine zuhause und machte sich bestimmt große Sorgen um seine große Schwester. Billy wollte sich gleich um ihn kümmern und zu sich in seine Hütte holen, natürlich nicht ohne vorher Charlie und Sue Bescheid zu geben. Nicht dass die sich auch noch um Seth Sorgen machten. Von Jacob war immer noch nichts zu hören. So langsam machte ich mir Sorgen. War er doch so sehr verletzt, dass er sich wieder tagelang zurückziehen würde? Hatte er nicht gespürt, dass ich ihm die Wahrheit erzählt hatte? Dass ich es ernst meinte? Aber ich hatte es verdient, dass er mich zappeln ließ, ich war auch nie gerade zimperlich mit ihm umgegangen. Ich seufzte und griff dann wieder zum Telefon, um meine Ma anzurufen.  
Sie war begeistert, dass ich nun endlich meine Zukunft selbst in die Hand nahm und nicht mehr länger Edward hinterher trauerte, wie sie meinte. Sie bot an, so schnell wie möglich zu kommen, denn immerhin hatte ich ja morgen Geburtstag und sie hatte sich eh schon so gefreut, mich zu sehen, was ja dann nicht geklappt hatte. Das Wort ‚Hochzeit' vermied sie dabei geflissentlich, aber ich merkte immer noch, dass sie ganz froh war, dass ich nun doch nicht schon unter die Haube gekommen war. Sie wollte mir unbedingt bei der Anmeldung in Port Angeles behilflich zu sein, aber ich konnte es ihr ausreden und bat sie, den Besuch auf einen Zeitpunkt zu verschieben, an dem ich alles in Ruhe geregelt hatte. Vielleicht konnte ich ihr dann auch meinen neuen Freund vorstellen, hoffte ich insgeheim. Ich musste sie ganz schön bearbeiten, bis sie endlich nachgab, und wir fassten Thanksgiving ins Auge für das nächste Familientreffen.

Danach ging ich hinunter in die Küche und kochte mir ein Chili con Carne, dessen Reste ich für Charlie in den Kühlschrank stellte. Ich rief ihn nochmals an, fragte nach, ob sie schon etwas von Leah gehört hatten, aber leider war das Mädchen spurlos verschwunden. Besorgt rief ich nochmals bei Billy an. Sam und das Rudel waren inzwischen informiert worden, aber keiner der Wölfe hatte sie entdeckt, und im Rudelfunk war sie auch nicht zu hören. Sie musste in ihrer menschlichen Form geflüchtet sein, sonst hätte sie sich nicht verbergen können. Immerhin hatte Seth erzählt, dass sie irgendeinen Job in Aussicht gehabt hätte. Auch Leah hatte auf ein College gewollt, hatte das Studium aber sausen lassen müssen, als ihr ihre Verwandlung dazwischen gekommen war. Seth hatte erst gedacht, sie hätte einen Job in der Umgebung gemeint, aber inzwischen gingen sie davon aus, dass sie ein Angebot weiter entfernt gehabt hatte, dass sie nun angenommen hatte, um Geld zu verdienen und Distanz zwischen sich und Sam zu bringen. Ich konnte Leah gut verstehen, dass sie das tat, nur dass sie so ohne ein Wort gegangen war, brachte ihrer Mutter viel Kummer ein. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie weitere Diskussionen strikt vermeiden wollen und hatte nach der langen Warte- und Leidenszeit einfach nur noch ihr eigenes, ungestörtes Leben vor Augen gehabt. Ich hoffte, dass sie sich bald melden würde. Sorgen machte ich mir inzwischen weniger um sie. Sie war immerhin schon zwanzig und dazu konnte sie sich jederzeit in einen riesigen, blitzschnellen Wolf verwandeln. Kein Mensch konnte ihr etwas antun.  
Von Jacob hatte Billy immer noch nichts gehört und langsam schien auch er etwas beunruhigt. Aber wir konnte nichts tun als warten. Ob er etwas mit Leahs Verschwinden zu tun hatte? War er womöglich mit ihr gemeinsam abgehauen? Mein Herzschlag setzte für einen kurzen Augenblick aus. Ob er mit ihr… ? Wieder stand das Bild vor meinen Augen, wie Leah mit strahlenden Augen auf Jacobs Schultern thronte nach ihrem sensationellen Treffer bei dem Fußballspiel. Widerwillig schüttelte ich den Kopf. Jake und Leah? Ich hatte nie ein Anzeichen dafür erkannt, dass zwischen den beiden etwas lief. Nein, das war nur meine eifersüchtige Phantasie, die da mit mir durchging. Hoffentlich…

Um mich abzulenken, meldete ich mich bei Alice und erzählte ihr die Neuigkeiten von meinem Studium. Sie wunderte sich, warum ich nicht nach Dartmouth wollte, wo dieses College eine so gute Ausbildung bot, aber sie verstand meine Gründe, bei meinem Vater bleiben zu wollen. Von der Sache mit Jacob erzählte ich ihr lieber erst einmal nichts. Ihr Bruder war eh nicht da, er war angeblich unterwegs nach Denali, um Tanya und ihre Familie zu besuchen. Ich bat Alice, ihm meine Entscheidung mitzuteilen, damit er sich die Studiengebühren wieder zurück holen konnte, aber Alice versicherte mir, dass sie sich schon um alles kümmern würden und ich mir keine Sorgen und schon gar keine Vorwürfe machen brauchte. Mir kam es so vor, als ob sie und ihre Familie ein schlechteres Gewissen hatten als ich, und ich dachte wieder an Jacobs Worte, dass Edward schon vor meinem Besuch längst beschlossen hätte, mich zu verlassen und auch Alice das wusste. Vielleicht hatte er doch Recht und es war tatsächlich so gewesen. Mir war es egal, ich wollte nur keine Umstände machen und war einfach froh, dass die Cullens mich nicht ganz fallen gelassen hatten. Dass Edward nicht anwesend war, was mir sogar recht, ich war froh, ihn nicht zu sehen oder gar sprechen zu müssen, denn die Situation zwischen uns war einfach irgendwie peinlich. Ich wäre froh, wenn einige Zeit vergehen würde, bis wir uns wieder sahen.

Alice erzählte munter weiter, was sich bei ihr alles getan hatte. Jaspar hatte sein Philosophiestudium in Cornell wieder aufgenommen, und Alice hatte sich dort in Abendkursen für Theater, Film und Tanz eingeschrieben. Das passte gut zu ihr, und ich konnte mir Alice schon als tanzenden Derwisch auf der Bühne vorstellen, wogegen sie selbst recht skeptisch war, ob ihre Rechnung auf ging, denn wenn sie einen Tanzpartner bekommen sollte, würde ihm die Kälte und Härte ihres Körpers sofort auffallen. Sie wollte es mal wagen, und wenn sie in eine missliche Lage kam, wollte sie einfach verschwinden.  
Dann deutete sie noch an, dass ein Paket mit einem Geburtstagsgeschenk für mich unterwegs sei, das morgen geliefert werden sollte. Ich wurde richtig verlegen, dass sie mich immer noch als ihre beste Freundin ansah und sagte gleich zu, mich sofort zu melden, wenn ich es erhalten habe. Sie fragte mich noch aus, was ich an meinem Ehrentag denn vorhätte, aber ich hielt mich wage, dass ich nur mit meinem Pa ein wenig feiern würde und sonst nichts. Ich bat sie noch, Carlisle auszurichten, dass ich mich gleich nach meinem Geburtstag bei ihm melden würde, da meine Narbe schlimmer geworden war und immer mehr juckte und brannte. Ich musste sie ihr zeigen, inzwischen war der Rand des Gebissabdrucks schon fast dunkelviolett, aber ich hielt die Narbe etwas im Schatten der Schreibtischlampe, so dass die dunkle Färbung nicht so auffiel. Erst wollte ich noch meine College-Anmeldung abschicken, denn ich hatte jetzt lange genug getrödelt und herum gegammelt, und erst wollte ich meine Zukunft in die richtigen Wege leiten, bevor ich mich unters Messer legte. Außerdem musste ich Charlie noch schonend beibringen, dass ich ein paar Tage weg sein würde.

Den Abend beendete ich mit einem Anruf bei Billy, der mit einem Lächeln meinte, dass ich mich wohl noch etwas gedulden müsste. Um Jacob solle ich mir keine Sorgen, der würde schon wieder auftauchen, ebenso wenig um Seth, der bei ihm vor dem Fernseher hing und Serien schaute, dafür war er um Leah besorgt. Von ihr hatte immer noch keiner etwas gehört. Da ich am nächsten Tag nach Port Angeles fahren wollte, würde ich keine Zeit haben, um zu ihm nach La Push zu fahren, aber Billy beruhigte mich, dass er an meinem Handy anrufen würde, sobald er etwas Neues erfuhr. Ich meldete mich noch bei meinem Pa, der immer noch wegen Leah herum telefonierte, während Sue bei ihm im Büro war. Er würde Sue erst noch nach Hause bringen, bevor er heim käme, ich solle nicht auf ihn warten, sondern ins Bett gehen.

Da ich von dem hektischen Tag ziemlich müde war, machte ich mich bettfertig, und sobald ich unter der weichen Decke lag, döste ich schon fast weg. Der Tag war sehr anstrengend gewesen, ich hatte aber viel erledigt, mich um so vieles gekümmert und war mit meinem Fortkommen sehr zufrieden. Nur machte ich mir doch Sorgen um Leah, und so langsam auch um Jacob. Dass beide ausgerechnet gleichzeitig verschwunden waren, beunruhigte mich immer mehr. Bei Jake hatte ich felsenfest geglaubt, dass er bald wieder auftauchen würde, aber wenn er nun doch mit Leah unterwegs sein sollte, erschien mir das nicht mehr so sicher. Nein, ich wollte mich nicht verrückt machen lassen. Vielleicht war das nur Zufall. Leah hatte schon immer weg gewollt, und Jacob war vor mir in den Wald geflüchtet, um… um in Ruhe nachdenken zu können. Hoffte ich. Er würde bestimmt wieder kommen. Garantiert. Ich würde mich jetzt nicht verrückt machen lassen. Morgen, morgen würde sich alles klären, da war ich mir sicher. Ich wandte eine von Sams Entspannungsübungen an, und schon raffte mich die Erschöpfung hinweg und ich schlief ein.

Ich erwachte von einem Klopfen an meiner Zimmertüre, und mitten in der stockdunklen Nacht öffnete mein Vater sie einen Spalt breit und trat dann ein. Die Dunkelheit wurde nur von einem leicht flackernden Schein erhellt, und ich konnte erkennen, dass er einen Kuchen trug, auf dem ein paar Kerzen brannten. Mit seiner tiefen Stimme sang er mir ein Geburtstagsständchen vor, wobei der den Kuchen wohl schief hielt, denn ein paar Tropfen Wachs tropften auf mein rechtes Handgelenk. Sie brannten heftig auf meiner Haut, und als ich hin blickte, sah ich, wie das flüssige Wachs golden wurde und in meinen Arm eindrang. Es versank in meiner Haut und gelangte bis in meine Adern, breitete sich von dort langsam aus und steckte mein Handgelenk in Brand. Es knisterte und funkelte, und ich meinte glühende Lava tief unter meiner blassen Haut fluten zu sehen. Sie wälzte sich durch meine Adern weiter und erreichte bald meinen Ellbogen, dann meine Schulter und floss weiter in Richtung Herz. Dort sammelte sie sich, brachte dessen Wände zum Glühen, bis die Kammern überquollen und sie mit jedem Schlag die Hitze weiter durch meinen Körper gepresst wurde. Ich selbst lag bewegungsunfähig da und konnte nur die schleichende Glut beobachten, die sich durch mich hinfort bewegte. Ich wollte schreien, doch Trockenheit klebte mir die Zunge am Gaumen fest, und ich bekam nur ein paar lallende Töne hervor. Langsam wälzte die Lava sich weiter, floss hinein in meine Lungen, wo sie den Rest an Feuchtigkeit mit einem Zischen verdampfte, bevor sie die Organe zu schwarzen Lappen verbrannte. Nun machte sich höllischer Schmerz bemerkbar, ich bekam kaum noch Luft und ich fing an zu keuchen, konnte mich immer noch nicht bewegen. Mein Mund war staubtrocken wie eine Wüste, der Atem ging rasselnd und stoßweise. Die glühende Flut schob sich immer drängender durch meinen ganzen Körper, sie floss jetzt in meinem Bauch und brannte sich durch meine Eingeweide. Ich wollte brüllen, riss meinen Mund weit auf, jedoch war nur ein ersticktes Stöhnen zu hören. Sie stieg weiter in meinen Kopf, und meine Sinne schwanden, während mir die Augäpfel von hinten ausgebrannt wurden. Ich konnte nichts mehr sehen, in den Ohren hörte ich nur noch das Pochen einer gewaltigen Trommel, dann blendete mich noch ein heller Blitz, danach versank ich in absoluter Dunkelheit.

Das nächste, was ich mitbekam, war eine seltsam tiefe Stimme, die mir irgendwie vertraut vorkam. Sie schrie, aber das wilde Pochen in meinen Ohren war lauter, und so konnte ich nicht verstehen, was sie sagte. Danach schwankte der Boden unter meinen Füßen, und ich verlor wieder das Bewusstsein.

Rote und blaue Blitze zuckten hinter meinen geschlossenen Augenlidern, und ich wurde durch kräftiges Schaukeln hin- und her geschüttelt. Irgendjemand rüttelte an meinen Schultern, und ich wollte etwas sagen, aber meine Zunge klebte immer noch an meinem Gaumen, und die Lava hatte inzwischen meinen ganzen, leblosen Körper ausgefüllt. Ich glühte, und dicke Schweißtropfen rannen an meiner Stirn hinab. Ich hatte furchtbaren Durst und grausame Schmerzen, aber bevor ich mich rühren konnte, fiel mein Geist wieder zurück in die Schwärze.

Dann lag ich auf einer harten Pritsche, und diesmal schien grelles, silbernes Licht durch meine geschlossenen Lider. Ich schaffte es nicht, sie zu öffnen, es kam mir vor, als ob sie zugenäht seien. Jemand klopfte mir auf die Wangen und rief meinen Namen.  
„Isabella, wach auf!"  
Ich wollte mich aufrichten, aber mein Körper lag wie festgenagelt. Ich merkte, wie die Lava in mir hoch stieg und beugte meinen Kopf mit letzter Kraft zur Seite, wo sie in einem feurigen Schwall aus meinem Körper schoss. Ich würde meine ganze Umgebung verbrennen, schoss mir durch den Kopf, aber ich konnte die Flut nicht aufhalten und spie wieder Feuer aus meinem Hals. Dann sank ich wieder in mich zusammen.  
„Isabella, was ist los? Was hast du gegessen?"  
Ich schüttelte unwillig den Kopf. Was wollten sie von mir? Ein Vulkan war in meinen Arm eingedrungen und hatte von dort aus meinen Körper von innen versengt. Der Arm brannte inzwischen lichterloh, und ich versuchte hinzufassen und die Glut zu löschen, aber eine Hand hielt die meine fest und mich davon ab, mein Handgelenk zu fassen. Finger in Gummihandschuhen strichen über die pochende Narbe an meinem Handgelenk, dort wo das Wachs eingedrungen war und alles Übel begonnen hatte. Warum hatte Charlie das nur getan? Und wo war er hingegangen? Ich versuchte ihnen meinen Arm zu entwinden. Irgendwas stimmte hier nicht, mein Vater würde mir nie so etwas antun.  
„Schätzchen, was sollen wir nur mit dir anfangen?", fragte mich eine sorgenvolle, weibliche Stimme.  
„Holt Doktrr Culln", ächzte ich, als ich mit viel Mühe die völlig vertrockneten Lippen auseinander reißen konnte, um einen krächzenden Ton heraus zu bekommen.  
„Was? Was hast du gesagt, Mädchen?" Die Stimme der Frau war ganz nahe an meinem Ohr zu hören. Anscheinend hatte sie nicht ganz verstanden. Meine Stimme klang auch vollkommen erstickt.  
„Doc Cullen", versuchte ich es noch einmal, dann wurde wieder alles schwarz.

Das Bett unter mir rüttelte in einem seltsamen Takt, und ich hörte wieder die tiefe, besorgte Stimme, die mir bekannt vorkam. Eine eiskalte Hand hielt die meine und legte sich auf meine pochende Narbe, und die Kälte beruhigte mich. Sie erschien mir vertraut, und sie kühlte meine kochende Haut, die kurz vor dem Zerreißen schien. Mein Bauch schmerzte, und ich musste wieder weiß glühendes Feuer ausspeien. Ich musste husten, weil mir das Feuer zurück in die Lungen lief, die ich nur noch mit äußerster Anstrengung füllen konnte. Der Schmerz war überall, und bevor ich schreien konnte, wurde wieder alles schwarz um mich. Ich war mir sicher, ich würde sterben.


	21. Ein Engel auf der Bettkante

Ein wunderschönes, neues Jahr wünsch ich euch allen mit wenig Stress und viel Freude. Und ich freue mich, euch wieder hier begrüßen zu dürfen, wo es mit Bella im Krankenhaus weiter geht, die doch dem Tod schon beinahe auf dem Schoß sitzt. Wird sie es überleben?

**Ein Engel auf der Bettkante**

Das erste, was ich vernahm, war ein dumpfes Geräusch. Es ließ meinen Körper vibrieren, ganz sanft, aber beständig. Wie ein leiser Trommelschlag.

Bumm… bumm… bumm…

Ganz langsam erwachten weitere Sinne meines tauben Körpers. Ich vernahm ein rauschendes Wogen in meinen Ohren und spürte eine Unterlage unter mir, fest, aber doch angenehm. Ich erfasste mehr von meinem Körper, ein Ziehen, Brennen, Schmerz, einige Stellen taten mir besonders weh, aber ich war zu benebelt, als dass ich genau bestimmen könnte, welche. Ich fühlte mich zu schwach, um auch nur die Lider zu heben, aber ich registrierte, dass da noch jemand ganz in meiner Nähe war. Vielleicht war ich im Himmel und ein Engel saß auf meiner Wolke? Ich wollte etwas sagen, brachte aber nur ein leises Wimmern heraus.

Bumm… bumm… bumm…

Das Pochen, es kam von meinem Herzen. Aber jeder Herzschlag, den ich in meiner Brust spürte, drang bis hinauf in meinen Kopf und schien dort ein gewaltiges Echo zu erzeugen, das meinen Schädel ganz langsam zum Bersten zu bringen schien.

Wo war ich? Wie kam ich hierher? Meine steifen Finger strichen vorsichtig über meine Unterlage. Feines Leinen, kühl und glatt, eine Decke über meinem Körper, leicht wie eine Feder. Ich versuchte mich zu rühren, durch die Bewegung meinen Sinnen zu helfen, mehr von meiner Umwelt zu erfassen. Aber das Pulsieren in meinem Kopf nahm immer mehr zu und mit einer kleiner Explosion verließ mich wieder mein Bewusstsein, der angespannte Nacken löste sich und mein Kopf sank zurück auf das Kissen, das ich nicht einmal mehr spürte.

...

Bumm… bumm… bumm…

Wieder das Pochen und Beben, das mich durchdrang. Jetzt erinnerte ich mich gleich, wo es seinen Ursprung hatte. Mein Herz schlug den Takt des Lebens, der mich immer noch erfüllte, und mich zurück holte in die Welt des Bewusstseins. Ich war also doch nicht tot, denn sonst hätte mein Herz nicht mehr geschlagen. Und ein Vampir konnte ich auch nicht sein…

Da, wieder die Tücher, die kühle Umhüllung, der eiskalte Schatten. Ich wollte nicht wieder hinab gezogen werden in die dunkle Leere und bemühte mich, dem Anschwellen der Schmerzen in meinem Kopf zu trotzen und mich wach zu halten. Ich musste sehen, wo ich war. Was war überhaupt passiert?  
Bilder zogen durch meine Erinnerung... eine Tür, die im Dunkeln aufglitt, schimmernde Kerzen, tropfendes Wachs, glühende Lava, die durch meine Adern rann und mir unbeschreibliche Schmerzen verursachte… danach nur verschwommene Szenen, Lichtblitze in bunten Farben, ein Rütteln und Schaukeln… und tiefe Schwärze.

Ich musste unbedingt herausfinden, wo ich war. Ich musste die Augen aufbekommen!  
Angespannt konzentrierte ich mich darauf, die bleischweren Lider zu öffnen. Langsam hoben sie sich, ein schmaler Spalt ließ Helligkeit herein... aber es war ein Fehler. Viel zu grelles Licht blendete mich, gleißende Blitze brannten sich in meine Augäpfel, und ich sah nur tanzende, grüne Flecken. Erkennen konnte ich überhaupt nichts. Ich stöhnte, kniff die Augen wieder zu und legte meinen Kopf zurück auf das Kissen. Er erschien mir unendlich schwer, und nun schwankte auch noch alles, drehte sich, und mir wurde wahnsinnig übel. Mein Bauch verkrampfte sich, ich spürte dolchartige Stiche in meiner rechten Seite, dann versank ich wieder in der Dunkelheit. Im Nachhinein meinte ich auf meinen geschlossenen Lidern tatsächlich das Abbild eines Engels zu sehen. Es erschien als Negativ, das dunkle war hell und umgekehrt, und grüne und violette Flecken tanzten darin, sodass ich es kaum erkennen konnte: ein engelsgleiches Gesicht, schön und nicht von dieser Welt, volle Lippen, samtene Augen, und eine wundervolle Kinnlinie. Irgendwie kam mir dieses Wesen vertraut vor, aber bevor ich es erkennen konnte, driftete ich wieder hinab in die ruhige und dunkle Stille meiner Bewusstlosigkeit.

…

Wölfe, überall um mich herum waren Wölfe. Sie rannten mit mir durch hohes Gras, ihre dunklen Augen funkelten und unsere schlanken Körper bewegten sich in gleichmäßigen Lauf. Ich war mitten unter dem Rudel, rannte mit ihnen, fühlte sich frei und glücklich, so wahnsinnig glücklich. Da war etwas, weswegen ich mich so wunderbar fühlte, da gab es jemanden... ich blickte um mich und glaubte neben mir einen riesigen Wolf zu erkennen, rostbraunes Fell, zottiges Fell... aber plötzlich war alles verschwunden, nur Schwärze umfing mich, aus der ich aber langsam auftauchte und Geräusche um mich herum wahr nahm. Das leise Murmeln von Stimmen… und meine Unterlage wurde erschüttert... jemand war gegen das Bett gestoßen. Ich versuchte zu erwachen, an die Oberfläche zu gelangen aus den Tiefen dieses Traumes, aber bis meine Sinne sich wieder gesammelt hatten, war schon wieder Ruhe eingekehrt. Wieder versuchte ich meine Augen zu öffnen, um endlich das Geheimnis meines Aufenthaltsortes zu lüften. Gewarnt von den vorher gemachten Erfahrungen tat ich dies nur ganz langsam, ließ nur wenig von dem grausamen Licht hinter meine Wimpern dringen. Erst gewöhnte ich mich an das grelle Brennen, wartete ab, bis ich es ertragen konnte und öffnete dann sachte die flackernden Lider.

Himmel, endloser, weiter Himmel mit vielen weißen Wolken eröffnete sich meinem Blick. War ich doch gestorben? Aber da waren Fenster davor, große, beinahe bodentiefe, die mir diesen prachtvollen Ausblick ermöglichten. Ich schaute etwas nach unten und erkannte endlose Wälder und Berge, und dort, weit in der Ferne, den schneebedeckten Kegel des Mount Rainier, einem Vulkanberg südlich von Seattle. Ich schaute mich um, bewegte nur vorsichtig meinen Kopf, um ja nicht wieder eine Ohnmacht zu riskieren. Weinrot gestrichene Wände mit großen Gemälden verziert, ein riesiger Flachbildschirm, der an die Wand montiert war, gut gefüllte Bücherregale sowie ein Tisch mit mehreren Korbstühlen, alles sah edel und elegant aus. Und überall waren Rosen. Rosa farbene Rosen in Vasen, deren Duft den Raum erfüllte, stark, süß und schwer. Und doch lag ich in einem Krankenbett, angeschlossen an jede Menge Apparate. Ein Beutel mit Blut hing über mir an einem Haken, wie auch einer mit einer klaren Flüssigkeit, mit beiden war ich über Schläuche verbunden und sie tropften ihren teils ekligen Inhalt in mich hinein. Ich ließ meinen Blick weiter wandern, an meinem Bett entlang, an dem aber niemand saß. Dafür erkannte ich einen Mann, der in einem Sessel neben meinem Bett ruhte. Er schien eingenickt zu sein, seine fast schwarzen Haare standen ihm wirr vom Kopf ab, und der Schnäuzer unter seiner Nase zuckte ein wenig, wenn er ausatmete. Er trug eine Polizeiuniform – es war mein Vater.  
„Dad!"  
Meine Stimme war vollkommen heiser, und ich konnte mein Krächzen kaum selbst verstehen. Charlie zuckt kurz, dann riss er die Augen auf und starrte mich dabei an wie einen Geist. Plötzlich rappelte er sich auf, sprang aus seinem Ledersessel hoch und stand sofort neben meinem Bett. Seine Hand erfasste die meine, wobei mir auffiel, dass mein rechts Handgelenk dick bandagiert war.  
Der Biss!  
Die Narbe!  
Genau! Dort hatte James, der Vampir, mich gebissen, und die Narbe war angeschwollen und feuerrot geworden. Und Carlisle hatte mich noch gewarnt.

Charlie versuchte, mich zu umarmen, war aber in den vielen Schläuchen hängen geblieben. Gerade war er dabei, sich zu befreien, aber ich war viel zu ungeduldig um abzuwarten, bis er soweit war.  
„Dad, was ist passiert? Wo bin ich denn hier?"

Charlie zupfte sich gerade den letzten Schlauch von einem Hemdknopf und setzte sich dann vorsichtig an meine Bettkante.  
„Ach Bella, Gott sei Dank, du bist wach. Ich hatte schon Angst, du sahst gar nicht gut aus…" Ein paar Tränen schlichen sich in seine Augenwinkel, und er schniefte ein wenig. Ich versuchte zu lächeln und drückte seine Hand fester. Es musste wirklich schlimm für ihn gewesen sein…  
„Was war denn los, Dad?" Ich war viel zu ungeduldig, ich sollte ihm Zeit geben, sich zu fassen. Aber ich konnte nicht anders, ich musste endlich wissen, was geschehen war.  
Charlie ließ mich nicht aus den Augen, er sah sehr erleichtert aus und drückte nochmals meine Hand, dann gab er mir Auskunft.

„Also, ich… also…", stammelte er, und dann schloss er die Augen, wie um sich zu konzentrieren, was er zu erzählen hatte.  
„Es war so viel los an dem Tag…" An dem Tag? Dann hatten wir also einen anderen? War ich schon tagelang hier? Aber ich dachte nicht länger nach, sondern hing an den Lippen meines Vaters, um heraus zu bekommen, was nun wirklich passiert war.  
„Also Jacob hatte sich gemeldet, dass er Leah zum Flughafen gebracht hatte, und dass sie nun unterwegs sei nach… ach, in so ein großes Navajo-Reservat, weil sie da jetzt einen Job hat. Sie hatten auf den Flug warten müssen, und er hatte gar nicht gewusst, dass Leah kein Sterbenswörtchen zuhause gesagt hatte… ach, was erzähl ich da nur, darum geht es doch gar nicht." Er zog die Stirn in Falten, aber ich drückte ihm auffordernd die Hand, damit er weiter erzählte. Darum war also Jacob so lange weg gewesen.  
„Also, als wir das hörten - Billy hatte mich deswegen angerufen – da waren wir sehr erleichtert, also Sue und ich, und Sue wollte dir unbedingt noch eine Torte backen, die ich mit nehmen sollte für deinen Geburtstag. Und als ich dann kurz nach Zwölf zuhause ankam, da dachte ich, ich bringe sie dir gleich, diese Torte, und ich bin in dein Zimmer rein gegangen…"  
„Mit der Torte in der Hand und den brennenden Kerzen darauf", ergänzte ich seine Worte. Er nickte nur. „Das weißt du also noch?" Ich nickte ebenfalls. Das war also doch kein Traum gewesen.  
„Ist dir da Wachs von dem Kuchen auf meinen Arm getropft?", fragte ich ihn gleich, denn das war die Stelle, ab der die ganze Sache äußert wirr geworden war. Er schaute mich ein wenig verwirrt an.  
„Ähm, kann sein, ich weiß nicht mehr genau. Ich sah dich nur da liegen, so vollkommen starr und regungslos. Du warst ganz grau im Gesicht, und deine Lippen waren violett. Du hast ausgesehen wie tot, und ich hab die Torte nur schnell weggestellt. Schon möglich, dass dabei Wachs herunter getropft war. Ich hab dich dann aus dem Bett gezerrt, dich die Treppe hinunter getragen, in meinen Streifenwagen verfrachtet und mit Blinklicht und Sirene ganz schnell ins Krankenhaus gebracht. Sie meinten, du hättest dich irgendwie vergiftet, und sie wollten unbedingt wissen, was du gegessen hättest. Aber ich wusste es doch gar nicht…"  
Gequält sah er zu Boden und ich streichelte seinen Handrücken, um ihn zu trösten. Rote und blaue Blitze… das passte. Dann war die Sache mit dem Wachs ein Fiebertraum gewesen. Ein Traum von dem Gift, das aus der Bisswunde heraus in meinen Körper gelangte und alle Organe verbrannte…

„Du hattest einer Schwester etwas zugeflüstert, und die rannte dann weg. Ich wusste nicht, was sie vorhatte. Dann ging es ganz schön rund. Sie schoben dich weg, pumpten dir anscheinend den Magen aus, aber es hatte nichts geholfen. Du wurdest immer schwächer und keiner wusste, was sie mit dir machen sollten. Der Arzt kam und redete was von multiplem Organversagen, dass deine Leber ihren Geist aufgab und die Nieren auch bald soweit wären, und dass sie den Grund wissen müssten, warum das passiert ist, sonst könnten sie dir nicht helfen." Wieder standen Tränen in Charlies Augen bei der Erinnerung an diese schrecklichen Minuten. „Und dann kam Edward."  
„Edward?"  
Ich schaute ihn fassungslos an.  
„Ja, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich mich mal so freuen würde, ihn zu sehen. Er tauchte plötzlich auf, und Dr. Cullen war an seinem Handy, und er sagte, ein Hubschrauber sei schon unterwegs, der dich in diese Spezialklinik hier bringen würde. Ich sprach noch mit ihm, dann wies er die Schwester an, die vorher weggerannt war, dich transportfertig zu machen und sie brachten dich weg, während ich auf den Hubschrauber wartete. Als sie dich dann auf den Landeplatz rollten, hingen an dir lauter Schläuche, überall hingen Transfusionsbeutel mit Blut, du sahst aus wie ein kleiner Käfer in einem blutroten Netz…"

Sie hatten mich mit Blut vollgepumpt? Wieso das denn? Um das Gift zu verdünnen? Und was hatte Edward damit zu tun?  
„Wo ist Edward denn?"  
Charlie blicke sich suchend im Zimmer um, als ob er erwartete, dass er noch anwesend wäre.  
„Oh, also gerade war er noch da. Er wird zu seinem Vater gegangen sein…"  
„Carlisle ist auch hier?", fragte ich überrascht.  
„Ja, der kam schon bald nach unserer Ankunft hier an. Sie haben dich dann gleich operierte, und dann ging es dir schon wieder besser… sagten sie. Du warst aber noch den ganzen letzten Tag bewusstlos, und diesen auch."  
Dann war ich also schon zwei Tage im Krankenhaus.

Die Türe ging leise auf, und eine schlanke Gestalt schlich herein. Ich drehte den Kopf, und tatsächlich war es Edward, der in mein luxuriöses Zimmer getreten war. Er sah müde aus, wenn man das von einem Wesen sagen kann, das nie schläft. Seine bronzefarbenen Haare waren genauso wirr wie die von meinem Pa. Ich hatte beinahe schon vergessen, wie schön er war, so elfengleich, mit seinen weichen, schwebenden Bewegungen. Dass ich hier lag, hatte ich bestimmt ihm und seinem Vater zu verdanken. Und dass ich überhaupt noch lebte…  
Charlie sah ihn strahlend an. „Oh, Edward, gut dass du kommst. Ich muss mir mal die Beine vertreten, jetzt, wo es ihr wieder gut geht. Und ich brauche einen Kaffee…"  
Und wohl ein Taschentuch, dachte ich liebevoll und schaute meinem Pa hinterher, der sich durch die Türe davon machte. Er war vollkommen erschöpft und ich war froh, dass er sich nun eine Pause gönnte. Vor allem konnte ich jetzt erfahren, was mir wirklich passiert war.

„Edward!"  
Meine Stimme klang ein wenig unsicher, ich hätte nicht gedacht, ihn so schnell wieder zu sehen. Er lächelte sanft, und sein Gesicht kam mir wieder wie das eines Engels vor. Er war es gewesen, der an meinem Bett gesessen hatte, der kühle Schatten, der über mich gewacht hatte. Ich war ihm sehr dankbar dafür, dass er, obwohl wir uns gerade getrennt hatten, mir immer noch beistand.  
„Bella, Liebes." Seine Stimme war immer noch so samten und weich, und sie klang immer noch so voller Liebe. Trotzdem sah ich, wie er die Nase rümpfte, als er sich an meiner Bettkante nieder ließ. Und dann wehte mir sein Geruch entgegen, der den Rosenduft überlagerte, eklig süß und nach Aas riechend…  
Wir mussten unwillkürlich beide grinsen, als auch ich das Gesicht verzog. Ich blickte in seine Augen und war erstaunt über ihre Farbe. Dieses seltsame Haselnussbraun hatte ich noch nie gesehen, aber die langen, dichten Wimpern verbargen seinen Blick beinahe, sodass es nicht besonders auffiel. Ich konnte mir das Lachen schon nicht mehr verkneifen.  
„Edward, du stinkst."  
„Du genauso, meine Liebe, und wie…" Er hörte auf zu atmen, ich öffnete den Mund, um den Gestank zu meiden. Trotzdem beugte er sich sanft zu mir herab, und ohne sich in den vielen Schläuchen zu verheddern, drückte er mich sanft an sich. Sein harter und eiskalter Körper kam mir so vertraut vor, und trotzdem hatte die Szene etwas Vergangenes an sich, war eher eine Erinnerung als Realität. Dann setzte er sich wieder auf die Bettkante.  
„Die ganzen Rosen reichen anscheinend nicht aus, um deinen Wolfsgestank zu überdecken…", frotzelte er nur. „Wir sollten es mal mit anderen, noch stärker duftenden Blumen versuchen, mit Freesien vielleicht, oder Maiglöckchen…"  
Ich war so dankbar, dass er mir so gelassen gegenüber saß. Ich hatte mir Sorgen gemacht, ob er sehr unter unserer Trennung leiden würde. Seine Augen jedoch schauten trotz des Scherzes besorgt.  
„Edward, wie kommst du denn hierher? Und was ist denn wirklich passiert?" Er hielt meine Hand mit seinen eiskalten Fingern und fuhr sanft über den Verband, der sich um mein Handgelenk und den Unterarm wand.  
„Du hattest großes Glück. Ich war gerade hier in Seattle, weil mein Vater mich gebeten hatte, deine Operation vorzubereiten, die doch in wenigen Tagen stattfinden sollte. Er konnte selbst nicht kommen, weil er in Cornell noch zu tun hatte, und so hatte er mich geschickt."  
Ich nickte. Gerade noch hatte ich Alice versprochen, die OP machen zu lassen. Dass es dann so knapp werden würde, hätte ich nie gedacht. Hatte ich das zu sehr auf die leichte Schulter genommen? War ich leichtsinnig gewesen? Wohl schon. Aber nicht einmal Carlisle kannte sich aus mit Vampirgift im Kreislauf eines Werwolfes… sonst hätte er wohl auch mehr gedrängt. Zwei Tage – es war nur um zwei Tage gegangen, die anscheinend meinen Tod hätten bedeuten können, wenn Edward nicht hier gewesen wäre.

„Und da rief Carlisle plötzlich bei mir an", erzählte Edward mit ruhiger Stimme weiter.  
„Eine Schwester aus dem Krankenhaus in Forks hatte seine Nummer, und sie meldete sich verzweifelt bei ihm, dass sie dich eingeliefert hätten und es dir sehr schlecht ginge. Und dass du extra nach ihm verlangt hättest. Ich bin so schnell ich konnte ins Krankenhaus geeilt, aber als ich ankam, war dein Körper schon fast vollkommen vergiftet. Es ging rasend schnell, die Organe fielen aus, und uns blieb keine Zeit…"  
Stumm schaute ich ihn an. Ihm stand der Schock noch ins Gesicht geschrieben.  
„Was habt ihr dann gemacht?"  
„Carlisle hatte sich sofort auf den Weg gemacht, aber er wäre nicht rechtzeitig hier gewesen. Also haben wir improvisiert…" Gespannt blickte ich ihn an. Welche Idee war ihnen gekommen?  
„Wir mussten das Gift aus deinem Blut bekommen, das sich in deinem Körper immer weiter ausbreitete und dich in kürzester Zeit umgebracht hätte. Aber es gab nichts, was es schnell genug heraus waschen konnte. Und da beschloss ich, dein Blut selbst aus deinem Körper zu holen."  
„Mein Blut? Das ganze Blut?"  
Er nickte.  
„Ja, und es musste schnell gehen. Und auch dann konnten wir nur auf die Selbstheilungskräfte des Wolfes in dir hoffen, denn ein Mensch würde unweigerlich sterben, da die Organe schon zu sehr geschädigt waren. Die Leber war unrettbar verloren, die Lungen ebenfalls, und die Nieren würden es auch nicht überstehen. Aber die Wolfsgene würden vielleicht alles heilen können, wenn nur das Gift aus deinem Körper verschwinden würde. Dann würden keine Transplantate nötig werden. Wir wollten es versuchen, auch wenn wir dich gleich ganz oben auf die Spendenliste hatten setzen lassen. Und es gab nun mal nur eines, was Blut mit einer solch ungeheuren Geschwindigkeit aus einem Menschen holen kann…"  
Wir sahen uns grinsend an.  
„Ein Vampir…", ergänzten wir gemeinsam den Satz.  
„Ganz genau. Ich musste nur zusehen, dass ich dich alleine in ein Zimmer bekam. Die Schwester half mir, sie schleuste mich auf Carlisles Bitte ein, und ich machte dich ‚transportfertig'. Ich habe dich genau an der gleichen Stellte wieder gebissen, und ich musste nur aufpassen, dass ich kein Gift absonderte. Ich habe dich vollkommen leer gesaugt und dann sofort all die Konserven in dich laufen lassen, die die Schwester auftreiben konnte. Zum Glück haben sie immer einen großen Vorrat da für die Unfälle der Holzfäller."  
„Und die Schwester hat zugesehen?"  
„Nein!" Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich tat es, während sie unterwegs war, die Blutkonserven zu holen. So hatte ich genug Zeit. Nur musste dann das Blut sofort ersetzen werden, da du sonst bleibende Schäden behalten hättest. Carlisle hatte ihr erzählt, das sei die einzige Möglichkeit, dich vor der unbekannten Vergiftung zu retten, indem wir dir zusätzlich viele Beutel Blut zuführen würden. Dein Herz setzte wie erwartet aus, da es ja kurze Zeit vollkommen leer gewesen war, und während sie dich hektisch wieder belebten, konnte ich dir heimlich das Blut aus den Beuteln direkt in die Adern pressen. Das hat geholfen. Und es fiel auch keinem Menschen auf, dafür ging es viel zu hektisch zu."  
„Und mein Blut? Das vergiftete?"  
„Hat köstlich geschmeckt…" Er leckte sich dabei die vollen Lippen. Ich musste grinsen.  
„Du hast mein ganzes Blut getrunken?"  
„Ja, das wollte ich schon immer", ergänzte er mit einem sinnlichen Stöhnen.  
„Und jetzt habe ich rote Augen deswegen und bin meinem Schwur untreu geworden, nie mehr Menschenblut zu trinken." Seine Stimme klang gespielt vorwurfsvoll, aber ich glaubte, dass es ein Scherz war. Dann waren es also Kontaktlinsen, die mich mit ihrer Farbe so irritiert hatten. Ich konnte mir Edward gar nicht mit blutroten Augen vorstellen. Aber ich erinnerte mich… in meinem letzten Traum hatte ich ihn noch so gesehen.  
Ob es für ihn wirklich schlimm gewesen war, sein Versprechen zu brechen? Aber er hatte deswegen doch nicht getötet, sondern mich gerettet. Machte das nicht einen Unterschied? Ich betrachtete ihn genauer, aber er hatte schon wieder dieses schiefe Lächeln im Gesicht, das ich einmal so an ihm geliebt hatte. Er war mir nicht böse, das war ich mir sicher.

Ich setzte mich gerade ein wenig auf, als sich die Türe öffnete und der blonde Schopf von Doktor Cullen im Türrahmen auftauchte.  
„Bella, ich habe gehört, du bist aufgewacht."  
Es war schön, seine Stimme wieder zu hören und das freundliche Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht zu erblicken.  
„Ich bin so froh, dass ich meinen Sohn trotz seiner Abneigung gegenüber jeglichem Kontakt mit Menschenblut überreden hatte können, mehrere Abschlüsse in Medizin zu machen. So warst du bei ihm in guten Händen." Er näherte sich meinem Bett mit raschen Schritten und fasste meine andere Hand, um sie zu drücken. Ich fragte mich, ob er das nun todernst meinte oder eher ironisch. Abneigung gegen Menschenblut… ob er unsere Unterhaltung gerade mit angehört hatte?

„Wenn ich meine Patienten immer austrinken dürfte, könnte ich mich mit der Ausübung des Berufes schon eher anfreunden. Sie ist Schuld… denn sie hat mich nun auf den Geschmack gebracht… wenn da nur nicht dieser Hauch von Wolfsgestank wäre…", scherzte Edward amüsiert.  
Carlisles Mundwinkel zuckten zwar heftig, aber trotzdem sprach er relativ ernst weiter.  
„Wir haben uns große Sorgen um dich gemacht, aber zum Glück war Edward rechtzeitig bei dir. Jetzt ist alles wieder in Ordnung. Du bist hier in der Privatklinik eines Freundes von mir, der sich auf plastische Chirurgie spezialisiert hat, und zu dem ich dich eh hatte schicken wollen. Es war alles schon arrangiert. Er hat die Narbe abgetragen und geglättet, und es wird schon bald nichts mehr zu sehen sein. Das Gift ist nun restlos aus deinem Körper entfernt…" - er warf einen heiteren Seitenblick auf Edward - „und alle deine Organe haben sich in Windeseile wieder erholt. Es grenzt wirklich an ein Wunder. Auch die Wunde verheilt extrem schnell, und wir werden dich wohl heute Abend noch entlassen können, damit es hier nicht so auffällt, wie schnell das alles vonstattengeht. Halte dich dann zuhause noch etwas zurück, dann sollte die Sache erledigt sein."  
Carlisles ruhige Stimme machte mir viel Mut. Heute Abend schon wieder nach Hause? Das war ja prima. Ich hatte doch eh noch so viel vor.

Ich hörte draußen auf dem Gang Charlie mit einer Schwester plaudern, seine laute Stimme wirkte wieder befreit und fröhlich. Schon kam er zur Türe hereingeplatzt, er strahlte über das ganze Gesicht.  
„Ich habe gerade deiner Mutter Entwarnung gegeben."  
Oh je, Renée. Was würde sie nur denken? Hoffentlich war Charlie überzeugend gewesen.  
„Hast du ihr alles erklären können?", fragte ich vorsichtig.  
„Ja, ich habe sie beruhigt. Dir geht es doch wieder ganz gut, oder, Bella?"  
Ich nickte nicht nur zustimmend, sondern bemerkte auch, wie es mir wirklich von Minute zu Minute besser ging. Die Schmerzen waren ebenfalls verschwunden, und ich fühlte mich schon bedeutend kräftiger.

„Ihre Tochter hat sich bereits sehr gut erholt, die Werte sind alle wieder normal. Sie wird heute Abend noch entlassen werden können, Mr. Swan. Wir gehen dann wieder, damit ihr alles weitere planen könnt, " meinte Carlisle und wollte schon mit einem Nicken zu seinem Sohn hinüber den Platz an meinem Bett räumen und das Zimmer verlassen.  
„Nein, nein, Doktor Cullen. Bitte bleiben Sie doch noch. Ich bin so froh, dass Sie sich so gut um Bella gekümmert haben. In Forks wussten sie gar nicht, was sie hatte, nur Sie haben ihr so schnell helfen können."  
„Ach, es war doch nur eine kleine Blutvergiftung. Bestimmt hatte Bella sich die durch eine kleine Wunde geholt. Das kann vorkommen, wenn etwas verunreinigte in die Blutbahn gelangt. Keine große Sache. Für meinen Freund, den Leiter der Klinik hier, war das ein Routineeingriff. Ich freue mich, dass wir helfen konnten. Sie können sie heute Abend schon wieder mitnehmen."  
Carlisles gelassene und zuvorkommende Art beruhigte meinen Vater total, und ich sah, wie erleichtert er reagierte. Ich war Carlisle für sein beherztes Lügen so dankbar. Mein armer Vater hatte sich eh schon genug aufgeregt.  
„Oh, dann gebe ich noch Bescheid, dass wir wieder zurückkommen. Es weiß ja keiner, wo wir sind. Ich bin nicht dazu gekommen, mich zu melden. Ich werde die Rückfahrt organisieren, dann nehm' ich auch gleich Bella mit nach Hause."  
Schon machte er sich wieder auf und huschte zur Tür hinaus.  
Auch Carlisle verabschiedete sich, er wolle wieder zurück nach Cornell fliegen. Ich bedankte mich nochmals herzlich und bat ihm, Alice, Jasper und Esme viele Grüße auszurichten. Ich würde mich eh bei Alice melden, sobald ich zuhause war. Er versprach es.  
„Übrigens, Bella. Die Volturi könnten irgendwann überprüfen, ob du nun eine von uns geworden wirst. Wir haben ihnen nach langem Überlegen nichts von deiner Wolfwerdung erzählt. Die Volturi kennen die Wölfe nicht, und wir wollten unbedingt ihr Geheimnis wahren. Zum einen schützt das die Wölfe, zum anderen kann das irgendwann noch zum Vorteil werden. Wir wissen nicht, was sie tun werden werden, ob sie vorbei kommen werden, um es zu überprüfen. Aber Alice überwacht jede ihrer Entscheidungen. Und wenn Gefahr drohen sollte, geben wir dir sofort Bescheid. Leider kann Alice dich nicht mehr sehen. Und weil du wohl nicht immer über Telefon erreichbar bist, bitten wir dich, das hier immer bei dir zu tragen." Und er reichte mir ein kleines Kästchen.  
Ich betrachtete es erschrocken. An die Volturi hatte ich gar nicht mehr gedacht. Sie waren für mich als Wolf gar nicht mehr von Belang gewesen. Aber Carlisle hatte Recht, sie konnten jederzeit auftauchen, um sich zu überzeugen, ob ich nun ein Vampir geworden bin oder nicht. Und wenn ich es nicht war, konnten sie gelinde gesagt sehr verärgert reagieren.  
Ich mochte sie nicht. Sie waren hinterhältig, arrogant, selbstgefällig, sadistisch und feige. Und hinter mir her…  
„Es ist ein Pager. Er ist sehr klein und stört nicht, und vielleicht kannst du ihn um den Hals tragen, wenn du…"  
„Wenn ich Wolf bin?", fragte ich nach. Er nickte nur.  
„Ich werde auch noch mit Sam reden, weil es ja auch die Wölfe betrifft. Wir werden noch genauer beraten, wie wir vorgehen sollen."  
Ich nickte ihm dankbar zu. Ja, wir würden das besprechen müssen. Würde es denn nie Ruhe um mich geben? Zog ich die Gefahr wirklich so magisch an? Und zog ich alle mit hinein?

Edward versuchte mich zu beruhigen, als Carlisle gegangen war.  
„Wir werden auch weiter auf dich achten, Bella. Versprochen! Ich habe dich einmal deinem Schicksal überlassen, und du wärst dabei fast umgebracht worden. Auch wenn es zwischen uns nicht mehr so ist, wir werden dich auch weiterhin beschützen und zu dir halten." Er schaute mich dabei eindringlich an. Ich senkte meinen Blick, mir war es fast peinlich, von ihm ein solches Versprechen gemacht zu bekommen.  
„Ich habe ja auch noch die Wölfe", flüsterte ich.  
„Ja, die hast du, und ich bin sicher, sie passen gut auf dich auf. Gib auch du selbst gut auf dich Acht, kleine Bella." Ich nickte nur. Es war die alte Fürsorge, die aus ihm sprach, und die er wohl nie aufgeben würde. Das schelmische Lächeln zierte wieder sein bleiches Gesicht, und ich drückte fest seine Hand.  
„Gib du auch auf dich Acht, Edward."  
„Keine Angst, Bella."  
Er nahm meine Hand hoch, führte sie an seine Lippen und hauchte mir einen eisigen Kuss auf. Ich lächelte verlegen bei dieser Geste. Er schien so ruhig und gelassen, aber sicher war ich mir nicht. Hatte er wirklich alles so gut überwunden? Ich hatte einmal gedacht, ihn zu kennen, aber ich war mir schon lange nicht mehr sicher darüber, ob es jemals so gewesen war. So viele Dinge waren mir im Nachhinein aufgefallen, Situationen, die ich nicht vollständig erfasst hatte, Gesten, Worte, die noch einen anderen Edward zeigten, als den, den ich immer sehen hatte wollen. Und ich musste zugeben, dass ich ihn vielleicht all die Zeit, die wir zusammen gewesen waren, nie richtig gekannt hatte.


	22. Der Krankentransport

So Leute, es geht weiter. Viele fiebern schon, wie es mit Bella weiter geht und was Jacob wohl inzwischen so treibt. Das könnt ihr hier erfahren.  
Liebe Grüße und tausend Danke für eure vielen, schönen Reviews  
Eure Hi

**Der Krankentransport**

Die Schläuche und Kabel waren mir längst alle abgenommen worden, meine Entlassungspapiere waren unterschrieben wie auch ein Attest über meine Erkrankung, das ich so bald wie möglich am College vorlegen wollte. Carlisle hatte es mir freundlicherweise kurz vor seiner Abreise ausgestellt, als ich ihn darum gebeten hatte. Er freute sich, mir in irgendeiner Weise bei meiner Ausbildung behilflich sein zu können, wo ich schon das Studium in Dartmouth ausgeschlagen hatte. Er verstand, dass ich in der Nähe meines Vaters bleiben wollte und hielt es auch für eine gute Wahl, vor allem, da ich dann den Schutz und die Nähe des Wolfrudels hatte. Dass ich mir dort auch die Nähe von jemand ganz bestimmtem erhoffte, ließ ich dabei unerwähnt. Das war kein Thema, dass ich mit dem Vater meines Ex-Freundes auch nur ansatzweise besprechen wollte, egal wie gut er Jacob auch kannte. Carlisle war ihm gegenüber sogar immer recht freundlich eingestellt gewesen, aber ich wollte auf keinen Fall schon wieder in ein Fettnäpfchen treten.

Danach hatten wir noch ein Abendessen serviert bekommen, dass ich ziemlich hungrig verschlang. Charlie freute sich, dass ich schon wieder so zulangen konnte, denn das sei ein gutes Zeichen für meine Besserung, meinte er. Mir war es eher peinlich, aber ich war mal wieder ‚hungrig wie ein Wolf' und konnte mich einfach nicht zurückhalten.  
Kurz nach dem Essens klopfte es leise an der Türe, und zu meiner Überraschung steckte Sue Clearwater ihren Kopf herein und lächelte, als sie uns sah. Ich war ein wenig verblüfft, dass gerade sie uns abholen kam, aber Charlies Streifenwagen stand ja noch vor dem Krankenhaus, und Sue arbeitete dort. Insofern war es wohl naheliegend. Mein Vater konnte diesen Wagen auch für private Fahrten benutzen, er hatte nicht mal einen eigenen, wohl gerade deswegen, und ihm machte es auch nichts aus, mit diesem auffälligen Gefährt einkaufen zu fahren oder sonst wie herumzukutschieren. Ihn kannten eh alle Bewohner von Forks, und da er sowieso ständig in Bereitschaft sein musste, war das eine ganz praktische Lösung.

Sue kam auf mich zu und umarmte mich herzlich. Sie freute sich sehr, dass es mir schon wieder so gut ging und überreichte mir auch gleich eine Tüte mit Wäsche. Dad hatte sie anscheinend gebeten, mir etwas mitzubringen, da ich ja immer noch meinem Schlafanzug anhatte, in dem mich mein Vater gefunden und abtransportiert hatte. Sue hatte inzwischen auch meinen Vater begrüßt, und ich hatte die Vertrautheit erkennen können, mit der sie ihn berührte, als sie mit ihm sprach. Ich war so beschäftigt damit, in die Tüte zu sehen, dass mir nicht auffiel, dass sie die Türe hinter sich nicht wieder geschlossen hatte. Als ich wieder aufblickte, war da auf einmal Jacob im Zimmer.

Mit ihm hatte ich jetzt gar nicht gerechnet.

Ich sah ihn nur von hinten, wie er gerade die Türe schloss, aber ich hatte ihn sofort erkannt. Ich stand nur da und starrte zu ihm hinüber, sah seinen breiten, muskulösen Rücken und die schmalen Hüften, die in Jeans steckten, und als er sich dann umdrehte und ich sein Gesicht erblickte, da setzte erst mein Herz aus, danach raste es. Gut, dass ich nicht mehr an den Monitoren angeschlossen war, sie hätten bestimmt schrillen Alarm geschlagen.  
Er stand immer noch vorne an der Türe und schaute schief grinsend zu mir herüber, den Kopf leicht schräg gestellt. Und jetzt? Jetzt kam er auf mich zu…

„Ich konnte ihn nicht abhalten, mitzukommen", meinte Sue nur schelmisch lächelnd mit einem kurzen Blick zu Jacob. Charlie blickte ebenfalls recht verdutzt auf, jedoch begrüßte er Jake sofort recht freundlich und stand nicht so verdattert da wie ich.  
„Das ist aber nett, dass du auch vorbei schaust, Jacob."

Ich selbst dagegen stand wie gelähmt im Raum und wusste nicht, was ich sagen sollte.  
Jake war gekommen!  
Er stand tatsächlich vor mir.  
Er hatte beschlossen, nicht mehr weiter vor mir davon zu laufen.  
Und ich brachte keinen Ton heraus.  
Ich musste nur an den Kuss denken, denn ich ihm vor… zwei Nächten? … gegeben hatte, und wie er dann geflüchtet war. Das war so peinlich gewesen, und ich lief schon bei dem Gedanken daran rot an.  
Oh du meine Güte, was dachte er denn jetzt von mir?  
Und wie stand es um uns beide?  
Wollte er mich noch haben?  
Oder war das nur rein freundschaftliches Interesse?  
Der beste Freund, der mich halt im Krankenhaus besucht?

Er kam mir langsam entgegen, den Blick aus seinen dunklen Augen fest auf mich geheftet. Er ließ mich nicht mehr aus den Augen, und ich wurde immer nervöser, war immer weniger in der Lage, auch nur ein Wort zu sagen. Je näher er kam, umso weicher wurden meine Knie. Seine inzwischen beinahe kinnlangen, blauschwarzen Haare waren ein wenig zerzaust und fielen ihm ins Gesicht, und so konnte ich von ihm nicht so viel erkennen wie er von mir. Diese halblangen Haare standen ihm unheimlich gut. Wobei er mir mit jeder Haarlänge gefiel… aber die ganz langen waren besonders schön… wie damals, als er mit nackten Oberkörper und diesen langen, seidigen Strähnen neben mir in meinem Transporter gesessen hatte. Wie hatte ich damals nur widerstehen können, als er mich küssen wollte? Er war so wunderschön… zum Sterben schön…

„Bella?"  
Ich zuckte zusammen, als ich seine etwas heisere Stimme hörte.  
Ich war so vertieft in seinen Anblick gewesen, hatte ihn so angehimmelt, dass ich gar nicht mehr reagiert hatte. Jetzt stand er direkt vor mir, und bevor ich Zeit hatte, mir auszudenken, was ich nur sagen sollte, hatte er mich längst gepackt und hochgehoben.

„Mensch Bella, was hast du nur jetzt schon wieder angestellt? Schon wieder Notaufnahme?"  
Er drehte sich mit mir lachend im Kreis, seine Arme hatte er mir um die Taille geschlungen, und wenn ich nur ein bisschen weniger strapazierfähig gewesen wäre, hätte ich mir bei dieser innigen Umarmung bestimmt was gebrochen. So fest hatte er mich schon ewig nicht mehr gehalten. Überall spürte ich seine Arme und seine festen Muskeln, und mir wurde ganz schwindelig, so nah bei ihm zu sein. Er drückte mich immer noch heftig an sich, und ich glaubte seine Sorge zu spüren, mich hier im Krankenhaus vorzufinden, als auch die Freude, dass es mir wieder gut ging.

„Jake…" Meine Stimme klang heiser, und ich wusste kaum, was ich überhaupt sagen sollte. Jacob machte keinerlei Anstalten, mich loszulassen, und mir wurden die Blicke bewusst, die Charlie und Sue uns zuwarfen, daher wollte ich lieber wieder runter auf den sicheren Boden. Hier oben sah ich eh nichts von ihm als seine Haare und seine breiten Schultern von oben.  
„Hey, Jake, lass mich runter."

Er ließ mich an sich entlang nach unten gleiten, ganz langsam, bis auf Höhe seines Gesichts. Unsre Blicke trafen sich, und ich erkannte, dass er in Wirklichkeit genauso verlegen war wie ich. Der Abstand unserer Lippen war dermaßen gering, dass ich total nervös wurde. Sein Atem streifte meine Haut, und ich schien mit jedem Hauch an Fassung zu verlieren. Mein Herz hämmerte wie wild, und ich begann glatt zu zittern. Ich schaute tief in seine schwarzen Augen, die mich seltsam fremd musterten. Wenn ich nur wüsste, was er in diesem Augenblick dachte oder fühlte. Einen Penny für seine Gedanken…  
War er immer noch sauer auf mich?

Er war so hübsch, so umwerfend schön, die schmale Nase, diese herrlichen Wangenknochen, die seinem Gesicht dieses exotische Aussehen gaben, das unbeschreibliche Grübchen in seinem markanten Kinn, und diese wunderschönen, vollen Lippen. Ich wollte sie berühren, diese Lippen, wollte sie kosten. Leicht lehnte ich mich nach vorne und spürte, wie auch er mir entgegen kam… und riss mich zusammen, weil ich wusste, dass mein Vater uns immer noch beobachtete. Ich warf Charlie einen kurzen Blick zu, er schaute uns tatsächlich immer noch zu, und ich wurde noch röter im Gesicht, als ich es von der in mir aufsteigenden Hitze eh schon war. ‚Nein, Bella, reiß dich zusammen, dein Vater schaut dir zu. '  
Ich bat Jacob mit den Augen, mich herab zu lassen… und im gleichen Augenblick sah ich, wie seine Nasenflügel bebten.  
Nein!  
Nicht schon wieder!  
Bitte nicht!

Er ließ mich beinahe schlagartig los und ich konnte mich gerade noch abfangen, um nicht allzu laut auf dem Boden aufzukommen. Seine Arme lagen noch lose um meinen Körper, aber als ich zu ihm hinauf blickte, sah ich sein empörtes Gesicht. Ich musste nicht fragen, um zu wissen, was er hatte.  
Ich roch nach Vampir.  
Schon wieder.

Er sagte gar nichts, aber sein enttäuschter Blick sprach Bände. Er trat sogar einen Schritt zurück, weg von mir. Mehr hätte er mich im Augenblick nicht verletzen können.  
„Schon wieder Cullen", murmelte er dann nur angewidert vor sich hin.

Charlie hatte das mitbekommen und schaute erstaunt zu Jacob hinüber.  
„Woher weißt du…?" Er warf Sue einen fragenden Blick zu, die zuckte aber nur mit den Achseln. Anscheinend hatte er Jacob noch gar nicht erzählt, dass die Cullens hier gewesen waren und mich behandelt hatten.  
„Das ist jetzt aber ungerecht, Jacob. Dr. Cullen und Edward haben Bella gerettet. Ohne sie wäre sie nicht schon wieder so gesund."  
Jacob schaute etwas verblüfft drein, sagte aber nichts. Ich überlegte gerade, wo mich Edward überall angefasst hatte. Er hatte mich auf alle Fälle umarmt. Das hatte Jacob natürlich gerochen, denn zum Duschen und Umziehen war ich ja noch nicht gekommen.  
Ich war wütend, wütend auf Jacob, der schon wieder sauer war und mich mit finsterem Blick anschaute, und wütend auf mich selbst, weil ich bei dem ersten Treffen mit Jacob gleich wieder nach Edward roch. Warum musste mir das auch andauernd passieren? Dabei konnte Jacob froh sein, dass Edward rechtzeitig da gewesen war. Immerhin hatte er mir das Leben gerettet. Warum musste Jake auch nur so stur und so schnell eingeschnappt sein? Ich würde mich nicht dafür entschuldigen, das konnte er vergessen. Wobei ich ihn ja auch verstehen konnte, dass er so reagierte. Er hatte bestimmt seine Bedenken, was mein Liebesgeständnis betraf und dass ich mich von Edward getrennt hatte, und anstatt dass er alles bestätigt fand, war genau das Gegenteil der Fall. Eine dumme Sache…

Was aber am schlimmsten war… Jacob sagte jetzt gar nichts mehr. Er schaute mich nicht mal mehr an, sondern half stumm, meine wenigen Sachen einzusammeln. Ich hätte heulen können. Und ich konnte nicht einmal mit ihm reden, weil wir nicht alleine waren. Ich wollte nur noch hier weg, und so schnappte ich mir Sues Tüte und ging ins Bad, um mich dort schnell umzuziehen. Als ich wieder heraus kam, erläuterte Charlie gerade Sue, was alles passiert war und wie ich durch das beherzte Eingreifen von Edward und den schnellen Transport mit dem Hubschrauber hier rechtzeitig angekommen war und gleich operiert werden konnte. Er dachte ja immer noch, dass die Operation mich gerettet hätte.  
Jacob hörte schweigend zu, die Hände wieder vor der muskulösen Brust verschränkt. Dann ging auch schon die Türe auf und eine Schwester schob einen Rollstuhl herein, in den ich mich setzen musste. Sie bestand darauf, dass ich gefahren wurde, denn innerhalb des Krankenhauses lag mein Wohlergehen in ihrer Verantwortung, und sie wollte unbedingt vermeiden, dass ich auf Grund eines möglichen Schwächeanfalls stolpern und stürzen könnte. Also musste ich zähneknirschend nachgeben.  
Jacob fuhr mich immer noch wortlos bis zu dem großen Eingangsportal. Mein Vater ging mit meinen Papieren schon zu dem großen Schalter hinüber, um mich offiziell abzumelden, während Jacob mich mitsamt meinem Rollstuhl in die Ecke zu den anderen schob, die dort herum standen. Ich befürchtete schon, er wolle mich dort einfach stehen lassen, da bückte er sich, griff mir unter die Kniekehlen und die Achseln und hob mich einfach hoch. Ich fühlte mich leicht wie eine Feder in seinen Armen, und nachdem er mich fester gepackt hatte, landete mein Gesicht direkt vor seinem. Mir war das nun doch ziemlich unangenehm, trotzdem legte ich meine Arme um seinen Hals. Mein Dad hatte noch zu tun, und so konnte ich wenigstens leise mit Jacob reden, der einfach an mir vorbei zum Schalter starrte.

„Jacob, hör auf, schon wieder beleidigt zu sein. Es ist nicht, wie du denkst."  
„Ach ja, und wie ist es dann? Ich dachte, du hättest diesen Blutsauger in die Wüste geschickt. Das hattest du mir doch vorgemacht." Er zischte die Worte mehr, als dass er sie sprach. Meine Güte, konnte dieser Junge wütend sein. Er verzog das Gesicht zu einem Flunsch.  
„Ich hab ihn auch in die Wüste geschickt."  
„Ach ja? Und warum ist er dann schon wieder bei dir aufgetaucht?"  
„Weil er meine Operation vorbereitet hatte." Jetzt schaute er ein bisschen überrascht.  
„Seit wann ist der denn Arzt?"  
„Seit langem. Er hat zwei Abschlüsse in Medizin. Und die OP war dringend nötig und eigentlich schon länger geplant, weil das Gift, das noch in dem Vampirbiss an meinem Handgelenk steckte, mir als Wolf sehr geschadet hatte. Daher sollte die Narbe samt Gift entfernt werden. Aber das Gift war schneller, und es hätte mich getötet, wenn er nicht dagewesen wäre. Also stell dich nicht so an."  
Nun sagte er nichts mehr.  
Ich rieb ihm mit einer Hand sanft den Nacken, um ihn zu beschwichtigen, aber er reagierte nicht, sein Gesicht blieb stoisch und unbewegt, ganz die beherrschte Sam-Maske, die er trug, wenn er ziemlich außer sich war und sich beherrschen musste.  
„Und was hat er dann zu deiner Rettung beigetragen?"  
Ich zögerte, ob ich ihm das wirklich sagen sollte. Aber ohne eine Antwort würde er sich auch nicht zufrieden geben. Also lehnte ich mich noch näher zu seinem Ohr hin, damit wirklich niemand mithören konnte und flüsterte: „Er hat mich ausgesaugt."  
Jetzt presste er die Lippen zusammen, dass sie ganz weiß wurden.  
„Dieser verdammte Blutsauger…"  
„Jacob, jetzt hör aber auf. Das war die einzige Möglichkeit, das ganze Gift aus mir heraus zu bekommen. Es hätte mich sonst umgebracht. Er hat mich gerettet, und alles, was du kannst, ist sauer auf ihn zu sein? Du bist ja so eifersüchtig."  
Jetzt schaute er noch finsterer drein, und ich war froh, dass Charlie und Sue noch an dem Schalter zu tun hatten und gar nicht her schauten.  
„Bin ich nicht", entgegnete er mit vorgeschobener Unterlippe. Irgendwie sah er süß aus.  
„Du hättest mir ja auch ruhig was sagen können", schmollte er weiter.  
„Wann denn? Du warst ja nie da…"  
Tja, da saß. Immerhin schaute er mich jetzt wieder an. Sein Blick flatterte, und er schien zu überlegen, was er darauf erwidern sollte.  
„Ich …brauchte Zeit zum Nachdenken."  
„Ach ja? Und beim Nachdenken musste dir Leah helfen?" Meine Stimme klang ungewollt schnippisch.  
Auf einmal grinste er, aber leider recht fies.  
„Du bist ja so eifersüchtig", wiederholte er spöttisch meinen Satz.  
Ich schwieg und zog nun ebenfalls sie Lippen kraus.  
„Bin ich nicht", wiederholte ich ebenfalls seinen Satz von vorhin, wohlwissend, dass dies eigentlich ein Spiel war oder zumindest hätte sein können, wenn Jacob dazu aufgelegt gewesen wäre. Aber er schaute nicht gerade entspannt drein, und ich versuchte, das Thema auf etwas anderes zu bringen.  
„Was ist denn nun eigentlich mit Leah?"  
Er presste die Lippen zusammen, als ob er mir gar keine Antwort geben wollte und schaute weiter geflissentlich zu dem Schalter hinüber. Irgendwie kam ich mir blöd vor, wie abgestellt in seinen Armen am Ausgang des Krankenhauses zu liegen, aber niemand schien sich daran zu stören. Es war normal hier, das die Kranken durch die Gegend geschleppt wurden, ob nun in Rollstühlen, auf Bahren oder eben auf den Armen einer Person.  
Ich langte mit einer Hand nach seinem Gesicht und drehte es gewaltsam zu mir her.  
Erst wölbten sich noch seine schwarzen Brauen über den tiefen Augenhöhlen, dann wandte er mir endlich seinen Blick zu und gab mir eine Antwort, wenn auch grimmig.  
„Ich hab sie auf meinem Nachhauseweg erwischt, wie sie sich davon schleichen wollte. Sie wollte trampen, bis runter nach Arizona. Das konnte ich ihr zum Glück ausreden. Ich hab sie dann zum Flughafen nach Seattle gefahren und ihr Geld für den Flug geliehen. Der ging aber erst sehr spät abends, und so war ich bei ihr geblieben, bis sie eingestiegen war."  
Irgendwie fand ich es nett, dass er so fürsorglich gewesen war, aber ein anderer Teil in mir freute sich auch, das Leah nun weg war.  
„Und was will sie in Arizona? Charlie hat was von einem neuen Job erzählt. Den hätte sie sich doch auch hier suchen können."  
„Sie wollte unbedingt weit weg, damit Sam sie nie wieder zu etwas zwingen kann. Und der Ort, wo sie hin wollte, ist doppelt so weit entfernt wie unser Rudelfunk jemals gereicht hat. Sie hoffte, dass sie dort vor ihm Ruhe haben würde und er sie nie wieder rufen kann. Außerdem gefiel ihr der Job. Sie würde die Assistentin einer alten Navajo-Frau werden, die in Rente gehen will, und der Laden, in dem sie arbeiten wird, ist recht groß. Sie verkaufen dort Silber- und Türkisschmuck an Touristen, und wenn sie sich bewährt, könne sie den Laden sogar einmal leiten. Sogar studieren könnte sie nebenher."  
„Und ihrer Mutter hat sie kein Wort gesagt?"  
Ich hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass Sue und Charlie endlich fertig waren und nun neben uns standen. Sue beantwortete den Satz selbst.  
„Nein, sie hat mir kein Wort gesagt, vielleicht aus Angst, dass ich sie nicht gehen lassen würde. Womit sie auch Recht haben könnte. Nach Harrys Tod wollte ich sie auf keinen Fall los lassen. Und darum ist sie wohl heimlich davon."  
Sue wandte den Blick ab, das fehlende Vertrauen ihrer Tochter schmerzte sie offensichtlich sehr, aber ich konnte auch Leah verstehen, die unbedingt ihrem Martyrium bei Sam entkommen wollte. Ich war überrascht, als Charlie einen Arm um Sue legte und sie sanft drückte. So mitfühlend kannte ich ihn gar nicht.  
Die sonst so herbe Frau lächelte ihn dankbar an. „Jetzt wissen wir ja, wo sie ist. Und Jacob hat sie sicher auf den Weg gebracht." Plötzlich kam mir meine Eifersucht sehr kleinlich vor, und ich fasste Jacobs Nacken etwas fester.  
Wir waren nun eh abfahrtbereit, und er trug mich mit federndem Schritt die Stufen hinunter zu der Einfahrt, in der sie den Streifenwagen einfach mit blinkenden Lichtern hatten stehen lassen. Wie praktisch. So erhielten sie bestimmt kein Knöllchen wegen falschem Parken.  
Charlie beugte sich sofort in den Wagen und schaltete die Lichter aus, nicht ohne Jacob einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zugeworfen zu haben. Der zuckte nur unberührt die Schulter. Ich konnte mir gut vorstellen, dass er gefahren war. Zwei Indianer in einem Streifenwagen – bestimmt ein ungewohntes Bild.  
Charlie dirigierte Jacob zur Beifahrerseite, wo er mich in den Sitz verfrachtete, als ob ich ein altes Mütterchen wäre, und mich auch noch festschnallte wollte. Energisch schob ich seine Hand weg und schloss die Gurtschließe selbst. Mein Vater setze sich dann ans Steuer, nicht ohne Jacob vorher von der Fahrertüre zu verscheuchen.  
„Ab nach hinten, ich fahre selbst. Du bist heute schon genug gefahren. Setz dich zu Sue."

Mir wäre es lieber gewesen, ich hätte mit ihm hinten sitzen können, im Dunkeln des Wagens, wo ich hätte versuchen können, mit ihm Händchen zu halten... wenn er darauf eingegangen wäre. Aber Charlie meinte, ich hätte es vorne bequemer, und ich musste die Lehne noch etwas nach hinten drehen und bekam seine Jacke als Kopfkissen, damit ich ein wenig schlafen konnte. Es würde über zwei Stunden dauern, bis wir auf der 101'er um den ganzen Nationalpark herum gefahren wären und Forks erreichen würden. Und ich schlief tatsächlich ein auf der langen, stillen Fahrt, und bekam nicht einmal mehr mit, wie sie mich in mein Bett verfrachteten. Die ganze Sache hatte mich wohl doch ziemlich mitgenommen.

ooOOoo  
Wer sich wundert wegen Jakes langen Haaren: ich habe mich da an das Buch gehalten, und da hat Jacob seine Haare schon bald wieder wachsen lassen, nachdem er von Edward gesteckt bekommen hatte, dass Bella seine lange Mähne so gefallen hatte. Im Film dagegen trägt er sie ab seiner Verwandlung immer rappelkurz, wobei ich den Eindruck habe, dass das eher vom Schaulspieler Taylor Lautner kommen könnte, der nämlich immer nur kurze Haarte trug und vielleicht keine Lust mehr auf eine Perücke hatte *g*


	23. Keine Chance

So, es ist wieder soweit - das nächste Kapitel ist da.  
Für Bella bricht ein neuer Tag an, einer, an dem sie viel vor hat und der mit Höhen und Tiefen gepflastert ist. Was wohl am Ende auf sie wartet?

**Keine Chance**

Als ich am nächsten Tag aufwachte, war ich allein im Haus. Ich musste erst ein wenig blinzeln, um mir klar zu werden, wo ich war, aber dann war ich mir sicher, dass ich mich nicht mehr im Krankenhaus befand, sondern wieder zuhause, wenn ich auch nicht wusste, wie ich hierher gekommen war. Ein Blick auf die Uhr bescheinigte mir, dass es schon beinahe Mittag war, und wegen der dicken Regenwolken, die über der Landschaft hingen, war es recht dunkel in meinem Zimmer, vielleicht mit ein Grund, warum ich so lange geschlafen hatte. Energisch warf ich die Bettdecke zurück und sprang aus dem Bett. Ich fühlte mich pudelwohl und kerngesund. Und dann kamen auch die Erinnerungen zurück - Jacob, genau, er hatte mich wohl ins Bett getragen…  
Ich seufzte wohlig bei dem Gedanken an ihn, aber mir fiel auch gleich ein, wie sauer er schon wieder gewesen war. Und damit ich ja nicht wieder Ärger bekommen würde, stürmte ich erst einmal ins Bad, um den ‚Edward-Vampir-Geruch' abzuwaschen, der ihn so fuchsteufelswild machte. Armer Jacob… er rechnete immer nur mit dem Schlimmsten. Ob ich es noch schaffen würde, ihn vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen? Es würde auf alle Fälle schwierig werden…

Bevor ich unter die Dusche hüpfte, entfernte ich erst noch vorsichtig den Verband von meinem Unterarm und hielt die Wunde unter das eingeschaltete Licht. Man konnte nichts mehr erkennen, die Haut war vollkommen glatt verheilt, als ob da nie eine Narbe gewesen wäre. Nur eine etwas hellere Spur war zu sehen. Ich war total begeistert von den Operationskünsten dieses Arztes, und mir fielen gleich Emilys Narben ein. Ob er auch bei ihr eine solche Meisterleistung vollbringen könnte? Oh mein Gott, das wäre fantastisch…  
Ich würde auf alle Fälle mit ihr reden und auch mit Carlisle, ob es möglich wäre, dass sein Bekannter auch Emily operieren könnte. Dann könnte sie sogar wieder ihr Studium aufnehmen, und wir wären beide am College in Port Angeles…  
Genau.  
Das College.  
Meine Anmeldung!

Du meine Güte, ich hatte schon wieder zwei Tage vertrödelt, auch wenn mir das nun wirklich niemand vorwerfen konnte. Trotzdem wollte ich mich unbedingt sofort darum kümmern. Energiegeladen stürzte ich mich endlich unter die Dusche und kam dann mit einem Handtuch um meine Haare gewickelt wieder zurück. Ich hatte es furchtbar eilig, versuchte aber, mich noch ein wenig zu bremsen. Charlie war in seinem Büro, ich rief ihn an, um ihm mitzuteilen, dass ich am Nachmittag gleich noch nach Port Angeles fahren wollte, um mich endlich anzumelden. Er wollte sich aber vorher noch mit mir zum Mittagessen treffen, damit er sich selbst ein Bild machen konnte, ob ich denn wirklich schon fit genug sei, die Strecke alleine zu fahren.  
Bei Billy rief ich auch gleich noch an. Jacob war in der Schule und würde erst am Nachmittag nach Hause kommen, und daher bat ich Billy, seinem Sohn zu sagen, dass ich ihn unbedingt am Abend noch sprechen wollte. Es fiel mir schon schwer genug, solange zu warten, aber Jake war ja eh nicht da und ich musste mich dringend einschreiben, sonst würde ich womöglich ein ganzes Jahr verlieren. Er versprach mir, es auszurichten, dann rannte ich hoch in mein Zimmer, um dort die Anmeldebögen und alle Unterlagen zusammen zu packen. Dabei fiel mein Blick auf den Schreibtisch, auf dem sich einige Päckchen häuften. Richtig, ich hatte ja Geburtstag gehabt. Die Torte hatte ich unten im Kühlschrank gefunden und in meinem Heißhunger bereits zwei Stücke vertilgt.

Eines der Pakete war von Alice. Es war mit der Post gekommen, und ich riss ungeduldig an der Verpackung, bis ich sie auf hatte. Es war groß und flach, und ich staunte nicht schlecht, als ich einen glänzenden Laptop mit reichlich blumiger Verzierung aus dem Karton schälte. Webcam und Netzwerkkarte waren bereits eingebaut, und ich war mir sicher, dass er um Welten schneller war als mein altersschwacher PC, der auf meinem Schreibtisch thronte. Von Dad hatte ich einen sehr schicken, großen Rucksack bekommen, den ich für das College gut gebrauchen konnte, um darin meine Bücher zu transportieren. Und von meiner Mutter hatte ich einige CDs mit Musik erhalten, dazu einen Satz T-Shirt von Orten, wo sie inzwischen mit Phil gewesen war. Früher hatten wir beide die Shirts gesammelt, die sie mir dann zu einer Patchwork-Decke zusammengenäht hatte. Ich fand es lieb von ihr, dass sie immer noch an mich dachte auf ihren Reisen und beschloss, sie gleich noch anzurufen, bevor ich mit Charlie zum Essen ging. Sie klang sehr besorgt wegen meines Krankenhausaufenthaltes, aber ich beruhigte sie, dass ich bestimmt nicht schon wieder entlassen worden wäre, wenn ich wirklich so schlimm krank gewesen wäre. Es fiel mir schwer, ihr all diese Lügen aufzutischen, aber mit der Wahrheit wäre ihr noch weniger gedient gewesen. Ich konnte sie wieder auf den Termin an Thanksgiving vertrösten, an dem sie mich dann ganz sicher sehen würde. Dann beendete ich das Gespräch und fuhr gleich zu meinem Vater. Immerhin war mein Fitnesstest bei ihm auch gleich mit einem deftigen Essen verbunden, und ich wählte ein riesiges Steak mit viel Pommes und Salat und konnte ihn damit schwer beeindrucken, welchen Hunger ich schon wieder an den Tag legte. Das brachte mir ein dickes Plus, und er war nun überzeugt, dass ich gesund (und gestärkt) genug wäre, um mit meinem alten Chevy aufzubrechen und nach Port Angeles zu fahren. Ich merkte, dass er gewaltig stolz auch mich war, dass ich meine Zukunft nun so entschieden selbst in die Hand nahm.

Die Regenwolken hingen schwer und grau über den Wäldern, und als die Landschaft endlich aufbrach, um die Küste und die Stadt freizugeben, beschlich mich ein seltsames Gefühl. Dieser Ort würde also für die nächsten Jahre meine ständige Umgebung sein. Hoffte ich zumindest… nicht dass mir mein Schicksal auch hier noch einen Strich durch die Rechnung machen würde. Ich hatte mir jetzt seit Wochen mit allem so viel Mühe gegeben, und doch war nur weniges von Erfolg gekrönt gewesen… eigentlich so gut wie gar nichts.  
Unzufrieden schürzte ich die Lippen. Nicht nur die Hochzeitsfeier war geplatzt , ich war sogar Single, meine neue Familie war ohne mich weggezogen, ich war kein Vampir sondern Wolf geworden, hatte es nicht mal trotz totaler Beherrschung hinbekommen, mich bei Jake zuhause so zu verhalten, dass alle mit mir zufrieden waren, und bei Jake selbst… war ich wohl voll durchgefallen. Und das gleich zweimal…  
Eigentlich war es die volle Katastrophe…  
Nein, dieses Jahr stand ich nicht auf der Gewinnerseite des Lebens. Darum war es mir umso wichtiger, dass ich jetzt immerhin die Zulassung zum Studium erhalten würde, für die ich mich so ins Zeug gelegt hatte. Wenigstens das musste mir doch gelingen…

Ich fuhr weiter, und Erinnerungen stiegen in mir hoch, als ich das Zentrum erreichte und an dem Restaurant vorbei kam, in dem ich mit Edward gegessen hatte, als ich die Läden sah, wo ich Einkaufsbummel mit meinen Freundinnen unternommen hatte, und erst recht, als ich den dunklen Hinterhof wieder erkannte, wo Edward mich vor den üblen Typen gerettet hatte. Und dort hinten lag das Kino, wo mich Jacob noch so angebaggert hatte… und gleich darauf hatte er sich verwandelt…  
Nun würden weitere Erlebnisse dazu kommen, andere, hoffentlich weniger dramatische. Ob die dann gut oder schlecht sein würden? Und vor allem: würde Jacob darin vorkommen? Oder würde mein Leben hier ohne ihn stattfinden? Ich konnte nur beten und hoffen… und hätte am liebsten umgedreht, um sofort zu ihm zu fahren. Aber jetzt war ich schon soweit gekommen und wollte erst meine Aufgabe hier erledigen. Danach würde ich sofort nach La Push brausen und alles in meiner Macht stehende tun, um ihn zu versöhnen. Wenn ich nur wüsste, wie ich das anstellen sollte… ach Jacob!

Ich seufzte tief, dann fuhr ich zum College und parkte meinen roten Transporter auf dem bereits halb leeren Parkplatz. Direkt neben der Treppe, die zu dem Verwaltungsgebäude führte, war noch ein Platz frei, und ich rangierte dort ein. Ich sammelte meine Papiere zusammen und hielt sie krampfhaft im Arm, während mein Blick über das Gebäude vor mir wanderte. Das würde nun praktisch mein Zuhause werden. Diese Treppe, diese Wege, ich würde sie hunderte Male gehen, ich würde meine ganze Zeit in diesen Mauern verbringen, ich würde hier heimisch werden, wo ich mich jetzt noch so unsicher und ungewohnt fühlte. Ich atmete tief durch, dann öffnete ich die Fahrertüre und stieg schnell aus, folgte unter strömendem Regen dem kurzen Weg zum Sekretariat und öffnete die weiten Schwingtüren.

Die beiden Damen waren wieder ausgesprochen nett, und sie nahmen alle Dokumente aufmerksam entgegen. Das Attest machte einen guten Eindruck, ebenso das Empfehlungsschreiben, das ich noch an meiner Schule abgeholt hatte, bevor ich hergekommen war. Sie schrieben mich in den gewünschten Fachrichtungen ein, und ich würde auch bald meinen Studentenausweis abholen können – nur: mein Geld reichte nicht aus, um auch noch die Anmeldegebühr zu bezahlen. Es fehlte nicht viel, für die Studiengebühr reichte es gerade mit dem, was mir mein Vater noch mitgegeben hatte. Musste sich denn alles gegen mich wenden? Ein wenig bereute ich, dass ich damals das Geld so leichtsinnig für die Motorräder ausgebeben hatte. Aber das half nun auch nichts, und ich versprach, das den Rest so bald wie möglich nachzuliefern. Jedoch würde ich die Zulassung auch nicht vorher bekommen.  
Ich schaute gerade noch die Vorlesungspläne durch, die ich bereits erhalten hatte, als ich bemerkte, wie die beiden Frauen miteinander tuschelten. Ich hob den Kopf, um zu prüfen, was sie hatten und folgte ihren Blicken und Gesten, die sich auf den Parkplatz richteten, der durch die großen Fenster im vollen Blickfeld lag. Dort, an meinem alten, verbeulten Chevy, lehnte ein sehr großer Mann. Er stand in aller Ruhe im triefenden Regen, der ihm über den gebeugten Kopf rann und von seinen halblangen, rabenschwarzen Haaren tropfte. Seine eh schon dunkle Kleidung war vollkommen durchnässt, das Wasser lief ihm unten aus den Hosenbeinen heraus, und man konnte deutlich sehen, dass er keine Schuhe trug. Barfuß bei diesem Wetter? Das kam den beiden Damen doch sehr suspekt vor.  
„Ist das nicht der Wagen, mit dem sie gekommen sind?"  
Ich nickte nur und sah beinahe amüsiert in die verängstigten Gesichter der beiden Sekretärinnen.  
„Kennen Sie diesen Kerl?"  
Ich nickte nochmals.  
Ja, diesen Kerl kannte ich.  
„Das ist mein Freund", versuchte ich sie mit einem gewissen Stolz zu beruhigen, aber wieder einmal merkte ich, wie Jacob anderen Menschen Furcht einjagte. Er sah unheimlich aus für sie, so dunkel, riesengroß und breitschultrig, und die Kraft, die in seinen gewaltigen Muskeln steckte, war deutlich zu erahnen. Dieser Mann, dieser so gefährlich aussehende Junge, der da barfuß im Regen stand, ja, der jagte auch meinen Blutdruck in die Höhe, aber nicht aus Furcht, sondern vor Freude.  
„Sollen wir nicht die Polizei holen? Er sieht so bedrohlich aus."  
Ich lächelte abwehrend, versicherte den Damen, dass dies nicht nötig sei und machte mich schnell auf den Weg. Als ich durch die Türe ging, fiel mir auf, dass ich vor Aufregung die Zettel vergessen hatte, die sie mir hingelegt hatten. Aber das war mir jetzt egal.  
Da vorne am Parkplatz stand Jacob, und nachdem ich am Abend zuvor so schmählich eingeschlafen war, wollte ich nur noch eins: sofort zu ihm. Ich rannte beinahe durch den strömenden Regen zu meinem Transporter und blieb dann wie angewurzelt stehen, als ich ihn vor mir stehen sah.  
Ich blickte ihn an, er sah wirklich aus wie ein begossener Pudel. Da er ohne Auto da war, war er bestimmt als Wolf unterwegs gewesen, was die fehlenden Schuhe erklären würde. Immerhin trug er sogar lange Hosen und ein Shirt. Ich musste lächeln, als ich ihn so am Kotflügel lehnen sah, und als er mich dann so schräg von unten anblickte, war sein Gesichtsausdruck eher unsicher als mürrisch wie am Tag zuvor. Langsam versetzte sich mein Körper wieder in den schon bekannten Zustand: die Drachen im Bauch wurden wach und fingen an zu rumoren, meine Hände begannen leicht zu zittern wie auch meine Knie. Fast nervte es mich, wie sehr ich körperlich auf ihn reagierte.  
Und wieder war ich so befangen, schaute ihn nur an und wartete ab, wie er wohl reagieren würde. Als er dann den Kopf hob, war es endgültig um mich geschehen.  
Der Blick aus seinen pechschwarzen Augen brachte mich vollends um den Verstand.

„Jacob, du bist da?", quietsche ich dann nur noch und rannte ihm entgegen. Ich war nicht mehr in der Lage anzuhalten, und so nutze ich einfach den Schwung und sprang ihn an. Erst im Flug befielen mich Zweifel, ob er genauso entzückt von unserem Aufeinandertreffen war wie ich, aber da war es schon zu spät. Ich war recht hoch gesprungen und landete an seinem Hals, wand meine Arme um ihn und hielt mich fest. Meine Zweifel waren unbegründet, er griff sofort nach mir und zog mich an sich, und er drückte mich dermaßen fest, dass mir nun doch die Luft weg blieb.  
Oder waren das die Drachen, die gerade Purzelbäume schlugen?  
Warum war mit ihm alles so heftig?  
Warum haute es mich total um, ich nur zu sehen?  
Warum bekam ich beinahe einen Herzinfarkt, wenn ich in seinen Armen lag?

Ich versuchte, ihn genauso fest zu drücken wie er mich, schaffte es aber nicht. Wieder schlang ich die Arme um seinen Hals, vergrub meinen Kopf an seiner Schulter, presste mich gegen ihn und hielt ihn einfach nur fest. So hätte ich es noch Jahre lang ausgehalten, aber der Regen durchweichte meine Kleider in Sekundenschnelle. Ich wollte nicht mehr loslassen, aber wir waren schon klitschnass und würden weggeschwemmt werden, wenn wir so stehen blieben, und so löste ich mich von ihm und deutete ihm an, dass ich hinab springen wollte. Er gab mich frei, und ich schloss schnell den Transporter auf, den ich diesmal abgesperrt hatte, weil ich in einer Stadt war. Wir kletterten schnell hinein, schoben uns beide auf die trockene Sitzbank und zogen die Türe hinter uns zu.

Jetzt saßen wir da, so eng beieinander, aber trotzdem traute sich keiner mehr, den anderen zu berühren. Eine seltsame Beklemmung beschlich uns, und ich wurde wieder vollkommen unsicher, wie ich ihm begegnen sollte, vor allem nach dieser Begrüßung. Ich griff in die Ablage und kramte erst einmal ein Handtuch hervor, das ich immer dabei hatte. Ich bot es ihm an, aber er wollte, dass ich es zuerst benutzte, und so trocknete ich mir schnell die Haare damit ab. Wohl völlig verstrubbelt schaute ich dann wieder zu ihm hoch. Endlich konnte ich wieder etwas sehen, nachdem mir der Regen nicht mehr dauernd in die Augen lief. Ihm tropfte aber das Wasser immer noch von den Brauen herab, lief ihm über die Wangen und an seinem Kinn entlang in seine Kleidung, und die eh schon recht feuchte Bank wurde immer nasser. Ein paar Regentropfen blieben sogar in seinen langen Wimpern hängen, und er blinzelte deswegen die ganze Zeit. Ich gab ihm schnell das Handtuch weiter, damit auch er sich abtrocknen konnte.

Dann saßen wir wieder schweigend da.

Ich machte das Radio an, das noch auf den Sender eingestellt war, den ich auf der Herfahrt gehört hatte. Die Musik lockerte die Atmosphäre deutlich auf, und er sah mich fragend an.  
„Du hörst wieder Musik? Seit wann denn?"  
„Seit… seit…" _ ich mich dermaßen in dich verliebt habe, dass ich dauernd tanzen und singen könnte, wann immer ich an dich denke,_ vervollständigte ich den Satz, den ich aber nicht auszusprechen wagte. Verdammt, warum nicht? Ihn zu küssen hatte ich mich doch auch mal getraut. Und nun saß ich hier wie ein verklemmter Teenager und wagte nicht einmal, seine Hand zu erfassen. Ich musste unbedingt irgendwas tun.

„Und was führt dich hierher?", fragte ich ihn stattdessen.  
„Ich habe gehört, dass du dich hier anmelden willst, und da kannst du das hier bestimmt gut gebrauchen." Und er griff in die Hosentasche seiner Jeans und zog ein Bündel Geldscheine heraus, die er mir hinhielt.  
Verblüfft betrachtete ich die Scheine. Es waren eine Menge. Woher wusste er…?

Er lächelte, als er meinen verblüfften Ausdruck sah, nahm meine Hand und legte das Bündel hinein.  
„Es ist nicht ganz die Summe, die du damals für die Motorräder ausgeben hast, denn ich habe Leah was davon geliehen und hoffe, dass du nicht allzu böse deswegen bist. Aber ich denke, du kannst das da oben gut gebrauchen." Und er nickte in Richtung Collegegebäude.  
Mir stand der Mund offen.  
„Woher hast du…?"  
„Ich habe damals angefangen zu sparen, als du das Geld ausgegeben hast. Ich wollte nicht, dass du deine Ausbildung deswegen gefährdest. Ich bin ja schließlich kein unreifer Teenager." Jetzt grinste er wieder frech, und im Fahrerraum meines Chevys ging die Sonne auf. Ich schaute ihn nur sprachlos an. Er hatte wirklich seither gespart? Und ich kam mir noch mehr wie eine unmündige Jugendliche vor.  
„Dafür bekomme ich dann auch ein paar Jahre extra angerechnet, für verantwortungsvolles Verhalten, oder?"  
Ich nickte nur.  
Dann drückte ich ihn fest an mich, flüsterte ihm ein „Danke" ins Ohr und riss die Türe auf. Wieder rannte ich hinaus in den Regen, den Weg hinauf in das Büro der Schule, wo ich den beiden Damen die fehlende Summe auf den Tresen abzählte, um dann strahlend den abgestempelten Ausweis und die Vorlesungspläne in Empfang zu nehmen. Sie wünschten mir alles Gute an ihrer Schule, und ich verschwand wieder so schnell durch die große Schwingtüre, wie ich herein gekommen war.  
Ich war nun Studentin an diesem College.

Jacob hatte im Transporter gewartet, und da der Regen langsam aufzuhören schien, als ich wieder zurückkam, lud ich ihn (von seinem Geld) ein, mit mir einen Kaffee trinken zu gehen. Ich zeigte Mut und hakte mich einfach bei ihm unter und wir suchten einen Diner, setzten uns noch reichlich tropfend auf die kunstlederbezogenen Bänke und hielten uns dann an unseren Kaffeebechern fest, während die Bedienung uns den ausgewählten Kuchen servierte. Ich nahm mir die Apfeltorte vor, die ich mir ausgesucht hatte, während Jacob seinen Schokoladenkuchen vernichtete. Ich war völlig überdreht und aufgeregt, und so wetzte ich hibbelig auf meinem Sitz herum. Aber es war nicht das neue Studium, das mich so aus dem Konzept brachte, sondern seine Anwesenheit. Statt wie früher locker mit ihm zu plaudern, war ich nur noch befangen und brachte kein Wort heraus. Ich schielte immer wieder zu ihm hinüber und versuchte in seinem Gesicht zu lesen, wie er zu mir stand. Aber er wirkte nur abwesend, nachdenklich, als ob er über etwas nachgrübeln würde. Er war ungewohnt still, kein lockeres Plaudern, keine Scherze gingen über seine Lippen, er nippte nur an seiner Tasse und schwieg.  
Wollte er mich so sehr wie ich ihn? War er ‚nur' noch beleidigt wegen Edward? Oder hatte er womöglich sein ganzes Vertrauen verloren und wollte gar nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben?  
Egal was es war, er ließ mich zappeln. Er saß auf den roten Polstern der Bank, hatte seinen Rücken in die Ecke zwischen Bank und Wand gelehnt, die langen Beine weit von sich gestreckt und schaute mich immer wieder kritisch an. Trotz der innigen Begrüßung war Jacob wieder auf Abstand gegangen, und es kam mir vor, als wären wir Meilen voneinander entfernt und nicht nur ein paar Meter. Er nahm weder meine Hand, noch fasste er mich sonst wie an, und so saß ich ihm richtig einsam gegenüber und schaute ihn nur ab und zu verstohlen an. Ich vermisste seine Nähe schmerzlich, seine große, heiße Hand um meine oder seinen Arm um meine Schulter, so wie es früher immer gewesen war, aber ich selbst traute mich auch nicht, die Initiative zu ergreifen. War es das jetzt gewesen? Hatte ich unserer Freundschaft endgültig zerstört, sie geopfert für den vorschnellen Versuch, ihn ganz für mich zu gewinnen? War der Schuss nach hinten losgegangen und hatte mir nun alles geraubt, was ich je gehabt hatte, was wir beide je miteinander geteilt hatten? Bei dem Pech, das mich derzeit zu verfolgten schien, hielt ich das glatt für möglich. Aber ich wollte mich noch nicht geschlagen geben.

Ich würde mit ihm reden, in aller Ruhe, um ihm zu erklären, was mit mir los war. Aber hier, in einem öffentlichen Lokal, wollte ich das Gespräch auf keinen Fall auf Edward bringen, oder auf die Nacht, in der ich zu ihm gekommen war. Dazu war hier nicht der richtige Ort. Dafür versuchte ich krampfhaft, wenigstens irgendwas zu sagen. Also teilte ich ihm mit, dass ich ihm den Teil des Geldes wieder zurück geben wollte, den ich nicht brauchte, aber er meinte, ich solle es erst mal behalten, ich müsse ja auch noch Bücher kaufen und würde Sprit brauchen, um ständig zum College fahren zu können. Ich versprach ihm, auch den Rest wieder zurück zu zahlen, aber auch das lehnte er ab. Dann fiel mir einfach nichts mehr ein. Und so gab ich irgendwann deprimiert auf, bezahlte den Kaffee und die Kuchenstücke und ging mit ihm schweigend zurück zu meinem Chevy. Er öffnete mir die Beifahrertüre und setzte sich dann automatisch ans Steuer, ließ er den Motor an und fuhr los.  
Aber weit kamen wir nicht.

Sobald wir die Wälder erreichten, ließ der den Wagen am Straßenrand ausrollen. Ich schaute überrascht zu ihm hinüber. Er seufzte laut, dann verschränkte er die Arme über dem Lenkrad, beugte sich vor, senkte den Kopf und lehnte die Stirn an. Er schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. Ich sah, dass seine Hände zitterten und sein Brustkorb sich heftig hob und senkte. Er sah völlig fertig aus.  
Ich schwieg erschreckt, wartete ab, was er mir sagen würde.

„Es ist unmöglich. Ich kann so nicht." Seine Stimme war beinahe tonlos.

Mir fuhr der Schreck in die Glieder. Was konnte er nicht? Mit mir überhaupt noch zusammen sein? Und noch bevor ich die Antwort hörte, erfasste mich totale Panik.  
Nein!  
Bitte nicht!  
Wollte er mir sagen, dass es nie mehr was mit uns werden würde?  
Ich wollte ihn nicht verlieren, bevor ich ihn gefunden hatte.

Ich sah nur noch seine geschlossenen Lider und die dunklen Wimpern, die ein wenig bebten.  
„Ich bekomme das einfach nicht hin. Keine Chance…"

Inzwischen liefen mir die Tränen über die Wangen und sein Bild verschwamm vor meinen Augen. Ich fühlte mich vollkommen leer, und meine Brust schmerzte so sehr, dass ich nicht mehr Atem holen konnte. Ich schlang die Arme um meine Brust, denn ich spürte wieder den Riss, der sich in meinem Herz öffnete. Ich glaubte zu sterben, einen langsamen, qualvollen Tod, und ich wusste, ich würde nie mehr dieselbe sein.

ooOOoo  
Ich weiß, ihr hasst mich jetzt. So ein Ende...  
Gemein, nicht?  
Jetzt müsst ihr wieder warten und mit noch mehr Spannung...  
Was meint ihr, was er ihr sagen will?  
Schreibt mir doch, es würde mich sehr interessieren...  
Und über noch ein par Wertungen würde ich mich noch mehr freuen...

LG  
Eure (böse) Hi


	24. Geborgen wie ein Kind

Ja, ich geb es zu: ich bin böse und hab euch sooo lange warten lassen. Es waren einfach zwei miese Wochen mit überhaupt keiner schönen Stimmung zum Schreiben. Gesundheitlich war ich auch noch recht angeschlagen, und daher habt ihr noch nie so lange auf das neue Kapi warten müssen wie dieses Mal. Das Kapi sollte noch länger werden, aber da ich doch schon eingie Seiten beinander hatte, hab ich es geteilt, damit es schneller geht... denn die Beiden haben sich noch mehr zu sagen. Aber jetzt lest erst einmal, was ich bis jetzt habe.  
Liebe Grüße  
Eure Hi-chan

**Geborgen wie ein Kind**

„Bella, nicht doch… Bella." Abrupt hob er den Kopf von seinen muskulösen Unterarmen, die auf dem großen Lenkrad ruhten und blickte zu mir herüber. Ich selbst bekam seine Bewegungen nur noch schemenhaft mit, die salzige Flut meiner Tränen hatte längst meine Augen überflutet.

„Bella, Schatz, komm, hör auf zu weinen."

Ganz weich war seine Stimme und unendlich sanft. Er richtete sich auf, drehte sich zu mir um, dann packte er mit seinen kräftigen Händen zu. Ich fühlte, wie ich über das glatte und abgewetzte Leder der Sitzbank gezogen wurde, wie er mich unaufhörlich näher und immer näher zu sich heran zog, bis ich endlich ganz dicht neben ihm saß.

Endlich… endlich durfte ich seinen Körper wieder spüren.

Es war so… vertraut, und doch gleichzeitig so fremd.

Er hatte mich mit beiden Armen fest an sich heran gezogen und drückte mich gegen sich. Seine Berührung hatte mir so grässlich gefehlt, dass es nun beinahe wehtat, nach so langer Abstinenz endlich wieder ganz nah bei ihm zu sitzen, und es trieb mir gleich noch mehr Tränen in die Augen. Ich kam mir vor wie nach einer strikten Diät, wenn ich nach einer Ewigkeit der Enthaltsamkeit endlich wieder etwas Süßes essen durfte und schon völlig vergessen hatte, wie wundervoll es schmeckte und wie sehr es mir gefehlt hatte. Und mir wurde jetzt erst klar, wie sehr ich ihn schon all die Wochen vermisst hatte, wie selbstverständlich es früher immer gewesen war, dass er meine Hand nahm oder einen Arm um mich legte. Endlich war ich wieder zuhause, bei ihm, in seinen Armen. Prompt fing ich auch noch an zu schluchzen.

„Ach Jacob…", krächzte ich mit heiserer Stimme.

„Oh je, was habe ich nur wieder angestellt… dauernd tu ich dir weh. Das wollte ich doch nicht…", brummelte er mit rauer Stimme und drückte mich fest an seine Brust. Sofort fühlte ich mich geborgen, warm und sicher, und ich löste meine Arme, die ich immer noch um meinen Körper gewunden hatte und schlang sie ihm stattdessen beide um seine Mitte. Ich musste mich nicht mehr selbst festhalten, damit ich nicht auseinander fiel, er hatte das nun für mich übernommen.

Ich atmete tief ein, schmiegte mich an seine Schulter und genoss die intensive Berührung. Mein Kopf war völlig leer, kein Gedanke störte mehr, keine Fragen drängten, ich lag in seinen Armen und war einfach vollkommen friedlich und entspannt. Die letzten Tränen kullerten aus meinen Augenwinkeln und nässten sein Shirt, das gerade wieder trocken geworden war, denn die voll aufgedrehte Heizung hatte gut funktioniert, und sein heißes Blut erledigte gerade den Rest. Dann versiegten sie und ich kam wieder zur Ruhe. Ich fühlte seine Hand, die über meine Haare strich, ganz langsam und ruhig, und gab mich ganz der innigen Nähe hin.

So war es gut.

Ich blieb einfach so sitzen und saugte seine Präsenz in mich auf: den wunderbaren Geruch, der ihn umgab und der mich immer an Wald und Moos erinnerte, die straffen, festen Rundung seiner Muskulatur, die kräftigen Sehnen unter der rostbraunen Haut. Ich vernahm die Atemzüge, die seinen Brustkorb gleichmäßig hoben und senkten, hörte unter meinem Ohr das Pochen seines Herzens, dass sein heißes Blut mit so viel Schwung durch seine Adern pumpte, sodass ich es unter meinen Fingern pulsieren spürte. Er war alles in einem, Bewegung und Ruhe, Kraft und Sanftmut, geballte Energie und erholsame Stille. Und ich spürte den innigen Druck, mit dem er mich umfing, die wohlige Wärme, die mich erfüllte, seine Gegenwart, die mich vollkommen gefangen nahm, einhüllte und aufnahm, die mich barg und hütete. Ich seufzte tief und zufrieden, schloss die Augen und ließ mich von seiner Präsenz erfassen und durchströmen, ich saugte sie auf, saugte sie tief in mich hinein, mit jedem Atemzug mehr. Er war mir die Luft zum Atmen.

Er war endlich da.

Er hielt mich fest.

Wir waren zusammen.

Nichts konnte uns mehr trennen.

Nichts konnte mehr passieren.

So saßen wir eine ganze Weile, schweigend und aneinander geschmiegt.

Die Welt stand still.

Für uns beide.

Wir saßen einfach nur so da.

Die Zeit verstrich.

Alles würde wieder gut werden… oder nicht?

Aber da war noch was gewesen…

Dieser Satz…

Ich versuchte den flackernden Gedanken zu vertreiben, wie ein Geist streifte er schemenhaft mein Bewusstsein und störte mich in meiner tiefen, inneren Ruhe, aber ich wurde ihn nicht mehr los. Erst tangierte er nur den Rand meines Verstandes, dann wurde er jedoch immer klarer. Da war dieser Satz gewesen… wie lautete der noch?

Irgendwas mit ‚Keine Chance'.

Ich schreckte aus meinem Wachtraum hoch.

Was er da gesagt hatte, hatte mich total beunruhigt, aber ich fühlte mich noch so vollkommen eingelullt, dass ich den Sinn nicht ganz erfassen konnte. Ich drückte nur meinen Kopf noch mehr an seine Schulter. Jetzt fiel es mir wieder ein.

‚Ich bekomme das einfach nicht hin.'

Diese Worte gingen mir wieder und wieder durch den Kopf, und langsam wurde mein Verstand wach und meine Zweifel erneut geweckt und ließen mich nicht mehr los.

Was hatte er damit gemeint?

Jetzt erinnerte ich mich wieder… und ich verstand seine Worte… und wenn ich ehrlich war, dann gab es nur eine Deutung dieser Aussage und nur eine Antwort, nämlich die eine, die alles vernichtende Antwort … und Angst und Furcht stiegen wieder in mir hoch.

Er würde mich verlassen…

Ich hob den Kopf und versuchte ihn anzusehen, aber ich erblickte nur zerzauste, schwarze Haare. Daher löste ich mich ein wenig von ihm und suchte seine Augen, die er noch geschlossen hielt. Genoss er meine Gegenwart genauso wie ich selbst? Wollte er mich nur für den Augenblick trösten, bevor er mich endgültig wegstoßen wollte, oder hatte er andere Absichten? Ich musste es herausfinden, egal wie es ausging. Ich raffte allen Mut zusammen und fragte ihn einfach.

„Jacob, sag… was bekommst du nicht hin? Das… mit uns beiden?"

Langsam öffnete er die lang bewimperten Lider, die schwer zu sein schienen, als ob er gerade aus einem Traum erwachte, und er blinzelte mich überrascht an. Mir stiegen schon wieder die Tränen in die Augen, denn ich fürchtete mich so sehr vor dem, was er mir mitteilen könnte. Mein Gewissen war viel zu belastet, als dass ich mit irgendetwas Gutem rechnen würde. Alles, wirklich alles war schief gelaufen, ich hatte ihn nur noch verletzt und verärgert, und nun würde ich die Quittung dafür kassieren. In meiner Verzweiflung krallte ich mich noch mehr an seinem Körper fest.

„Bitte, Jacob, sei nicht böse… du darfst nicht gehen… du darfst mich nicht allein lassen…"

„Oh nein, Bella, du verstehst das falsch…" Er zögerte, suchte nach Worten, wie er mir wohl begreiflich machen konnte, was er meinte. Aber ich war viel zu ungeduldig, als dass ich ihm die nötige Zeit lassen konnte, sondern überfiel ihn gleich mit meinen schlimmsten Befürchtungen. Ich merkte, wie wieder Panik in mir aufstieg.

„Du willst mich loswerden…", schniefte ich schon wieder los und ließ völlig niedergeschlagen den Kopf gegen die Brust sinken. „Weil ich dir auf den Geist gehe…"

„Ach Schatz!" Er schüttelte unwillig den Kopf, seine dunkle Stimme klang sowohl vorwurfsvoll als auch schockiert. Mit einer Hand tastete er nach meinem Kinn und zog es vorsichtig hoch, damit ich ihn ansehen musste. Er blickte mich an mit Augen, so schwarz und tief wie Bergseen, und ich musste aufpassen, dass ich nicht in ihnen ertrank… aber da verschwamm eh schon wieder alles, denn meine Augen wurden ganz feucht und schon raubten mir die ersten Tränen erneut die Sicht. Ich wollte sie nie hergeben müssen, diese wunderschönen, leicht schrägstehenden Augen, ich wollte immer in sie blicken dürfen, mich in ihnen verlieren dürfen so oft ich wollte.

„Jacob, bitte verlass mich nicht…"

Die Vorstellung, ohne ihn sein zu müssen, raubte mir vollkommen den Verstand. Ich weinte und schluchzte, ich versteifte mich und krallte mich an ihm fest, als ob mich jemand von ihm wegziehen wollte.

Ich wollte ihn nicht hergeben.

Nie mehr wieder.

Ich wollte bei ihm bleiben.

Ich liebte ihn.

Ihn allein…

Und ich selbst löste mich vollkommen in Wasser auf. Wie Sturzbäche rannen die Tränenfluten meine Wangen hinab, alles war schon wieder nass und roch nach Salz. Ich schluchzte hemmungslos, wurde geschüttelt von dem Schmerz, der mich auf einmal wieder erfasst hatte und drehte mein Gesicht aus seiner Hand und drückte es ihm gegen die Brust. Ich würde einfach zerfließen, ihm aus den Armen rinnen, mich auf den Boden des Wagens ergießen und durch die Ritzen verschwinden…

„Oh Bella, bitte, nicht schon wieder weinen. Es ist nicht so… bitte beruhige dich…"

Er wurde vollkommen nervös, als er merkte, wie sehr ich mich die Angst übermannte.

„Bella, wir müssen reden … unbedingt"

Entschlossen packte er mit festem Griff meine Arme, zog mich dann quer über seinen Schoß und setzte mich auf seine Beine. Meinen Oberkörper lehnte er gegen seine Brust, meinen Kopf an seinen Hals, und mit seinem linken Arm hielt er meinen Rücken. Wie ein kleines Kind saß ich nun auf seinem Schoß, gestützt und gehalten von seinen kräftigen Armen, und wie einem Kind gab er mir auch einen Kuss auf den Scheitel und strich sanft über meine Haare. Es beruhigte mich, so gehalten zu werden, gehätschelt wie ein kleines Mädchen, das sich das Knie aufgeschlagen hatte und dem der Schmerz weggepustet werden sollte. Ob er auch meinen Schmerz würde vertreiben können?

Wieder merkte ich, wie schon seine Anwesenheit mich beruhigte, aber vor allem würde ich nun erfahren, was es mit seinem mysteriösen Ausspruch auf sich hatte. Ich flehte alle Engel des Himmels an, dass es etwas Gutes war.

Mit seiner Rechten fasste er wieder nach meinem Kinn und zog es langsam zu sich hoch, bis mein Nacken auf seinem Arm ruhte. Dann schob er mir geduldig all die langen, feuchten Strähnen beiseite, eine nach dem anderen, klemmte sie hinter mein Ohr oder strich sie mir über die Stirn, bis er mein Gesicht freigelegt hatte. Er lächelte mich an, als ich endlich unter der Flut von Haaren auftauchte, hauchte mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn und wischte mir mit seiner großen, heißen Hand die Tränen weg. Rechts, links, rechts… er wurde es nicht müde, mir die Tropfen abzustreifen, dazwischen legte er mir immer wieder die Hand an die Schläfe, streichelte meine Wangen, oder strich wieder ein paar der widerspenstigen Locken nach hinten, die mir erneut ins Gesicht gefallen waren. Langsam versiegten meine Tränen wieder, und ich spürte nur noch seinen Atem und seine heiße Hand auf meinem Gesicht, folgte seinem magischen Blick, der den meinen suchte.

„Bella, jetzt lass dir mal erklären, was ich meinte." Er sah mich eindringlich an, und ich nickte nur folgsam.

„Als ich sagte, ich könne so nicht mehr… da ging es nicht darum, dass ich dich verlassen wollte. Das hatte ich nie vor… genau das Gegenteil ist der Fall."

Wieder strich er sanft über meine Schläfen, der eindringliche Blick aus seinen schwarzen Augen zog mich voll in seinen Bann, und ich wartete geduldig, was er mir erklären wollte. Ein Hauch von Hoffnung machte sich in mir breit, und ich versuchte schwach zu lächeln.

„Ich kann einfach nicht so tun, als ob zwischen uns nichts wäre… ich kann mich nicht mehr zurück halten, auf Abstand gehen, ich kann nicht länger neben dir sitzen, ohne dich zu berühren. Ich kann nicht länger warten, ich kann das einfach nicht mehr… das habe ich gemeint. Es geht nicht… das packe ich nicht mehr. Ich will dich nämlich … und zwar sofort!"

Mir schoss die Hitze ins Gesicht bei seinen Worten, mein Herzschlag setzte einen Moment aus und ich blieb wie gelähmt sitzen. Er lächelte mich an, und dabei war sein Gesicht meinem so nahe. Eine unwiderstehliche Macht ging von ihm aus, zog mich an, hin zu seinen Lippen… aber ich wollte erst die Worte hören, die sie aussprechen wollten, bevor ich mir erlaubte, sie zu berühren. Also blieb ich ruhig sitzen, auch wenn es mir schwer fiel, und er strich weiter über meine Haare. Sein Blick schweifte wieder ab und ich merkte, wie er nachdachte und Argumente sammelte, die er mir vortragen wollte, und ich blieb still und schwieg, um ihn nicht zu unterbrechen. Trotzdem hüpfte mein Herz bereits vor Freude.

„Ich hab das echt versucht, dich nicht mehr zu berühren. Schon ne ganze Weile, seit der Schlacht damals. Ich hatte mir das vorgenommen und wollte lieber die Finger von dir lassen, das erschien mir gesünder. Und trotzdem hatte ich es manchmal kaum ausgehalten. Und jetzt, wo … wo alles so anders ist … jetzt …"

Er war immer mehr ins Stammeln geraten, und ich rätselte, was er mir nicht sagen konnte. Aber was ich bestimmt wusste, das war, dass es eine sehr harte Zeit für ihn gewesen war … und auch für mich. Wir hatten es wirklich nicht leicht gehabt.

„Warum benahmst du dich dann immer noch so unnahbar?", fragte ich ihn und schaute ihn mit großen Augen an. Warum hatte er mich die ganze Zeit so links liegen lassen, wenn er doch ganz anders gefühlt hatte?

„Weil ich dachte, dass es… wohl besser wäre… für uns beide. Dass wir Abstand bewahren sollten, damit jeder erst einmal in Ruhe sein Leben in den Griff bekommt, das uns so durcheinander gewirbelt worden war. Alles stand auf dem Kopf, nicht war mehr so, wie es gewesen war. Und da sollten wir uns lieber Zeit lassen, viel Zeit… um nicht überstürzt zu handeln und wieder etwas zu tun, was weder Bestand hatte noch Sinn machte."

„Ja, das wäre vielleicht gut…", flüsterte ich nachdenklich, denn ich wusste, dass ich in der Nacht des roten Mondes viel zu spontan reagiert hatte, „aber ich konnte nicht anders. Als ich erkannt hatte, dass es nur noch dich für mich gab, musste ich es dir sofort sagen."

Jetzt lächelte er.

„Und ich dachte immer, ich wäre der Heißsporn bei uns beiden."

Er küsste mich auf die Stirn, dann setzte er seine Erklärung fort.

„Ja, da hast du mich ganz schön überrumpelt. Und ich gebe zu, ab da habe ich dann auch total Schiss bekommen. Denn bis dahin war es immer einfach gewesen, groß zu reden, es war ja eh hoffnungslos. Egal was ich dir sagte, es half eh nichts. Warst du meine beste Freundin, war Edward dir der intime Freund, mochtest du mich, warst du in ihn verliebt, habe ich dir entlockt, dass du mich liebst, hatte er sich mit dir verlobt. Ich war immer der Verlierer. Für so lange Zeit…"

Er blickte in die Ferne, und ich wusste auch ohne die steile Falte auf seiner Stirn zu sehen, wie sehr er litt bei dieser Erinnerung. Armer Jacob! So lange hatte er immer nur das fünfte Rad am Wagen spielen müssen. Immer verschmäht, immer erfolglos, immer wurde er stehen gelassen. Von mir! Ich fühlte mich mehr als schuldig und versuchte verzweifelt, die Falten weg zu streichen, was dazu führte, dass er seinen Blick wieder einfing und auf mich richtete.

„Und dann… wurdest du zum Wolf und ich bekam Hoffnung. Aber ich merkte schon bald, dass du dich deswegen noch lange nicht vom ihm gelöst hattest. Ich hatte gerade erst so hart gekämpft, mit deiner Hochzeit klar zu kommen, und auch wenn sie auf einmal verschoben worden war, so mahnte ich mich, nicht übermütig zu werden. Und ich war froh, dass ich mich so zurück genommen hatte, dass ich mir alles verboten hatte, denn du wolltest nur zu ihm zurück. Darum musste ich mich vollkommen zurückziehen, ich konnte nicht anders, es hätte mich sonst zerstört."

Ich spürte, wie wichtig es ihm war, mir all diese so lange verborgenen Dinge zu berichten und ich freute mich über das Vertrauen, dass er mir entgegen brachte. Ich war begierig, mehr zu hören, und ich schwieg weiter, um ihn nicht bei seinem Gedankenfluss zu unterbrechen, streichelte dabei sein Gesicht, spielte mit seinen Haaren. Er merkte es fast gar nicht.

„Ich hatte dir das Ultimatum gestellt, dass du nur wieder kommen sollst, wenn du dich entschieden hast. Und dann kamst du mitten in der Nacht in mein Bett… und ich hatte ja gewusst, dass Edward gerade noch bei dir gewesen war. Man, ehrlich, ich hab dir das nicht abkaufen wollen… es klang zu schön, um wahr zu sein… und dein Kuss hatte mich total umgehauen… aber ich roch immer nur ihn… und drehte durch…"

Er blickte ernst auf mich herab und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Mensch Bella, ich hab dir kein Wort geglaubt…"

„Aber küssen hast du dich lassen…", erwiderte ich gespielt empört.

Jetzt grinste er schief.

„Na ja, man darf ja mal schwach werden dürfen…" Und er zog mich ein wenig enger an sich heran.

„Aber dann hab ich es ja selbst gesehen … ganz glasklar."

„Wie, gesehen?"

„Ich habe deine Gedanken und Gefühle gesehen, Bella. Was du damals auf dem Berg empfunden hattest, als ich dich küssen durfte… ich habe alles gespürt, als ob es mir selbst passierte. Rudelfunk… es funktioniert nur bei uns beiden… und ich sah mich aus deinen Augen, und ich fühlte all deine… Liebe… das war echt der Hammer. Damit hätte ich nie gerechnet. Nie! Aber es war da, eindeutig, unbestreitbar. Und nur für mich! Ich konnte es so genau nachempfinden…"

„Und ich habe mich mit deinen Augen gesehen? Du warst das?"

Er nickte nur. Das war also dieser Rudelfunk, den er meinte. Die Sichtweise, die sich ständig verändert hatte… die Situation aus seiner Sicht… diese fremden Gefühle, die doch den meinen so glichen… Dann konnte ich ihn also wirklich spüren?

„Es war ein so eindeutiger Beweis. Ich wusste, das konntest du mir nicht vormachen, das war echt. Und dann bekam ich Depp total Zustände und lief weg. Denn zum ersten Mal war es nicht vergeblich und hoffnungslos, zum ersten Mal war ich nicht der Zweite, sondern der Einzige, und das machte mir so eine Höllenangst. Wenn ich jetzt nachgab, wenn ich jetzt auf dich einging, dann konnte ich nicht mehr zurück. Nie mehr! Denn wenn du mich wirklich nehmen würdest… und wenn du mich dann wieder fallen ließest … dann würde ich das nicht mehr packen. Dann wäre es endgültig aus mit mir."

„Warum denkst du denn gleich wieder an so was?"

„Hm, aus Gewohnheit?"

Diese Antwort kam spontan, und ich schämte mich, denn ich wusste, dass es nur seine Reaktion auf mein ewiges Hin und Her war, das über so lange Zeit zwischen uns gelaufen war. Berühren und zurück weisen, küssen und stehen lassen… schlimmer ging es doch nicht mehr. Wie hatte ich nur so sein können? Warum hatte ich ihm das so lange angetan?

„Es tut mir so leid, Jacob, dass ich immer so gemein zu dir war. Ich werde mir das nie verzeihen. Und ich kann es gut verstehen, wenn du mir jetzt keine neue Chance geben willst."

„Pah, was redest du denn da? Ich werde dir immer verzeihen. Warum bist du nur selbst so hart mit dir?"

„Weil ich es verdient habe. Und du solltest auch streng mit mir sein." Ich meinte es aufrichtig, er war viel zu nachgiebig mit mir, denn schon wieder wollte er mir alles verzeihen.

„Als ob ich dir widerstehen könnte… ich geb' dir tausend Chancen, immer wieder. Bis ich untergehe. Ich kann wohl nicht anders." Jetzt grinste er frech, und ich musste mitgrinsen. Verlegen streichelte ich die Grübchen, die um seine Lippen tanzten. Er würde das wirklich tun, und es war meine Aufgabe, ihn vor dem Untergang zu bewahren. Aber bevor ich weiter ins Grübeln kommen konnte, sprach er schon weiter.

„Ich war ja auch gemein zu dir. Ich hab dich angebrüllt, hab dich stehen lassen und bin einfach davon gerannt. Und dann, als ich mich wieder eingekriegt hatte, da lief mir Leah über den Weg. Ich hockte dort am Flughafen fest mit ihr, dabei habe ich nur zu dir gewollt. Aber irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl, wenn ich sie allein lassen würde, dann würde sie aus lauter Trotz und Übermut doch wieder trampen. Und so blieb ich händeringend da, bis ich sie mit eigenen Augen in den Flieger steigen sah. Nicht dass der noch was passierte, so leichtsinnig, wie sie immer war. Dann raste ich nach Hause und du warst nicht da. Keiner wusste, wo ihr ward, und ich wurde fast wahnsinnig, bis wir endlich heraus bekamen, dass Charlie mit dir irgendwo in Seattle in einem Krankenhaus hockte. Heilige Scheiße! Ich war aus lauter Starrsinn weggerannt, und du warst inzwischen halbtot. Schlimmer hätte es nicht kommen können. Und was tat ich? Als ich endlich zu dir konnte? Ich war sauer, weil du nach Cullen rochst. Ich Idiot… und da willst du dich bei mir entschuldigen? Nein, Bella, ich muss dich um Verzeihung bitten. Und das wollte ich auch gleich tun, denn als ich hörte, dass du hier in Port Angeles bist, da bin ich einfach losgerannt. Und ich hab dich ja auch gefunden. Und was tue ich? Anstatt endlich mal meine große Klappe auszureißen und dir alles zu beichten, krieg ich glatt kein Wort mehr heraus und häng so rum, als ob du mir nichts bedeuten würdest. Ich saß da und hab mich nichts mehr getraut. Weil es auf einmal so komisch war … so anders… so neu."

Seine Hand bebte jetzt leicht, und ich merkte, wie sein Blick unsicher wurde. Nein, das gab es nicht, er war tatsächlich schüchtern… dieser zwei Meter große Hüne war total befangen. Mein Jacob, der Junge mit der vorlauten Klappe, der immer frech seinen Kommentar abgab, der sich vor keinem Kampf scheute, sich vor nichts fürchtete, saß neben mir und zitterte vor Aufregung. Konnte das wirklich sein?

„Jacob, küss mich!"

Mehr fiel mir nicht ein, und doch war es genau der Wortlaut, der zu einem Schlüsselsatz in unserem gemeinsamen Leben geworden war. Jetzt gab es niemanden mehr auf der Welt, der ihn abhalten durfte. Mein Herz hatte sich entschieden.

Und er wusste um die Bedeutung dieses Satzes.

ooOOoo  
So, wie hat es euch gefallen? Und was kommt nun? Will Jacob sich wirklich Zeit lassen? Was meint ihr? Oder gibt er seinem inneren Drängen nach?


	25. Wagnis

Ich hab's... endlich, endlich, endlich...

Ich hatte schon Angst, ich kriege das Kapi nie mehr hin. Die Muse ließ sehr auf sich warten, und dann verselbständigte sich das und hat Einblicke in einen sehr jungen und scheuen Jungen erschaffen. Das kam irgendwie von alleine, all seine Gedanken und Ängste, die ihm durch den Kopf gingen, und ich bin gespannt, ob ihr das nachvollziehen könnt.

Viel Spaß

Eure Hi

**Wagnis**

Mir war vollkommen bewusst, warum sie gerade diesen Satz gewählt hatte.

‚Jacob, küss mich!'

Schon einmal hatte sie mich damit aufgefordert, sie zu berühren, sie zu küssen, und damals war es noch ein ziemlich gefährliches Unterfangen gewesen. Ihr Verlobter im Hintergrund, eifersüchtig und durchaus mächtig, hatte diesen Kuss zu einem Spiel mit dem Feuer werden lassen. Er wäre in der Lage gewesen mich zu töten, was sonst nicht viele Wesen von sich behaupten konnten. Aber mir war das damals schon egal gewesen. Ich war bereit, mich in eine Schlacht zu stürzen, warum nicht auch von den Klauen des Rivalen zerrissen werden oder an seinem Gift zugrunde gehen? Die Gefahr war mir vollkommen gleichgültig, der Kuss entschädigte mich für jedes Risiko. Viel wichtiger war mir, dass sie es gewagt hatte, ihm zu trotzen, ihrem ehrenhaften, keuschen und so auf ihre Unversehrtheit bedachten Liebhaber, dass sie mir die Erlaubnis gab, ihr so nahe zu kommen, wie es sonst nur er durfte.

Und das, wo sie noch so verliebt in ihn gewesen war.

Nun war sie es nicht mehr, der Liebhaber war entfleucht, und geblieben waren nur ihre Gefühle für mich. Wieder war es ein Spiel mit dem Feuer, zu dem sie mich aufforderte.

Sollte ich es wagen, mich zu verbrennen?

Ich konnte kaum glauben, dass wir hier zusammen saßen und sie mir diese Bitte nochmals vortrug. Auch wenn ich immer wieder gehofft hatte, auch wenn ich immer wieder spürte, wie sehr sie an mir hing, so hätte ich mir nie träumen lassen, dass es so kommen würde. Die Anziehungskraft des Vampirs war so übermächtig gewesen, nie, nicht in meinen kühnsten Träumen hätte ich je gedacht, dass ich gewinnen würde, dass ich es eines Tages sein würde, der sie küssen durfte.

Und nun war es doch so gekommen…

Jetzt war es an mir, mich zu trauen und ihr das zu geben, was ich ihr schon immer hatte geben wollen. Mir wurde schwindelig bei dem Gedanken.

Sie… und ich.

‚Jacob, küss mich!'

Sie hatte das gerade wirklich ernst gemeint, so ernst wie damals vor der Schlacht, als ihre Worte das Verbotenste darstellten, was ich mir nur vorstellen konnte. Und doch hatte sie es damals schon gewollt.

Wie hatte er noch gespottet, dass ich sie im Leben nie mehr anrühren dürfte, es sei denn, sie bäte mich darum. Wie sehr hatte er mich verhöhnt, weil er sich so sicher fühlte, sie für immer erobert zu haben. Gut, ich hatte es auch nie gedacht, dass ich mal hier sitzen würde, mit ihr im Arm, und sie mir gehören würde. Mir!

Aber schon damals hatte ich auch gelernt, dass ich durchaus an das glauben konnte, was ich in ihr spürte. Diese Gefühle für mich. Da war schon immer was gewesen, erst tief vergraben, aber nun war es hervorgebrochen.

Ich konnte es immer noch nicht so recht fassen.

Sie liebte mich… mich allein, und das so sehr.

Ich wusste, ich hatte jetzt eh keine andere Wahl, als ihrem Wunsch Folge zu leisten. Wie sollte ich mich verwehren, wenn sie mich aufforderte? Wie sollte ich ihr eine Bitte ausschlagen können? Vielleicht wusste sie von meiner Angst, vielleicht spürte sie meine Zweifel, mein Misstrauen, vielleicht erkannte sie meine Scheu, vielleicht erahnte sie meine Ungläubigkeit, diese Situation als Wahrheit anzuerkennen und nicht zu denken, dass ich in einem Traum gefangen sei, und daher war es genau der richtige Satz, der einzige, der mich dazu bringen würde, all dies hinter mir zu lassen und einfach auf sie zuzugehen, ihr entgegen zu kommen, sie zu … wollen? Wie das klang… dabei wollte ich sie wirklich so sehr wie noch nie einen Menschen in meinem Leben.

Ich hörte auf zu grübeln und beugte mich zu ihr vor. Große, braune Augen blickten mich sehr ernsthaft an, die dunklen, langen Wimpern zitterten leicht. Sie war so erschreckend blass, und wenn ich nicht längst wusste, dass sie immer so zart und zerbrechlich aussah, dann hätte ich schwören können, dass sie sich fürchtete. Aber ich glaubte nur Aufregung in ihren Zügen zu sehen, Nervosität und Zuversicht. Ich hob die Hand, die viel zu groß für ihr zierliches Gesicht war, und legte sie an ihre Schläfe. Der zarte Puls flatterte unter meinen Fingern, und ihr betörender Duft stieg von der erhitzen Haut auf, stieg mir in die Nase und direkt in mein Gehirn. Sie roch so unbeschreiblich gut, nach Vanille und Blüten und irgendetwas, das mir wie Honig vorkam. Allein ihr Geruch machte mich schon völlig benommen. Sie schmiegte ihre Wange in meine Hand und reckte mir die sinnlichen Lippen ein wenig entgegen, doch ein paar meiner noch feuchten Haarsträhnen fielen nach vorne und kitzelten ihre Haut, und sie zuckte ein wenig zusammen. Noch ein paar Zentimeter trennten uns, noch sahen wir uns an, aber wir wussten beide, es war soweit, das würde unser erster, richtiger Kuss werden.

Ich beugte mich vor, langsam, als ob ich doch aus einem Traum aufschrecken würde, wenn ich mich zu schnell bewegte, vorsichtig, als ob der Augenblick zerränne, wenn ich mich jetzt zu hastig bewegen würde. Ich spürte schon die Wärme, die von ihrer zarten Haut ausging, ihr Atem streifte mich, der so süß und verheißungsvoll roch, ich konnte ihre Lippen schon erahnen, und trotzdem traute ich mich nicht, ihnen endgültig zu begegnen. Ich spürte die enorme Spannung zwischen uns, die Anziehungskraft, die uns zusammen zog wie zwei Magnete, und der wir nicht entfliehen konnten… oder wollten. Mein Körper stand bereits lichterloh in Flammen, sie hatte ihn angesteckt wie einen trockenen Baum in der Wüste, und ich begann zu knistern und zu beben. Flackernde Hitze breitete sich in mir aus, zog meinen Rücken hinunter und schoss gleichzeitig hoch bis unter meine Haarwurzeln. Ich glühte, und dabei hatte sie mich noch nicht einmal berührt.

Ergeben schloss ich die Augen, und mit dem letzten Blick sah ich auch den dunklen Wimpernkranz ihrer Lider sich nach unten neigen. Dann passierte es, endlich, und wie einer Erlösung gleich fanden unsere Lippen zueinander. Ich überwand die letzte Distanz, die noch zwischen uns herrschte, ich durchdrang die Hülle aus Schwingungen und reiner Energie, die sie einhüllte und uns gleich verbinden würde, diesen unsichtbaren Mantel aus Strahlen, die aus ihrem Körper zu kommen schienen und mich erfassten und ebenfalls zum Glühen brachten. Der Kontakt kam einem leichten elektrischen Schlag gleich, der unsere beiden Köper erdete, mich mit ihr verband, ihre Gefühle in mich leitete, tief hinein in mein Innerstes. Ganz sachte legte ich meinen Mund auf den ihren, auf dieses weiche Fleisch, so sinnlich und zart, berührte sie so sanft wie den Flügel eines Schmetterlings. Meine Lippen wanderten über die ihren, tasteten den Schwung ihres Randes ab, strichen über die sanften Konturen und lösten sich wieder. Es war ein magischer Mund, der mich schon immer unwiderstehlich anzog. Konnte es wirklich sein, dass ich jetzt hier saß und sie küsste?

Wieder beschlichen mich Zweifel, ob ich nicht träumte, und ich tastete prüfend mit meiner Hand, wühlte mich in ihre Haare, um zu testen, ob es wirklich sie war, die hier in meinen Armen lag. Ich spürte die Feuchtigkeit in ihren Strähnen, die sich um meine Finger wickelten, so kühl und seidig, ich vernahm das Blut, das durch ihre Adern rauschte. Ich spürte sie so intensiv und konnte es doch nicht fassen. Da, ihre Lippen, so heiß, so verlockend. Ich musste sie berühren. Wieder legte ich meinen Mund auf ihren, ungläubig, forschend, erkundend.

„Passiert das alles wirklich? Ist es wahr?", stieß ich zwischen zwei Atemzügen hervor, aber ich wartete nicht auf ihre Antwort, sondern ich holte sie mir selbst, indem ich sie wieder und wieder berührte. Sie war wirklich mein, sie saß hier mit mir, und all meine Träume gingen in Erfüllung. Ich zog die Hand aus ihren Haaren, fuhr mit dem Daumen über ihre Wangenknochen, als ob ich prüfen müsste, ob sie noch da war, ob sie mir nicht wieder entglitten war wie sonst in meinen Träumen, wo ich sie schon hundertmal geküsst hatte, aber sie mir immer wieder entwichen war, wo sie hinter Schleiern verschwand oder sich auflöste bis mir klar wurde, dass ich sie nie gehabt hatte.

Ich löste mich von ihr, schlug die Augen auf, um zu prüfen, dass sie es wirklich war, echt und real, in Fleisch und Blut.

„Bella, ich kann es kaum glauben…"

Aber sie war es, ich sah ihr Gesicht, ihre Lider, die sie weiter geschlossen hielt, die schmale Nase, die elfenbeinfarbene Haut, die trotz ihrer Blässe zu glühen schien, und diese vollen, roten Lippen, denen ich nicht widerstehen konnte. Wieder schlossen sich meine Augen, um mich hinzugeben, wieder berühre ich die verheißungsvollen Konturen, die so süß wie Kirschen schmeckten, und ich kostete sie, berührte sie wieder und wieder.

„Keine Angst, ich bin es wirklich…", hauchte sie mir leicht belustigt entgegen und küsste mich sanft zurück.

„Ich fass es nicht, Bella…", flüsterte ich zwischen meinen Küssen, „ich glaub einfach nicht, dass es wahr ist."

Ihr Mund verzog sich, ich merkte, dass sie lächelte und ihren Griff um meinen Hals verstärkte.

„Wage es einfach, es zu glauben, Jake…"

Und ich wagte es.

Als ob ich diesen Satz benötigt hätte, um mir selbst zu versichern, dass sie real war, packte mich endlich die Zuversicht. Ja, sie war es wirklich, und sie war hier, mit mir. Freude erfasste mich, unbändige Freude, und mein Körper spannte sich an, hielt sie fester, presste sie an mich, damit ich mir versichern konnte, dass jede Faser von ihr echt war.

Wieder lagen unsere Lippen aufeinander, und diesmal wich ich nicht wieder aus, schweifte nicht wieder ab, sondern vertiefte den Kuss. Wie von alleine bewegten sich unsere Münder, umspielten sich, tasteten, berührten, zupften erst sacht und wurden dann immer drängender, öffneten sich, um mehr von dem anderen zu erfassen. Unsere beiden Körper waren verbunden, wir gehörten zusammen, waren eins, und wir bewegten uns im gleichen Takt. Wir bestanden nur noch aus Lippen, die sich heiß und fordernd berührten. Ich spürte ihre Zähne, die glatt und in gleichmäßigen Reihen zu spüren waren, und ich wusste, dass sie strahlend weiß und glänzend waren und ich sie hundert Mal gesehen hatte, wenn sie lächelte . Sie jetzt so direkt zu spüren war seltsam, aber auch vollkommen natürlich.

Dabei verspürte einen Hunger nach ihr, eine Gier, die meine Anspannung noch um ein Vielfaches verstärkte. Ich begann zu keuchen und sie ebenfalls, und mit fahrigen Bewegungen suchte ich ihre Berührung, saugte mich an ihr fest, presste mich ihr entgegen. Sie war genauso nervös wie ich, der Kuss war noch so ungewohnt und Neuland, aber wir erkundeten uns, ertasteten einander, bewegten uns mit immer mehr Sicherheit.

Ich hatte vorher noch nie ein Mädchen richtig geküsst, und auch die stürmischen Küsse, die ich ihr bisher verpasst hatte, waren dagegen nur oberflächlich gewesen, denn so weit hatte ich mich nie zu gehen gewagt. Ich hatte mich immer gefragt, wie es wohl sei, die Zunge eines Mädchens zu berühren, denn die meisten Jungs hatten furchtbar damit geprahlt, mit welcher sie das schon alles gemacht hätten. Aber nun fand ich es so vollkommen normal wie sie am Arm zu streicheln, es war einfach nur die Fortsetzung der Berührung der Lippen. Trotzdem war es immer noch irgendwie ungewohnt für mich und ich hielt mich deswegen etwas zurück.

Ich merkte, wie auch sie sich zurück nahm und still hielt, damit ich das Tempo vorgeben konnte. Ich war sehr beeindruckt, wie sehr sie auf mich achtete und auf mich einging. Ich war so überglücklich, eine so sensible Freundin zu haben…

Eine Freundin…

Meine Freundin…

Ich konnte es immer noch nicht packen

Bella war jetzt echt meine Freundin. Wir waren wirklich zusammen. Sie war schon ewig mein Traum gewesen, mein Leben, meine Zukunft, und nun hielt ich sie tatsächlich in den Armen.

Ich öffnete kurz die Augen, strahlte sie an, und ich merkte, dass auch sie kurz von mir abließ und die blassen Lider öffnete. Auch sie strahlte vor Glück.

„Bella, ich bin so verdammt glücklich…"

Sie lächelte nur, dann schloss sie wieder die Augen und hielt mir ihren Mund entgegen.

Sie hatte noch lange nicht genug, und ich ließ mich nicht zweimal auffordern.

Wieder legten sich unsre Lippen aufeinander, und diesmal kam es mir schon vor, als ob ich nach Hause gekommen wäre. Ich öffnete den Mund und hieß sie willkommen, und mit jedem Atemzug kam sie mir vertrauter vor. Nichts war schöner als sie zu küssen, ihr Gesicht so nahe zu spüren, sie so intim zu berühren. Ich hatte den Eindruck, ich könne sie trinken oder einfach auffressen, sie zu mir nehmen wie ein Nahrungsmittel. Und ich hatte so richtigen Hunger auf sie. Ich begehrte sie so sehr, konnte nicht genug von ihr bekommen, ich saugte an ihren Lippen, an ihre Zunge, ich hielt sie fest, umschlang sie, liebkoste, streichelte mit dem Mund aber auch mit meinen Händen. Ich musste sie einfach überall berühren. Mit meiner freien Hand strich ich über ihren Arm, glitt an ihrem Handgelenk hinab bis in ihre Handfläche, wo ich meine Finger mit ihren verschränkte und sie fest drückte. Das hatten wir früher auch schon getan, wenn sie bei mir in der Werkstatt gewesen war, aber nie hatte mich dabei ein so inniges Gefühl durchströmt. Trotzdem löste meine Finger wieder und schickte sie weiter auf Wanderschaft, ich konnte einfach nicht still halten. Ich griff unter ihr Shirt und begegnete ihrem nackten Rücken, fuhr an ihm entlang, spürte die sanfte Wölbung der langen Muskeln, die Erhebung der Wirbel unter meinen Fingerspitzen, bis ich an ihrem BH anlangte, fuhr weiter, bis hinauf an ihre Schulter, um dann wieder hinab zu gleiten bis an ihre Hüfte. Ich löste Gänsehaut bei ihr aus, wo immer ich sie anfasste, und ich hatte sie an meinem Unterarm, so heftig und intensiv war diese Berührung. Sie genoss sie, ich merkte, wie sie inne hielt und sich der Bewegung hingab, und ich presste die Lider noch fester aufeinander und spürte den Schwindel, der mich erfasste, als sich dieses prickelnde Gefühl meinen Arm hinauf bewegte und in meine Brust eindrang. Wieder fuhr ich den schmalen Rücken entlang, und es war so wunderschön, ihre weiche Haut an meinem Unterarm entlang streichen zu spüren. Dann musste ich wieder zurück zu ihrem Gesicht, strich ihre Schläfe entlang und schob die Finger wie ein Kamm in ihre langen Haare, ich hielt ihren Hinterkopf, betastete wieder ihr Gesicht und ihre Wangen… ich musste sie einfach überall spüren. Sie fühlte sich so gut an. Mehr, ich wollte mehr…

Schon hatte ich Angst, nie mehr von ihr lassen zu können, zu verhungern und verdursten, wenn sie nicht bei mir wäre. Warum sollte ich sie jemals im Leben wieder loslassen?

Ich inhalierte tief ihren wunderbaren Geruch, ich trank ihren Geschmack, so süß und doch frisch, sie fühle sich so weich an und doch fest… es war schöner als ich es mir jemals hätte träumen lassen. Immerhin war ich noch Jungfrau und hatte keinerlei Erfahrungen. Nie war ich so weit gekommen, dass ich meine Hoffnungen soweit begraben und mich einem anderen Mädchen zugewandt hätte.

Aber nun …

… war ich am Ziel.

Sie hatte mich gewählt …

… tatsächlich mich

… und ich saß hier mit ihr fummelnd und knutschend im Wagen.

Ich wurde fast verrückt, als mir das so richtig klar wurde. Mir wurde schwindelig und ich meinte umzukippen, aber ich lag ja fest angelehnt an die lederne Rückbank des alten Chevys, in dem ich schon als kleiner Junge gehockt hatte. Damals hätte ich mir nie vorstellen können, hier einmal mit meinem Mädchen zu sitzen, aber nun war es soweit, und ich hatte das schönste, liebste und netteste Mädchen der ganzen Gegend erwischt. Und cool war sie. Und wie.

Ich seufzte kurz auf, konnte mein Glück kaum fassen, verschloss meine Augen nur noch fester, weil ich gar nichts mehr sehen, sondern sie nur noch spüren, schmecken, riechen wollte. Ich schlang meine Arme enger um ihre schlanke Gestalt, drückte sie ganz fest an mich, dann ließ ich wieder locker, ich wollte sie ja nicht ersticken. Dafür presste ich heftig meinen Mund auf ihren, wo ich äußerst willkommen zu sein schien. Ich hatte den Eindruck, dass sie mich genauso gerne küsste wie ich sie. Unsere Lippen berührten sich so heftig, dass mir die Luft langsam knapp wurde. Mein Herz hämmerte gewaltig, weil ihre wunderbare Berührung mir bis tief in den Rücken drang, ich zitterte beinahe, so ergriffen war ich, so aufregend war es, so begeisternd. Ich hatte das Gefühl, das mein Körper flüssig wurde und sich auflöste, dass sie mich kneten konnte wie eine Gummifigur, ich war wie Wachs in ihren Händen. Ihre Lippen glühten, sie waren so heiß und zart, flatterten über meine… und da biss sie mich einfach.

„Hey, nicht beißen…", lachte ich empört auf. Aber sie grinste nur und machte weiter.

„Du bist nun mal zum Anbeißen", nuschelte sie kichernd und nagte wieder an meinen Lippen. Die Augen hatte sie nicht einmal aufgemacht. Sie schien mächtig Appetit auf mich zu haben.

‚Perfekt! ', dachte ich mir nur. Mein Mädel vernascht mich gerade. Und ich tat es ihr kräftig nach.

„Meinst du, wie können jemals wieder aufhören? ", fragte ich sie atemlos.

„Wieso? Hast du schon genug?" Sie hauchte mehr, als dass sie sprach, und ihre laszive Stimme klang so verführerisch. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie so sinnlich sein konnte. Da gab es wohl noch einige Seiten an ihr, die ich bis jetzt noch nicht kannte.

„Nö, ganz und gar nicht. Aber wenn wir so weiter machen, werden wir bald ganz schön zerfleddert sein", kicherte ich vergnügt und auch ein wenig nervös.

„Wir können ja mal eine Pause machen, wenn du eine nötig hast." Jetzt öffnete sie die Augen und grinste mich unheimlich frech an.

„Pah, ich halt das ewig durch. Ich bin nur so aufgeregt, dass wir jetzt hier sitzen, du und ich, und du jetzt wirklich mein Mädchen bist… das bist du doch, oder?"

Ich strahlte sie an, betrachtete mir ihr hübsches Gesicht, diese süße Nase, die tiefbraunen Augen, die mich so schalkhaft anblickten, und dieser Mund, dieser unheimlich sinnliche Mund…

Sie nickte nur.

„Du brauchst wohl noch eine Weile, bis du es glauben kannst, oder?" Zarte Lachfältchen bildeten sich um ihre Mundwinkel, und sie sah so wahnsinnig süß aus. Ich war einfach total hin und weg.

„Ja, das glaube ich auch. Ich habe so lange gewartet, und du warst immer so weit entfernt, so unerreichbar. Immer musste ich mich zusammen reißen und mir vor Augen halten, dass ich dich nie kriegen würde, und nun das hier…" Und ich zog sie wieder an mich und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Nase. Meine Haare kitzelten sie dabei, und sie schüttelte sich kurz wie ein kleines Tier.

„Hach", seufzte sie. „Nun muss ich wohl erst mal ein paar Monate Überzeugungsarbeit leisten. Den Widerspenstigen zähmen…" Und der Schalk stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben. Sie machte sich tatsächlich über mich lustig… aber ich freute mich mehr darüber, als wenn sie bierernst und feierlich gewesen wäre. So konnte ich deutlich besser mit meiner tief sitzenden Verlegenheit fertig werden. Denn auch wenn ich immer versuchte, besonders cool zu wirken, ich war verdammt aufgeregt und kam mir vor wie 14 Jahre jung und vollkommen unerfahren.

„Ich bin doch nicht widerspenstig… eher willig…", entgegnete ich gespielt empört.

„Na ja, jetzt … endlich…" Sie küsste mich ebenfalls auf die Nase.

„Aber davor warst du so verdammt spröde und unnahbar." Ich wusste schon, worauf sie anspielte, auf meine sehr beherrschte Art und Weise, die ich die letzten Wochen an den Tag gelegt hatte.

„War alles nur gespielt, damit ich nicht über dich herfalle…", ergänzte ich kichernd.

Plötzlich sah sie mich beinahe ernst an, dann fasste sie mein Gesicht in ihre schmalen Hände.

„Gespielt… Genau! Da ist etwas, was du mir fest versprechen musst. Du darfst mir nie mehr was vormachen. Keine Show abziehen, nichts verbergen! Bitte, sei immer ehrlich zu mir. Spiel mir kein Theater vor! Wenn du Probleme hast, dann rede mit mir darüber. Wenn etwas gefährlich ist, dann klär mich bitte darüber auf. Aber halte bitte nie etwas vor mir geheim. Niemals! Nie mehr! Verstehst du, Jacob Black?"

Ich nickte nur. Sie sah mich richtig ernst und eindringlich an.

„Das war einer der gewichtigsten Gründe, warum ich mit Edward Schluss gemacht hatte, dass er mir ständig etwas vorgespielt und mich belogen hatte. Tu du das bitte nie!"

Ich nickte wieder, erwiderte ihren Blick und schwor mir, ihr diesen Wunsch immer zu erfüllen. Dann zog ich sie wieder näher zu mir heran, drückte sie an meine Brust und streichelte sie mit dem freien Arm. Erneut fanden sich unsere Lippen, und ich berührte sie wieder und wieder…

Ich wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, denn ich hatte auf nichts mehr geachtet als nur auf sie. Es war schon dunkel geworden, nur ein letzter Schimmer hing noch über den Wipfeln der hohen Bäume um uns herum. Wir lösten uns ein wenig voneinander, und ich merkte, dass ich vollkommen verspannt war. Ich hatte sie so fest gehalten, und sie lehnte immer noch in meinem Arm, den ich auf der Kante der Wagentüre aufgelegt hatte. Sie strich mir unendlich sanft die Haare aus dem Gesicht, die mir immer wieder vor fielen, weil ich mich so zu ihre herab beugen musste. Dann setzte sie sich ein wenig auf, immer noch auf meinen Schenkeln sitzend. Das Blut schoss in meine Beine, und ich streckte mich ein wenig unter ihr, räkelte mich und nahm sie dann wieder fester in den Arm.

Da fiel mir etwas ein, und ich streckte meine Beine durch, hob das Becken und fummelte in meiner Hosentasche herum, während sie auf mir herum geschüttelt wurde. Sie schaute etwas irritiert auf mich herab und beobachtete, wie ich in der Tasche meiner Jeans wühlte. Da, ich spürte das kleine Objekt, ergriff es und zog es durch die engen Falten des Stoffes.

„Da! Das ist für dich." Und ich hielt ihr einen kleinen, baumelden Anhänger vor die Nase.

Es war ein schokoladenbrauner, kleiner Wolf mit einem sehr zotteligen Fell, der ihrer Wolfsgestalt doch recht ähnlich sah.

„Ich hab mir furchtbar Mühe gegeben, dass Fell so echt wie möglich hinzubekommen. Gefällt er dir?" Und ich schaute sie neugierig an. Sie griff nach der kleinen Holzfigur und betrachtete sie staunend.

„Danke! Der ist wunderschön… noch genauer als der andere. Und so zierlich." Ich strahlte, freute mich unbändig über ihr Lob.

„Ja, ich bekomme langsam Übung im Schnitzen. Der ist zu deinem Geburtstag… der irgendwie voll untergegangen ist. Wir sollten ihn unbedingt nachfeiern…" Und wieder bückte ich mich hinab, um sie zu küssen.


	26. In den Augen der Anderen

Nun bekommt ihre Umwelt mit, was mit den Beiden los ist, und wir können gespannt sein, wie das wohl ansieht...

**In den Augen der Anderen**

Ich hielt die Augen geschlossen, die Lider waren schwer und ich würde sie eh noch nicht aufbekommen. Schwere umfing auch meinen ganzen Körper, drückte ihn tief in das weiche Bett, hielt ihn gefangen unter den flauschigen Laken, und mein Verstand war noch in den samtigen Tiefen des letzten Traumes verfangen. Ich konnte noch keinen rechten Gedanken fassen, wusste noch nicht so recht, wer ich war und was ich wollte, ich spürte nur diese Schwere und eine reine Körperlichkeit, ein Wesen ohne Willen. Der Abend zuvor war lang gewesen, ich war immer noch müde und hatte keine rechte Lust, diese schöne, warme Höhle zu verlassen.  
Erinnerungen formten träge ein Bild, da war ein Junge mit dunklen Augen und einem schiefen Grinsen… ein hübscher Junge, und er sah mich an…

Was ich sofort wusste, und was mein Herz gleich schneller schlagen ließ, das was die Gewissheit, dass ES passiert war. Gestern Abend… in meinem alten Transporter… da hatten wir ewig gesessen, dieser Junge und ich, und nicht nur gesessen… meine Lippen fühlten sich immer noch geschwollen an. Und wenn ich nur daran dachte, wie ewig wir uns geküsst hatten, dann fuhr mit ein so wunderbares Gefühl kribbelnd den Rücken entlang, dass ich meinte, ich wäre immer noch in einem intensiven Traum gefangen.  
Aber es war wahr.

Wirklich wahr.

Endlich.

Wir waren jetzt ein Paar.

Ich lächelte im Halbschlaf, drückte den Kopf tiefer in das Kissen und gab mich der Erinnerung hin…

oOo

Er hatte mir den kleinenWolf gegeben, und er hatte dazu das Leselicht anmachen müssen, denn es war inzwischen vollkommen dunkel geworden. Das bemerkte ich erst, als ich mir die Schnitzerei genauer angesehen hatte.  
„Ups, es ist ja schon finster", rutschte es mir heraus und ich glitt von seinem Schoß, hinüber auf die andere Seite der Sitzbank, wo meine Tasche lag mit dem Handy. „Ich muss Charlie Bescheid geben, sonst macht er sich Sorgen", teilte ich Jacob mit und angelte schon nach dem Telefon.  
„Charlie? Entschuldige, es ist spät geworden…", stammelte ich in das Mikro hinein und wischte mir eine lange Strähne aus dem Gesicht.  
„Hat alles geklappt?", wollte er gleich wissen, er war viel zu aufgeregt, als dass er sich groß über mich ärgern würde.  
„Ja, Dad, ich bin jetzt Studentin am College in Port Angeles. Nächste Woche kann ich anfangen." Dass ich ohne Jacobs Geld die Anmeldung gar nicht verbindlich hätte machen können, verschwieg ich einfach.  
„Na prima, das hat gut geklappt. Und was treibst du dich jetzt noch draußen herum?"  
„Ähm… ich hab Jacob unterwegs getroffen." Mehr als die Wahrheit fiel mir einfach nicht ein, und bei seiner Vorliebe für den Indianerjungen war das bestimmt eine gute Erklärung für mein Zuspätkommen.  
„Ah, na dann kann dir ja nichts passieren. Komm dann langsam mal nachhause, Schatz."  
„Ja, mach ich", versprach ich, wusste aber nicht, ob ich seinem Wunsch so schnell Folge leisten könnte. Meinen Beschützer, bei dem er mich in sicheren Händen wähnte, würde mich wohl erst noch eine Weile in Beschlag nehmen.  
Ich steckte das Handy wieder weg und krabbelte zu meinem neuen, alten Freund zurück, der mich grinsend beobachtet hatte.  
„Braves Mädchen, musst du nach Hause?" Er schaute mich fragend an, das Telefonat hatte er ja eh mitbekommen. Ich nickte verlegen, eigentlich hatte ich noch keine Lust, ihn schon zu verlassen.  
„Na dann fahren wir mal", meinte er nur grinsend und ließ den Motor an.

Die ganze Fahrt hatte ich dann an seiner Seite verbracht, wir hielten uns an der Hand fest, wenn er nicht schalten musste, und manchmal sogar dann, und wir fuhren zusammen durch den verwunschenen, dunklen Wald. Es war wie in einem Traum, so unwirklich und verheißungsvoll, der schmale Grat der Straße lag vor uns, die Wipfel sausten vorbei und das Mondlicht ließ den glänzenden Asphalt silbrig glühen. Ich konnte ihn überreden, dass er bis nach La Push fuhr, wo er sich dann lange bei mir verabschiedete, bevor ich mich endlich von ihm los reißen musste, um die restlichen Kilometer noch nachhause zu fahren. Aber er musste am nächsten Tag noch in die Schule, den einen Tag noch, bevor das Wochenende losging, mein letztes in Forks vor Beginn des Studiums. Aber wir würden es zusammen verbringen, und so war es nicht gar so schwer, sich endlich voneinander lösen zu müssen. Es würde noch viele Tage geben, die uns gehörten…

oOo

Jetzt lag ich in meinem Bett und dachte an ihn, den großen. hübschen Jungen mit den dunklen Augen, meinen neuen Freund. Es war schon lange hell, er war bestimmt längst in der Reservatsschule, und ich würde ihn gleich an diesem Nachmittag wieder sehen. Dabei hatte ich vorher noch so schrecklich viel zu erledigen.  
Es war Freitag, ich wollte das Haus noch ein wenig auf Vordermann bringen, mir ein paar Sachen für mein Studium kaufen, Blöcke, Stifte, was man halt so benötigte, und natürlich wollte ich auch zu Jacob gehen. Die Sachen könnte ich aber auch am Samstag zusammen mit ihm einkaufen, also erst einmal aufstehen und das Haus putzen.

Entschlossen riss ich die Decke weg und sprang aus dem Bett, auf dem Weg zum Bad legte ich gleich meine Lieblings-Linkin Park-CD ein, denn ohne Musik konnte ich gar nicht mehr sein. Ich war viel zu gut aufgelegt, und ohne dass ich mich versah, sang ich schon wieder mit. Gut dass Charlie schon weg war, sonst hätte ich ihm meinen Gute-Laune-Ausbruch erklären müssen. So blieb er noch eine Weile mein Geheimnis. Aber wie lange wohl? Was würden die anderen sagen, wenn sie merkten, dass Jake und ich jetzt zusammen waren? Charlie würde ich freuen, wie ich ihn kannte. Endlich hatte seine Tochter einen Freund aus den richtigen Kreisen erwählt… aber was würden die Leute aus dem Stamm sagen? Billy? Der würde sich auch freuen… und Emily? Sam? Seth? Ich sah ihre Gesichter vor meinen Augen und wusste, dass wie eine Menge Aufruhr erzeugen würden. Das Vampirmädchen war jetzt endgültig zum Wolfsmädchen geworden. Ich lächelte recht selig in mich hinein.

Als ich aus der Dusche zurück kam und mir meine Wäsche für den Tag zusammen suchte, erblickte ich den kleinen Wolf, den Jacob mir geschnitzt hatte. Ich nahm ihn und suchte nach seinem kleinen Bruder, der immer noch an dem silbernen Armkettchen hing, das Jacob mir zum Schulabschluss geschenkt hatte. Ich setzte mich an meinen Schreibtisch und zog die Schublade auf, wo ich das kleine Schmuckstück verwahrt hielt, denn ich hatte vermeiden wollen, dass ich die Kette nochmals bei einer Verwandlung im Wald verlieren würde. Und es war nicht nur der hübsche, kleine Wolf, um dessen Verlust ich bangte. Da war auch noch der kleine, glitzernde Anhänger, den Edward mir geschenkt hatte, und der nun in meine Hand baumelte. Das Licht brach sich in seinen Facetten, und er schillerte in allen Regenbogenfarben. Dieser Stein musste sehr teuer sein, wenn er aus dem bestand, was Alice meinte: einem Diamanten. Dann war er ein Vermögen wert, denn er war ganz schön groß, weit üppiger als die üblichen Splitter, die sonst in einem Ring gefasst wurden. Er war ein Geschenk, ein Erinnerungsstück an Edward, und da wir nun nicht mehr zusammen waren, hatte ich nicht mehr das Recht, einen so wertvollen Gegenstand von ihm zu besitzen. Ich fühlte mich äußerst unwohl dabei und beschloss, gleich mit Alice Kontakt aufzunehmen und die Rückgabe dieses wertvollen Stückes anzuleiern. Aber erst wollte ich frühstücken…

Ich rannte die Treppe hinunter, hüpfend und mehrere Stufen auf einmal nehmend und stopfte meine CD unten in die große Anlage im Wohnzimmer, wo ich dann mit meinen Lieblingsmusikstücken versorgt klappernd am Herd stand und mit ein deftiges Frühstück zauberte. Schade, dass Paps nicht da war, ich hätte ihn heute mit meinen Kochkünsten beeindruckt, aber er war schon längst wieder auf Streife oder in seinem Büro. Daher war ich allein und grübelte dann bei einer Scheibe Toast mit Ei, wie ich es Alice am besten beibringen konnte, dass ich ihren Bruder bereits verschmerzt hatte. Eigentlich wollte ich es ihr gar nicht erzählen, sondern diese Sache erst einmal nicht aufs Tablett bringen. Ich musste es ihr ja nicht gleich unter die Nase reiben, dass ich bereits einen neuen Freund hatte, Edward war immerhin ihr Bruder, und ich wollte sie nicht damit verletzen. Also beschloss ich, die Sache geschickt zu umgehen. Bestimmt konnte ich das Gespräch auf etwas anders lenken.  
Schon bald saß ich vor dem aufgeschlagenen Laptop und wartete gespannt auf die Verbindung. Alice war wie meist tagsüber zuhause, und schaute mich gespannt an, als ich ihr Abbild vor der Kamera erblickte. Sie war ein wenig zerzaust, und wenn sie ein Mensch gewesen wäre, hätte ich gedacht, sie wäre gerade erst aus dem Bett gestiegen wie ich.

„Alice, ich brauch deine Hilfe", legte ich auch sofort los und ließ das Kettchen durch meine Finger gleiten. „Ich will Edward den Stein zurückgeben, aber ich kann ihn doch nicht einfach in einen Briefumschlag oder ein Päckchen stecken."  
Alice nickte verständnisvoll und versprach, mit Edward zu reden um eine Lösung zu finden, dann erzählte sie mir begeistert über die neusten Renovierungserfolge im Haus und das Ergebnis einer Shoppingtour, die sie sich die letzten Tage geleistet hatte. Die Einkaufsmöglichkeiten seien an ihrem neuen Wohnort deutlich besser als in dem abgelegenen Forks, und sie schwärmte von all den schicken Klamottenläden, die sie heimgesucht hatte. Ich konnte ihr hingegen von meinem neuen Studienplatz erzählen, und wie begeistert ich war, dass ich nun bald Studentin sein würde und doch in Forks bleiben konnte. Dass es nicht nur Charlie war, der sich darüber sehr freute, ließ ich einfach außen vor. Ich würde später noch sehen, wie ich es ihr am schonendsten beibringen könnte. Dabei wusste ich nicht einmal, ob sie wirklich empört sein würde, dass ich so schnell einen Nachfolger für ihren Bruder gefunden hatte. Wenn Jacob Recht hatte, dann hatte sie ja schon viel früher als ich gewusst, dass ihr Bruder nicht mehr mit mir zusammen sein wollte und sie müsste froh sein, dass ich es so gut verwunden hatte. Aber jetzt gerade war mir das vollkommen egal, wer hier den Anfang gemacht hatte, es erschien mir alles so weit weg. Für mich zählte nur noch Jacob, und ich brannte darauf, ihn wiederzusehen. Aber noch musste ich mich gedulden, dafür konnte ich die Zeit nutzen, um noch ein paar andere meiner engsten Vertrauten über mein neustes Schicksal aufzuklären. Daher verabschiedete ich mich von Alice, denn ich wollte unbedingt noch Renée anrufen, um ihr die gute Neuigkeit von meinem Studienplatz zu erzählen.

„Was? Ist das wirklich wahr? Das ist ja super. Gratuliere!"  
Mam war vollkommen entzückt, als sie hörte, dass ich es doch noch geschafft hatte, mir einen Platz zu ergattern. Wie schwierig das gewesen war, wollte ich ihr gar nicht so genau erzählen, und dass ich kurz davor beinahe doch noch gescheitert wäre, wenn Jacob nicht mit dem Geld aufgetaucht wäre, verschwieg ich daher lieber. Aber über Jacob wollte ich bei ihr kein Stillschweigen bewahren müssen. Ich barst beinahe vor Freude und musste es unbedingt jemandem erzählen dürfen, sonst würde es mich noch zerreißen.  
„Mam? Du, ich hab einen neuen Freund", platzte ich deswegen einfach heraus.  
„Oh, wer ist es denn? Ist es ein Indianer?"  
Diese Frage hatte sie schon einmal gestellt, damals, als ich mich für Edward entschieden hatte. Für sie war es so naheliegend, dass ich wie ihr Exmann ständig mit den Leuten aus dem Reservat rumhing, und dass meine Wahl daher auf einen von ihnen fallen würde. Und diesmal hatte sie sogar damit Recht gehabt.  
„Ja, du kennst ihn. Es ist Jacob Black" Und ich war so überglücklich, als ich seinen Namen nannte.  
„Ach, aber das ist doch der Junge, mit dem du Schlammkuchen gebacken hast." Na toll, an das erinnerte sie sich also noch.  
„Ja, das ist er. Aber er… ist jetzt ziemlich groß geworden… und hübsch", kicherte ich vor mich hin.  
„Ach, das freut mich aber für dich. Seid ihr glücklich?", wollte Mam gleich wissen. Auch wenn sie sonst ein sehr verwirrter Mensch sein konnte, sie wusste, worauf es ankam.  
„Ja, sehr, Mam." Ich kam mir vor wie ein Teenager, der von der Mutter ausgefragt wurde, ob auch alles in Ordnung sei. Immerhin hatte ich gerade eine Verlobung gelöst, und es war ihr gutes Recht, sich um mich zu sorgen. Aber dazu hatte sie gar keinen Anlass.  
„Weiß dein Vater schon davon?", bohrte Renée weiter. Damals bei Edward hatte ich lange gewartet, bis ich ihm etwas gesagt hatte. Wie lange es diesmal dauern würde, bis Charlie es mitbekommen würde, war eine andere Sache. Jacob war nicht der Mensch, der groß etwas verheimlichte, und schon gar nicht vor meinem Vater, der quasi mit zur Familie gehörte. Ich konnte mir auch gut vorstellen, dass der sich auf der Stelle mit meinem neuen Freund verbrüdern würde. Diesmal würde es sehr viel einfacher werden…  
„Nein, Mam, er weiß es noch nicht, ich weiß es ja selbst erst seit ein paar Stunden. Und ich bin so glücklich…"  
„Ach, und da hast du es mir gleich gesagt? Das ist aber lieb von dir, meine Süße. Ich freu mich sehr für euch und wünsch euch beiden alles Gute. Wir sehen uns ja an Thanksgiving, es ist jetzt nicht mehr lange bis dahin, und dann kannst du mir deine neue Eroberung gleich vorstellen."  
Eroberung… wie das klang. Als ob man diesen zwei Meter großen Hünen erobern könnte…  
Ich musste lächeln bei der Vorstellung, und doch wusste ich, dass ich das schon längst getan hatte, ihn hatte ihn erobert… schon vor Monaten. Nur war die Sache damals noch so kompliziert gewesen. Jetzt war es endlich einfach geworden und ein gerader Weg lag vor uns, den wir zusammen gehen konnten. So einfach wie atmen würde es sein, ganz so, wie Jacob es gesagt hatte. Ich war erleichtert, fröhlich, ausgelassen und überglücklich, und ich versprach Renée, dass ich sie mit seiner Familie bekannt machen würde, mit dem ganzen Stamm, wenn sie in ein paar Wochen zu Besuch kommen würde. Aber zuerst hatte ich noch ein paar andere Dinge zu erledigen…

Emily wollte ich unbedingt noch besuchen, bevor ich mich wieder mit Jacob traf, denn ich wollte ihr die verschwundene Narbe zeigen und mit ihr über eine mögliche Operation an ihren Wunden reden. Ich war so aufgekratzt, dass es vielleicht eine Lösung geben könnte, Emily wieder zu ihrem alten, nicht entstellten Aussehen verhelfen zu können, dass ich mich mit dem Putzen furchtbar beeilte, um schneller fertig zu werden.  
Bald saß ich schon in meinem Transporter und brauste wohlgelaunt in Richtung La Push, wo ich den schmalen Waldweg zu Sams Hütte einbog. Ich warf schwungvoll die dicke Autotüre zu und hüpfte hinüber zu der hölzernen Veranda, jedoch ohne den typischen Wolfsruf auszustoßen, wie es die Jungs immer taten. Viele Blumentöpfe zierten wie immer den hölzernen Boden der Veranda, als ich auf ihm entlang schritt, durch die weit offene Türe trat und direkt in die Schwaden herrlichen Gebäckgeruchs eintauchte. Emily hatte Schoko-Brownies gebacken, und sie winkte mich lachend her und bot mir gleich einen an. Nach einer kurzen Umarmung setzte ich mich zu ihr an den großen, groben Esstisch und machte mich zusammen mit einer Tasse Kaffee genüsslich über das leckere Gebäck her. Wenn die Jungs kamen, würde nicht mehr viel übrig bleiben, und so genossen wir die Ruhe und das gute Essen.

„Schau mal, wie perfekt sie in dem Krankenhaus gearbeitet haben. Meine alte Narbe ist vollkommen verschwunden, nichts ist mehr zu sehen." Und ich streckte ihr da Handgelenk hin, an dem der Biss gewesen war, den der Vampir James mir dort verpasst hatte.  
„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du da eine Narbe hattest, bis sie mir sagten, dass du deswegen  
im Krankenhaus warst und fast gestorben bist. Wie lange ist das jetzt her? Doch erst ein paar Tage… und schon springst du wieder herum, als ob nichts gewesen wäre. Ihr Werwölfe habt wirklich eine beneidenswerte Konstitution…", lachte sie mir entgegen. „Das ist wirklich prima verheilt, man sieht absolut nichts, nur da" – und sie strich sanft mit dem Zeigefinger über eine Stelle- „ist noch ein ganz leichter Schatten. Das ist alles." Sie beugte den Kopf tief über mein Handgelenk, um sich selbst zu überzeugen.  
„Und so könnten sie bei dir auch zaubern, Emily. Ich würde gerne Carlisle bitten, dass sie dich untersuchen und ebenfalls operieren. Dann könntest du wieder studieren und leben, als ob es die Verletzung nie gegeben hätte."  
Emily sah mich lächelnd an.  
„Ach Bella, meinst du nicht, wir hätten das nicht schon zigmal durchgesprochen? Sam hatte es gleich vorgeschlagen, als es damals… passiert ist. Aber meine einfache Krankenversicherung hat nur die Kosten für die direkte Behandlung der Wunde übernommen. Eine plastische Operation würde ein Vermögen kosten, mehr als Sam und ich in unserem ganzen Leben verdienen könnten. Lass nur, das geht schon so, ich habe mich daran gewöhnt, und ich bin auch so glücklich mit Sam."  
So schnell wollte ich mich nicht geschlagen geben.  
„Aber ich kann Carlisle fragen, ob sein Bekannter dir nicht einen guten Preis machen würde. Dazu wäre er bestimmt bereit."  
„Ich will aber keine Almosen. Und meine Narben sind umso vieles länger als deine, das wäre ein sehr hoher Aufwand, die alle wieder weg zu operieren. Ne, lass mal, das ist schon in Ordnung so. Ich habe das akzeptiert, es macht mir nichts aus."  
Sie lächelte aus vollstem Herzen, als sie das sagte, aber ich wusste auch, dass es ein fauler Kompromiss war, und auch wenn sie Sam so sehr liebte, dass dies alles überwog, so scheute sie sich doch, vor die Augen anderer Leute zu treten mit ihrer Entstellung. Sie gab lieber ihre Ausbildung auf, als sich jeden Tag dem neugierigen Blick Fremder zu stellen. Ich fand das nicht richtig, aber ich merkte, dass ich sie nicht überzeugen konnte. Trotzdem wollte ich mich mit dieser Aussage noch nicht zufrieden geben und beschloss, Carlisle noch einmal darauf anzusprechen und vielleicht doch noch eine Lösung zu finden, die ihrem Stolz standhielt.

Wir beiden Mädels saßen weiter an dem riesigen Tisch und ratschten, tranken Kaffee und knabberten an unseren Brownies, während die Zeit verging. Ich hatte Emily sehr liebgewonnen, anders als Alice war sie ein sehr bodenständiger Mensch, der sich mehr um die häuslichen Dinge wie Backen und Kochen und ihren Haushalt kümmerte, während Mode und Kleidung ihr so ziemlich egal waren. Sie trug meist einfache Shirts und eine Jeans oder im Sommer kurze Hosen, aber die Begeisterung, die sie beide teilten, war die, wieder eine schöne Ecke in ihrem Heim neu gestaltet zu haben. Und darin waren sie beide Meister, wobei Emily dabei eher die Mittel ihrer Umgebung einsetzte und auch mal einen Farn aus dem Wald malerisch auf ihrer Veranda platzierte, wohingegen Alice und Esme hier eher mit teureren Mitteln arbeiten. Schön fand ich beide Ergebnisse, und ich nahm mir wieder einmal vor, Charlie zu bitten, unser Haus weiter umgestalten zu dürfen und dort auch einmal Pinsel und Tapetenrolle schwingen zu dürfen. Aber erst musste ich mich auf mein Studium vorbereiten.

Wie auf ein Stichwort hin kam Sam herein gestürmt, wie immer mit nacktem Oberkörper. Bestimmt war er Patrouille gelaufen, er konnte es nicht lassen und sorgte sich immer um die Grenzen seines Gebietes, und er nickte mir freundlich zu, während er zu Emily eilte und sie fest in seinem Arme nahm und ihre Narben wie immer mit Küssen bedeckte, die sie kichernd annahm, bis er ihre Lippen fand und ihr einen langen Willkommenskuss gab. Ich betrachtete sie beide verstohlen, inzwischen fühlte ich mich nicht mehr so unwohl in der Gegenwart ihres Glückes wie früher, ich freute mich einfach nur für sie. Ich betrachtete Sams breiten Rücken mit den vielen Muskeln und seine kräftigen Arme, die er um das schlanke Mädchen geschlungen hatte. Sam sah durchaus gut aus, aber sein Gesicht wirkte doch recht herb, und seine Gestalt wirkte immer ein klein wenig gebückt, zumindest wenn man sie mit einer anderen verglich, einer sehr, sehr großen, die sich immer sehr aufrecht und stolz hielt und für mich die schönste war, die La Push aufzuweisen hatte. Ich seufzte und knabberte weiter an meinem kleinen Kuchen, während Sam seine Emily immer noch sehr intensiv begrüßte. Er scherte sich nicht das Geringste darum, dass ihm jemand beim Küssen zusah, und auch Emily hatte mich total vergessen, doch gleich als sie fertig waren, setzten sie sich an den großen Tisch und unterhielten sich, als ob nichts gewesen wäre. Sam griff beherzt zu und holte sich einen duftenden Brownie aus dem Korb, und Emily schenkte ihm eine Tasse Kaffee ein, die er mit Genuss leerte. Von der Operation fing ich nicht mehr an, ich wollte erst mit Carlisle beratschlagen, bevor ich noch mal einen Vorstoß wagte.

Sam war auch so recht aufgekratzt, er teilte mir mit, dass er bald ein Stammestreffen einberufen wolle, um abzustimmen, ob ihn seine Wölfe noch weiter brauchten, oder ob er wieder sein Studium aufnehmen konnte. Es sollte schon an diesem Wochenende stattfinden, wahrscheinlich gleich morgen am Samstagabend, wenn das Wetter hielt und wir uns draußen im Freien versammeln konnten, denn es gab keinen Raum, in den wir alle reinpassten. Je nachdem, wie alle entschieden, konnte er dann vielleicht den Weg zum College gemeinsam mit mir antreten. Wir saßen gerade am Tisch und überlegten, wie wir das mit der gemeinsamen Fahrt angehen könnten, als ein schriller Pfiff ertönte, der Warnruf des Rudels, und dann eine große, dunkle Gestalt durch die Türe huschte. Wir blickten alle auf, und bevor ich überhaupt genau mitbekam, wer da gekommen war, wurde ich schon von meinem Sitz hochgerissen und befand mich in zwei sehr kräftigen Armen wieder. Dunkle Augen blitzen hoch erfreut, aber ich hatte keine Zeit, Jacob mit Worten zu begrüßen, denn er hatte schon längst seine Lippen auf meine gelegt und gab mir einen tiefen Kuss. Ich schloss die Augen und war völlig weggetreten, fühlte nur noch die Muskeln seiner Arme, mit denen er mich durch den kleinen Raum trug, spürte seine warme Haut und das Kitzeln seiner Haare auf meinem Kinn, und ich riss die Arme hoch und schlang sie um seinen Nacken, und diesmal war es mir vollkommen egal, wie das in den Augen unserer beider Gastgeber aussah, wenn wir uns hier so hemmungslos in ihrem Haus küssten. Ich hatte sie schlicht und einfach vergessen und spürte nur noch die Weichheit seiner Lippen, die stürmische Begierde, mit der Jake mich hielt und an sich presste, und ich begrüßte ihn genauso freudig wie er mich, als ob wir uns Tage nicht mehr gesehen hätten anstatt nur die paar Stunden, die wie getrennt hatten sein müssen. Wir konnten lange nicht voneinander lassen, und erst als wir uns wieder lösten, fiel uns auf, dass die beiden uns erstaunt anstarrten.  
Emily durchbrach zuerst die Stille und machte eine schmunzelnde Bemerkung.  
„Na, da ist wohl endlich das Traumpaar zusammen gekommen. Das freut mich aber für euch."  
Sam nickte nur, und Jacob grinste frech, als er sich einen Stuhl angelte und sich einfach mit mir auf dem Schoß dort hinsetzte. Er war anscheinend nicht mehr bereit, mich wieder loszulassen, aber ich hatte nichts dagegen so zu sitzen und schlang ihm einfach nur den Arm um die Schulter, um es mir gemütlich zu machen. Es war schön so zu sitzen, so nah bei ihm, fast ein Teil von ihm zu sein, ihn zu riechen und zu spüren, während wir gemeinsam am Tisch saßen und uns unterhielten, und trotzdem war es auch sehr ungewohnt. Aber ich dachte nicht weiter nach, ich war so glücklich, dass er da war und das war alles, was mich interessierte.  
„Wie hast du mich denn gefunden?", wollte ich nur kurz wissen.  
„Ich habe dich gerochen, und drum bin ich gleich hergekommen, nachdem die Schule aus war. Und die hier habe ich auch gerochen…", lachte er und griff in der große Schale nach einem Gebäckstück, dass er sich gleich begeistert in den Mund schob.

Sam teilte Jacob daraufhin kurz mit, wovon wir gerade gesprochen hatten, damit er auf dem Laufenden war.  
„Wir waren gerade dabei, wegen dem Weg zum College zu beraten. Je nachdem, was morgen Abend entschieden wird, nehme ich vielleicht mein Studium wieder auf, und ich könnte dann zusammen mit Bella nach Port Angeles fahren."  
„Dann müsste sie nicht alleine fahren, das wäre auch nicht schlecht." Jacob schien es recht zu gefallen, dass er mich immer in guter Gesellschaft wusste, und ich fragte mich, ob er mich jetzt auch immer beschützen wollte, so wie Edward damals, wobei es mir durchaus gefiel, die einstündige Fahrt nicht immer alleine antreten zu müssen.  
„Und Sprit könntet ihr auch sparen", ergänzte Emily.  
„Aber nicht mit dem alten Kübel", meinte Jacob und nickte zur Türe, wo mein alter Transporter stand.  
„Da wollte ich dir eh einen Vorschlag machen. Lass uns tauschen und nimm meinen Golf, der fährt bedeutend sparsamer und ist technisch auf einem weit besseren Stand. Dafür lässt du mir den guten, alten Chevy da. Den kann ich eh gut gebrauchen, wenn ich Motorteile abhole, da ist die Ladefläche Gold wert. Na, wie wär's?" Und er schaute mich kauend an. Sein Vorschlag war gut, der schicke, rote Golf brauchte bestimmt weit weniger Benzin als das alte Ungetüm verschlang. Zwar würde er mir fehlen, aber dafür Jacobs Auto zu fahren, wäre ein schöner Ersatz, es würde sein, als ob ein Teil von ihm bei mir wäre.  
Ich nickte, und er schien zufrieden zu sein und langte gleich hinüber zum Korb, um sich noch einen Brownie zu sichern.  
„Ich könnte ja auch Motorrad fahren, oder wir könnten als Wölfe bis Port Angeles laufen, das kostet gar nichts" feixte ich noch ein bisschen und spielte dabei mir den Haarfransen in seinem Nacken, während er schon wieder gefräßig den nächsten Kuchen verdrückte.  
„Pah, mit einer ganzen Schultasche ans Bein gebunden? Vergiss es… und mit dem Motorrad würdest du nur dauernd nass werden."  
„Da hat er Recht", stimmte Sam bei. „Dein Golf wäre eine gute Lösung, und wenn du wirklich auf ihn verzichten könntest, wäre es sehr nett, wenn ich auch mitfahren könnte. Wir könnten uns mit dem Fahren abwechseln, und den Sprit könnten wir gemeinsam zahlen, wie auch die Versicherung."  
Wir einigten uns schnell, das würde eine prima Sache werden, und ich freute mich schon, die Strecke nicht mutterseelenalleine jeden Tag fahren zu müssen. Aber Jake wollte mir unbedingt gleich noch die tolle Stereoanlage von Emmet in den Golf einbauen, und so brachen wir auf zu seiner Werkstatt, wo er das gleich erledigen wollte. Ich überlegte noch, ob ich Charlie erst fragen sollte, aber es war ja mein Auto, und so konnte ich es ja auch tauschen, wenn ich das für angebracht hielt. Also brachen wir auf, Jacob setzte sich sehr selbstverständlich an das Steuer meines roten Pickups und wir fuhren die kurze Strecke zu Billys Hütte, wo er schnell ausstieg und die breiten Türen seiner Werkstatt öffnete, um den Transporter hinein zu fahren. Als er dann im Dämmerlicht den Motor ausgestellt hatte, krabbelte ich auf die Sitzbank, rutschte zu ihm hinüber auf die Fahrerseite und schwang ein Bein über seine Schenkel. Dort saß ich nun, das Lenkrad im Kreuz und ihn direkt vor mir. Er schaute mich verklärt an, seine Arme hatte er mir unter den Achseln durchgeschlungen und auf meinen Rücken gelegt, wo er mir die Schulterblätter streichelte.  
„Meine Güte, Kleines, hast du mir gefehlt. Wie soll ich das nächste Woche aushalten, wenn du nur noch abends da sein wirst?" Er sah mich richtig verzweifelt an, dann beugte er sich vor und küsste mich sachte auf die Lippen. Mir gefiel diese Aussicht genauso wenig, aber ich wusste, dass wir es irgendwie durchstehen mussten. Aber jetzt gab es erst einmal nichts zu Leiden, jetzt waren wir beisammen, und ich drückte mich fest gegen seinen Körper.  
„Dann sollten wir die Zeit zusammen umso mehr genießen…", meinte ich nur und streichelte ihm mit den Daumen über die hohen Wangenknochen. Ich konnte es immer noch nicht so recht fassen, dass es endlich geklappt hatte bei uns beiden und er nicht mehr vor mir davor rannte. Und das was er dann mit mir machte, war ganz und gar nicht als Flucht zu bezeichnen, eher als das Gegenteil. Wir küssten uns immer wieder, erst sacht, dann stürmischer, und immer wieder sahen wir uns an, suchte unser Blick den des anderen, hielt ihn fest wie den Körper mit den Armen. Wir küssten und streichelten uns, wir durchzausten uns die Haare und drückten uns fest, aber schließlich ließen wir voneinander ab, Jacob wollte mir unbedingt das Radio umbauen und bat mich, ihm dabei Gesellschaft zu leisten.  
Erst wollte er aber noch seine Schulsachen ins Haus bringen und so schnappte er erst die Schultasche von der Bank und griff dann nach mir, warf mich mit einem Ruck auf seinen Rücken und marschierte dann zielstrebig aus der Werkstatt und auf die kleine Hütte zu. Ich hing erst noch ziemlich verblüfft, dann aber lachend an ihm dran und duckte mich geschwind, als er sich bückte, um mit mir zusammen durch die Türe zu schreiten, und sah dann von weit oben einem sehr verblüfften Billy in die Augen. Ich strahlte über das ganze Gesicht, und als Jacob die Schultasche in die Ecke gefeuert hatte, wollte ich runter, aber er ließ mich nicht.  
„Wir sind in der Werkstatt", teilte er seinem Vater nur mit und zog dann mit mir auf dem Rücken wieder ab, immer gut aufpassend, dass ich mir den Kopf nicht am Türrahmen stieß. Ich drehte mich um und winkte Billy fröhlich zu, und er winkte ein wenig sprachlos zurück, aber als er dann an der Tür in seinem Rollstuhl hockte und uns nachsah, begann er zu grinsen. Er schien begriffen zu haben, was bei uns beiden los war, und er sah, wie glücklich Jacob war. Ich sah, dass die Türe lange offen stand und er hinter uns hersah, bis wie in der Werkstatt verschwanden, und ich glaubte, dass ich große Freude in seinen schwarzen Augen erkannt hatte, die denen Jacobs so sehr glichen.  
Dann bauten wir das Radio aus. Ich saß erst mit auf der Sitzbank und reichte Jacob die verschiedenen Zangen, die er benötigte, während er unter mir im Fußraum lag und mit den langen Armen hinter der Abdeckung fummelte. Bald hatte er es heraus gelöst und war schon damit in seinem Golf zugange, während ich nicht mehr still halten konnte und auf den mit Holzspänen bedeckten Boden anfing herumzuwirbeln, weil gerade eines meiner Lieblingslieder im Radio kam. Ich war so entzückt von dem gefühlvollen Beat und der sanften Stimme der Sängerin, der mir mit der indisch angehauchten Melodie Gänsehaut über den Rücken laufen ließ, dass ich anfing mitzutanzen, obwohl Jake anwesend war. Er schaute zu mir herüber und grinste nur, und es war mir kein bisschen peinlich, mich auf dem weichen Boden hin und herzudrehen und säuselnd mitzusingen.  
(.com/watch?v=sailp3-UJ9o)  
Ich drehte immer lauter und erschrak furchtbar, als sich auf einmal die Türe öffnete und Quil und Embry herein kamen.  
„Was geht denn mir der ab?", wollte Quil vorlaut wissen und betrachtete mich amüsiert, wie ich etwas verdattert neben dem Radio stand, die Arme immer noch halb in der Luft erhoben.  
„Schwer verliebt…", meinte Jacob nur grinsend.  
„Wird ja auch Zeit!", meint Embry gelassen, dann grinsten mich alle drei miteinander frech an.


	27. Stammestreffen

EIN WUNDERSCHÖNES, NEUES JAHR WÜNSCH ICH EUCH ALLEN!

Und ich hab meine guten Vorsätze gleich mal umgesetzt, und euch ein Kapi fertig gemacht, das ich eich so lange schon versprochen hatte. Viel Spaß beim Lesen, und schreibt mir doch, wie es euch gefallen hat.

Bussi

Eure Hi

**Stammestreffen**

Schwer verliebt, das war ich wirklich. Stunden verrannen wie Sekunden, Augenblicke erschienen endlos. Mein Leben erschien auf den Kopf gestellt, es raste, brodelte, alles war so aufregend, so neu. Und ich befand mich mitten drin, fühlte mich so lebendig wie noch nie.

Dabei musste ich glatt eine Weile überlegen, als ich am Samstagmorgen die Augen aufgeschlagen hatte… da war doch etwas passiert, und ich war noch nicht wach genug, als dass es mir sofort einfiel. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl, ein Gedanke, ein Eindruck, dem ich nachjagen musste, der sich nicht fassen ließ. Es war etwas Schönes, Strahlendes, wie ein Sonnenstrahl, der du die Wolken brach, etwas, das mich wärmte und total erfüllte… und dann wusste ich es wieder… ich war mit Jake zusammen. Komisch, dass ich das noch immer nicht verinnerlicht hatte, dass ich wieder nicht auf Anhieb sagen konnte, ob es wahr war oder nur ein schöner Traum. Wie lange das wohl noch so gehen würde, bis es ein Teil von mir wurde?

Aber jetzt war ich hellwach, und ich war mir sicher, dass es stimmte. Und wie! Du meine Güte, ich war so glücklich.

Wir hatten uns heute zum Frühstück bei mir verabredet, denn ich war gestern noch heimgefahren, weil ich Dad nicht schon wieder so lange warten lassen wollte. Wobei er sich genug gedulden hatte müssen, bis ich mich von den Zankereien mit Quil und Embry losreißen konnte, und dann erst recht von meinem Gute-Nacht-Kuss-Geber, der mich gar nicht mehr fahren lassen wollte. Heute Nacht, da würde ich bei ihm übernachten, zumindest wollte ich versuchen, es Charlie beizubringen (und sein OK zu bekommen), der noch gar nicht wusste, dass wir jetzt wirklich liiert waren.  
Ein wenig Bammel hatte ich schon und suchte mir bereits die Worte zusammen, mit denen ich es ihm klar machen wollte.  
‚Du, Dad, ich muss dir was sagen: es ist was passiert…' Oh Gott, nein, er würde aufspringen und sich gleich wieder Sorgen machen. Was kein Wunder wäre, bei dem, was er die letzten Tage hatte mit durchmachen müssen.  
Nein, es war doch nicht Schlimmes… ihm würde es bestimmt sogar gefallen, er hatte Edward doch nie so recht leiden können.  
‚Du, Charlie, du wirst dich freuen: Jacob und ich… wir sind jetzt zusammen…'  
Klang das besser? Ich versuchte mir meinen Vater vorzustellen, wie er die Worte langsam aufnahm, wie ihm klar wurde, was ich da sagte, wie er…

Ach… darüber wollte ich mir jetzt noch nicht den Kopf zerbrechen.

Wichtiger war, aus den Federn zu kommen und den Kühlschrank zu überprüfen, ob der genug hergab für zwei ausgewachsene Männer. Mit vollem Magen würde Charlie bestimmt gnädiger reagieren. Und Jacob würde eh wieder Hunger haben wie ein Bär.

Duschen und Anziehen klappten in Rekordzeit, und ich hüpfte gerade mit einem Handtuchturban die Treppe hinunter, als es auch schon an der Haustüre klingelte.  
„Morgen, Dad, ich mach gleich Frühstück. Das wird Jake sein, er wollte vorbei kommen, um mit mir dann in die Stadt zum Einkaufen zu fahren", rief ich in Richtung meines Vaters, der über seine Zeitung gebeugt am Esstisch saß. Er brummte nur irgendwas, was ich nicht verstand und hob nicht einmal den Kopf. Er hatte absolut keine Ahnung.

Mit ein wenig Herzklopfen ging ich zur Türe, und wenn Charlie auch nur ein wenig aufmerksam gewesen wäre, wäre ihm die lange Stille aufgefallen, die dann folgte, als Jake und ich uns ziemlich hemmungslos im Hauseingang küssten, als ob wir uns drei Wochen nicht mehr gesehen hätten und nicht nur ein paar Stunden. Und als ich ihn dann Richtung Küche zog und hoffte, dass mein Vater nicht merken würde, dass ich vor Verlegenheit doch recht rot angelaufen war, da klärte Jake die Situation auf seine recht eigene Art und all meine geistigen Vorbereitungen waren hinfällig.

„Morgen Charlie", grüßte er meinen Vater grinsend.  
„Morgen Jake", grüßte der zurück und schien kein bisschen verwirrt, dass der Junge sich schon so früh bei uns im Haus rumtrieb. Er sah nicht mal von seiner Zeitung auf.  
„Ach ja, ich hab sie übrigens wieder geküsst…"  
Jetzt hatte Jacob die Aufmerksamkeit meines Vaters geweckt. Richtig neugierig sah er den Indianerjungen an. Seine dichten, schwarzen Augenbrauen standen fragend in die Höhe.  
„Und?"  
„Diesmal hat sie mir keine runtergehauen." Jake grinste über das ganze Gesicht  
„Na gratuliere…"

Das war's also. So machte man das anscheinend unter Männern aus.

Natürlich lief ich jetzt erst recht rot an und rannte zur Ablenkung zum Kühlschrank, um die Zutaten für das Frühstück herauszuholen und von mir abzulenken. Zum Glück war genug da, und ich hantierte am Herd herum, legte Speck in die Pfanne, während Jake hinter mir stand, um mir über die Schulter hinweg zuzusehen.  
„Du kannst ja auch helfen…", raunzte ich ihm zu, aber als ich den Kopf zu ihm hob, bückte er sich nur, um mich zu küssen und nicht, um hilfreich in der Pfanne zu rühren. Meine Güte, wie locker er das nehmen konnte. Aber Charlie schien es auch nicht zu stören, dass wir am Herd herum kicherten, und so beschloss ich, mir auch nichts draus zu machen.

Genau an diesem Herd hatten wir schon einmal gestanden, unsre Lippen so nahe beieinander, sich gegenseitig anziehend wie Magneten, die Luft hatte geflirrt vor Spannung und ich hätte ihn damals schon geküsst, wenn nicht das Telefon geklingelt hätte und dann alles so vollkommen anders gekommen wäre.  
Diesmal störte nichts mehr, Edward stand nicht mehr zwischen uns, kein Leben musste gerettet werden… nein, das Leben war leicht, leicht und unbeschwert, wie Jacob es versprochen hatte. Sogar mein Vater hielt sich daran und machte diesmal keine Szene.  
Irgendwie schafften wir es, den Tisch zu decken und Rührei mit Speck und Toast zu servieren, und als wir gutgelaunt am Tisch saßen und den Tag planten, war ich dann doch ein bisschen sauer, dass Dad bei Edward so abweisend gewesen war, während Jake hier offensichtlich offene Türen einrannte.

Süß fand ich dann, wie Charlie nach Worten rang, als er bei mir nachfragte, ob es mich störe, wenn Sue diesen Abend bei ihm übernachten würde. Er hatte Bereitschaft und sie Spätschicht im Krankenhaus (weswegen sie eh an der Versammlung am Abend nicht teilnehmen konnte, aber Seth würde sie vertreten), und er wollte wohl mal mit ihr alleine sein. Ich freute mich sehr, dass es mit Sue richtig was Ernstes war und versicherte ihm, dass ich absolut nichts dagegen hatte. Die ganzen alten Fotos von Mam hatte ich zum Glück schon vor Wochen weggepackt, denn ich wollte nicht, dass die neue Frau in Dads Leben überall in diesem Haus mit ihrer Vorgängerin konfrontiert werden würde.  
Ich nutzte gleich die Gunst der Stunde und bemerkte so nebenbei, dass ich eh vorhatte, die Nacht bei den Blacks zu verbringen, weil ich in La Push eingeladen sei zu einer Stammesversammlung. Und tatsächlich: es kam keine Beschwerde, er nickte nur und nahm es hin wie schon all die Wochen zuvor, als ich dort offiziell meinen Liebeskummer auskuriert hatte. Nur, kurz bevor wir losfuhren, packte er mich doch noch am Handgelenk und brummelte etwas von „Verantwortung" und „…du weißt schon was".

Der Tag verrann im Fluge, ich machte mit Jake zusammen ein paar Einkäufe, besorgte Hefte und Schreibmaterial, und wir liefen Mike Newton über den Weg, als ich mir einen neuen Rucksack für das College kaufte.  
„Bist du jetzt doch mit dem Kleinen aus La Push zusammen?", fragte er ziemlich überflüssigerweise, denn die halbe Zeit, die wir in dem Laden seiner Eltern verbrachten, hielt ‚der Kleine' mit mir Händchen. Ich lächelte kräftig, nickte freundlich und übersah damit geflissentlich seinen mürrischen Blick, den er auf Jacob geheftet hatte. Dann jedoch begann er zu erzählen, von seinem Betriebswirtschaftsstudium in Seattle, der tollen, kleinen Wohnung und von seiner Freundin, die er an der Universität kennen gelernt hätte. Ob diese Freundin nun echt oder nur eine Ausgeburt seiner Fantasie war, um etwas zu haben, was er meiner offensichtlichen, neuen Beziehung gegenüber stellen konnte, wollte ich gar nicht mehr wissen, ich hoffte nur, dass er es endlich aufgab, mir hinterher zu trauern und sich wirklich eine Freundin suchte. Oder gesucht hatte. Immerhin wusste er Neuigkeiten: Ben und Angela würden an der gleichen Uni studieren, sie seien immer noch ein Paar und er traf sie regelmäßig, wie auch ein paar andere aus meiner Klasse.  
Insgesamt machte er dann doch einen recht fröhlichen Eindruck, seine blauen Augen strahlten, und ich nahm ihm ab, dass er mit seinem Schicksal zufrieden war und traute mich dann auch zu fragen, ob es noch einen Wochenendjob in dem Laden gab. Der sei schon auf Dauer an eine andere Schülerin vergeben, erklärte mir seine Mutter, die inzwischen dazu gekommen war, bestimmt, aber freundlich. Ich war ein wenig zerknirscht, denn diesen Job hätte ich gerne wieder gehabt, immerhin hatte ich hohe Schulden, die ich zurückzahlen wollte. Ich vermutete, dass ich früher meinen Aushilfsjob wohl Mike zu verdanken gehabt hatte und, nachdem die Chancen für den Sohn des Hauses bei mir offensichtlich verronnen waren, sich damit meine Chancen auf einen Zuverdienst in Rauch aufgelöst hatten.

„Du kannst mir helfen, wenn du magst", schlug Jake dagegen vor, als wir den Laden mit meinem schönen, neuen Rucksack wieder verlassen hatten.  
„Wobei denn?", fragte ich ihn neugierig. Ich stand eh schon so sehr in seiner Schuld und hätte gerne Bares beigetragen, um meinen kindlichen Leichtsinn wieder auszugleichen, mit der ich das Collegegeld für die Motorräder rausgehauen hatte. Ich wollte nicht noch eine Gefälligkeit von ihm.  
„Ich bekomme immer mehr Autos zur Reparatur. Und ich brauche oft auch mal Ersatzteile aus Port Angeles. Du könntest sie mir abholen und mitbringen. Und du könntest mir beim Schrauben assistieren. Du kennst dich doch inzwischen prima aus."  
Mir fielen die vielen Wochen wieder ein, die ich mit ihm in seiner Garage verbracht hatte, wie sehr es mir Spaß gemacht und wie wohl ich mich dort gefühlt hatte. Dort wieder mit ihm zusammen arbeiten zu können, verlockte mich schon.  
„Aber deswegen bekommst du auch nicht mehr Geld."  
„Doch. Du bist gut, du kennst das Werkzeug, und wenn du mir hilfst, bin ich schneller. Ich habe inzwischen schon recht viele Aufträge und werde auch fair bezahlt. Viele bringen ihre Karren zu mir, weil ich immer noch billiger bin als die einzige Werkstatt in Forks."  
Das war nun wirklich nicht allzu schwer, denn John Dowling verlangte bekanntermaßen wahre Wucherpreise, die sich bestimmt niemand im Reservat leisten konnte, genauso wenig die vielen Holzfäller und anderen Bewohner Forks, die nicht gerade üppig verdienten.  
„Hm, meinst du?"  
Ich fragte mich eher, ob wir dann auch zum Reparieren kommen würden. Wir hatten für das Radio schon Stunden gebraucht, weil wir immer wieder ‚abgelenkt' waren. Aber ich könnte ja mal zur Abwechslung ‚erwachsenes Verantwortungsgefühl' an den Tag legen und bei der Sache bleiben… aber je länger ich daran dachte, umso unmöglicher schien mir die Vorstellung. Ich befürchtete, ich würde ihm keine große Hilfe sein…  
„Ich kann halt nur am Wochenende", versuchte ich abzuwiegeln. „Aber die Ersatzteile abholen, das geht auf alle Fälle klar."  
Doch er freute sich über meine Zusage, die dunklen Augen glänzten bei der Aussicht auf ein paar Stunden mehr mit mir zusammen.  
„Die Woche über hilft mir schon Embry. Aber ich hätte locker Arbeit für noch mehr Leute. Das Geschäft läuft super."  
„Du bist ja auch gut. Mit diesen Händen…", und ich glitt an seinen Handgelenken entlang und verschränkte meine Finger mit seinen. Dann zog ich seine Hände zu mir hoch und küsste ihn auf die Fingerknöchel. Er schaute mich nachdenklich an, zog meine Hände weiter nach oben, legte sie sich an die Wangen und schloss auf einmal die Augen. Ganz still stand er da, atmete tief aus und ein, meine Hände an seine Schläfen gepresst, als ob sie ihm Heilung versprachen. Ich betrachtete ihn schweigend, und ich wusste, dass ich tatsächlich seine Heilerin war, seine Schamanin: die Frau, die ihm Seelenruhe brachte (nachdem sie ihn in den Abgrund gestoßen hatte), die seine Wunden heilte (die sie ihm selbst beigebracht hatte), die sein Herz reparierte, das sie ihm vorher zerrissen hatte. Immerhin: ich ließ ihn genesen, es lag tatsächlich in meiner Macht. Und er? Er gab sich mir hin, nach all dem, was ich ihm angetan hatte, hier, mitten auf dem öffentlichen Parkplatz, und es war ihm vollkommen egal, dass uns eine Menge Leute verstohlen anschauten.  
Es zählte nicht.  
Nur ich zählte.  
Ich war alles für ihn.  
Ich war tief gerührt, die Geste war eindeutig: für ihn waren meine Finger genauso magisch wie seine eigenen bei Chrom und Metall. Und bevor es mir peinlich wurde, so mit ihm zu stehen, öffnete er seine lang bewimperten Lider, zog mich mit frechem Grinsen weiter zum Auto und plauderte von seinen Plänen, ganz als ob nichts gewesen wäre.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte, ihm zuzuhören. Er war immer wieder eine Überraschung für mich, dass er so unverkrampft und ohne jegliche Scheu war. Dass er so sehr auf sein Ansehen in der Öffentlichkeit pfiff, dass es ihm gänzlich egal war, was jemand von ihm dachte, das war Neuland für mich. Edward hätte nie gewagt, einen solchen Gefühlsausbruch vor aller Augen hinzulegen. Und während ich ihn noch verklärt anstrahlte, gab ich mir Mühe, seinen Ausführungen zu folgen.

„Wenn Sam nicht wäre, würden wohl einige der Jungs die Schule sausen lassen und gleich zu arbeiten beginnen", erklärte er, und ich war mir nicht sicher, ober er sich auch dazu zählte. Aber der Rudelführer achtete streng darauf, dass alle die Schule abschlossen und dann möglichst studierten. Bei Jacob war ich mir sicher, dass ein Maschinenbaustudium nicht zu seinen Obsessionen gehörte, sondern ihm der Sinn nach Praktischem stand. Er hatte mir früher schon erzählt, dass er, sobald es ginge, eine eigene Werkstatt aufmachen wollte, erst im Schuppen seines Vaters, dann später vielleicht in Forks oder sogar in Port Angeles. Zuvor wollte er, wie in den USA üblich, in einer großen Werkstatt lernen, learning by doing, wie das so hieß. Aber zuerst sollte er die High-School beenden, sonst würde der Rat nicht zustimmen.  
Bildung war das wichtigste Mittel, um der weit verbreiteten Armut unter den amerikanischen Ureinwohnern vorzubeugen, und der Rat bestand auf einen ordentlichen Schulabschluss für alle Stammesmitglieder. Außerdem vermittelten sie Stipendien und Zuschüsse vom Staat für die Ausbildung, die jedem Indianer zustand, der eine sogenannte Trible Card hatte, ein Ausweis über die Stammeszugehörigkeit, die staatliche Vergünstigungen möglich machte wie zum Beispiel Steuerfreiheit innerhalb des Reservats. Mein Vater hatte keine solche Karte gehabt, denn sein Blut war viel zu stark vermischt. Man musste mindestens zur Hälfte indianischer Abstammung sein, um diese Privilegien zu erhalten, aber er verdiente eh gut, wir waren nie arm gewesen und uns ging es weit besser als vielen der Indianer, die am untersten Existenzminimum in ihren alten Bruchbuden lebten, zwischen Schrottautos und Hundemeuten, verwahrlost und oft ständig betrunken. Denn der direkten Abstammung von den über die Eisbrücken im Norden eingewanderten Asiaten verdankten sie auch ihre schlechte Verträglichkeit von Alkohol. Zwei Gläser Bier konnte sie schon umhauen, und so war Alkohol das große Problem in den Reservaten: Alkohol und Hoffnungslosigkeit, zwei Probleme, die es bei den Quileute dank der strengen Aufsicht des Rates nicht gab. In La Push hatten alle einen Job. Die Verdienste waren zwar meist niedrig, aber keiner war arbeitslos. Und viele ihrer Kinder lebten in Großstädten und hatten gute Jobs erhalten, nachdem sie studiert hatten. Die Wälder der Umgebung boten viele Arbeitsmöglichkeiten für die, die geblieben waren, und der inzwischen verbotene Robben- und Walfang wurde durch ein wenig Tourismus ausgeglichen, den der bei den Surfern berühmte Strand von La Push einbrachte. So hatte Jacobs Schwester auch ihren hawaiianischen Mann kennen gelernt.

oOo

Wir kauften noch Marshmallows und Grillfleisch für das Feuer am Abend und machten uns dann auf den Weg nach La Push. Für Billy hatten wir auch eingekauft, er konnte wegen seiner Behinderung nicht selbst fahren und war immer darauf angewiesen, dass sein Sohn für ihn die Besorgungen erledigte. Selbst Jacob hatte ihm das Auto nicht so umbauen können, dass er es selbst fahren konnte. Die Teile, die für eine Handsteuerung nötig gewesen wären, waren einfach zu teuer und zu schwer zu besorgen. Und gebraucht bekam man sie gleich gar nicht.  
Aber solange Jacob noch zuhause lebte, stellte das ja auch kein Problem dar.

Wir trieben uns bis zum Abend noch am Strand herum, dann holten wir Seth ab und machten uns zusammen mit Billy auf den Weg.  
Seth kicherte, dass seine Mutter heute bei Charlie übernachte, Billy aber dafür kommen würde, damit er nicht alleine wäre.  
„Als ob ich ein Baby wäre, auf das man aufzupassen müsste."  
Er amüsierte sich herzlich über die mütterliche Fürsorge, und wenn ich zurück dachte, wie tapfer er uns im Kampf gegen die Vampire beigestanden hatte, war sie wirklich unangebracht.  
„Also wenn dein Pa und meine Mam jetzt fest zusammen sind… dann sind wir doch so was wie Geschwister, oder?", witzelte Seth weiter, aber ich hatte irgendwie den Verdacht, dass er von etwas ablenken wollte und um den heißen Brei herum redete, denn er schaute uns dabei so seltsam verschmitzt an, als ob ihm noch mehr durch den Kopf ging als nur unsere neuen Verwandtschaftsgrade. Sein Blick streifte immer wieder betont unauffällig Jacob, der an meiner Seite ging und dabei Billys Rollstuhl schob, und als Seth langsam rot anlief, durchzuckte mich die Erkenntnis, die mein kleiner Stiefbruder schon längst hatte: wir würden die ganze Nacht für uns haben.  
Ganz alleine…  
Nur Jacob und ich.  
Prompt kam die Bestätigung meiner Vermutung.  
„Es stimmt also, was sie sagen: ihr seid jetzt echt zusammen?"  
„Sieht so aus, kleiner Bruder", entgegnete ich ihm hastig und haute ihm spielerisch auf den Hinterkopf, während er neben mir hersprang und vielsagend grinste. Seth hatte viel weiter gedacht als ich, und von einem Vierzehnjährigen ertappt worden zu sein, dass uns unsere erste, gemeinsame Nacht bevor stand, war mir dann doch recht peinlich. Ich versuchte schnell abzulenken, bevor ich zu stottern begann.  
„Wer sagt es denn?", wollte ich noch ausweichend wissen.  
„Ach, alle…", deutete Seth nur lächelnd an. Also wusste es schon der ganze Stamm.  
Ich schaute Jacob an, aber der grinste nur breit über das ganze Gesicht und Billy bemühte sich sehr angestrengt, gar nicht zu reagieren und so zu tun, als hätte er nichts mitbekommen.

Selbst wenn es keiner gewusst hätte, so war es nun absolut offensichtlich, denn nachdem Jacob seinen Vater an seinem Stammplatz am Feuer platziert hatte, setzte er sich selbst neben Seth und Embry auf einen Baumstamm und nahm mich einfach auf den Schoß. Dann zog er meinen Körper sanft gegen seine Brust und umfing mich mit seinen muskulösen Armen, dass ich fast in ihnen versank. Wem bis jetzt noch nicht aufgefallen war, dass zwischen uns beiden was lief, der sah es zumindest jetzt.  
Ich musste gestehen, es gefiel mir.  
Ich kuschelte mich an ihn, genoss die Wärme und Gemütlichkeit meines ‚Sitzes' und lehnte mich an ihn. Ich spürte die vielen Blicke, die uns begegneten, aber alle waren uns freundlich gesonnen. Ich war jetzt die Freundin von Jacob Black, ganz offiziell.

„Was ist denn nun mit den Legenden? Hast du war herausfinden können?", wollte Paul ungeduldig wissen und schaute Emily fragend an „Wie lange wird es dauern, bis wir nicht mehr unserer Gestalt wechseln können?"  
„Ich will mich aber weiter verwandeln können…", maulte es aus der Gruppe der jüngeren Wölfe hervor. Auch Quil machte seinen Unmut kund, anscheinend war er gar nicht so begeistert über die neusten Entwicklungen im Wolfsrudel.  
Sam ergriff das Wort.  
„Das einzige, was wir mit Sicherheit sagen können, ist, dass Seth wohl als letzter zum Rudelmitglied geworden ist. Nach ihm wird sich niemand mehr verwandeln, da hier keine Vampire mehr leben. Wie lange es aber dauern wird, bis wir die Fähigkeit zur Verwandlung verlieren werden, kann keiner sagen."  
Emily bestätigte seine Aussage. „Es gibt keinerlei Zeitangaben in all den Büchern. Es könnte sich um Wochen, Monate, aber auch um viele Jahre handeln."  
Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge.  
„Dann können wir die ganzen Vorsichtsmaßnahmen doch eh in den Wind schießen, wenn wir es nicht wissen. Ich für meinen Teil will mich wieder verwandeln dürfen, egal ob das nun was behindert oder nicht." Quil schien recht hartnäckig zu sein. Obwohl er die Verwandlung so gefürchtet hatte, schien gerade er sich inzwischen mit dem Tier in sich gut angefreundet zu haben. Mehrere der jungen Stammesmitglieder stimmten zu.  
„Warum soll ich darauf verzichten, ein starkes Tier zu sein, wenn ich es nun mal bin?"  
„Ich will wieder trainieren!"  
„Ich auch! Ich will wieder Patrouille laufen und meinen Stamm beschützen."  
„Und wir müssen auf Bella aufpassen, wenn wieder fremde Vampire kommen sollten, die sie umbringen wollen." Seth wies auf die immer noch über mir schwebende, hoffentlich ferne Gefahr hin, die die Bande der Volturi für mich darstellte, die sich königlich fühlten und doch die übelsten Schlächter waren, die unter der Sonne lebten. Oder sich eher vor ihr versteckten. Wie immer dachte er nur an mich, der liebe, kleine Seth.  
„Da hast du Recht, Seth. Am stärksten wäre wir als Wölfe", bestätigte Sam.  
„Hey Bella, können deine Vampirfreunde nicht ab und zu vorbei kommen, um mit uns zu üben? Das war nicht schlecht damals vor dem Kampf. Und wenn ich deswegen ein wenig länger Wolf bleiben würde, hätte ich nicht mal was dagegen." Quil ließ sich seine Wolfsvernarrtheit nicht mehr ausreden. Auch Sam und die anderen Stammesmitglieder sahen mich an. Ich rappelte mich aus meiner bequemen Lage hoch und setze mich ein wenig aufrechter auf Jacobs Knie. Seine Arme gaben mich erst frei, schoben sich dann aber rasch wieder nach und umschlang meine Hüften.  
„Ähm, ich denke, das könnte schon gehen. Ich frage mal bei Carlisle nach."  
Ich war ein wenig verdattert, auf einmal im Mittelpunkt des Interesses zu stehen. Gleichzeitig fragte ich mich, was die Cullens wohl dazu sagen würden, dass sie die Gegend extra für die Wölfe verlassen hatten, um nun von ihnen zurück gerufen zu werden. Aber sie hatten diese Entscheidung ja auch ohne Absprache getroffen. Der Vertrag von damals regelte nur, dass jeder auf seiner Seite bleiben sollte, aber nicht, dass sie ihre Aktionen abstimmen müssten.  
Zwar waren die Wölfe direkt von den Vampiren beeinflusst, diese aber in keiner Weise von den Wölfen. Und so wäre es doch auch verständlich, wenn die Wölfe gerne ein wenig mitreden dürften. Das Mitspracherecht anderer – vielleicht ein generelles Problem bei Vampiren?

„Hast du denn noch Kontakt zu ihnen? Wo du jetzt doch…"  
Embry sprach nicht weiter aus, was alle wussten: dass ich Edward Cullen unübersehbar den Laufpass gegeben hatte. Und zum Wolf geworden war. Und nun auch noch Jacobs Freundin war.  
„Ich werde mich gleich morgen mit ihnen in Verbindung setzen."

Alle Blicke hingen an mir und mir war ein wenig seltsam zumute. Auch wenn ich jetzt ein Wolfsmädchen war, so war ich diejenige, die weiterhin Kontakte zu den kalten Wesen hatte und damit die Gefahr magisch anzog. Wie immer.  
Wie oft war ich dabei gewesen, als die Vampire beratschlagt hatten, wie sie vorgehen wollten. Sie waren klug und weise gewesen, mit messerscharfem Verstand und gutem, taktischen Geschick, wobei jeder in der Gruppe Mitspracherecht hatte, ganz wie hier bei den Ratsversammlungen der Indianer von La Push, auch wenn sich Carlisle manchmal das letzte Wort vorbehalten hatte. Noch vor kurzem hatte ich zu dieser anderen Gruppe gehört, war schon ein Teil von ihnen geworden, ohne eine von ihnen zu sein. Aber es befiel mich keine Wehmut, als ich daran zurück dachte. Jetzt gehörte ich hierher, egal welche Verbindungen ich noch hatte und welches Risiko ich für die anderen darstellte. Ich wurde anerkannt und auch um Hilfe gebeten, um Unterstützung von den Vampiren zu erbitten, den früheren Erzfeinden, die zu Verbündeten geworden waren. Vielleicht sogar Dank mir. Ich versuchte mein ewiges Schuldgefühl abzustreifen, dass ich immer mit mir herum trug und das mich schon so oft in depressive Tiefen gezogen hatte. Ich hatte mich immer eingesetzt, um zu vermitteln, und ich hatte Erfolg damit gehabt. Auch wenn die Cullens so überstürzt abgereist waren, so war ich mir recht sicher, dass sie kommen würden, um zu helfen, wenn ich sie darum bäte. Wir waren doch immer noch Freunde.

Sam nickte mir zu.  
„Gut. Wenn ihr es so wollt, dann können wir das Training wieder aufnehmen. Die Teilnahme ist freiwillig. Und ich hebe auch hiermit das Verbot der Verwandlung wieder auf. Aber dass ihr mir trotzdem weiter zum Schulunterricht geht. Training und Patrouille laufen ist keine Ausrede für Schule schwänzen, dass das klar ist."  
Raunen aus der Ecke der jüngeren Wölfe kam als Antwort, die älteren Stammesmitglieder schmunzelten.  
„Ich möchte einen Antrag stellen", ergriff Billy das Wort. Alle schauten den bisher so schweigsamen Mann im Rollstuhl an.  
„Ich möchte, dass wir abstimmen, ob Sam wieder sein Studium aufnehmen kann. Da die Cullens weggezogen sind, ist eine akute Gefahr nicht zu erwarten. Es würde daher ausreichen, wenn er euch nur an den Wochenenden trainiert. Denn die Pflicht der Ausbildung besteht auch für ihn." Hier kicherten die jüngeren Wölfe vor sich hin.  
„Sam, du warst unseren Söhnen und Töchtern ein guter Lehrer und hast sie mit viel Erfolg an ihre neuen Körper gewöhnt und sie zu starken Mitgliedern des Rudels gemacht. Aber nun ist es an der Zeit, deine Ausbildung wieder aufnehmen und allen unseren Kindern ein würdiger Lehrer werden. Wer ist dafür?" Alle Hände gingen hoch.  
„Aber wer betreut das Rudel dann, wenn ich weg bin?" Sams Blick blieb fragend an Jacob hängen.  
„Ich weiß, du hast mir den Vortritt gelassen, obwohl du der Ranghöhere gewesen wärst. Würdest du jetzt meine Stelle in La Push einnehmen, damit ich wieder studieren kann? Ich kann nur unbesorgt gehen, wenn ich das Rudel in guten Händen weiß."  
Alle blickten den Jungen hinter mir an und ich spürte, wie seine Haut unter meinen Händen heiß wurde. Damit hatte er wohl nicht gerechnet, davon war auch bei unseren Zukunftsplänen in Sams Hütte nie die Rede gewesen. Ich vermutete, dass Billy und auch Sam das Thema mit Absicht gemieden hatten, weil sie die Antwort schon vorher wussten: Jake würde sich vehement weigern. Also hatten sie es auf die Versammlung ankommen lassen, um ihn damit öffentlich vor allen Stammesmitgliedern zu konfrontieren. Ein Trick, aber durchaus wirkungsvoll… anders würden sie ihn nie dazu bekommen, seinen eigenen Rang anzuerkennen.

„Ähm, also… ich habe es nicht so mit strenger Erziehung und dem Alpha-Wolf-Getue." Das war ja wieder mal typisch mein Jake. Er versuchte sich herauszureden. Dabei wusste ich auch, wie sehr er es hasste, anderen vorzuschreiben, was sie tun sollten. Das war absolut nicht sein Ding.  
„Du kannst das Rudel ganz auf deine Weise führen", entgegnete Sam sanft und ließ Jake nicht aus den Augen. Beide maßen sich mit Blicken, und ich konnte nicht sagen, ob hier Magie im Spiel war, die Pflicht, dem Rudelführer zu gehorchen, oder ob Jake dem widerstehen konnte. Andererseits hatte er schon des Öfteren gegen die Anweisungen des mächtigen Alphawolfes gehandelt und war als Tier nach Port Angeles gelaufen, obwohl das verboten gewesen war, und so vermutete ich, dass er einfach nachgegeben hatte, als seine Gestalt sich ein wenig straffte und er antwortete.  
„Dann passt du dafür auf sie auf."  
Jake blickte Sam streng in die Augen und wies dabei mit seinem Kinn auf mich. Ich wusste, dass er sich nur sehr ungern in die Rolle des Anführers drängen ließ, da ihm diese richtiggehend verhasst war. Aber zum einen wollte bestimmt auch er, dass Sam sein altes Leben wieder aufnehmen konnte. Das waren wir Wölfe ihm alle schuldig, er hatte uns gut trainiert und geleitet. Und zum anderen war er so sicher, dass der beste Wolf des Rudels auf sein Mädchen aufpasste, denn er selbst konnte es nicht, da er noch zur Schule gehen musste. „Aber das Training hältst weiter du ab. Am Wochenende."  
„Einverstanden." Sam schien mit dem Deal zufrieden.  
„Stimmt der Stamm zu?" Alle Hände flogen hoch. Sogar Paul gab seine Zustimmung. 


	28. Häuptling Jacob

So, wie versprochen gleich das nächste Kapi...

**Häuptling Jacob**

„Sie haben mich reingelegt. Das war eine ausgemacht Sache von Sam und meinem Vater.  
Sie wussten genau, dass ich nie zustimmen würde, und deswegen haben sie mich ausgetrickst." Jacob schnaufte wütend durch das Wohnzimmer.  
Ich beobachtete ihn und konnte mir ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Das war ein geschickter Schachzug gewesen, denn auch ich kannte Jakes Sturkopf gut genug, um zu wissen, dass es anders nicht gegangen wäre. Nie hätte er freiwillig mitgemacht. Also hatten sie es mit einem Überrumpelungstrick versucht, und die Rechnung war aufgegangen. Wieder zogen sich ungewollt meine Mundwinkel nach oben, obwohl ich mich sehr bemühte, ernst zu bleiben. Jacob würde sonst noch mehr explodieren. Ich wusste doch, wie sehr er sich aufregen konnte.

„Ach komm, Häuptling, so schlimm ist das nun auch wieder nicht. Sam sollte wirklich wieder das Studium aufnehmen, er hat genug für den Stamm getan."  
Mit einem dumpfen Grollen stapfte Jake weiter in dem kleinen Wohnzimmer hin und her, und ich befürchtete schon, dass er den Möbeln bald einen vernichtenden, letzten Tritt verpassen würde.  
„Darum geht es mir doch gar nicht. Klar soll er seine Ausbildung fortsetzen, und ich hätte ja nie was dagegen gehabt, hier Aufgaben zu übernehmen. Aber ich tauge nicht zum Anführer."

Nachdenklich lehnte ich mich in dem kleinen Sofa zurück in die Kissen, die Augen auf den unruhigen Jungen mit den wilden, schwarzen Haaren gerichtet, der immer noch unter Volldampf stand. Wie konnte ich ihn nur zur Ruhe bringen?  
„Jake, komm doch mal her und setzt dich, du läufst ja noch den Dielenboden durch."

Ich klopfte einladend auf das Polster neben mir, und er kam tatsächlich herüber und nahm mit einem heftigen Plumps neben mir Platz. Schnell ergriff ich eine seiner Hände, die er heftig rang, als ob er vorhatte, gleich jemanden den Kragen umzudrehen.  
„Jake, bitte, beruhige dich doch. Wie kommst du denn überhaupt darauf, dass du kein Anführer wärst?"  
Seine halblangen Haare hingen ihm wüst ins Gesicht, mit düsterem Blick starrte er vor sich hin auf den Boden, dann räusperte er sich ein wenig und gab mir mit gepresster Stimme eine Antwort.  
„Nun, ich mag es einfach nicht. Ich muss dann alles entscheiden, und wenn einem von uns etwas passiert, dann bin ich verantwortlich dafür, dann habe ich die Schuld. Ich will nicht, dass jemand verletzt wird… im Endeffekt wegen mir. So einfach ist das."  
„Ja, aber…" Ich konnte diesen Gedanken durchaus nachvollziehen, aber ich merkte auch, dass die Logik darin nicht stimmte.  
„Eine Situation ist nicht abhängig davon gefährlich, wer uns anführt. Sie ist es einfach. Da kann keiner etwas dafür. Da wärst du genauso wenig verantwortlich wie davor Sam. Du hast doch schon oft Entscheidungen getroffen, hast mit Carlisle verhandelt, hast Pläne geschmiedet. Und deine Entscheidungen waren immer gut gewesen. Manchmal passiert halt etwas, eine Situation eskaliert, jemand macht einen Fehler…"  
Ich musste unwillkürlich an Leah denken, die mit ihrem übereilten Manöver Jacobs schwere Verletzungen verursacht hatte. Jacob hatte es ihr nie nachgetragen, und doch schien er wegen solcher Risiken gewaltige Hemmungen zu haben, dass er nun das Rudel anführen solle.

Gerade hatten wir noch über Leah gesprochen, drüben bei den Clearwaters, wo Seth uns die Karte aus Arizona gezeigt hatte mit der orange-rot gefärbten Steinformation. Sie hatte dort einen Job und studierte nebenbei Betriebswirtschaft, was nicht nur ihren Bruder sichtlich stolz machte, sondern auch Jacob sehr zu beruhigen schien. Bestimmt hatte er sich einige Sorgen um sie gemacht, dass sie durch ihr Weglaufen auf die schiefe Bahn geraten könne, doch nun führte sie anscheinend ein geregeltes Leben.

„Schau doch, Jake, du hast so viele, gute Eigenschaften, die dir helfen, auch ein guter Anführer zu sein. Du hast Verständnis für alle, bist einfühlsam, zwingst niemanden zu etwas. Du hast Leah geholfen, sie nicht gequält, wie es Sam in seiner Hilflosigkeit und seiner Fürsorge ungewollt getan hatte."  
„Das war ja auch bescheuert von ihm, ihr das anzutun. Sie ist alt genug und kann selbst über ihr Leben entscheiden. Da braucht sie keinen, der ihr vorschreibt, wo sie zu wohnen hat... und ihr gleich noch jeden Tag das Herz zerreißt."  
Grimmig starrte er auf seine Hände, die er immer noch nicht ruhig halten konnte. Ich streichelte ihm vorsichtig über den Handrücken, dann hob ich den Arm, um ihn auf seiner Schulter abzulegen.  
„Siehst du, du hast es viel besser angepackt. Bei dir herrscht keine strenge Bevormundung, du gehst auf alle ein, hast Mitgefühl. Das ist doch viel besser."  
„Ja, aber das ist noch lange nicht das gleiche wie ein ganzes Rudel anzuführen. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich da auf jeden so eingehen kann. Da müssen sie manchmal einfach spuren, egal ob es ihnen nun passt oder nicht, sonst wäre die Operation in Gefahr. Und ich bin nun mal nicht der knurrige Anführer, der alle in Schach hält. Ich hätte Bedenken, ob sie mir auch alle bedingungslos folgen würden. Aber wenn sie es nicht täten, dann brächten wir uns alle bei nächster Gelegenheit gegenseitig in Gefahr."  
Verstimmt zog er die vollen Lippen hoch. Ich strich ihm die fransigen Strähnen hinter das Ohr wo sie nur widerstrebend hängen blieben und versuchte dann, sein Gesicht mit meiner Hand ein wenig zu mir zu drehen.  
„Das ist nun mal die Natur eines Anführers, er muss notfalls blitzschnell entscheiden, und alle müssen ihm folgen. Aber ich bin sicher, das geht auch ohne Knurren. Du bist immerhin der Alpha, sie würden dir schon deswegen gehorchen. Und dann musst du ja auch nicht die ganze Zeit die Probleme aller regeln. Den meisten geht es prima, da musst du dich nicht ständig ins Zeug legen oder ihnen eine Sonderbehandlung zukommen lassen. Quil und Embry, mit denen arbeitest du doch eh schon die ganze Zeit zusammen. Für sie bist du von jeher der Anführer gewesen, und sie folgen dir blind."  
„Ja, aber das sind auch meine Freunde."  
Er war immer noch nicht ganz überzeugt, wurde aber schon bedeutend ruhiger. Immer noch strich ich ihm unablässig über die Wange.  
„Schau, wen hätten sie denn nehmen sollen? Paul ist viel zu jähzornig, Quil und Embry zu jungenhaft verspielt, und die anderen sind viel zu jung. Du bist der Beste, du hast alle Eigenschaften, die einen guten Alpha ausmachen, und das ohne jegliche Bevormundung. Und diese geheimnisvolle Macht, die der Anführer über die anderen ausüben kann, die wirst du nicht einmal brauchen, weil sie dir von ganz alleine folgen werden. Da bin ich mir ganz sicher."  
Ich strich ihm weiter über die hohen Wangenknochen.  
„Meinst du?"  
Er drehte sich mir zu und blickte mich mit fragend an, dabei biss er ein wenig auf der Unterlippe herum.  
„Ja, meine ich. Jacob Black, ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass du einen guten Rudelführer abgeben wirst. Trau dich nur."  
Er lächelte spöttisch, seine dunklen Augen blitzten auf.  
„Ums trauen geht es nicht, da habe ich keine Probleme mit. Ich wollte halt nicht… Ich werkle lieber alleine vor mich hin, oder mit meinen Kumpels… oder mit dir…"  
„Das verstehe ich schon…", brummelte ich noch, doch inzwischen schien das Thema für ihn erledigt zu sein und er konnte sich dem nächsten widmen: mir.

Grinsend drehte sich nach mir um, drückte mich sanft in die Kissen und beugte sich dann über mich. Meine Welt reduzierte sich auf seine tiefschwarzen Augen, die mich anblickten, seine schmale Nase und die sinnlichen Lippen, die nun direkt vor meinem Gesicht auftauchten. Der Rest der Umgebung wurde durch den Vorhang seiner seidenen Haare verdeckt. Ich tauchte ab in seine Umarmung, roch seine Haut, die immer irgendwie mit dem Duft nach Wald vermischt war, sah die Wölbung seines Mundes, der sich so rasch dem meinen näherte, um sich dann hungrig über mich hermachte. Es tat so gut, ihn zu küssen, und er küsste gut. Verspielt und sanft zupfte er an meinen Lippen, gab mich frei, um mich wieder zu erobern, schaute mich wieder an aus seinen feurigen, wilden Augen, um sich dann wieder an mir zu reiben. Wange strich an Wange, ich vernahm seinen Atem in meinem Ohr, um dann wieder seine Zunge in meinem Mund zu spüren. Er konnte mich richtig verrückt damit machen, und ich griff nach seinem Hals, klammerte mich fest und zog ihn zum mir her.  
Wieder löste er sich und hielt meinen Kopf in seinen riesigen Händen, um mich mit Glutaugen zu betrachten.  
„Ach Bella, ich kann es immer noch nicht packen, dass wir tatsächlich zusammen sind."  
Seine Stimme war fast lautlos, eher ein Rauschen als wirkliche Worte.  
„Ich vergesse es auch noch manchmal… morgens im Bett, wenn ich aufwache. Und wenn es mir dann einfällt, dann bin ich so glücklich darüber."  
Er schaute mich etwas irritiert an, dann grinste er.  
„Vielleicht sollten wir einfach mal nebeneinander aufwachen… damit du dich gleich erinnerst."  
„Ja, sollten wir wohl", gab ich zu.  
Und er nahm es wörtlich.

Er richtete sich etwas auf, und plötzlich spürte ich seine festen Arme unter meinen Kniekehlen und dem Nacken, die mich ergriffen und aus dem Sofa hoben, als ob ich ein Kissen wäre.  
„Na dann ab ins Bett", witzelte er frech grinsend und schleppte mich einfach zu seinem Schlafzimmer hinüber. Irgendwie schaffte er es, die Türklinke zu betätigen, und während er mit mir auf dem Arm weiter hinein in das Zimmer balancierte, schwirrten mir die wildesten Gedanken durch den Kopf.  
Mein Freund schleppte mich gerade in sein Bett.  
Und wir waren alleine.  
War sie das nun, unsere erst Nacht?

Dieser Mythos, um den sich so viele Erzählungen rankten, das ‚Erste Mal', geheimnisvoll und erschreckend, aufregend und spannend. Würde es das jetzt werden?  
Wir hatten ja nie darüber geredet, aber musste man das? War es nötig, es zu zerreden? Oder ‚machte' man es einfach? Schweigend und peinlich? Oder war es ganz anders? Früher, bei Edward, da war ich sauer gewesen, weil er es endlos aufgespart hatte. Da wäre ich froh gewesen, wenn er endlich mal die Initiative ergriffen hätte… oder es mir einfach erlaubt hätte zu tun.  
Und nun ging es mir zu schnell.  
Aber bevor ich Einspruch erheben wollte, legte Jacob mich schon ganz gesittet auf dem großen Bett ab, während er langsam die Türe zuzog, die kleine Lampe neben dem Bett anschaltete und sich zu mir auf die Matratze legte. Er stopfte sich ein Kopfkissen unter den Kopf und machte es sich neben mir bequem. Er sah eher ein wenig verlegen aus, vielleicht gingen ihm ja gerade dieselben Gedanken durch den Kopf wie mir.

Langsam ließ ich meinen Blick über meine teilweise schmutzigen Klamotten wandern. Jetzt lag ich hier neben ihm, in meiner alten, verflickten Jeans und dem weiten, grauen Sweatshirt, das nach Rauch roch. Ich hatte nicht mal richtig schicke Unterwäsche an, denn ich hatte mich nur für einen kalten Abend draußen im Wald am Lagerfeuer angezogen. Ich hatte nicht so weit vorgeplant, irgendwie hatte ich gar nichts geplant, denn ich war so auf das Stammestreffen konzentriert gewesen, dass ich nicht daran dachte, was hinterher sein würde.

Hatte ich vielleicht Angst davor und es deswegen verdrängt? Und würde es wirklich passieren, heute Nacht? Ich wurde total verlegen, mein Herz fing an zu rasen und ich wusste gar nicht mehr, was ich nun sagen sollte. Ich hatte nicht mal was dabei, also ein Verhütungsmittel, von wegen ‚verantwortungsbewusst und so'.

Scheu linste ich zu ihm hinüber. Ich musste wohl recht verdattert dreinblicken, denn er schaute besorgt, als er sich mir zuwandte und mein wohl vor Scham bleiches Gesicht betrachtete.  
„Bella, Schatz, hast du etwa Angst?"

Ich hatte die Augen wohl weit aufgerissen und wusste nicht, was ich ihm antworten sollte. Es war Jacob, mein Jacob, der da lag, und nicht irgendein Fremder.  
„Nein, ja, vielleicht…", stotterte ich verlegen.  
Er drehte sich mir zu, griff nach meinem Körper und zog mich eng an sich. Seine Hand strich beruhigend über meine Haare, als ob er ein Kleinkind tröstete.  
„Nicht doch, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken, ich habe nur einen Scherz gemacht."  
Ich legte meinen Kopf auf seiner Brust ab und lauschte seinem Herzschlag. Der war nicht so gleichmäßig wie sonst, aber mit jedem Strich über meine Haare beruhigte er sich, bis sein dumpfes Dröhnen meine Nerven wieder besänftigt hatte.

„Schatz, warum warst du denn so aufgeregt? Wir haben hier doch schon so oft gelegen?"  
Na, er konnte fragen.  
Ein wenig empört zog ich die Brauen zusammen.  
„Das war doch was ganz anderes. Da waren wir noch nicht… zusammen."  
„Aber jetzt sind wir es."  
Ich nickte. Seine Stimme war wieder ein leises Raunen.  
„Ich habe dich damals schon geliebt."  
„Ich weiß."  
Und ich konnte mir gut vorstellen, was das für ihn bedeutet haben musste… so nahe neben mir zu liegen.  
„Für mich war es auch… seltsam", gab ich zu.  
Er schob ein paar Strähnen zur Seite, um freie Sicht auf mein Gesicht zu haben.  
„Warum?"  
„Ich fühlte mich… sehr angezogen von dir und musste mich… gewaltig zusammen reißen."  
„Echt?"  
Das war jetzt wieder ganz das freche Grinsen, das ich so gut von ihm kannte. Das gefiel ihm natürlich. Aber ich vergönnte ihm den Triumpf, er hatte damals garantiert mehr daran zu knabbern gehabt als ich.

Irgendwie hatte sich die Situation wieder entschärft, und ich fühlte mich so wohlig und vertraut wie die Tage zuvor. Entspannt machte ich es mir auf seinem mächtigen Brustkorb bequem. Und ohne dass ich etwas gesagt hätte, gab er mir die Antwort, die ich hören wollte.  
„Schatz, ich werde nie etwas tun, das du nicht willst."  
Seine Hand war unter mein Shirt geglitten und fuhr mir sanft und zärtlich über den unteren Rücken. Ich nickte nur stumm und genoss seine Berührung.  
Dort wanderte sie ewig hin und her, gleichmäßig und sanft, und ich merkte, wie mich langsam tiefe Ruhe umfing. Fast schon wäre ich eingeschlafen, als er sich rührte und Anstalten machte, aufzustehen.  
„Ich hab Durst", kam noch schnell als Mitteilung, dann verließ seine wohltuende Hand meinen Rücken und er sprintete in Bestzeit zum Kühlschrank in der Küche. Ich hörte die Türe aufgehen und das blecherne Scheppern von Aluminiumdosen, da huschte er auch schon wieder durch die Türe, schloss sie und stelle zwei Coladosen auf den kleinen Nachttisch.  
„Willst du auch eine?"  
Ich nickte nur, setzte mich aufrecht hin, den Kopf gegen das zweite Kissen gelegt und nahm ihm die Dose ab, die er mir anbot. Der tiefe Schluck erfrischte, und ich trank beinahe die ganze Limo aus. So lagen wir nebeneinander im Bett und süffelten, bis er mir die leere Dose abnahm und neben seine auf das Kästchen stellte.  
Mit kräftigem Schwung legte er sich wieder hin, drehte sich mir zu und fasste nach meiner Hüfte, die er mit festem Griff herum schwenkte und mich dann näher an sich heran zog.  
„Lass mal schmecken", raunte er noch, dann tastete er nach meinem Mund und die Süße des Getränks mischte sich mit der Weichheit seiner Lippen.

Er legte einen Arm kurz um meine Schulter und drückte seine Stirn sacht gegen meine. Sein heißer Atem streifte mich, dann lies er von mir ab und legte sich atemlos auf sein Kissen. Ich tat es ihm gleich. Nach Luft ringend lagen wir traut und vereint nebeneinander in seinem gigantischen Bett, hielten uns an der Hand uns strahlten uns an. Bei all der Aufregung wurde mir wieder bewusst, dass er es war, Jacob, mein alter Freund und Gefährte, mein Begleiter, der Junge, an dessen Seite ich schon so viel erlebt hatte.

Mein Gott, wie jung er aussah in dem verwaschenen Licht der kleinen Nachtlampe. Das Kinn so glatt, das Gesicht schmal und spitz wie bei einem jungen Fuchs, kantig und doch noch irgendwie weich. Er war ja auch gerade mal Sechzehn.  
Machte ich mich eigentlich strafbar, weil ich mich zu einem Minderjährigen ins Bett legte? Andererseits war er in den letzten Monaten deutlich gealtert, sah zumindest vom Körperbau her eher aus wie zwanzig, und ich hatte die letzten Monate auch nichts Kindliches mehr an ihm entdecken können.

Erneut wandten wir uns gegenseitig zu, seine Hand strich mir über den oberen Arm, passierte den Ellbogen und ich spürte seine Finger, die über meinen Handrücken fuhren, um an den Fingerspitzen zu stoppen und die Reise in der entgegengesetzten Richtung wieder auszunehmen. Seine Hand glitt zurück bis an die Schulter, dann änderte sie die Richtung, wanderte meinen Rücken hinab, verschwand dann unter dem weiten Bund des Shirts und tauchte warm und fest an meinem Rücken wieder auf. Ganz automatisch vollführte meine Hand die gleiche Bewegung, ich legte sie an seinen Bauch und kroch unter sein T-Shirt, während ich meine Handfläche auf seinen Nabel legte. Es war seltsam so mit ihm zu liegen, jeder die Hand unter der Wäsche des anderen. Es war immer noch totenstill, denn wir brachten kein Wort heraus: eine andächtige Stille.  
So oft hatte ich hier mit ihm gelegen, ihm so nah und doch so fern. Nie hatte ich dieses tiefe Gefühl der Vertrautheit gespürt, das mich jetzt umfing, der beruhigende Duft des andren Körpers, die Wärme, die Nähe, die tiefe Zufriedenheit, die mich einlullte.  
Ich seufzte leise vor mich hin. Mein Herz wurde ruhiger.

Ich bemerkte das Blitzen in seinen Augen, als er grinste.  
„Ist schön, was?", flüsterte er mit heiserer Stimme.  
Ich nickte nur und schob das dünne T-Shirt ein wenig hoch, um den Nabel freizulegen, an dem meine Hand herum spielte. Sein Bauch war richtig hart, die Muskeln deutlich zu spüren obwohl er vollkommen entspannt neben mir lag. Diese kleine Kuhle darin war absolut faszinierend, und ich musste ununterbrochen daran herum fummeln. Ich kreiste mit meinem Zeigefinger über den Rand mit der kleinen Hautfalte und schob den Finger etwas forschend tiefer. Er kicherte, anscheinend kitzelte es ihn. So oft hatte ich seinen nackten Bauch vor mir gesehen, er machte kein Aufhebens darum, rannte so selbstverständlich ohne Shirt herum und hatte wohl keine Ahnung, welch eine Verführung es darstellen konnte, diese schön geformte Partie so direkt vor der Nase zu haben. So manches Mal hatte ich ihn beiseitegeschoben, nun durfte ich ihn berühren.  
Ich spielte weiter hingebungsvoll an seinem Nabel, er tastete mit seiner Hand meinen Rücken entlang. Als er meinen BH erreicht hatte, stoppte er kurz, dann schob er die Hand unter dem Gummiband durch und tastete weiter, bis er sie wieder zurückzog.  
So nahe war mir noch nie ein Mann gekommen.


	29. Das erste Mal

Nun ist es soweit: die Beiden haben sturmfreie Bude und jetzt muss es wohl passieren:

**Das erste Mal**

Mir kam es wie eine Ewigkeit vor, die wir so auf dem Bett zugebracht hatten, dabei war der silberne Mond auf seiner Bahn kaum weiter gewandert. Ich spürte den sanften Nachtwind, der durch das halb geöffnete Fenster strich, der Wind bewegte den Vorhang gespenstisch hin- und her. Es war ein wenig kühl im Raum, aber die Hitze, die von uns beiden ausging, verhinderte, dass wir froren. Außerdem hatten wir ja eh noch unserer Kleidung an.  
Immer noch.  
Er hatte mich einfach nur geküsst, das aber wohl stundenlang, wie mir vorkam, denn meine Lippen prickelten nur noch so, als ob sie unter Strom ständen.

Er war kein bisschen fordernd, sondern strich nur weiter meinen Rücken hinauf und hinab. Dabei spürte er weiter an den Trägern des BHs entlang, ertastete die Kanten meines Schulterblattes, das sich mit jeder Runde um seinen Nabel hob und senkte. Ich dagegen schob sein Shirt weiter hoch, um neugierig die straffe, dunkle Haut über seiner Brust freizulegen. Sie war nicht flach, diese Brust, die Muskeln wölbten sich deutlich, und ich glaubte, das Schlagen seines Herzens in seinen Tiefen deutlich zu vernehmen. Magisch angezogen senkte ich den Kopf nach vorne, lauschte erst dem dumpfen Pochen, dann glitt ich mit der Wange über die glatte Haut und spürte, wie sich die feinen Härchen dabei aufstellten, als ob sie elektrisch angezogen wurden.  
Seine Hand hatte inzwischen wieder den Rückzug angetreten, wanderte den Rücken hinunter, uns als er mit seinen Fingernägeln die Kurven meine Taille nachzog, schüttelte es mich sogar, so heftig war meine Reaktion auf diese Berührung. Bis hinauf in den Nacken spürte ich ein kribbeliges Ziehen als Antwort auf die Bewegungen seiner Finger.

Er schaute mich grinsend an, als ich erbebte, dann rollte er sich auf einmal mit einem unerwarteten Ruck auf den Rücken und zog mich auf seinen Körper hinauf. Schwer lag ich auf ihm, spürte jede Faser seines Körpers unter mir, vom Schlüsselbein bis zu den Beinen. Sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich, ohne dass ihm mein Gewicht etwas auszumachen schien, und seine Lider waren genießerisch geschlossen. Seine Arme hatten nun vollkommen freie Bahn und verschwanden forschend unter mein Shirt. Er erfasste mich, erst sehr zart und mehr als Andeutung, als habe er Angst, mich zu zerbrechen. Ich beugte mich zu ihm hinab und küsste ihn, genauso sanft wie er mich hielt, doch das Spiel wurde leidenschaftlicher und wilder. Er war mir so nah, wir waren beinahe eins, und unsere Münder vereinigten sich, während er mich immer fester hielt, mich immer mehr an sich presste. Und überall spürte ich ihn, seine Arme, seinen Körper deutlich unter mir. Sehr hart, sehr fest und sehr warm.  
Dann ließ er mich überraschend wieder los, rollte sich zur Seite und warf mich damit regelrecht ab.

Ich konnte sein Herz hämmern hören, er keuchte sogar ein wenig, und im Nachhinein hatte ich den Eindruck, dass er noch an einer anderen Stelle seine Körpers ziemlich hart geworden war. War ihm das peinlich?  
Auf alle Fälle hatte er mich wohl herunter geschubst, damit ich es nicht merkte. Im Nachhinein musste auch ich recht heftig atmen, ihn so nahe zu spüren brachte mich ganz schön durcheinander.  
Ein wenig außer Atem ließen wir voneinander ab, und ich stütze mich auf, um ihn in Ruhe betrachten zu können. Aber meine Hand konnte ich einfach nicht bei mir behalten, sie wanderte erneut über seinen flachen Bauch, der mich zu sehr faszinierte. Und sein Arm, auf dem ich lag, verschwand wiederum unter meinem Shirt, kam dann aber wieder zurück und zupfte sanft am Saum.  
„Darf ich?"  
Seine Stimme war regelrecht heiser, und er sah mich mit einem so unschuldig bittenden Blick an, dass ich beinahe lachen musste. So unschuldig war er gar nicht.  
Ich nickte nur, richtete mich ein wenig auf und er zog mir ganz vorsichtig, als sei ich aus Glas, den Pullover langsam über den Rücken. Ich hob artig die Arme und half ihm damit, die Ärmel abzustreifen. Meine langen Haare hingen mir danach voll über dem Gesicht, und so konnte ich weder ihn sehen, noch was er mit dem Kleidungsstück angefangen hatte. Ich vermutete, dass er es einfach auf den Boden geworfen hatte, denn als ich dir Haare schüttelte, um wieder freie Sicht zu bekommen, war es verschwunden. Meine langen Strähnen bedeckten meinen Oberkörper eh vollkommen, und so kam ich mir nicht einmal nackt vor, als ich zusammengekauert neben ihm auf dem Bett saß. So, und wie ging es nun weiter?

Ich schaute zu ihm hinab, er hatte sich wieder auf das Kissen gelegt und zog mich an der Schulter zurück auf die Liegefläche. Ich legte meinen Kopf wieder auf seinen einen Arm und spielte weiter auf seiner Brust, wobei ich sein Shirt immer höher schob.  
Gleiches Recht für alle.  
Er verstand, richtete sich kurz auf und zog sich mit einem kurzen Griff das Hemd über den Kopf, warf es einfach zur Seite, wo es wohl neben meinem zu liegen kam und legte sich dann wieder neben mich. Einfach so.

Irgendwie war ich furchtbar aufgeregt, andererseits verspürte ich auch eine gewisse innere Ruhe. Ich freute mich, dass es so einfach war, ihm näher zu kommen, dass ich weder betteln musste noch abgewiesen wurde, wenn meine Finger auf Reisen gingen. Ich wollte ihn unbedingt berühren, und ich merkte, wie neugierig ich war auf jedes Grübchen an seinem Körper. Es war so neu, so ungewohnt, und so schrecklich anziehend, diesen muskulösen, wunderschönen Körper anfassen zu dürfen, die glatte, olivfarbene Haut, die wenigen Härchen, die sich gleich hoch stellten, wenn ich sie berührte.  
Erinnerungen stiegen in mir auf, an einen ebenso schönen, aber eiskalten Körper, der ebenfalls so nah aber doch so fern viele Nächte neben mir gelegen hatte. Die Decke, in die ich dabei immer gehüllt gewesen war, die mich warm halten sollte, hatte mich eher von meinem Liebhaber getrennt gehalten, war mehr Fessel als Schutz gewesen. Nie hatte ich ihn so intensiv berühren dürfen, nie war ich erwünscht gewesen. Immer nur altmodische Regeln und krankhafte Vorsicht.  
Voller Freude und Übermut beugte ich mich herab und küsste überschwänglich diese festen Brustmuskeln, langte mit den Armen um Jacobs Brustkorb und drückte ihn so fest ich nur konnte, wobei ich mir mehr vorkam wie eine kleine Ameise, die einen Baumstamm umfasste. Ich kicherte, drückte meine Wange auf den flachen Bauch und lehnte mich dann wieder auf den Ellbogen zurück, um ihn anzusehen. Dabei strahlte ich über das ganze Gesicht.

„Was hat du denn?", wollte er erstaunt wissen.  
„Ach, ich finde das so schön mit dir."  
Er schwieg erst, glitt wie nebenbei mit seiner Hand über meinen Oberarm und streifte dann sacht über den BH-Träger, um bis zu meinem Schlüsselbein vorzudringen.  
„Und ich bin so aufgeregt, dass ich gar nicht weiß, was ich machen soll", gestand er mir mit einem flackernden Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. Er tastete die kleine Kuhle an meinem Hals ab, dann verfolgte er seinen Zeigefinger, den er wieder zurück auf meine Schulter gleiten ließ, wo er ein paar Strähnen zur Seite schob.  
„Dafür machst du es aber recht gut."  
Ich grinste ihn neckisch an.  
„Ich hab noch nie… also mit einem Mädchen…"  
„Echt nicht?"  
Er schüttelte ein wenig verlegen den Kopf.  
„Nur mal ein wenig rumgeknutscht. Mehr nicht."  
Jetzt kam er mir doch wieder sehr jung vor.  
„Du wirst lachen, ich auch nicht", entgegnete ich ihm, um ihn ein bisschen den Rücken zu stärken.  
„Echt nicht?"  
Jetzt schaute er total verwirrt. Dabei sah er so süß auf, wie er den Kopf leicht schräg legte und sich diese kleinen Falten um seinen Mund bildeten. Und diese abgrundtiefen, schwarzen Augen, mit denen er mich ständig betrachtete, sie hatten einen so eigentümlichen Glanz. Er wirkte wie verzaubert… alles wirkte wie verzaubert. Und wenn ich nicht schon längst in ihn verliebt gewesen wäre, hätte es mich spätestens jetzt voll erwischt.  
„Aber du warst doch so lange mit ihm zusammen?"  
Ich zuckte nur unbestimmt mit den Achseln. Das Letze, worüber ich jetzt reden wollte, war Edward, und so schwieg ich einfach und hoffte, dass er merkte, dass dies kein Thema war, dass ich genauer ausführen wollte. Dazu war er die ganze Zeit zu sehr beteiligt gewesen.  
„Er wollte nicht", entgegnete ich nur unbestimmt. „Und welche Ausrede hattest du?"  
„Ich wollte auch nicht, also mit einer anderen. Ich war so verliebt."  
Ich lächelte.  
„Ja, davon habe ich gehört."  
Und ich sah ihn wieder vor mir, damals am Strand von La Push, als er noch das Gesicht eines Kindes hatte und mich schon so heftig begehrte, dass es ihm an der Nasenspitze anzusehen war, wie sehr verknallt er gewesen war.  
„Weißt du noch, damals am Strand?" fragte ich ihn.  
Er nickte knapp, wurde beinahe rot, wenn das seine dunkle Haut zugelassen hätte.  
„Ich muss mich noch dafür entschuldigen, wie ich mich damals aufgeführt habe", gestand ich etwas geknickt.  
„Als du was über die Vampire aus mir heraus bekommen wolltest?"  
Ich nickte ebenfalls. Meine Güte, war mir das peinlich, wie ich ihn damals angegraben hatte. Und das nur, um meine jämmerliche Neugierde zu stillen und mehr über Edward zu erfahren. Ausgenutzt hatte ich ihn, ganz schamlos.  
„Ach, macht nichts", antwortete er, als habe er meine Gedanken gelesen.  
„Von mir hättest du es auch so erfahren, da wäre der Aufwand gar nicht nötig gewesen."  
Jetzt grinste er wieder so fies, dass ich ihm einen kleinen Knuff versetzte.  
Er hatte also schon gemerkt, dass ich ihn angebaggert hatte, um ihn auszuquetschen. Klar, es war Jake… er war nicht blöde. Und ich war mir sicher, er hatte es sehr genossen.  
Doch er erzählte weiter, machte mir mit leiser Stimme ein Geständnis, das ich so nicht erwartet hätte.  
„Mich hatte es schon erwischt als du angekommen bist. Vom ersten Tag an…"  
„Wow, echt?"  
Wir hatten uns danach so lange nicht gesehen. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass er schon damals auf mich gestanden hatte. Erst senkte ich den Blick und grübelte nach, wie er zu dieser Zeit auf mich gewirkt hatte. Als ich mein Auto bekommen hatte, wie alt war er da gewesen? Er war doch noch ein halbes Kind gewesen, der Junge von nebenan, der gute Bekannte, den ich immer wieder mal sah, aber mit dem ich nie ernsthaft was unternommen hatte. Erst später dann…  
Und nun? Lag er direkt neben mir und schaute mich so intensiv an, dass mir ganz schwindelig wurde. Konnte dieser Junge gucken…  
„Doch, schon. Und danach wurde es nur noch schlimmer."  
„Und du hattest nie aufgegeben und dich nach einer anderen umgeschaut?"  
„Nein, nie!"  
Fast empört schaute er mich an, während seine Hand ganz still und heimlich zwischen meinen Brüsten hinab in Richtung Bauch wanderte.  
„Und jetzt dachte ich, ich wäre an eine reife, erfahrene Frau geraten, die mich in die Kunst der Liebe einweist, und nun das: eine Anfängerin." Gespielt empört schüttelte er den Kopf und legte seine Hand dabei flach auf meine Hüfte.  
„Hör doch auf, selber Anfänger."  
„Tja, da bleibt uns wohl nichts anderes übrig, als es einfach auszuprobieren."

Es.  
Ich schluckte kurz. Das Thema war mit Edward nie wirklich aktuell gewesen, während Jake hier deutlich direkter drauf losging. Aber wollte ich das? So schnell? Gleich am ersten Abend?  
Er hatte bemerkt, dass ich stutze.  
„Willst du das denn überhaupt?"  
„Was? Mit dir schlafen?"  
Jetzt stutzte er.  
„Ähm, eigentlich meinte ich nur fummeln. Erst mal…"  
Nein, wie süß, er war tatsächlich rot geworden.

Ich grinste vor mich hin und malte dann weiter Muster auf seine Brust.  
„Ich will alles mit dir tun, Jacob Black. Vielleicht nicht alles sofort, aber ich will."  
Zufrieden grinste er mich an.  
„Also kein Bewahren der Jungfräulichkeit bis zur Ehe oder so was?"  
„Nein, absolut nicht."  
Meine Antwort kam fast etwas zu empört, und der Blick, den er mir daraufhin zuwarf, zeigte, dass er durchaus mitbekommen hatte, dass das wohl ein wunder Punkt gewesen war. Er grinste zuversichtlich, und ich konnte daraus schließen, dass er keine Probleme mit vorehelichem Sex haben würde. Den Eindruck hatte er mir auch bisher nie gemacht. Kleiner Draufgänger…  
„Aber unvorsichtig will ich auch nicht sein", schob ich gleich nach.  
„Kein Problem, ich hab was da."  
„Na, wie vorausschauend", bemerkte ich etwas spöttisch. Der Junge hatte ja ein ganz schönes Tempo drauf, und trotz all seiner frechen Reden hatte er bisher meine Brust mit keinem Finger berührt. Er streichelte immer nur drum herum.  
„Was dein Vater wohl davon hält. Du bist ja immerhin noch minderjährig."  
Das musste ich einfach wieder mal anbringen, es machte so Spaß, ihn wegen seines Alters aufzuziehen.  
„Na, der wäre hier, wenn er so Angst um die Keuschheit seines Sohnes hätte."  
„Auch wieder wahr…", brummte ich vor mich hin. „Trotzdem, ich will ein Verhütungsmittel, das absolut sicher ist, damit ich mir nie Sorgen machen muss, ob unser Babyface hier ein Baby fabriziert hat."  
Seltsam, jetzt sprach ich mit ihm über Geburtenplanung, als ob wir ein altes Paar und ewig zusammen wären, und nicht erst gerade beim ersten Kleidungsstück. Andererseits war mir das Thema auch wichtig. Ich hatte mein Studium nicht mal begonnen, heiraten wollte ich auch so schnell nicht und ein Kind haben erst recht nicht. Also warum nicht offen darüber reden (auch wenn es mir ein wenig peinlich war)? Immerhin hatte ich genauso wenig Ahnung von allem wie er.  
„Und was möchtest du dann?", fragte er aufrichtig interessiert.  
„Ich besorg mir die Pille, gleich nächste Woche... die ist hundertprozentig sicher."  
„Mein Gott, du tust ja grad so, als ob ich sofort völlig notgeil über dich herfallen würde."  
„Tust du nicht?"  
„Ne, nur wenn ich darf."

Ich kicherte und malte weiter Kreise auf seine Brust. Die dunklen Brustwarzen hatten sich bei diesem Spiel längst aufgestellt, und ich sah, dass er Gänsehaut bekam, wenn ich sie berührte, aber nur genau bis zur Mitte des Brustkorbs. Die andere Seite blieb glatt. Ich wechselte die Seite und hatte dort genau den gleichen Effekt.  
„Lustig, nicht?" Ich wies auf die Haut und blies noch ein wenig mit sanftem Atem darüber, um den Effekt zu verstärken.  
„Bin ich jetzt dein Biologie-Studienobjekt geworden?"  
„Tja, wer weiß. Studien am menschlichen Körper, hautnah und live", tönte ich wie ein Ansager einer TV-Show. Irgendwie gefiel mir diese alberne Stimmung, ich konnte damit meine unterschwellige Nervosität und Unerfahrenheit tarnen.  
„Na, das kann ja was werden", stöhnte er nur und ging auf das Spiel ein.

„Jetzt bin ich aber mal dran", beschwerte er sich schon und fuhr mit seiner freien Hand sanft von unten gegen meinen BH.  
„Darf ich?"  
Wie brav er fragte, und wie treuherzig er mich dabei ansah.

Trotzdem war ich ein wenig stutzig geworden, weil ich nicht so recht wusste, was nun kommen würde. Ich nickte etwas misstrauisch und vergaß sogar, ihn weiter zu kraulen, weil ich so ängstlich beobachtete, was er mit meinem Busen vorhatte. Aber er schlüpfte nur ganz vorsichtig unter das Körbchen und legte seine Hand auf meine Brust, ganz unaufdringlich, ganz sanft. Dort ließ er sie genüsslich liegen.  
„Fühlt sich gut an", murmelte er zufrieden.  
„Na da sind wir aber froh, dass der Kandidat Gefallen an dem Spiel findet", kommentierte ich wieder mit Ansagerstimme. Ich konnte es einfach nicht lassen, und ich glaube, er wusste, wie verdammt nervös ich war.  
„Na komm, weil du es bist. Anatomie-Kurs 1, die weibliche Brust. Bitte betrachten sie das Studienobjekt genau und unterziehen Sie es genauer Untersuchungen."  
Mit diesen Worten langte ich nach hinten an den Verschluss und öffnete ihn, zog mir die Träger von den Schultern und warf das gute Stück auf den Haufen vor dem Bett.  
„Oh, prima, Jugend forscht!", entgegnete er und merkte, dass seine Hand nun das einzige war, was meine Brüste noch bedeckte. Er wechselte von einer zur anderen, drückte ein bisschen mit der Hand gegen die Rundung, maß sie und fuhr dann mit den Fingerspitzen über sie hinweg. Er schien sichtlich fasziniert zu sein.  
Auch meine Brustwarzen richteten sich auf, ganz zu schweigen von dem wunderbaren Gefühl, das seine Berührung erzeugte.  
„Schau, wie bei mir…", und er wies auf die Gänsehaut, die genau bis zur Brustkorbmitte ging. Da schien er nun was gefunden zu haben, was ihn sichtlich begeisterte. Er strich mal über die eine Brust, dann über die andere und betrachtete völlig begeistert, wie die dunkle Haut um die Warzen sich zusammen zog und wieder nachgab, wenn er die Seite wechselte.  
„Hoffentlich wirst du mir im Leben auch mal wieder ins Gesicht sehen und nicht nur noch auf die Möpse starren", kommentierte ich gespielt empört. Dabei berührte er mich so lieb und verspielt, dass ich ihm gar nicht böse war. Und das Schönste: ich schämte mich nicht, es war mir auch nichts peinlich, sondern es war einfach nur süß.  
Er blickte auf, grinste und zog mich wieder mit einem Ruck hoch auf seinen Körper, zog mich immer weiter, bis ich mit meinem Gesicht direkt über seinem lag.  
„Aber nicht doch, Madame", beschwichtigte er mich mit rauer Stimme und beugte sich hoch, um mich zu küssen.

Mit blieb die Luft weg.  
Es war so anders.

Noch nie hatten wir uns mit so viel nackter Haut berührt, noch nie gab es so viel Kontaktfläche, auf der die Nervenzellen nur so vibrierten. Ich spürte seine Brust so deutlich unter meiner, fühlte die glatte Haut, auf der meine Rundungen auflagen, und die Brustwarzen funkelten regelrecht. Auf meinem Bauch hätte man ein Ei braten können, und seiner kam mir vor wie ein Bügeleisen. Ich ächzte nach Luft. Meine Güte, war mir warm.  
Ich ließ von ihm ab, schaffte ein wenig Abstand zwischen uns, aber er fasste mit beiden Armen nach und machte sich an meinem Rücken zu schaffen. Jetzt stieg mir von dort die Hitze hoch, ausgehend von seinen glühenden Händen, die meinen Rückseite hinauf wanderten bis zu den Schulterblättern und dann wieder hinab. In meinem Körper flirrte es, ich bekam überall gleichzeitig Gänsehaut, besonders da, wo seine Hände lagen.  
Diesmal beugte ich mich vor und küsste ihn, und die Lippen spielten das verrückte Spiel mit und fingen ebenfalls an zu prickeln.  
Alles fing an zu brennen, seine Lippen waren so verführerisch, ich hätte sie ihm ablutschen können. Ich lag jetzt platt auf ihm, mit meinen Händen wühlte ich in seinen Haaren, und ich konnte nicht mehr von ihm lassen. Unsere Münder kneteten sich regelrecht durch, seine Hände pressten meinen Körper immer fester gegen sich, und mir fiel auf, dass wir beide sehr schwer atmeten. Ich war nicht mehr ganz bei Sinnen, ich spürte nur noch ihn, fühlte mich wie in einem verzehrenden Feuer, das meine Haut beleckte und sie zum Kochen brachte. Kaum nahm ich seine Hände wahr, die jetzt auf meinem Po lagen und mich leicht gegen sein Becken drückten, das mir vorkam wie ein schmelzender Stein. Ich entgegnete dem Druck und spürte ihn, hart und fest, wie er sich gegen mich presste, und bevor ich auch nur noch einmal Luft holen konnte, bevor ich auch nur überlegen konnte, was ich tun wollte, drückte sich mein in Jeans gehülltes Becken gegen seines, wiegte sich im Takt, schaukelte sich auf und wir konnten gar nicht mehr aufhören. Ich hörte seltsame Geräusche im Zimmer, tierische Laute, erkannte aber nicht, dass das wohl wir waren. Ich merkte nicht, wie ich stöhnte, meine Augen waren fest verschlossen. Dunkelheit umfing mich, und trotzdem schien mir alles erfüllt von roter, glühender Hitze. Ein Ziehen ging von meinem Becken aus, vielleicht hatte ich mich tatsächlich verbrannt, aber die Hitze war schön, unbeschreiblich schön, und sie griff um sich und formte tiefe Rinnen glühender Lava hin zu meinen Lenden, zwischen meine Beine, um dann von dort direkt in meinen Kopf zu wandern. Den hatte ich in den Nacken geworfen und spürte meine Haare, die über meine eigene, empfindliche Haut tanzten, und seine Arme, die dort ebenfalls zugange waren, meinen Rücken hinauf huschten, um dann wieder schwer auf meiner Hüfte zu ruhen. Immer mehr weitete sich das Gefühl aus, und dann, als Hitze, Druck und Prickeln meinen ganzen Körper überschwemmten, dann barst ich.

Ich fühlte mich wie ein Vulkan, der erschüttert wurde. Bestimmt spritze irgendwo Lava hoch, weiß und blendend, vielleicht rann sie dann meine Rücken hinab, in tiefen Kratern, brodelte und zischte, oder es zuckten zumindest Lichtblitze, oder Hochspannung summte, 200.000 Volt.

Ich ächzte, ich stöhnte, ich glühte, mein Becken brannte, mein Schoß stand in Flammen, meine Schenkel schmolzen.

Ich presste mich tief ins Feuer, drückte mein Becken so fest gegen ihn wie ich nur konnte, und längst hatte auch er angefangen zu stöhnen und zu zucken. Er drückte den Rücken durch, bog seine Hüfte hoch, mir entgegen, krallte sich in meinen Rücken, zog mich so fest an sich heran, dass meine Rippen krachten. Dann hielt er mich einfach nur noch fest, während sein Atem wie ein Orkan in mein Ohr keuchte.

Wir klammerten uns aneinander fest, japsten und waren völlig außer Atem, und vor allem völlig überrascht über das, was da gerade vorgefallen war.

Nein, quatsch, ich wusste, was das war.

So unerfahren war heute niemand mehr.

Aber dass das einfach so passieren würde…  
Wir hatten doch noch unsere Klamotten an…

Trotzdem war mir nichts peinlich, ich war eher überrascht.  
Nein, ich war glücklich, und dabei vollkommen erfüllt. Es war ein so wahnsinnsschönes Gefühl. Noch nie hatte ich etwas erlebt, das dem gleich kam, und gleichzeitig fühlte ich mich so vertraut mit ihm. Wir gehörten zusammen, und nun hatten wir ein Geheimnis, unser Geheimnis, etwas, das nur uns gehörte.  
Ich rang nach Luft, riss die Augen auf, ich musste ihn ansehen.  
Unbedingt.

„Du meine Güte, was war das denn?"

Er lag nur da, mit einem so zufriedenen und vollkommen entspannten Ausdruck im Gesicht, die langbewimperten Lider geschlossen, die Lippen leicht geöffnet, um den noch rasselnden Atem aufnehmen zu können. Er grinste nur leicht, wohlig und gelöst, dann hauchte er mir einen Kuss auf die Haare und zog mich wieder enger an sich.  
Dann begann er mich zu wiegen.

So, liebe Leserchens, das musste einfach sein! Denn nach all den absolut perfekten 'Ersten Malen', die ich nun schon so oft gelesen habe, wo sich beide wie die voll eingespielten Protagonisten eines Edelpuffs vergnügen, wo alles ja sooo perfekt ist, absolut eingespielt und alles tadellos 'klappt', musste von mir ein 'Erstes Mal' kommen, das weit realistischer ist und gar nicht so, wie sie es überall verzapfen.  
Auch Sex muss man lernen, und es so darzustellen, als ob das einfach von alleine liefe, ist fast schon gemein. Denn was müssen dann die von sich denken, die es nicht so 'perfekt' hinbekommen? Wie soll man den auf Anhieb mit einem Körper umgehen können, der auf einmal seinen eigenen Regeln folgt? Der nicht mehr zu bändigen ist? Wie einem Verlangen begegnen, das so stürmisch ist und so unbekannt, so neu, so beängstigend? Ich hoffe, ich konnte das rüber bringen...  
Eure Hi


	30. Vermächtnis

Liebe Leser,

jetzt habe ich nach meiner langen, kreativen Pause gehofft, dass ich es schaffen würde, euch alle zwei Wochen ein neues Kapitel vorstellen zu können. Aber was in den Weihnachtsferien noch durchaus als machbar erschien, geht schon wieder unter im alltäglichen Kampf um ein paar stille Minuten für meine Geschichte. Die Arbeit hat mich wieder weit härter im Griff, als es mir lieb ist, privat gibt es immer mehr als genug zu erledigen, und die lieben Menschen in meinem Umfeld wollen auch ein wenig mit meiner Zeit bedacht werden. Kurz: es bleibt mir (kaum) keine freie Minute, um diese Geschichte fertig zu schreiben. Und auch in meinem bevorstehenden Urlaub mag ich nicht (wieder) alle Zeit nur auf das Erstellen weiterer Kapitel verwenden. Denn ich gebe es zu: das Schreiben erfüllt mich nicht mehr so sehr, wie es am Anfang noch gewesen war. Dazu ist auch die Luft langsam aus dieser Geschichte raus, aus dem Original und auch aus meiner Fortsetzung. Es dauert leider viel zu lange…

Ich lese inzwischen lieber mal ein Buch, schaue mit Begeisterung neue Serien oder werkle jetzt mit den wärmer werdenden Temperaturen wieder in meinem Garten. Kurz gesagt: ich möchte es dabei belassen.

Ihr seid mir treue Leser gewesen, habt meine Bella durch so viele Kapitel begleitet und so manchen Kommentar hinterlassen, wie euch meine persönliche Entwicklung dieser Geschichte gefallen hat. Ich möchte euch vielmals danken, auch für eure Geduld und eure Geduld, wenn es wieder mal so lange gedauert hat, bis es weiter ging.

Um euch nicht einfach im Regen stehen zu lassen, hinterlasse ich euch hier noch eine Zusammenfassung, mein Vermächtnis, was ich geplant hatte und wie es weiter gegangen wäre.

Eine Vision von Leah blitzt in den Köpfen von Jake und Bella auf, als sie in Wolfsgestalt auf dem Heimweg von Port Angeles durch die heimischen Wälder streifen. Jake hatte Bella abgeholt, da Sam bis spät abends einen Seminar hat. Plötzlich sehen sie Leah, die voller Angst ist und in Panik aufschreit, als sie am Ende einer seltsam geformten Felsschlucht Schatten erblickt, glühende Augen funkeln und ein tiefes, kehliges Knurren zu hören ist. Dann reißt die Verbindung ab. Die beiden versuchen daraufhin verzweifelt, wieder Kontakt zu Leah zu bekommen, aber leider erfolglos. Es gibt erst mal keine weiteren Verbindungen mehr.

Bella nimmt auch Kontakt mit den Cullens auf, um ihnen den Wunsch des Rudels zu überbringen, wieder mit den Mitgliedern der Familie trainieren zu dürfen. Carlisle sagt sofort zu, dass alle paar Wochen abwechselnd Familienmitglieder anreisen würden, um die Wölfe zu besuchen. Da sie ihr Haus noch nicht verkauft hätten, könnten sie es dafür weiterhin nutzen. Mit Edward macht sie aus, dass sie den Diamanten einpacken und er von einem Kurier abgeholt werden würde. Er hat Verständnis für sie, dass sie das wertvolle Familienerbstück nicht länger behalten will. In zwei Wochen wollen sie dann kommen für das erste Training, und so verbringt Bella die nächsten Tage mit Studium und Pendeln, mit gemeinsamen Abenden mit ihren Freunden und der Suche nach Leah. Sie wollen schon aufbrechen, um Leah nachzureisen, da trifft eine Mail von ihr ein: es sei alles in Ordnung, sie sollen sich keine Sorgen machen, sie würde zu Thanksgiving auf einen Besuch nachhause kommen.

Bella kommt auch Jake immer näher, die gemeinsamen Nächte macht sie vertrauter und sie lassen Scheu und Hemmungen langsam hinter sich. Aber sie verbringen auch viel Zeit mit Billy und vor allem Seth, der sich große Sorgen um seine Schwester gemacht hatte.

Dann kommen die Cullens: Carlisle, freundlich wie immer, Edward, der ziemlich fertig aussieht, Esme, die wie immer sehr nett und zuvorkommend ist, wie auch Jasper und die lustige Alice, die ihr aber gleich gesteht, dass sie Angst vor dem weiteren Verlauf ihres Studiums hat, da sie auch Theater spielen muss und befürchtet, dort mit ihrem eisigen Körper auszufliegen. Emmet und Rosalie sind wieder in Europa, wo sie auch versuchen, die Volturi zu beobachteten, ob diese beabsichtigten, Bella heimzusuchen. Sie freuen sich über das Angebot der Wölfe, weiter mit ihnen trainieren zu wollen. Alle treffen sich dann tief im Wald, diesmal kommt das Rudel in Menschenform, ein Zeichen großen Vertrauens. Sie üben vor allem die Verfolgung, da die Vampire durch das Hochklettern auf Bäume den Wölfen entfliehen können und lernen, die Fährte auch dort noch weiter zu verfolgen.

Danach fängt Edward Bella im Wald ab. Jake hatte sich bis dahin immer zurück gehalten, da er Edwards verwundeten Blick sah und ihm nicht zusätzlich eins reinwürgen wollte, indem er (wie Edward das früher ja so gerne gemacht hatte) Bella offen küsste. So weiß Edward immer noch nicht, dass sie liiert sind. Edward will Bella becircen, er wolle versuchen, mit ihrem ‚Geruch' fertig zu werden, denn er habe das doch schon einmal geschafft, warum soll es nicht wieder gehen? Sie solle mit ihm kommen, sie können ein eigenes Haus haben, weit abgelegen, damit sie sich ungesehen verwandeln könne, ein großer Garten, Angestellte. Er wollte für sie sorgen. Aber Bella macht ihm deutlich, dass sie kein Geld wolle, dass ihr ihr Leben gefällt, so wie es ist, genau hier. Sie habe ihr Zuhause gerade aufgeben müssen und habe nun ein neues gefunden, in dem sie auch bleiben wolle.

Edward wird aufdringlicher, versucht sie zu küssen, was Bella aber abwehrt. Sie macht ihm klar, dass es keinen Sinn mache, dass ein Jahrhundert zwischen ihnen läge, dass es nicht klappen würde. Als er nicht nachgibt, erzählt sie endlich von Jake, worauf er sich zurückzieht. Die Cullen-Familie reist (vorerst) wieder ab.

Bella lernt mit Begeisterung die Sprache der Quileute, wobei Billy, Jake und Seth ihr helfen. Dafür gibt sie auch wieder Nachhilfe, und sie richteten für Seth ein Zimmer im Haus ihres Vaters ein, da dieser jetzt immer mehr Zeit mit Sue verbringt. Jedoch mag Seth weiterhin in La Push bleiben, da er dort zur Schule geht, und so wird Billy angeheuert, ihm an den einsamen Abenden Gesellschaft zu leisten. Billy bekommt ein Zimmer eingerichtet in dem Haus der Clearwaters, da er in der meist morastigen Umgebung (wegen dem vielen Regen) mit seinem Rollstuhl kaum vom Fleck kommt. So haben Jake und Bella die alte Hütte oft für sich alleine, während Seth sehr gut mit seinem neuen Pflegevater klar kommt. Auch Billy lebt sichtlich auf mit dieser neuen Aufgabe.

Dann ein Kapitel aus der Sicht eines anderen, eines Diebes und Vampirs, der sich Bella und Jake an die Fersen heftet. Man findet heraus, dass er damals im Hause von Edwards Eltern einbrechen wollte, um die wertvollen Steine und den Schmuck zu klauen, der der Mutter von Edward gehört hatte. Das Haus stand leer, alle waren (anscheinend) von der spanischen Grippe getötet worden, und der Dieb nutzte das, um die Häuser zu plündern. Aber er wurde überraschend überwältigt, gepackt von einem Wesen mit rot glühenden Augen, das er dann als Sohn des Hauses erkannte. Edward war damals frisch verwandelt worden und hatte den Dieb gestört, als er die Habe seiner Familie retten wollte. In grenzenloser Wut biss er den Dieb, saugte ihn aus und ließ ihn erst fallen, als er blutleer war. Dann floh Edward entsetzt, die Leiche ließ er einfach liegen. Es war sein erster Mord. Doch der Dieb war nicht tot, er verwandelte sich unter unsagbaren Schmerzen in einen Vampir und schwor bittere Rache an seinem Erschaffer, als er merkte, zu was er geworden war. Er raubte weiter, tötete Unmengen Menschen und wurde eine fiese Kreatur der Nacht. Er stellte Nachforschungen an, wohin Edward verschwunden sei, aber die Spur verlief sich. Da tauchte in einem Juwelierfachblatt, das er regelmäßig las, um die Aufenthaltsorte wertvoller Schmuckstücke zu erfahren, die Versteigerung der berühmten Diamanten aus der Sammlung der Familie Mason auf. Der Dieb heftete sich an die Fersen des Auktionators, aber der einzige Hinweis, den er auf die Verkäufer finden konnte, war die Adresse von Bella, wo ein Päckchen hatte abgeholt werden müssen.

Der Kerl verfolgt diese einzige Spur und taucht an einem Samstagvormittag am Haus von Bellas Vater auf, wo Bella ihm öffnet, die gerade für alle Frühstück macht. Der Dieb fragt nach Edward, und er lacht sich ins Fäustchen, dass das naive Mädchen und der komische Indianerbengel gleich bereit sind, ihn mit ihrem alten, klapprigen Transporter dorthin zu bringen, wo sich Edward anscheinend aufhält. Nur der strenge Gestank nach Hund nervt den Vampir, der sich erhofft, nun endlich Rache üben zu können. Sie hätten Hunde, erzählt das junge Mädchen, und die würde er wohl riechen. Nachdem er merkt, dass sie ihn auf einen sehr abgelegenen Pfad in den Wald bringen, gibt er offen und unbefangen zu, dass er sich rächen und Edward umbringen will. Und da die beiden das nun wissen, müssten sie leider ebenfalls dran glauben. Da hat er jedoch die Rechnung ohne die Beiden gemacht. Denn als er neugierig und auch verärgert durch die Fensterscheiben in das leere Haus im Wald blickt und erkennen muss, dass seine Wut wieder ins Leere läuft, will er diese an dem Paar auslassen. Reichlich verblüfft und sehr gefesselt schaut er zu, wie sich das das Mädchen einfach vor ihm in aller Seelenruhe auszieht. Als er fragt, was das solle, sagt sie, dass sie ihre Klamotten nicht kaputt machen will. Bei was denn?, fragt er noch, da zieht sich auch der Junge aus. Und bevor er sich freuen kann, dass sie ihm auch noch die nackte Haut zum Biss präsentieren, haben sich die beiden schon in Wölfe verwandelt und ihm den Kopf abgerissen. Seine Leiche verbrennen sie hinter dem Haus.

Dann kommt Carlisle wieder zum Training. Edward ist nicht dabei, er müsse Abstand bekommen von allem, aber er habe etwas dabei. Er überreicht Sam einen Scheck über eine gigantische Summe. Dies sei eine Stiftung an den Stamm, dem sie durch ihre Anwesenheit viel Schaden und Schmerz verursacht haben. Edward habe Schuck verkauft, die Frauen hätten ebenfalls ihre Diamanten dazu gegeben und so sei bei einer Auktion diese Summe zusammen gekommen, die alle Cullens bitten anzunehmen. Es sei ja nicht für eine Person allein sondern solle gerecht verteilt werden, damit es Leid mildern und denen helfen kann, die es besonders hart getroffen habe.

Der Stamm ist verblüfft, doch sie nehmen die Stiftung dankend an und beratschlagen alle zusammen, was sie mit dem Geld machen können. Sie kommen auf viele Ideen, deren Umsetzung sie dann planen.

Billy soll Rampen um sein wie auch das Haus von den Clearwaters bekommen, damit er sich endlich frei und ohne Hilfe bewegen kann. Und damit er auch selbst einkaufen kann, soll Jake die teure Sonderausstattung kaufen und seinen Wagen behindertengerecht umbauen, dass er mit den Händen Gas geben und bremsen kann.

Emily wird lange überredet, dass sie sich endlich operieren lässt. Bella bespricht sich mit daraufhin Carlisle per NetMeeting, der ihr einen Termin mit dem Spezialisten machen will, den sie damals ihrer Narbe entfernt hatte. Auch für Billy wird ein Rückenmarksspezialist gesucht, wo er sich noch einmal untersuchen lassen soll. Vielleicht bestände ja doch noch Hoffnung auf Heilung.

Übrigens erfährt sie bei dem Gespräch von Edward, dass er seine Reise nach Denali fortsetzen will, denn er habe dort etwas zu erledigen. „Du hast mich einiges gelehrt, und mir ist klar geworden, dass ich vieles falsch gemacht habe in meinem Leben. Vielleicht kann ich ein wenig davon wieder gut machen. Und wenn es so kommen sollte, dann habe ich das dir zu verdanken." Edward scheint sehr gefasst zu sein, aber es schimmert auch ein wenig Hoffnung auf bessere Zeiten bei ihm durch. Und Bella ist richtig froh darum, dass er nach Alaska reist, um sich dort wohl offensichtlich mit Tanya zu treffen.

Dann feiern sie am vierten Donnerstag des Monats Novembers Thanksgiving. Es kommen viele Besucher, denn die arbeitsfreien Tage ermöglichen es allen, zu reisen und die Familie zu besuchen. Nur lernt Bella auch, dass die Indianer in keiner Weise diesen Tag feiern, wie es die Weißen tun. Denn es gibt nichts, was gefeiert werden könnte, denn die Entdeckung Amerikas war auch der Startschuss für die Ausbeutung und Ausrottung der eingeborenen Völker. Doch keiner ist nachtragend in La Push oder protestiert, die freien Tage werden einfach nur genutzt, um sich zu treffen.

Die beiden Black-Mädchen kommen endlich einmal und Bella erinnert sich an ihre Kindheit, als sie zusammen gespielt haben. Sie verstehen sich prima, sie lernt den hawaiianischen Mann von Rebecca kennen und Rachel erzählt von ihrem Studium an der Washington State University in Pullman. Außerdem hören sie auch, dass an der Universität in Hawaii ein Mann des Stammes die Sprache der Quileute lehrt. Da die Sprache vom Aussterben bedroht ist und fast nur noch an der Reservatsschule gelehrt wird, bemühen sich einige Anthropologen, sie zu erhalten, unter anderem auch Rebecca. Sie lädt Bella ein, sie doch mal zu besuchen und auch wenn möglich ein (paar) Semester dort zu studieren. Bella ist begeistert, sie und Jake wollen beide kommen, wenn er mit der Highschool fertig ist. Jacob könnte dann auch in einer Werkstatt arbeiten, in der er mehr Automarken zu Gesicht bekommen würde als jemals in dem abgelegenen La Push oder Port Angeles.

Zur großen Überraschung aller kommt auch Leah in Begleitung eines Mannes, eines Navajo, den sie bei ihrer Arbeit kennen gelernt hat und mit dem sie eine Beziehung zu haben scheint. Er ist der Enkel der alten Frau, die den Souvenirladen im Reservat betreibt, in dem Leah arbeitet. Viele der Stammesmitglieder dort studieren und stehen für die Rechte ihres Volkes ein als Juristen, arbeiten für sie als Techniker und Ingenieure, denn das Land dort hat viele Bodenschätze, die sich viele Firmen gerne unter den Nagel gerissen hätten. Der Stamm setzt daher wie Sam auf gute Ausbildung und setzt lieber die eigenen Leute ein, als auf Außenstehende zu vertrauen. Außerdem stellt sich heraus, dass sich der ganze Stamm in schwarze Panther verwandeln kann. Das war es, was sie mitbekommen hatten, als Leah vor lauter Schreck über Wolfstelepathie mit Jake Verbindung aufgenommen hatte – und das über die gewaltige Entfernung, die das Mädchen ja extra zurückgelegt hatte, um endlich Ruhe vor Sam und seinen Befehlen zu haben. Bella kann übrigens immer noch nicht andere hören, sie hatte es lediglich über Jakob ‚gesehen'. Leah war in dieser Nacht von den Panthern aufgegriffen worden, als sie (sicherheitshalber in Wolfsgestalt) ihr neues Revier erkundete. Sie wurde jedoch freundlich von den Stamm aufgenommen, da sie sich so ähnlich waren und auch das gleiche Ziel hatten, nämlich sich vor Vampiren zu schützen.

Auch Bellas Mutter war gekommen und war sehr zufrieden, dass sie nun mit Jakob zusammen war. „Es ist vollkommen anders mit ihm. Das mit Edward, das hatte was von Engel und Jungfrau, von einem Gott und seinem Jünger. Du hast ihn angebetet, ihn auf ein Podest gehoben. Ihr beide dagegen, du und Jake, ihr seid wie Zwillingssonnen, die umeinander kreisen. Mit ihm bist du so anders, so temperamentvoll, eigenständig, fröhlich. Dabei warst du früher schon so mit ihm, als du noch klein warst. Er brachte dich zum Lachen. Und tut es wieder, wie ich sehe. Und er bringt dich auch wieder zum Strahlen, zum Leuchten, wie ich es bei dir ewig nicht mehr gesehen habe. Er tut dir gut." Renée scheint auch sehr zufrieden, dass sich ihr Exmann endlich wieder in eine Beziehung gewagt hat. Mit Sue versteht sie sich von Anfang an sehr gut.

Dann reisen alle wieder ab, es kehrt Alltag ein. Mit Alice schreibt sie regelmäßig E-Mails, sie machen sogar aus, dass Bella mal zu Besuch kommen solle. Mit einem großen Vorrat an Raumspray würde sie es schon ertragen. Und sogar Jasper sah einem Besuch entspannt entgegen, denn auf ihr Blut würde er bestimmt keinen Durst mehr haben. Regelmäßig kommt jemand von den Cullens nach La Push für das Training.

Der Dezember kommt und mit ihm schlechtes Wetter. Auf der Heimfahrt an einem Freitag kurz vor La Push geht dann auf einmal der Pieper an, den Bella immer um den Hals trägt. Sie ist gerade mit Sam im Golf auf dem Nachhauseweg, es ist bereits dunkel und es regnet. Sie geben schnell per Handy dem Rudel Bescheid und überlegen, ob sie sich verwandeln sollen oder mit dem Auto vollends heimfahren, als sie auch schon gestoppt werden. Eine Horde Vampire in dunklen Umhängen baut sich vor ihnen auf der Straße auf. Es sind Jane, Demetri und Felix. In Bella macht sich Furcht breit vor den teuflischen Mächte der miesen, kleinen Jane, und bevor diese Sam gedanklich foltern kann, springt Bella los, verwandelt sich und greift an. Ihr kann sie mit ihrer Gabe nichts antun, dagegen würde sie Sam einfach ausgeschalten. Und sie will nicht noch einmal zusehen müssen, wie Jane jemanden quält. Deshalb reißt Bella ihr einfach den Kopf ab. Sie weiß, wenn Jane einmal anfängt, dann haben sie verloren. Sam hat sich ebenfalls verwandelt und wehrt Felix und Demetri ab. Der Kampf wird hart, Sam wird in die Enge getrieben und verletzt, ebenso Bella, aber dann treffen die anderen Wölfe ein und bringen die Vampire letztendlich um.

Bella und Sam werden heimgebracht. Auch die Cullens treffen bald ein, sie hatten Bella ja benachrichtig. Carlisle versorgt die beiden Verletzten, denen es bald besser geht. Aber er ist tief besorgt.

Kein Vampir hätte es gewagt, jemanden von den hochadligen Volturis, ihren geistigen Führer, anzugreifen. Zu sehr waren die Machtverhältnisse tief eingegraben in den langen Gedächtnissen der Vampire. Bella dagegen hatte keinen Respekt vor dem Clan. Sie findet ihn verlogen, gemein und überaltert, hatte bei ihrem Angriff auf Jane aber einfach nur spontan reagiert. Da sie nun die Späher der sogenannten königlichen Familie einfach umgebracht hatten, war mit übler Rache zu rechnen. Carlisle mag die Volturis auch nicht mehr, es nahm es ihnen sehr übel, dass sie junge Bree, die sich sogar ergeben hatte, so eiskalt umgebracht hatten. Aber er würde sich von alleine nie gegen sie aufgelehnt. Nun hatte Bella aber neue Tatsachen geschaffen. Und sie wissen, was nun auf sie zukommen wird.

Alle kommen, sogar Edward mit den Leuten aus Denali, sogar Leahs Gruppe mit über hundert Panthern. Emmet warnt, die Volturis seien aufgebracht und würden in Volterra beginnen, Vampire um sich versammeln, die sie befehligen könnten. Viele seien aber nur Mitläufer, hätten Angst und könnten schon allein mit Geld bestochen werden, die Seiten zu wechseln. Sie müssten rasch handeln, bevor noch mehr einträfen, müssten unbedingt die Anführer ausschalten, wenn sie eine Chance haben wollen. Carlisle handelt kurz entschlossen. Er chartert einen kompletten Flug und sie verfrachten alle Vampire, Wölfe und Panther nach Italien, um den Volturis zuvorzukommen. Da diese immer noch nichts von den Wölfe und auch Panther wissen, erhoffen sie sich einen Vorteil. Sie fallen in Volterra ein, sehr zur Überraschung der behäbigen und selbstherrlichen Anführer, die sich gar nicht vorstellen können, dass Vampire gegen sie vorgehen.

Aro erkennt noch, als er Carlisle angreift und berührt, dass es etwas Besonderes mit den vielen Menschen auf sich hat, die er mitgebracht hat und die so übel riechen. Aber bevor er es verraten kann, hat Carlisle ihn getötet. Marcus wird ebenfalls schnell zerfetzt, während Caius versucht, feige zu fliehen. Die sich plötzlich verwandelnden Wölfe setzen ihm nach und zerfetzen ihn. Die kleine Heidi versucht noch, den Willen aller zu beeinflussen, aber Bella kann sie ablenken, bis die Panther sie erledigen. Wo die Wölfe bei diesem Kampf nicht mehr hinkommen, setzten die Panther nach, die sehr gut klettern können. So kann keiner entkommen.

Viele der Höflinge ergeben sich darauf, als sie sehen, dass keiner der ‚Könige' mehr da ist, dem sie folgen müssten. Carlisle ruft alle auf innezuhalten: der Krieg sei vorbei! So wurden mit relativ wenigen Toten die Volturis ausgelöscht.

Wölfe und Panther reisen wieder ab, die übrig gebliebenen Vampire ziehen sich zurück zur Beratung. Immerhin sind ihre Anführer nun tot. Wie soll es weiter gehen?

Man hört langer nichts mehr von den Vampiren. Dann meldet sich Alice.

Sie hätten danach eine weltweite Versammlung einberufen, bei der Ruf nach Demokratie immer lauter wurde. Man wolle einen neuen Anführer wählen, er soll nicht mehr einfach durch die Blutlinie bestimmt sein. Man bräuchte jemanden, der aufpasst, der sich um Neugeborene kümmert, der achtet, dass die Regeln eingehalten werden, aber nicht auf so grausame Art, wie das die Volturis bisher getan hatten. Carlisle hatte sich sehr eingesetzt für humanere Regelungen… und er sei gewählt worden.

Nun habe er alle Hände voll zu tun, neue Gesetze zu bestimmen und deren Umsetzung zu veranlassen. So sieht er vor, dass es zwar generell verboten sein solle, Menschen zu verwandeln, wenn es aber doch passiert sei, dass dann jedem Neugeborenen die Möglichkeit gegeben werde, betreut in einem Camp durch erfahrene Vampire mit seinem Blutdurst fertig zu werden. Überall will es sogenannte Auffangstation für Neugeborene errichten, alle in abgelegenen Gegenden: eine im tiefsten Urwald in Brasilien, eine in Osteuropa, eine in Alaska, alle mit einer angeschlossenen ‚Vegetarier'-Abteilung, für die er flammend wirbt. Er will das Blutvergießen vermeiden, will die Opfer unter den Menschen so gering wie möglich halten und versucht daher mit seinen Beziehungen als Arzt auch feste Blutspendeneinrichtungen zu schaffen, die die Vampire verlustfrei mit menschlichem Blut versorgen können.

Er und Esme sind ständig unterwegs, um die passenden Betreuer zu finden, und Edward ist, übrigens inzwischen mit Tanya liiert, zu ihm gereist, um ihm bei dieser Aufgabe zu unterstützen. Auch Alice und Jasper helfen, ist doch Alice inzwischen eh aufgeflogen und musste ihr Studium überstürzt abrechen.

So, geschafft. Ein schönes Ende für alle…


End file.
